


I'm Here For You

by Riellebratt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/pseuds/Riellebratt
Summary: After being hurt too many times by Cat Grant, Kara does something drastic. Fighting the last of Non's followers Supergirl is left in the middle of the woods, badly injured. Who will come to her rescue?





	1. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supergirl story, with a little SuperCat at some point. There are original characters as well. Non was captured/killed but there was no myriad. Some things are canon, some are not, and some may not be in the same order. Really? I am just making it up as I go. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I would like to thank Madaboutagirl for her guidance and friendship. You rock! And a special thank you to Jokerssmile for all of your help, editing and the kick in the ass I needed many times and for getting me to write this in the first place. A paragraph sure did take off didn't it? You're the best, thank you so much for inspiring me to write.

**What Have I Done?**

**Chapter 1**

 

"What have I done?" Cat sighs to herself as she watches Adam and Kara make plans to go out later that evening.

Walking out to her balcony Cat braces her hands against the stone and leans into the railing.  Wishing she could down a good bottle of bourbon she bows her head down between her arms and mutters, 'it's for the greater good. 'It's for the greater good.' A mantra she recites every time she has to make a decision that will change everything and not always in her best interest.

 She recited this mantra when she did an exposé on one of her favourite people and they lost everything.  She recited the mantra when she married her first husband knowing she never loved him but he was her ticket out from under her mother's thumb.  She recited this mantra when she gave in and let her husband take Adam away with full custody.  A mantra that helps her get through her worst moments, her worst fears and her worst mistakes.

Knowing that Adam was a good man and he and Kara would make a great couple whether if it were something Cat really wanted or not. It was what had to be for her.  There was no other way so it is for the greater good because Adam and Kara could be happy together.  It's all she wants for both of them success, happiness and of course love, which is the one thing that she is not good at.

\----------------------------

"Are you sure you're all right after being taken last night? Are you sure you're not rushing this? We can go out another night." Adam asks Kara after Bizarro took her the night before.

"I'm fine Adam, really it's ok." Kara says as she squeezes his arm in reassurance.

Adam goes to put his arm around Kara's shoulder but she ducks down out of the way.  "I'm sorry Adam but I don't think this is a good idea. I...I'm not really one for dating and Ms. Grant keeps me busy and I don't have a lot of time and I ... I really like you Adam but I think it best if we were just friends. I'm… I'm sorry."  Kara recites a speech she's been practicing since she got away from Bizarro and knowing that Adam could have been the one taken she's afraid for anyone who is close to her.

"Ms. Grant keeps you busy, Ms. Grant is a wonderful boss, and Ms. Grant can do anything.  Ms. Grant, Ms. Grant.  I swear Kara you would rather be with her."  Adam snarls then comes to realize what he said is true by the look on Kara's face.

"I don't believe this.  You never wanted to go out with me at all did you?" Adam asks angrily.

"I...I well I..."Kara replies not knowing how to answer that.  She never wanted to date Adam but Cat insisted and you can't say _NO_ to Cat Grant no matter what it is.  At least Kara couldn't.

"Well? Adam asks waiting for Kara to acknowledge what's plain to see.   Y'know what don't bother, Kara. It's so clear now what this is."  Adam scoffs.  "I can't believe this and I can't believe you!"

"Adam, please this isn't .... it's all me and I know that's so cliché but it's the truth." Kara pleads.

"Yes it's all you because you would rather date Cat Grant than me!"  Adam yells.

Kara literally snorts in laughter, looks up at Adam, and realizes he's not joking. "Um no Adam that's not true."

"Don't!  I can see it now, at first I thought you were just her cheerleader but it's not that at all. You like my mother, not me." Adam retorts as he turns and walks away.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Kara arrives early to work the next morning after not sleeping a wink knowing Adam was angry and thinking she had feelings for Cat.  She's so worried about what he might say to Cat that she doesn't hear the elevator ding until Cat is about to take her latte.

"Keira, Adam is on his way to the office and I want my schedule cleared until one. I want to spend the morning with him and then lunch." Cat orders as she walks to her desk with a rare smile that Kara knows is because of her new relationship with her son.

"Y...Yes Ms. Grant." Kara says quietly as she begins tapping on her tablet clearing Cat's schedule.

 If Adam comes here to tell his mother about her crush then this will probably be the last time she works on Cat's schedule or anything for Cat.

"What's wrong, Keira you look unwell.  Have you recuperated enough after being taken the other night?"

"I'm...I'm fine Ms. Grant, thank you for asking." Kara replies fidgeting with her glasses as she always does when she's nervous.

"Well you don't look fine. Were you up too late with Adam?" Cat asks smirking.

"NO!! No Ms. Grant, nothing like that. No!" Kara exclaims shaking her head.

Just before Cat can grill Kara the elevator dings and out comes Adam and Kara feels like she's going to faint.  Adam walks past her without saying anything and goes straight to his mother's desk.

Cat looks at Adam wondering why he didn't even acknowledge Kara and is about to ask when Adam holds up his hand.

"Mom I just wanted to let you know that I'm going back home today, actually my flight leaves in an hour so I have to get going.  It was great seeing you and I just wanted to let you know that I'll keep in touch and we'll see each another again." Adam says then turns to leave.

"Wait! Adam! What is going on?"  Cat asks.  "Why are you leaving now, today? You said that you were going to stay a few more days."

"I no longer have a reason to stay here," he says annoyed as he glares as Kara, not realizing how his words are affecting his mother.

"Kara, could you please leave us? And shut the door behind you." Cat asks softly.

Nodding to Cat, Kara turns and leaves the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom I don't have time, please I need to go now!" Adam states.

"Adam please tell me what has changed? What has happened to upset you? It's Kara isn't it? What happened between you two? Did you do something to upset her? She looks terrible today and not her usual Sunny Danvers self and why didn’t you acknowledge her when you walked into the office?" Cat inquires.

Adam looks at his mother, really looks at her then he turns and looks out towards Kara who is trying not to look in but was caught and she quickly looks away.  "Kara ended things with me last night.  She says that we're not working out and she's too busy for a relationship...with me."

"Oh Adam, she’s probably still shaken up about being abducted the other night, just give her some time." Cat says gently giving Adam's arm a squeeze.  "She's a wonderful girl and I know I keep her busy but that can change, it's time I promoted her, she truly deserves it putting up with me all this time."

Adam takes his mother's hand off his arm and steps away. "No Mom, she doesn't need time and she doesn't need or want me. I'm not sure what your game was trying to set us up."

"Look, it was good to see you Mom and to get to know you but I just really need to go."  Adam says softly then turns away and walks out the office doors.

Kara stands up as Adam walks past her desk. She wanted to call out to him but the look he gave her told her not to. He continued to the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors.  Kara's stomach was turning, she's never felt like this before and can only imagine this is what it's like to be sick to your stomach.

Kara turns just in time to see a distraught Cat standing at her desk fighting back tears. Their eyes meet and the disappointment in Cat's eyes turns to anger as she stalks out to the balcony.

_______________________________________________________

It has been two weeks since Adam left town.  Aside from one email saying he needs space, Cat hasn't heard anything else from him.  She knows that she should blame herself for this, she never should have tried to push the two of them together, but she's angry at Kara for not handling it better. The girl didn't have to hurt him this way and send him running home to his father. 

Looking out, Cat sees Kara's desk empty once again.  Keeping up with Cat's schedule is not an easy task nevertheless Kara does it well. Still, Kara seems to be away from her desk a lot and that is something that needs to be addressed. 

She knows Kara is Supergirl and is trying to hide it but between her, Witless and James they're not doing a very good job. Before Adam, their relationship seemed to be moving to something more personal. With their talks on the balcony and the late nights working, they even developed a friendly banter between them. Even with the relationship changing, Kara still didn't trust Cat enough to tell her that she was indeed Supergirl.  It just makes her so angry with every lie Kara tells.   Although it's understandable why Kara doesn't confide in her since the last time she had threatened her job about being Supergirl.

Not anymore though, Kara went over the line when she took that letter and sent it to Adam without telling her.  It made her look like a fool in front of her son and no one makes Cat Grant look like a fool. No the personal relationship is no longer there, it's professional and nothing else from now on.

Another week goes by and nothing has changed.  The anger Cat has for Kara has increased tenfold. Neither she nor Kara has tried to talk about it and that's what bothers Cat the most. Kara doesn't seem to want to talk to her at all.  She just takes what she's given and continues almost as if she doesn't care.

Therefore, instead of acting like an adult and talking to Kara, Cat continues to make her life a living hell, then hires Siobhan to rub salt in the wound. An eye for an eye they say.  Kara hurt Adam, which hurt her. She continues to lie to her so she wants Kara to suffer.  She should have just fired her but there is something within Cat that just won't let her.

\----------------------------------------

"What have I done?" Kara asks aloud to herself as she sits at her desk watching Cat and Siobhan eating lunch and going over something on Cat's tablet.

Winn looks at Kara then into Cat's office then back to Kara.  "I don't know Kara, one minute she's your mentor the next your tormentor."

Wincing at Winn's choice of words Kara looks away from Cat's office.

"Although she treated you better than the rest of us, that's not really saying much," he points out nonchalantly.

Kara sighed again, "Just because you don't see it, it doesn't mean that deep down, Ms. Grant cares.  She does have a heart, even if she doesn't always show it." 

Winn scoffs and gives her an eye roll.

"Ms. Grant doesn't want to seem weak. It wasn't easy for her to get where she is today and she is really strong, but she's also kind. She has shown me and Supergirl just how kind she can be. And it's that kindness that has kept me here this long." Kara admits sadly.

 Looking away from Cat's office, Kara turns toward the windows, "I'm not sure why she just doesn't fire me. Not that I want that, I don't know what I would do without being here."

"I don't think she wants to fire you, or she would have done that already, wouldn't she?" Winn asks.

"She wants to push me until I break so that she has a good reason to fire me. It's what she tried before except it didn't work. But she knows me now; she knows exactly how to push me away.” Kara says sadly, as she looks in at Siobhan.

"Assistant number two!"

"Here we go." Kara says as she stands up and walks towards the doors of Cat's office.

"Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Do you have nothing to do?" Cat asks squinting her eyes at Kara.

"N...no Ms. Grant you have given me a lot to do but I was just finishing m…my... l...lunch." Kara replies as she fidgets with her glasses then looks over at Siobhan who is smirking at the exchange.

"Lunch is to be eaten in the break room and not at your desk, Kiera. I've told you that multiple times, do I need to send a memo?" Cat snaps. "Now if you've finished gossiping over God knows what then I suggest you and the cardigan-wearing hobbit get back to work!"

"Y...yes Ms. Grant, I'm s...sorry. It won't happen again," Kara stammers as she backs her way out of the office so eager to get away that she almost forgets and uses super speed. Holding back her tears, Cat would fire her on the spot for crying, she pauses at her desk long enough to shove her remaining lunch into the trash then she rushes over to the stairwell.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"I don't understand why you stay there, Kara." Lucy says as she throws away the three now empty pizza boxes. When Kara called her sobbing into the phone, Lucy knew she needed a shoulder and her favourite foods so she brought over three pizzas and two different kinds of ice cream.  "She obviously has something against you and will only continue to hurt you like this.  Is that job really worth it?"

"I...I don't know anymore, Lucy.  I really don't.  CATCO was my solace, a comfort that I never had before.  I know it may not make sense to you but I feel like I could be just me there and the day to day assignments, scheduling, keeping things in order for Cat, it anchored me in a way nothing else has since I've arrived here on earth."  Kara says staring wistfully out the window.

Blinking back tears, she stammers, "But now... now it's... it's..."

"It's what, Kara?" Lucy asks as she places a hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara turns at the touch and hugs Lucy.

"It's another loss that I've had to endure.  Losing my home, my planet, my parents, and my friends then losing Aunt Astra.  And now Alex and Hank are gone...I don't know how much more loss I can take."  Kara says sobbing into Lucy's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to leave CATCO but if it's hurting you this much maybe it's time to look elsewhere or come to the DEO full time.  I know you've had head hunters after you since you made it past the third month." Lucy says wrapping her arms around Kara softly rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Maybe trying a different profession, try something new.  You love to paint and you are really good, have you thought about doing that?" Lucy asks as Kara turns away and starts to pace in front of her.

"I...I don't know what else I want to do, journalism was what I wanted. I wanted to change the world for the better and I thought at CATCO I could do that but it seems that was just a dream."  Kara says weakly before walking over to her sofa plopping herself down.

"GAH it’s so frustrating, Lucy.  I don't know what I did and it's killing me.  I’ve wanted to talk to her but when she looks at me I just turn away and the other times she won't even acknowledge I'm there. "Kara cries out.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kara. It will be okay.  Look, think about other ways to change the world.  You are doing that by being Supergirl but I know you want to do it as Kara Danvers as well.  Look into the other job offers.  I know you have kept their cards and maybe you'll find the right one with them.  No one says that CATCO is the end all be all."  Lucy explains as she sits down next to Kara.

"I know that I should but I don't know if I can.  It's where I want to be, Lucy. I don't think I can find another job that I love so much."  Kara replies.

"But do you still love it?" Lucy asks.

"I..." Kara looks up and lets out a deep breath.  "I did… but it's been so hard going in there knowing Cat hates me and Siobhan belittles me every chance she gets and no I'm not loving it like I had and that hurts more than anything. "

"Well it's the weekend and so far Supergirl hasn't been needed so you're going to go to bed and get a good night's rest and tomorrow you are going to look at other prospects.  I think it's time for a change, Kara I really do. You deserve respect and to be appreciated and if Cat Grant is too pigheaded to realize what she's throwing away then she doesn't deserve you."

Kara, smiling brightly, throws her arms around the brown-haired woman, "Thanks Lucy.  That means so much to me.  I'm so glad you're here, you are such a great friend and I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Kara." Lucy says as she returns Kara's hug.  "I should get going and you should get some sleep and just relax tomorrow. Don't think about Cat Grant or CATCO.  Do something for yourself, yeah?"

"Yeah okay I will." Kara says as she stands up with Lucy and walks her to the door. With another quick hug, Lucy leaves and Kara goes back to the sofa, plops down and hugs her pillow wondering what she should do.

______________________________________________________________________

The weekend, it turned out, was not a quiet one and Supergirl was needed throughout the two days with hardly a break.  Although she hadn't blown out her powers, Kara was exhausted and needed to recharge. She should have gone to the DEO and lay in the sun bed since it rained all weekend, but now she needs to be at work in thirty minutes. So instead of taking care of herself, she is rushing to Noonan's to get the latte for Cat, even though the woman no longer drinks it.

Cat Grant sits in the back seat of her hired car arguing with her ex about their son Carter.  "I'm not sure why you wanted joint custody, Robert you never want to see him or even participate in anything Carter enjoys.  You hurt him each time you do this and I'm not going to stand for it any longer.  My lawyer will contact yours." 

Cat despises having to split her time with Carter with her ex but it's good for Carter to spend time with him as well.  She loves having him to herself but having Carter feel worthless to his father kills her each time.  Carter is so good about it and never complains but she knows it hurts him deeply and that is unacceptable.

Walking out of her private elevator, Cat stops at Siobhan’s desk. “Get my personal lawyer on the phone and cancel my three o’clock immediately!”

“Of course, Ms. Grant umm I’m sorry but which lawyer would that be?” Siobhan asks with a grimace.

Kara looks over at Cat and says, “Camille Rodgers.” At the same time as Cat. They exchange a brief glance before Cat stalks off into her office.

Cat drops her purse and the files on her desk and walks out to the balcony.  The morning has only just begun and she needs a drink.  Normally, Kara would be out here asking if there was anything she could do. She could always calm Cat with just a smile or a glass of M&M’s.  “Professional not personal does have its disadvantages.”

Cat is jolted out of her thoughts when she hears Siobhan call out, “Ms. Grant, your lawyer is on line two.”

Kara decides to go to her desk and continue her meaningless assignment Siobhan gave her when she walked in this morning.  Afraid to be fired or even thrown off the balcony she refrains from going out to see if Cat was okay.  Cat wanted them to be professional and nothing more but Kara misses the contact, the conversations about work, or about Carter and his newest project.

Overhearing Cat talking to her lawyer, Kara now knows that Cat wants full custody of Carter.  Kara feels bad because he's such a sweet kid and deserves so much better than how his father treats him.

Smiling, Kara realizes that Carter will be coming to the office this afternoon. She hasn’t seen him in a long time and she misses him. She makes note to have his favourite snack ready when he arrives.

___________________________________________________________

Siobhan seems to love making Kara's life hell, and continues to send her to the dark, and dusty archive room that Kara hasn't seen much of the sun today and is still very tired from the weekend of catching three Fort Roz escapees.  She had taken a few hits that knocked her back and with no sun this past weekend, she was feeling every hit.  With no sleep and little to eat and Siobhan on her all the time she felt like she was ready to crack. 

It was in the afternoon that Ms. Grant yelled for her and when Kara entered the office, Cat just looked at her with a sneer.  "Kiera, your clothes are hideous and you have dust on your face. I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but you look like a street urchin. Go clean yourself up, go home if you need to, do not come back until you are presentable if that is even possible."

Kara felt like she was punched with the look Cat had given her.  She's never looked at her like that and it took her resolve not to cry in front of Cat.

"Yes Ms. Grant."  Kara says quickly and leaves the office and goes straight to the bathroom to clean herself off.

Seeing the look on Kara's face gave Cat a pang of guilt knowing she shouldn't take out her anger on the girl.  It was so unlike Kara, to be dirty and disheveled, Cat only berated her for it for no reason other than she could.

Kara was back at her desk cleaned up and presentable when Cat came out of her office and walked towards the elevator.  Hearing the ding, Kara saw Carter come out and go to his mother who enveloped him in a hug.

“Hello my darling.  How was your day?”  Cat asked as they walked towards her office. Knowing Kara would want to spend some time with him, Cat ushered Carter past Kara’s desk quickly asking him about his day and taking him out to the balcony.

Kara's shoulder slumped and her eyes watered knowing this was it.  Cat didn't even want her to speak to Carter any longer.  If she was going to do that then what was the point anymore.  Siobhan stood up and went into the office after receiving a text and there it was.  She was getting Carter his snack and being there for him. 

Kara had had enough. She got up and took a deep breath and told Winn that if anyone notices that she's gone to tell them that she had received a call and had to leave.

"Where are you going? Is it an SG thing?" Winn whispered.

"No it's not that.  I just have to leave, Winn I can't be here right now."  Kara says sadly then walks to the elevator and leaves.

It's four o’clock and Cat is leaving early with Carter. She looks towards Kara's desk even though she's angry with her; she always needs to see her before leaving.  It was a thing they had earlier on and it helped Cat leave the tension from work at the office and not take it home with her.

Seeing that Kara is not at her desk, she looks to Winn "Where is assistant number two?"

Carter stops and looks at his mom wondering whom she's talking about but doesn't ask he just wants to go home.  Cat looks down at her son realizing she should have at least used Kara's name and hopes he doesn't question her.

"Um... sh...She received a call a short while ago and had to leave." Winn stammers out.

Cat seethes. How dare Kara decide to leave without word to anyone?  Then remembering the look on Kara’s face when she whisked Carter past her, Cat realizes that she may have overdone it this time. She had hurt Kara twice today and Cat knew it wasn't right and it was time that they talk.  However, Cat needs to focus her attention on Carter and to get him home to cook his favourite meal to cheer him up.

It's 10:00 pm before Kara comes back to CATCO knowing Cat and Carter have long gone home as well as everyone else.  She smiles at the security guard and tells him she forgot something for Ms. Grant and he smiles knowingly and waves her on, as this is not the first time she's had to come by so late for their boss.

Once she gets to her floor, she looks around and seeing no one she goes to her desk, tidies it up, and makes sure everything is in its place.  Cat's office doors are locked so she leaves the letter addressed to Ms. Grant on her keyboard and one for Carter on Winn’s desk along with a package for him.  Smiling through her tears knowing he'll love the present and she hopes he'll continue to practice what she has taught him.

Leaving goodbye notes for James and Winn on their desks, Kara looks around and lets the tears flow as she takes in her home away from home one last time.

Kara looks into Cat's office with a sad smile.  "I do love this place; I wish I didn't have to leave.  I will miss everything and everyone but it's time, it's time to move on.”

________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Cat is standing out on her balcony just off her bedroom and sighs.  Trying to put into perspective what she's been doing to Kara these last few weeks, knowing that she has been horrible towards her for no real reason at all.

First, it was about Adam but in the end Cat was glad that they didn't work out and that's what has made things worse. She shouldn't be glad that Kara was still attainable. Having feelings for your assistant is the worst thing she could have. Nevertheless, she did have those feelings and no matter how hard she tried, they weren't going away. Bullying Kara and making her feel miserable hoping she would quit wasn't working and was the wrong thing to do.

"Mom, are you okay? Are you still upset about Dad and everything?  I'm good with it you know. It's no big deal." Carter asks his Mom.

"I know Darling, and you really shouldn't be good with it.  It's not fair to you and I know it hurts, because it hurts me too." Cat says sadly to her sweet boy.

"But there's something else? I can tell it's not just about Dad.  He makes you angry but you've been sad for a while now."  Carter questions.

 "You're right, it's not just that.  I haven't been... I ... It's work Carter, it's okay I'm going to make it better today,  it's nothing for you to worry about."  Cat explains as she gives Carter a kiss on his head and ruffles his hair.

"Is it about Kara?"  Carter asks shyly.  "I know she was the one you asked about, assistant number two. Why do you call her that now, Mom?  Did something happen because you've been really sad for some time now and well you don't mention Kara anymore like you used to or ask her to come over to bring you things from the office. Are you mad at her?"

Not wanting to bring her son into her dilemmas especially about work but knowing that he and Kara bonded and he truly likes her and allows her to hug him when he doesn't his own father.  She knows she needs to talk to Kara and maybe, just maybe let the girl know how she truly feels about her.

Bending her knees to look her son in the eyes Cat explains "Yes and no, Carter.  It wasn't something I should have been upset with but I was and then I took it out on Kara and that wasn't fair to her and today I'm going to talk to her and let her know and… and apologize because it's gone on far too long and I do miss her you are right about that, Carter."

"I like Kara, Mom and I think you do to and it's okay to like her." Carter says with a big smile.

With a shocked look, Cat knows it's no good to lie to her son. "You are too smart for your age, you do know that right?" Cat says playfully as she stands up and hugs her son.

________________________________________________________________

Cat walks off the elevator with her sunglasses on and wearing a slight smirk.  She's holding a box from Noonan's and she seems very pleased with herself purchasing the sticky buns that Kara enjoys so much. She knows she has a long way to redeem herself with Kara but she will do what she has to, to get back what they had before she pushed Kara to date Adam.

Looking around the bullpen Cat is glad to see everyone keeping their heads down working hard for her; it isn't until she's standing next to Siobhan that she notices that Kara is not there.

"Where's Kara?" Cat asks Siobhan and then turns to Winn with her eyebrow raised both noticing the actual name used.

"She hasn't been in yet, Ms. Grant and she left early yesterday without a word."  Siobhan smirks, knowing that Cat is aware of Kara leaving early and eager to see the girl shredded by the media mogul.

"Witt?” Cat asks standing next to his desk with her hand on her hip. ”Do you know where Kara is?"

"Um I'm not sure where she is, Ms. Grant but... but there's this… um she... she..." Winn stammers then just gives Ms. Grant the envelope with her name on it and steps back quickly.

Cat gasps because she's sure she knows what the letter says and she realizes that she's too late.  Laying the box on Winn's desk, she turns and goes into her office.  She looks at Siobhan "Do not disturb me for any reason but Carter and Adam."  Then continues to her desk to put her purse away then sits down looking at the envelope with her name written on it in Kara's handwriting.  Slowly she opens the envelope and begins to read:

_Dear Ms. Grant,_

_The past 2 years working with you have been an amazing and unique learning experience.  I have learned so much from you and I can never thank you enough for all of the wisdom and strength that you have shown me. Almost everything that I have learned from you, I have taken to heart and it’s made me a stronger and happier person._

_That being said, the past few weeks have not been good for either of us. While I don’t know what I’ve done to fall out of your favour, I will accept that I have failed you in some way. And now it would seem that your trust and belief in me is gone, as you no longer want me around Carter._

_Please accept this letter of resignation, effective immediately, as I cannot bear to see your disappointment in me any longer and you have already hired my replacement. …_

Cat reads the letter three more times before it all sinks in. She came to work this morning to patch things up with Kara, to apologize and make it up to her but she's too late.

Cat looks up to the empty desk that Kara should be sitting at and sighs heavily, "What have I done?"


	2. What Do I Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! It means so much to me that you are reading and enjoying the story!
> 
> I just wanted to say that I do not own any characters on Supergirl, but thank you to the writers and Dc comics for the the characters that allows us to enjoy the show and use our imaginations to build on it.

**What Do I Do Now?**

**Chapter 2**

 

It's after midnight and Kara has just arrived back from a patrol around National City.  She left Catco in a fit of tears knowing that she would never work there again; never working with Cat again hurt so much she needed to fly and clear her mind.

Kara picks up her phone and calls Lucy.

"Hey Kara, what's up? It's late." Lucy asks answering her phone after the first ring.

"Lucy..." is all Kara can get out as she starts to cry again.

"Kara? What's wrong? Kara?"  Lucy almost yells into the phone.

"L…Lucy... I'm s…sorry... I just... I quit Catco tonight.  C...can you come over?" Kara stuttered into the phone.

"I'm on my way, Kara... I'm on my way... hang tight sweetie hold on I'll be there in a few."

After hanging up her phone she plopped herself down on her couch and hugged her favourite pillow crying into it as she waited for Lucy. Since Alex has been on the run, Lucy has stepped in as Kara’s go to person and has been such a great and sometime only friend to her. She doesn’t know what she would do without her especially now.

Lucy didn't bother knock as she had her own key.  When she walked through the door, she saw Kara lying on the couch in her Supergirl suit hugging a pillow.  It looked like she was asleep but the little shudder of the shoulder Lucy knew she was crying.

"Kara?" Lucy called quietly.

“Lucy!" Kara sobs as Lucy rushes over to the couch to hold Kara.

"It's okay, Kara, it's going to be okay."  Lucy says reassuringly.

"It's not, Lucy... Catco was my home!  I don't know what… I don't know how...What now, Lucy?  Kara asks as she buries her head into Lucy's shoulder..."What do I do now?" she sobs.

"You take a few days to gather yourself and you'll figure out what it is that you want to do, Kara. There's so much out there for you."  Lucy says trying to soothe her.

"You could work full time at the DEO." Lucy adds with a quirk of a smile.  She's wanted Kara to work there full time for months.

"I...I don't know, Lucy.  Let me think about it.  Right now I just need hugs, GOT and lots of ice cream." Kara said between snuffles as she wiped the tears from her face.

"GOT and ice cream coming right up.  You're going to be okay, Kara I know it.  It's time you left there, they never treated you the way they should have.  I think you'll see this once you feel better and try something else. You'll see."  Lucy responds.

The morning Kara resigned she woke up and tried to put it all behind her.  She picked up the empty ice cream containers and by noon, the whole apartment was clean. Her clothes were washed and put away and she tried to sit at her easel and paint but painting wasn't what she wanted or needed.

Walking around her apartment that afternoon, she became restless. Everything in her apartment reminded her of CATCO and/or Kara Danvers.  Now that she left CATCO, she realizes that she can stop being Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was a bumbling fool, who was under appreciated, used, and walked on. No, she wanted to be her true self, Kara Zor El.  So she put on the Supergirl suit and hasn't stopped saving people, or putting away aliens since.

\----------------------------------------

The fight between Supergirl and the alien rages across the screens in Cat’s office, the media mogul winces with each blow that land on the hero’s body.  Gripping the arms of her chair tightly, she silently wills Kara to prevail.

It had been a miserable two weeks since Kara resigned and she fired Siobhan.  She really had no choice but to fire the girl, since the point in hiring her was an ignorant attempt to punish Kara and make her feel worthless.  She never meant it to go this far and the sight of Siobhan just made Cat sick to her stomach.

She has tried to reach Kara every day for two weeks even going to the apartment but she wasn't there and the nosy neighbour said she hadn't been in a while. Watching the young woman fight, Cat notices how dejected Kara looks. "How did I not see the pain I was causing her? I pushed the strongest woman known to man to the breaking point. I put that look in Kara’s eyes, this is my fault.” Cat says to herself.  Being brought back from her thoughts, Cat's new assistant, Ellie was letting her know something but she didn't want to hear it.  She was watching Kara take another hit and falling back looking like she may collapse.

Cat turns her chair towards her assistant and glares, "What is it, Elsa? Can't you see I'm busy? What is it about Do Not Disturb, which you do not understand?”

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Grant but Carter's principal is on line two."  Ellie stated trying to hide her nervousness. This is only her second day and it's been hell trying to keep Ms. Grant appeased.

Turning away from Ellie, Cat picks up her phone and listens as Carter's principal notifies her that Carter was fighting and needs to be picked up as soon as possible.

\-------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since Kara resigned from Catco and has been working at the DEO as Supergirl.  She didn't want to become an agent like her sister. She felt that she contributed enough as Supergirl but she did stay at the DEO barracks instead of her apartment. 

"Hey Kara, that was a nice job with bringing in the last of Non's followers.  It was quite the fight between the two of you.  Are you okay?" Lucy congratulates Kara after Xa-Ol, Non's last comrade, was found hiding out in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city.

Watching as the DEO agents lock Xa-Ol up in the containment chamber, Kara turns to Lucy exhausted.  "I need the sun bed Lucy; it took a lot to bring him in."

"Of course, Kara, come on let's get you some R&R, it's late.  You've been working nonstop for weeks. You need a break."  Lucy declares as she walks Kara down the hallway of the DEO.

When Kara wakes up she's not 100% but she's feeling a little better.  She chats with Vasquez and decides to go to her apartment for a break.

She'd been keeping up with her mail but otherwise Kara hasn't stepped foot in her apartment since her resignation.  She abandoned her phone and hadn't check messages or emails.  She relied on her coms and nothing else. 

She knew James and Winn had tried to contact her even trying through Lucy but she didn't want to see or speak with them.  Even though they had made up after the Red Kryptonite, things were never really the same; it was another loss for Kara to bear.

Entering the apartment, she spots her phone on the counter and turns it on.  The voicemail is full, mostly Winn and James and one from Cat.  She deletes it first, knowing what it will say and she can't bear to listen to her scolding or demands but mostly Kara can't listen to her voice, as she knows it will be her end. 

After deleting her voicemail she's scrolls through her texts messages, she sees one from Carter, and tears begin to fall.  She wants to read it but she's afraid it will hurt more than leaving Catco. So, with all the other messages from Winn and James she deletes them including Carter's.  Crying, she crushes it with her hand then drops it to the floor. 

Still exhausted from her fight Kara climbs into her bed and is asleep when her head hits the pillow.  After a few hours of sleep, Kara decides to get some sun instead, so she heads up to the roof of the building to her favourite spot. Drifting off again, her mind wanders to the last escapee.  The Kryptonian possessed equal strength and it felt good to trade punches with him, but now that the fight is over, she still feels restless and sad.  She feels just as alone now as she did when she first arrived on earth.  She's lost most everything again, "No Catco, strained friendships, my sister is on the run. What's left here for me? I need to move on, away from the memories and start fresh."  With a trip down to the basement of the building, Kara brings up some boxes and with her super speed packs up most of her belongings within minutes.

\-------------------------------------------

Sitting in a visitors chair in the secretary's office, Carter bangs his feet on the legs of the chair sporting a black eye.  His mother had arrived at the school ten minutes earlier and when she saw his face he looked away ashamed.  She knelt down and asked him if he was all right.  Without looking at her, he nodded a yes and she stood up and went into the principal's office.

_Two weeks ago, Carter came into the office the day he and his mother talked about Kara and how she was going to make it up to her. He was happy to think his mom had fixed things and that he and Kara could go over his science project and possibly have her over for dinner. He knew deep down that Kara liked his mom as much as his mom liked Kara.  They were just too blind to see._

_Walking happily from the elevator he looks towards Kara's desk but she's not there.  He looks to his mom's office but she's not at her desk.  Thinking maybe, she and Kara are out on the balcony talking. He waves at Winn not noticing how sad he looks as he returns a little wave._

_Carter walks into his mother's office and calls out hoping that he's not disturbing anything.  Looking up he sees his mother walk into the office with a sad look and he knows things haven't gone well._

_"What happened?" he quietly asks his mom._

_"I was too late, Carter.  Kara had left her letter of resignation last night. She's left Catco. I'm so sorry."  Cat says looking down ashamed, that she let her son down as well as Kara._

_"Did you call her? You have to make it up to her Mom, you have to!"  Carter practically yells._

_Cat rushes over to her son and hugs him.  "I'm sorry Carter, I have tried, I’ve tried all day. She's not answering, Darling.  I'm not giving up, Carter, please believe that."_

_A quiet knock alerts both Grants as they turn towards the door.  Winn nervously walks in with a package with a white envelope attached._

_"Kara left this for you Carter.  She wanted me to make sure you got it."  Winn gives the package to Carter with a small smile._

_"Thanks Winn." Carter says and takes the package out to the balcony.  Cat nods at Winn thanking him and letting him know he can leave and go back to work._

_Cat waits to give Carter a few minutes with the package Kara left for him.  She has not only hurt Kara but Carter as well.  Feeling as if this is her punishment for being the cold-hearted bitch she has been the past month towards Kara.  How could she believe that she could fix things with a box of sweet rolls and an apology, she will never know.   Now she needs to be there for her son, he loved Kara too.  Walking out to the balcony, she sees Carter holding a drawing book with tears trailing down his cheeks._

_"Carter?" Cat calls quietly. "What do you have there, Darling?"_

_Carter turns to her sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes, in his hands is a drawing of the two of them sitting on the couch in her office.  It's a beautiful drawing and Cat blinks back tears. Is this how Kara sees her?  Despite all the pain and torment that she’s put the girl through, how she could possibly draw me so beautifully, Cat wonders._

_"She made a book of our drawings.”  Carter says sadly._

_"Your drawings?" Cat asks._

_"On the days I was here and I didn't have homework, Kara was showing me how to draw and sketch." Carter explains.  "She paints too but I haven't seen them.  She said that she was going to ask you if it was okay for me to go to her place and see them sometime and maybe even teach me to paint too."_

_Cat feels as if her heart broke into pieces hearing her son explain how close he and Kara were._

_"I'm so sorry, Carter, I didn't know... I didn't know."  Cat says hugging her son._

_Carter was quiet when they arrived home.  He wasn't hungry and he finished his homework at school so he went to his room and looked through the book Kara left him.  The note said she was sorry for leaving but she needed to move on and once she was settled, she would contact him.  That he would always be her friend.  She had lost so much in her life she didn't want to lose him too.  However, for now she needed time._

_Putting his book away in a special place, he went to bed without going out to say goodnight to his mom.  He lay in his bed holding back tears for the loss of his friend.  The note from Kara also said that she had some paintings at her apartment she would like him to have.  He'd wish she could have given them to him herself and maybe she will once she is settled.  With that thought, he drifted off to sleep._  
 

After receiving Kara's drawing book Carter hadn't been focusing on school or adhering to anything his mother says. The bullies at school had gotten worse with his sodden behaviour.  So today he had had enough and fought back but got caught in mid punch and was taken to the office where he sits now awaiting his punishment.

Furious, Cat sends him to his room as soon as they’ve eaten dinner. Suspended from school for fighting even though he was defending himself, she cannot believe that her sweet beautiful boy would resort to throwing punches to solve his problems. She's furious with the principal as well as the school, and will be notifying the school board of the incident.  As well as the many others that involved her son and how no one was punished or suspended.

Cat cleared the dinner dishes and put them in the dishwasher then finished cleaning up.  Pouring herself another glass of wine, Cat decides to look at her schedule, so she heads into her home office. A few minutes later, she’s emailed a list to Ellie of everything that needs to be rescheduled or moved around.  With Carter suspended, she has decided to work from home tomorrow, but will take him to the office the next day.  Leaning back in her chair, she can’t help but sigh heavily.  Tomorrow, when they are both calmer, they will need to discuss this situation and she intends to make it clear that fighting is not an acceptable way to end a conflict.

Finishing her rescheduling and looking over the layouts sent by James Olson, Cat leans back into her chair holding her empty wine glass.  She's looking at a picture of Supergirl from today's fight.  She's dirty, and there's a pained expression; her brow furrowed and she looks tired and sad.  Cat closes her eyes remembering a time when Kara was all smiles.  She missed that smile she missed Kara.

"At least she's still here in National City." Cat says to herself.  Sitting up and picking out the pictures she prefers and then adds changes to the layout, she sends the information back to James. Then she goes to her bedroom to get ready for bed after wishing Carter a goodnight.

\-------------------------------------------

Lucy Lane has just arrived at the DEO walking towards her office when the building shook enough to knock her to the ground and then the alarms started blaring. Getting up and running towards the command centre she is blasted back with such a force that she falls unconscious after hitting the wall.

Looking around her apartment Kara is about to pack up her paintings when the coms link vibrates on the counter, putting it in her ear she hears Vasquez running through what has happened and that Lucy is hurt but being looked after.  Non's comrade escaped injuring Lucy and a few other agents as well as taking some weapons with him.

"Vasquez, I’m on my way, hold on." Kara says changing into her suit and flies out of her apartment window.

"Kara!  No! Everything here is under control.  You have to find Xa-Ol.  He took weapons and explosives enough to devastate National City but be careful because he also took Kryptonite bullets. I’ll send help as soon as you locate him; we have to get him back into custody." Vasquez points out.

Kara flies around the city looking for her fellow Kryptonian finally spotting him near the city's baseball stadium where a game is currently playing with a full stadium of fans.  An explosion here would cause major fatalities and injuries, Kara realizes quickly. Without a plan or calling for backup, Kara pursues him.  "It's time to end this; no one is going to hurt this city anymore!" Kara cries out.

Xa-Ol smiles smugly watching Supergirl assess the situation. He was able to steal a suit making sure that the Kryptonite blocker was in place so that he could use the stolen Kryptonite without endangering himself. Now he just needs her to engage him before he can make his move.

Flying straight up to the sky just before Kara grabs him he laughs at her and smirks. "You missed Supergirl.  Non said you were a hothead and was easily taken." Xa-Ol laughs and flies towards the harbour.

Hitting the coms link Kara lets Vasquez know that there might be a bomb at the stadium and then flies after Xa-Ol.

"Supergirl, wait for backup. We'll be there in 5 minutes!" Vasquez orders.

"I can't! He's heading to the harbour and out past the marina. I'm not sure what he's up to but I need to catch him. You save the people at the stadium!" Kara replies.

The Catco traffic helicopters were flying downtown near the stadium reporting the traffic and the pilot sees Supergirl fly at another alien and radios it in as he follows them towards the marina.

Kara catches up to Xa-Ol and they start fighting, Kara landing blow after blow. He only laughs at her attempts to stop him. "You're not hurting me little girl." he taunts.

"I stopped Non, I'll stop you!” Kara exclaims, then shoots at him with her laser beams and he counters back with his.

They lock beams and as Kara begins to push him back, he pulls out a small grenade that has an eerily green substance leaking from inside. Moving their linked beams to the left, Xa-Ol is able to soar upwards away from her then flies further out towards the sea. 

The team at Catco have stopped working and are watching the monitors with Cat in the forefront. They are all silently praying for Supergirl to get this guy but he seems her equal and is putting up a good fight.

"Ms. Grant, a call came in saying that government officials have stopped the baseball game and are evacuating the stadium.  Traffic Jack is doing the reporting as everyone else is filming Supergirl." Ellie quickly reports to Cat.

"Have Gordon call back one of the helicopters and report what's happening in the city. And have the remote vans get there and find out from the fans what they are being told." Cat barks out keeping her eyes on the monitors.

"Yes, Ms. Grant."  Ellie replies quietly and heads back to her desk.

The aliens have gone out further and the helicopters are trying to catch up but lost sight of them. So Cat turns around and orders everyone back to their desks.  Pointing to James and Winn, "You two stay, the rest out and shut the door!"

"How is she?" Have either of your been talking to her?" Cat asks both men.

"Um Supergirl Ms. Grant?"

"We don't talk to..."

"Enough! You idiots cannot possibly believe that I do not know that Kara is Supergirl. Stop lying to me and answer the damn question. HOW. IS. SHE?” Cat growls.

"I haven't heard from her and she hasn't answered any of my calls or messages." James answered.

"She hasn't returned any of mine either." Winn adds.

Turning back to the monitors, the helicopters have caught up to the aliens and Supergirl and the Kryptonian has stopped to fight again.

"She looks tired and almost gaunt." Cat whispers mostly to herself but the guys heard her and agree.

Kara and Xa-Ol have grabbed on to one another with one hand, each trying to land punches with their free hand. Kara takes a punch to the face, and as she recovers, she glimpses the Kryptonite knife in Xa-Ol's belt.  Letting go of him, she grabs the knife and slices into his suit so that the belt drops into the ocean. With the suit now exposed, Kara can see that he has explosives strapped to his body. Feeling the effects of the Kryptonite, she then drops the knife into the ocean as well. Kara knew she felt funny the closer she was to him, now she sees why.  She hopes that the cut in the suit will make him as vulnerable to the green kryptonite as she is.

"Nice move little girl, but it doesn't matter, not any longer. I do not wish to live as a prisoner here on earth. I escaped because I swore my allegiance to Non and to fulfill his last wish."  Xa-Ol declares.

"His last wish was to destroy earth and I'm not going to let you do that." Kara vows.

Xa-Ol laughs, "Oh little one, that was not his last wish.  Non's last wish was to end you and I will end you here and now."  He reaches out, grabs Kara, and brings her close.  Holding in his hand is the grenade filled with green kryptonite.  Pulling the pin with his teeth, he continues to hold on to Kara tighter.  "You and I will go together; Kara Zor-El you are over, Supergirl is over. Non's wish will be fulfilled."

Kara struggles in the alien’s arms, but weakened by the fight and the Kryptonite, she’s not able to break free. Realizing that the grenade and explosives will kill both of them and take out the news choppers surrounding them, she struggles to fly higher to protect them from the blast.

In Cat’s office _,_ Cat, James, and Winn watch the screens as Kara strikes at the alien then drop something into the water. 

"What is he doing to her?" Cat barks at no one.  "Why isn't she ... oh my God! Is that a grenade?" Then the two aliens fly up and away from the Catco and the DEO helicopters.  They're only tiny figures on the screen when the grenade explodes leaving nothing but green smoke, the two aliens gone.

 

 


	3. What Choice Do I Have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so very much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments they are greatly appreciated. Please note that I am not in law enforcement or any medical field and all errors are mine. If something isn't correct and I'm way off base, I apologize. And with that, enjoy Chapter 3!

**What Choice Do I Have?**   
**Chapter 3**

 

There's silence in Cat Grant's office after she let out a blood curdling scream watching her Supergirl, her Kara disappear off the screen. Leaning against her desk, she slides to the floor with her hands over her face and she begins to sob. James, Winn and the rest of the staff outside her office are dumbfounded and no one has moved.

"MOM! MOM!" Carter yells coming off the elevator.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell him." Cat whispers. She gets up off the floor, wipes her eyes and turns toward a running Carter.

"MOM! Is she okay? I saw it downstairs. Did they find her? Please Mom tell me she's okay." Carter cries as he runs to his mother's open arms.

"I don't know darling, I haven't heard anything. I'm sure they're all out looking for her." Cat says rubbing Carter's back trying to soothe him.

Looking up she sees James and Winn standing still looking at the monitors in shock.

"James, Winn?" Cat calls out to try to bring them out of their stupor. "James, is there someone you can call to find out if she's okay?" Cat asks.

"I... I can try Lucy, I'll be right back." James says as he leaves the office needing a moment to be alone.

"Winn, are you all right?” Cat asks sincerely. She knew he had a crush on Kara even though she just wanted to be friends. Cat was pleased that he didn’t try to pursue Kara after she turned him down. Cat didn’t really want to fire him because of it.

"I'm... I'm just going to wait with James to see if he hears anything. I'll let, we'll let you know if we hear anything." Winn says quietly leaving the office with Cat holding a crying Carter in her arms.

"Carter, why don't you go sit out on the balcony, I'll be right out." Cat says quietly to her son.

"Ellie!" Cat calls out with a broken voice to her assistant.

"Y...yes Ms. Grant?" Ellie asks as she runs into the office.

"Make sure all of our helicopters are out helping with the search. Bring in more pilots if necessary. I don't want us to stop until Supergirl is found." Cat orders as she looks up at the screens. "We need to find her, there's no other option."

 

* * *

After regaining consciousness, Lucy watched Kara fighting the escaped alien on the monitors. When the explosion occurred, she was one of the first to board the chopper in search of her friend.

"Vasquez can you pinpoint the trajectory of the blast? We need to determine which direction they would have been thrown." Lucy asks as she and her agents are flying out to sea trying to find Kara.

"We're not seeing anything up here." Lucy said with frustration, "We didn't see anyone land in the water so where the hell is she?"

"I'm looking at the video of the... explosion, it’s..." Vasquez looks down trying to control her emotions. "It's hard to tell because Kara was in a spinning motion when they flew up. She could have been blown any which way. The cameras lost them for a second then the... explosion; it's just too hard to tell."

"I know, Vasquez, I know it's not easy; we're going to keep searching until we have to come in. CATCO helicopters have orders to do the same. We will find her." Lucy says with a confidence she doesn't have.

Switching off her coms she goes back to her headset and tells the pilot to go out to sea a little further. Then they'll go back to the DEO, refuel, and come out again. They were not going to stop looking for Supergirl.

"Where are you Kara? Please be okay please be alive. Please." Lucy whispers.

* * *

Darcy Jordan walks through the woods gathering kindling for the fireplace and berries for a snack. Coming off medical leave, she decided to take a sabbatical and get the rest she needs from her work with the FBI. Using her uncle's cabin on the mountain range sixty miles outside of National City has been a Godsend. It's quiet, no one has used the cabin in years, and everything has grown up all around it making it almost impossible for anyone to find. Plus, it's too rugged for most people to hike which was another reason she chose it to get away.

After gathering enough kindling, Darcy grabs a container to get water from the nearby river. Stopping in her tracks after hearing what seemed like thunder she looks up out of habit but doesn't see any storm clouds so she continues down the makeshift path to the river.  
Finally making her way to the riverbank, she fills the container with water then pours it over her head to cool off. She begins to fill her container again when she sees something red floating in the water. With the river not being deep, she quickly takes her boots and socks off then wades into the water and carefully makes her way over to the object.  
Picking it up she realizes it's a piece of red cloth but nothing liked she'd ever felt before. She looks around to see if there's more of the material. No one ever comes here so she's not sure where the cloth came from but she doesn't find any more of it so she wades back to the river's edge and sits on its bank to put her socks and boots back on. She then fills her container with water and heads back to the cabin.  
Stopping after a few feet, Darcy turns to look around again. Her gut is telling her something isn't right and her FBI instincts tell her to look around a little more. It was an uneasy feeling, not as if she was being watch, but more the feeling that something was out there. With her gun at the cabin, she decides to wait and come back a little later.

* * *

Most TV stations in National City are reporting that Supergirl is dead, all stations but Catco. No one believes in Supergirl more than Catco, more than Cat Grant herself. After consoling Carter until he cried himself asleep, she covered him up and went back to her office. Straightening herself up Cat goes out to the bullpen calling attention to the employees.

"As I'm sure you have heard from the other stations, they are reporting that Supergirl is dead. Supergirl is NOT dead. They have no clue how to report the news and that is why we're number one. She's not dead; she's missing, most likely wounded, and can't make contact! Catco does not give up or give in. We search until we find what we're looking for and we will find Supergirl." Cat says as she looks around the bullpen at everyone who has stopped his or her work to pay attention to her.

"Do I make myself clear?" Cat barks out.

A chorus of "Yes Ms. Grant" is heard from her employees. "If I hear anyone at Catco say that they even think Supergirl is dead they are fired." Cat looks at everyone with a glare that would make a grown man cry. "Get back to work!" Cat calls out then walks back into her office sitting at her desk holding back tears, praying that Kara is alive and found soon.

Knowing that her speech may have helped her employees rally and keep up with their work and hope that Supergirl is alive, Cat knows that National City needs to give Supergirl a voice, to keep the faith and hope that she is alive and not to stop looking for her. Supergirl, whereever she is needs National City to help her, to find her and to bring her back.

"Winn!" Cat calls out to the IT hobbit realizing she's been using his actual name since the explosion. Something she will continue to do until Kara is found. It is the least she can do, a gesture if you will.

"Y...yes Ms. Grant?" Winn asks as he walks through the doorway.

"I need to you to set up another video broadcast. I need to let National City know that their hero needs them. It's our turn to help Supergirl; I don't want the other papers and stations to take their hero away before its time. The city needs to be reassured and believe in Supergirl, believe she will come back to us." Cat explains.

"I'll get right on it, Ms. Grant. I'll just get the... equipment I need. I... you want it set up here right? Umm...of course! I'll be right back!" Winn says excitedly and runs out of the office down the hall.

* * *

Lucy, arrives back at the DEO. Waiting for her chopper to be refueled she walks into the command room.  
"Susan any more information as to what direction Supergirl might have been thrown?" Lucy asks walking up to Vasquez and giving her a hug. They all treasure Kara and are worried about the outcome of today's disastrous fight.

"Sorry Lucy there is nothing new. We keep running the videos and calculating what we can but it's unknown." Susan Vasquez points towards the map on the monitors.

"She could literally be anywhere within this 20 mile radius. He couldn't have had just a grenade; he had to have had more explosives on him. And if that's the case I'm not sure if we'll actually find her."

"Don't! Don't you dare say that Vasquez, she is not gone! We'll find her!" Lucy cries out then lets out a heavy sigh. "Keep looking Suz, we'll find her I know it." Lucy says before walking back out to the chopper.

"OK Timmy, let's get back out there and find our girl." Lucy says to her pilot. "There are a few small islands she may have washed up on. Maybe we can get down low enough or even set down on them."  
Lucy suggest as she buckles herself in and puts on her headset.

* * *

Darcy Jordan is a decorated supervisory special agent of the FBI; she has seen and done many things she wishes she could forget. However, no matter where she is or what she's doing, she could always feel when something was off and ninety nine percent of the time, she was right. Finding that cloth out in the middle of nowhere was not sitting well with her.

Once she got back to the cabin, she grabbed her gun an FBI issued Glock 23, 20-calibre pistol, locked and loaded. She then grabbed a flashlight and her hunting knife. Biting her lip, she looks around the room then grabs her backpack and puts the first aid kit and a blanket in it then walks out back towards the river.

Keeping her eyes and ears open, she slowly makes her way to the river. On the riverbed, she looks around and notices something red a little ways down from her. Stooping down she picks up another piece of the strange fabric. She straightens up and looks around when she hears something towards the woods. Slowly taking out her gun and dropping her backpack on the riverbed, she crouches down and listens for the noise again. "It didn't sound like a bear that's for sure," she mutters to herself. Slowly she stands up and walks towards the woods keeping her gun at the ready.

Walking deeper into the woods, Darcy comes across another piece of fabric but this time it's blue and it looks as if there's blood on it. She stops and looks around then up and that's when she sees it. Something way up caught in the tree about 20 yards ahead of her. Pointing her gun up she walks towards the tree.

"Holy Shit!" Darcy says to herself when she sees a young woman hanging almost upside down, bleeding with clothing barely covering her. The injured woman looked as if she was in a fire or something. Unsure if the girl was still alive, she holsters her gun and begins to climb, slowly making her way up the tree to try to get the young woman down.

Reaching out to feel for a pulse, she hears a groan coming from the young woman. "Okay, so you're alive this is good. I'm going to try and get you down, okay. This may hurt but I'll do my best to get you down gently. Can you hear me, Miss?" Darcy asks quietly.

Hearing nothing from the girl, Darcy reaches for her knife and starts to cut the girl free from the tangled branches and what looks like a cape, the same red fabric she had found earlier. Holding the girl up with her shoulders, Darcy finally cuts her free and is trying to maneuver her over into a firefighter's carry.

Taking what seems like forever Darcy finally manages to get the injured woman into a better position, now seeing just how badly she was hurt. "Shit, what happened to you? I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt, just hold on for me." Darcy says to the unknown woman.

After a slow descend, Darcy makes it to the ground with the young woman. She was badly injured and bleeding profusely. Darcy quickly takes off her shirt and puts it over the stomach wound to staunch the bleeding when she sees the symbol on what's left of the outfit.

"Oh my God, it's Supergirl!"

* * *

"People of National City, as you have seen earlier today, Supergirl was fighting another alien who wanted to harm her and this city. As always, Supergirl fought bravely for us, keeping us safe. What happened today was terrifying and what has happened to Supergirl is unknown, but do not give up on her. The agency she works with to keep this city safe has not stopped looking for her and neither should we. We cannot give up on Supergirl; she would never give up on us. She fights for us each and every day and now it's our turn to fight for her. We need to keep the faith that she is alive and will come back to us." Cat implores to the people of National City.

Once Cat is finished the news video, she turns to Winn "Okay, play that on a loop with our phone number running across the bottom."

"Ellie!" Cat yells out to her assistant. "Make sure the extra lines that the phone company has issued us are working. In addition, call in all Catco employees who weren't in today. We need every available person working today and throughout the night until Supergirl is found." Cat barks out.

"Yes Ms. Grant" Ellie replies and is about to go back to her desk when Cat begins talking again.

"Oh and order food for everyone, hot drinks, snacks. It's going to be a long day, Ellie." Cat orders and walks back to her desk.

* * *

 

Needing to get the young woman back to the cabin, Darcy runs back to her backpack and uses what supplies she has to keep pressure on the wound. Lifting Supergirl in a bridal carry, Darcy begins to make her way back to the cabin. Stopping once at the river to give the girl a drink and checking the wounds hoping the bleeding has slowed down some as she rests a minute before continuing.

"Hey there, can you hear me?" Darcy looks down at Supergirl whose eyes are barely open. "My name is Darcy and I'm going to get you back to my cabin and try and patch you up enough to take you to a hospital okay?"

Supergirl only lets out a groan of "no" before closing her eyes and slipping back to unconsciousness.

Finally, they reach the cabin and Darcy quickly lays Supergirl on the bed to administer first aid. The wounds are deep but what catches Darcy attention are the fragments of a glowing green substance. Slowly and precisely, Darcy removes the particles from the wounds to the young woman’s abdomen, shoulder and legs before stitching up what she could then covering the wounds with gauze and bandages.

A few hours later after Darcy has thrown out the bloodied clothes and used bandages she is able to take a deep breath to settle her nerves, the adrenalin of the day has faded and she now sits and tries to figure out how she's going to get Supergirl down the mountain to her truck.

Pacing back and forth outside the door, Darcy starts to mutter to herself. "Moving her now would not bode well and possibly kill her before we made it half way. Leaving her alone and going for help is not in the cards either. I just gotta keep her wounds clean and keep her comfortable for a few days and hopefully she'll wake up and we can try something then."

Hearing a loud cry in the cabin, Darcy runs back inside.

* * *

"Ms. Grant?" Winn called out to Cat in her office. "We've been receiving a lot of calls about K...uh Supergirl since your initial broadcast but most are crack pots hoping to talk to you or something. The few good leads we've forwarded to the police, the DEO and our pilots."

"I was afraid of that; I'll do another broadcast asking those with pertinent information only." Cat sighs looking back at the wall monitors.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean... the more you broadcast the more false calls could come in." Winn questioned.

"Do I think it's wise? Of course I do! I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't believe so." Cat says to him with a glare, "The people of this city need to do their part and help with the search and if one good lead comes out of hundreds of fake ones then so be it!"

"I know, Ms. Grant, it's hard not knowing, harder still being here and not out there helping to find her."

"You're doing what you do best, Winn right here at Catco. You may not think it but it is. I don't say it often enough if at all but thank you, Winn I appreciate everything you've done especially today."

Winn is a little caught off guard with what Cat just said to him so he just nods his head and goes back to the phones out in the bullpen along with James and other Catco employees.

Cat gets up and goes over to the sofa where Carter is sleeping. She kneels down and gives him a kiss on the forehead. He had refused to leave telling her he wanted to be with her when they got any news about Supergirl and Cat gave in and allowed him to stay.

Standing up, Cat walks back to her desk to write another segment to address those of National City. Hoping this will help find Supergirl and not impede the search with information which is of no use for the officials still searching. Superman had arrived shortly after the blast and has been searching for Supergirl as well. The people who thought they could wreak havoc on the city while their superhero was missing sidetracked him.

* * *

"Not knowing what the physical property of the explosive he had or the power of the energy delivery, the fragment projection, air blast, or the high-velocity jet there are so many variables we have no idea where they might be. We haven't found any fragments of the explosives to know what he had on him." Vasquez explains to Lucy when she arrives back to the DEO.

"We've only been searching for Supergirl, I'm not sure if anyone has been looking for the explosives. I'll call the Coast Guard and see if they'll send a few boats out to scan the water for any remnants of the explosives." Lucy replied.

"What did they find at the stadium? Wasn't he setting explosives there before Supergirl caught up to him?" Kal -El asked walking into the bullpen.

“Kal-El!" Lucy welcomes him with a hug. "All they found were a couple of grenades. It was just a diversion to get Supergirl in a one on one fight."

"I'll go out and scan the water for particles, anything to do to help right now. I've flown over the city and areas even out towards the mountains and nothing. I can't feel her either." Kal-El says with his head down.

"Hey, hey she's not gone. I know it I feel it. She's too pigheaded to go out this way and you know it." Lucy says with her hand resting on Kal's arm.

Kal lets out a sigh, "I know I'm sorry it's just so frustrating, we should have found her by now."

"Have you heard from Alex or Hank yet?" Lucy asks Vasquez.

"Nothing yet, we've notified Mrs. Danvers and she's on her way here but she hasn't heard from Alex in days and they haven't been in contact with any of our associates." Susan replies.

"Let me know when Eliza gets here, I'm going out to look for debris." Kal -El states and leaves the DEO.

* * *

With Supergirl's head resting in Darcy's lap, she dabs the girl's forehead with a wet cloth. She has a fever and is in and out of consciousness and Darcy is worried she's in shock or developing an infection.

"Stay with me, Supergirl, just stay with me. You're supposed to be invincible how can you have these wounds and a fever?" Darcy asks aloud mostly to herself.

"Sun." Kara croaks out then falls unconscious again.

"What? Son? Or sun? Sun. Why don't I know more about Supergirl? Dammit! Well it's evening and the sun is just about down." Darcy says looking down at the injured girl. "First light I'll have you outside I promise. Just make it through the night Supergirl, just hold on for me." Darcy says then sighs deeply.

The night was a rough one for Supergirl as her temperature continued to rise. Darcy had to make a couple of trips to the river to get more water to try to keep Supergirl cool. With the sun rising, Darcy puts together a makeshift bed in the small clearing outside the cabin. Praying that the sun is what Supergirl meant and that bringing her outside in her condition is the right thing to do.

"Okay Kiddo, this may hurt but I'm going to take you outside to get some sun. You did mean the sun in the sky, right? Please say yes... please say I'm doing the right thing here." Darcy whispers.

Gently lifting the superhero into her arms, Darcy makes her way outside. Slowly lowering her down onto the bed Supergirl's eyes shoot open and she cries out in pain.

"Shhhh Shh it's okay, Supergirl, deep breaths if you can... breathe through it." Darcy pleads with the injured girl.

"Gr..gr..green" Supergirl sputters.

"Green?" Darcy asks. “Green? Do you mean that stuff that was imbedded in your wounds?"

"Gr...green out... need out." Supergirl groans.

"I did! I took it all out. At least I think I got it all." Darcy replies.

Gasping for breath through the pain, Kara slowly moves her arm to her stomach. "Gr...green."

"Shit there's more in there?" Darcy asks worried that that means she'll have to open the stomach wound, and try and find it. "This is not good, Supergirl, I don't know if you'll be able to handle me opening up your wound."

"Gr..een far, sun heaaa.." Supergirl barely gets out before falling unconscious again.

"Green far, sun heal?" Darcy repeated confused, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" She says as she stands up and looks to the sky hoping for a miracle. Taking a deep breath, Darcy goes back into the cabin and brings out the things she'll need to reopen the wound and find the green substance causing this poor girl so much misery.

The sunlight is not enough to see into the wounds so Darcy uses her pen light to see more clearly. Forcing herself to cut away the bandage and the stitches, Darcy closes her eyes with doubt then opens them with sureness. "What choice do I have? I have to help her. Let's do this."


	4. When Enough is Enough

**When Enough is Enough**

**Chapter 4**

_Laughter could be heard along with crashing waves on the beach. Carter was chasing after Kara because she ran through his sandcastle smashing it. Not using her super speed at first to get away, Carter thought he had a chance at catching her then she turned on the speed and was back rebuilding his castle before he knew what hit him._

_"No fair, Kara." Carter yelled as he jogged back to the sand castle which now had a moat and a bridge._

_"Wow that looks good." Carter says in awe then jumps and kicks through it before running towards the beach house where Cat is laying on a lounger pretending to read a book but secretly watching her two most favorite people in the world._

_"Get back here you!" Kara yells out laughing_ _and then without warning, she is standing in front of Carter who was still looking behind him and he ran right into her._

_"OW!" Carter pouts as he rubs his shoulder. "No fair."_

_"Aw sorry Buddy, your shoulder okay?" Kara asks with concern._

_Carter laughs, "Got you!" then runs towards his mom and then jumps into the pool splashing her._

_"CARTER!" Cat yells out._

_Kara laughs then follows Carter making a larger splash this time getting Cat soaked._

_"Kara!" Cat yells even louder then stands up and removes her white cover up._

_"Oh you're so going to get it the both of you."_ _Cat gives a mischievous look that should scare most people and does the trick as both Carter and Kara gulp._

_Kara reaches down to help Cat out of the pool but instead Cat pulls her in._

_Carter is laughing and then sees his mother give him a look then he's in the pool as well. Kara looks on as Carter and Cat try to out splash the other. It's a beautiful family outing and she wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling so much it would hurt most humans, Kara decides to swim over and join the fun._

Gasping for air, Kara wakes up in a sweat and in extreme pain. She looks around and spots a short-haired brunette woman leaning against the wooden steps of the porch, asleep and with blood on her shirt. Kara tries to move but the pain in her stomach is excruciating and she's unable to.

"Hey there, don't move. "You've got some pretty nasty wounds that need to heal. I only brought you out here because you said something about the green substance being gone and the sun healing you."

Kara blinks a few times not understanding what's going on so she lays her head back and looks up to the blue sky. She remembers Cat, Carter, and the beach but no that was a dream.

"Are you with me? Supergirl? Can you hear me?" Darcy asks, as the girl looks a little confused.

"Ugh... yes I hear you," Kara replies softly. "Um I'm sorry, but who are you? And yes the green kryptonite must be far away from me or at least inside something that is lead lined."

"That's okay you were quite out of it when I introduced myself. My name is Darcy Jordan, I'm an FBI agent, and you are here at my cabin. I found you in the woods tangled in a tree. How you got there, I'm not sure. I brought you back here and I took out the green...kryptonite? And I took it as far away as possible. But you're pretty banged up and I've done what I can but when you're able I would like to get you to a hospital." Darcy explains.

"Nooo, no hospitals." Kara bursts out trying to sit up again.

"Hey, hey calm down, it's okay. You're not ready to be moved, so it's okay." Darcy consoles Supergirl.

"Why don't you want to go to a hospital?" Darcy asks.

"I'm sorry; I'm tired I just want to rest if that's okay?" Kara replies then closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

This is her fourth day laying outside in the daylight. Each night when the sun sets Darcy lifts Supergirl up and brings her inside, changing the bandages and tries to feed her liquids of hot broth and water. The fever broke on the third day much to Darcy's relief. After recovering three more pieces of the green substance from the girl's abdomen, things seemed to be healing.

Running out of store bought bandages and gauze, Darcy had to make bandages from sheets and towels. In hopes that nothing would get infected more than they had already. Weighing her options of whether to hike down the mountain to her truck and go get help or stay until the girl was better. Had the fever not broken she would have had to do something or Supergirl would have died.

* * *

"Ms. Grant?" James calls out as he approaches Cat in her office as Ellie her assistant reads out the latest message. "The mayor and officials of National City want to have a memorial for Supergirl and they would like your input and attendance of course." Ellie continues on as Cat looks out the doors of the balcony as if looking for something or someone.

"Ellie, why don't you call the mayor back and tell him she'll get back to him?" James says as he turns Ellie around and gives her a nudge towards her desk. "I believe Cat needs some time."

"S...sorry they just want an answer right away." Ellie says sadly looking at Cat. "She hasn't said much this morning. I'm not sure what to do."

"Look, just deflect as many calls as you can and reschedule everything that's not an emergency. Just do your best to keep things running as smoothly as possible." James explains as he looks at Cat who hasn't moved or even acknowledged the conversation.

After Ellie leaves the office, James walks over to Cat and then kneels down in front of her chair looking her in the eyes. "Cat? Can you hear me? Cat, I know this is hard and I know you're not giving up, none of us are, but you need to snap out of this haze you're in."

Cat looks at James and then back to the balcony wishing Supergirl would fly by. "Mr. Olsen stand up you look like a bumbling fool." Cat stated not looking at him. "I know you're trying to help or something to that nature but I am fine. I do not need you or anyone coddling me." Cat then gets up from her chair after James stood up and backed away.

"I know it may be difficult to believe but once in a while I need a moment. I've not lost it nor have I gone soft." Cat says as she walks around her desk then leans against it with her arms folded in front of her.

"Now what is it that you wanted, James?" Cat asks with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Or did you just want to get down on bended knee?"

Shaking his head, he should have known better than to think Cat would need a shoulder. "I was just wondering if you had heard anything, Lucy hasn't returned my messages for awhile now."

"Yes they are broadening their search grid and Superman is tackling the villains that are running amuck." Cats says as she straightens up and turns toward the wall of monitors. "I've had to recall a chopper to report and video the news."

"How long do you plan to keep the Catco choppers out to look for her?" James asked.

"How long?" Cat asks with a scoff, "How about for as long as I god damn well please? How about for as long as it takes to find her?"

Turning towards James, Cat reiterates. "I...Catco will not give up on the search for her, never. That's how long, Mr. Olsen you may leave my office, now."

* * *

It's been five days since the explosion and the disappearance of Kara and the DEO has spent every hour, every minute searching for their hero and the other Kryptonian. When Eliza arrived at the compound the day after the explosion, Lucy finally took time to eat and sleep but has been nonstop ever since. "I need to go back out there and help search, Eliza I'm useless here." Lucy says exasperated after arguing with Eliza and Vasquez for the last fifteen minutes.

"You're acting Director of the DEO you need to be here for your agents." Eliza reminds her. "You've been nonstop and you need your rest too. Kara would not like it if you ran yourself down."

"I know, but I... I just." Lucy sighs and covers her face with her hands.

Vasquez pats her on the shoulder, "I'm going to go out with the next chopper, and you stay here and get some rest."

Vasquez gives Eliza a slight nod, knowing she and Lucy need to talk, before heading out with the refreshed agents.

Looking back towards Lucy after Vasquez leaves, "It's Alex isn't it?" Eliza asks as she puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You promised her that you would look after Kara, didn't you?"

"Yes! I told her I would make sure she was okay and keep her safe. Fine job I've done, acting director my ass." Lucy leans into Eliza's arm relishing the motherly hug.

"She knows that you did your best. Kara isn't easy to keep out of trouble. Alex knows that first hand. And she would never blame you for any of this." Eliza pulls Lucy away just enough to look her in the eyes hoping to convey that there is no blame to be had.

"This is what Kara does; this is what she's here for, why her parents sent her to earth. It's not fair, it's not right but she's not Kara if she's not helping." Eliza explains as she walks around Lucy's office.

"She hasn't been happy lately, has she?" Eliza asks as she stops to look at a picture of Alex, Kara, and Lucy from what looks like a girl's night out. "She doesn't confide in me as much as she does Alex and you. Which is fine, I am her foster mom, most children don't confide in their parental figures."

"You're right, she hasn't been happy for quite some time now and with Alex on the run it's just gotten worse. I've tried my best to be there for her whenever she needs me." Lucy says as she walks over to the picture and takes it from her desk.

"Her time at Catco was hurting her but leaving I believe hurt her even more. She always said that place was home to her and made her feel normal. I'm not sure if it was Catco in particular or someone there." Lucy explains as she places the picture back down.

"When she quit and left her job, it was as if she lost a part of herself." Lucy said folding her arms across her chest. "She became Supergirl 24/7 and even slept here. She wouldn't even go back to her apartment for anything. She said she was Supergirl now and not Kara but she was still not happy. She said she was tired."

"She left me a message on my voice mail before the fight with the Kryptonian. She mentioned quitting Catco and that she was thinking of moving to another city. I believe there was a love lost and I don't think it had anything to do with the actual job. I know my girls and Kara's heart was broken by someone. I just hope that when we find her she'll be able to mend her heart and possibly mend the relationship that was lost."

* * *

Darcy is cleaning up the breakfast dishes thinking of how to get Supergirl to talk to her. It's only when she mentions the hospital and going back to the city that gets the young woman to say a word which is always a firm "No." But Darcy is tired of the one word uttered here and there and wants to know what happened and why she doesn't want to go back.

_'Enough is enough.'_ Darcy says to herself as she walks back outside where she had taken Supergirl only thirty minutes prior with the sunrise laying her on the makeshift bed.

Plopping herself down on the steps with a loud sigh, Darcy looks over to see if she disturbed the girl enough to wake her. Watching as her breathing changed slightly and the tiny frown that formed briefly, Darcy knows she's awake and pretending not to be.

Another heavy sigh and shuffling her foot to kick a small rock hitting the side of the step, Darcy continues to watch Supergirl and definitely knows she's faking being asleep.

"I know you're awake, so stop pretending. I would like to have a conversation and I would like you to participate in it. And more than the _'NO'_ that you have been giving me how's that?" Darcy asks nonchalantly.

Supergirl doesn't speak nor moves after Darcy's little outburst still feigning being asleep. Darcy rolls her eyes, sighs heavily again then gets up, and goes back inside the cabin. After hearing the door shut, Supergirl relaxes her shoulders and peeks an eye open. What she sees is another set of eyes close enough for their noses to touch.

"SHIT!" Kara gasps. "Ow! What the...? I heard you go back inside the cabin. How did you..."

Kara closes her eyes knowing she's been had and that her powers definitely weren't back if her super hearing missed that one.

"Hi!" Darcy says as she straightens up and backs away from the injured girl. "So pretending to be asleep and refusing to talk to me, the one who has helped you this past week is not a very appreciative thing to do now is it?" Darcy questions as she tilts her head to one side giving Supergirl her FBI glare.

Kara groans as she tries to cover her face with her hands but the stitches in her shoulder keep her from doing so. "OW! Damn it."

"Hey, easy there Supergirl, don't pop those stitches they're barely passable as it is." Darcy warns with concern. "I'm an FBI agent not a doctor which is why now that you are stable, I think a professional should check out your wounds." the woman says wondering if indeed her patch up job was helping the girl heal.

"No, please, I don't want to go to a doctor or go back to National City. I need to stay here, but if you don't want me here well then as soon as I can stand I'll get out of your hair." Kara says with an abruptness she's never possessed before.

Realizing she's being a bitch to this unknown woman who has done nothing but help her, Kara closes her eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm not usually this bitchy I just don't want to go back right now. And I don't want to talk about it either."

Gazing up and seeing the FBI agent look at her with uneasiness she takes as deep a breath as she can under the circumstances, "I'm sorry for being rude and I do appreciate everything you've done. You've save my life and I am very grateful for that, truly."

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll leave you in peace." Darcy says as she walks back into the cabin. A short while later, Darcy comes out with a cooler and places it within Kara's reach.

"I'm going to the river to get more drinking water and hopefully catch some fish for dinner. I'll be back a little later; will you be okay here like this?" Darcy asks with no emotion.

"Um, I guess, where's the river? Is it far, what if something like a bear attacks me?"

Darcy makes a face then walks back into the cabin. When she comes out, she's carrying her gun.

"Do you know how to use this weapon?" Darcy asks with a cool unemotional voice.

Kara looks up then down towards the gun, it's similar to the one Alex uses and one that Kara has used in target practice as well. Alex showing her how to use many different weapons at the DEO.

"Yes, I do, but why are you giving it to me?" Kara asks.

"In case a bear walks by and attacks you, why else?" Darcy replies coolly trying not to laugh.

"You... you're leaving me here alone in the middle of the woods?" Kara looks up at the agent with disbelief.

"You're not alone; you have the gun and the cooler. Oh and I wouldn't keep the cooler open for long, bears can smell food miles away." Darcy informs her.

"Wh...what?" Kara stammers.

Suppressing a giggle, Darcy looks down at the injured and scared shitless superhero.

"It's this or I take you back inside until I get back. Which would you prefer?" Darcy asks.

"I guess I'll go back inside and wait until you return," Kara answers the agent. "If that's all right with you."

"Sure, I'll just take this stuff back inside. I'll be right back." Darcy picks up the cooler and her gun and takes it inside. She returns and is about to lift Kara into a bridal carry when Kara stops her.

"Why don't we try it with me walking with your assistance? I kinda want to see if I can." Kara asks reluctantly.

"Sure, whatever you want." Darcy replies and manoeuvres her to gently ease the young woman to a sitting position then to standing upright. "How's that?"

"Ugh. Really sore, let's see if I can take a few steps." Kara responds with a grimace then tries to put her weight on her right foot but the pain in her leg won't allow it and Darcy is there to quickly pick her up and carry her back inside.

"Nice try for the first time on your feet but let's get you healed a bit more before trying that again, yeah?" Darcy suggests as she lays Kara onto the couch in the front room.

"Um yeah I guess. Thanks... for helping me again." Kara says softly trying to hide the pain she's in. Trying to walk this soon was a bad idea and now she knows it.

Darcy places the cooler and gun on the small table next to the couch. "Same deal applies, the food and water are here and my gun for protection. I won't be gone long, so try not to get up and cause havoc." Darcy adds with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. Thanks." Kara says as she looks around the room.

"You do know that I wasn't going to leave you outside while I was away, don't you?" Darcy asks.

"Um I couldn't tell. You looked so serious and I probably pissed you off earlier so I... yeah, no I didn't know." Kara answered honestly.

"Well I was trying to lighten the mood but I guess it backfired, for you that is. I thought it was quite funny!"

"Har, har yeah it was hilarious." Kara frowned at the agent.

Darcy chuckles while putting her backpack on then picks up the empty water containers and her fishing rod and heads out the door but stops and looks back, "Just because I want to take you to town to see a real doctor, doesn't mean that I don't want you here." Darcy shrugs, and then adjusts her backpack and leaves.

"Geez, Danvers, good job. Piss off the FBI agent who has done nothing but help you and has been nice to you." Kara says to herself looking up at the ceiling.

Noticing the cabin in the daylight, since she's always outside during the day, it's quite nice and rustic. The main room includes a sleeping area which is separated by the couch to make it seem like two rooms. There's a stone fireplace with the stone reaching up to the log ceiling. There's a small wood stove in the kitchen with a table that seats two up along the side wall. Cupboards line either side of the window that has old worn and faded curtains.

There are two windows on either side of the door and a bookcase on the right next to the double size bed. There is another window just over the foot of the bed and then a door which might be a closet. The bathroom is just beyond that with the door facing the kitchen. It's quite quaint and looks to be about early 1900's or even older, Kara isn't sure but it seems to be well looked after even though it's literally in the middle of nowhere.

She realized that she doesn't really know where she is or anything about the woman who literally saved her life so she decides to let go of her anger, talk to Darcy, and get to know her because with her injuries she's not leaving any time soon.

Looking down at the table with the cooler, she notices a book, gently leans over, and picks it up.

It's a murder mystery of some sort that she's never heard of but opens it up and begins to read to pass the time.

When Darcy came back, Kara was asleep on the couch so she gently lifted her up and took her outside to get more sun. She then proceeded to put her fishing gear away and cook up the fish for their meal later on.

"Electricity around here would be a good thing sometimes." Darcy mumbles to herself knowing the fish, if not cooked soon would likely go bad without some kind of refrigeration.

When Kara woke, she was in Darcy's arms being carried back into the cabin as the sun started to set.

"I believe I fell asleep inside how or when did I get out here?" Kara asks with a yawn.

Chuckling, Darcy replies, "When I got back you were asleep and I thought that you would want to be out in the sun so I carried you out. You must have exerted yourself when you tried to walk earlier, that and you sleep like a log because you didn't even stir and you didn't get very far with the book."

"Thanks... again." Kara says sheepishly.

Darcy goes around the cabin lighting lanterns as it was getting dark, "You may not believe me but I understand what you're going through at least this part, being injured and wanting to be on your own." Darcy explains as she goes to the kitchen to warm up the fish she cooked earlier.

Kara leaves out a snort and looks at Darcy as if she's nuts. "I don't think you understand having someone wanting to kill you with explosives and almost succeeding but thanks for saying that."

Darcy turns around then walks over to Kara and lifts up her t-shirt showing her scars that start from her abdomen to her back.

"Actually, I think I do understand. I may not have super powers or was blown up but I know what it's like to have someone want to kill me and almost succeed." Darcy says.

"I've been where you are, a place where you think you have no one and not knowing who to trust or what to do next." Darcy lets her t-shirt drop down and then walks back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"I don't know you and you don't know me and sometimes that's a good thing. There's no preconceptions, no history. It makes it easier to talk to someone who has no knowledge of who you are or what you've been through. There's no judgement or comparison just an honest conversation between two people." Darcy says as she fixes two dinner plates.

"And it just so happens that I am a great listener." She adds with a smile as she turns and places a plate of food in front of Kara on the small table in front of the couch.

"And a damn good fisherwoman if I say so myself. Eat up." Darcy grabs two forks and sits next to Kara then digs into her fish and potatoes.

* * *

"Ms. Grant, Mr. Nelson, and Ms. Parker from the Board would like to meet with you." Ellie says nervously to Cat as she arrives at the office.

Sighing with a roll of her eyes, Cat places her bag on her desk and takes off her sunglasses. Even perfectly applied make up can't hide the fact that she hasn't slept well in days. But Cat's a professional and she does her best to act as if nothing is bothering her.

"Schedule them sometime next week, I really don't have time to hear them drone on about some quirk, or whatever it is they want this time." Cat orders Ellie as she walks toward the balcony.

"Umm, Ms. Grant they want to meet with you now and they are coming up to the floor as we speak." Ellie replies as she turns towards the board members who have just stepped off the elevator.

"Oh for God's sakes, fine, send them in but you had better interrupt me in seven minutes with something very important or you're fired." Cat says glaring at Ellie as the assistant nods and practically runs out of the office.

"Paul, Gabby. I'm surprised to see you two this early in the morning. What is it that you need?" Cat asks as she sits at her desk looking at her computer barely giving the board members her attention.

"The search for Supergirl has gone on way too long with Catco choppers and staff not reporting the other news of this city, Cat. The Board thinks enough is enough." Paul starts, knowing you can't hold back with Cat Grant you just have to get straight to the point.

Cat stops typing and looks up with fire in her eyes which tells Gabby to stay quiet and wish for a speedy recovery for Paul.

"Enough is enough?" Cat asks as she stands up and stalks towards Paul. "Enough is enough? Until Supergirl is found, it will never be enough. Catco is still reporting the news, Paul." Barely an inch from Paul's face, Cat can smell the coffee he had this morning with a hint of mint from his toothpaste.

"I decide if Catco choppers are needed back in the city and I'll have them return if they are but until then they will continue their search for Supergirl which is still the top story."

"Now if that is all, you can leave. You've taken up enough of my time." Cat says waving her hand as she walks back to her desk and sits down looking at her laptop.

Paul's nose is flaring and he is about to say something when Gabby Parker puts her hand on his shoulder, shakes her head and walks out of Cat's office. After a couple of beats of staring at Cat, Paul follows Gabby out to the elevator.

"If she doesn't stop the search with Catco personnel the Board will have to have a meeting about this and to decide what to do about Cat Grant." Paul says to Gabby as the elevators close.

"I don't know, Paul. Supergirl is Catco's biggest story and has helped make a lot of money for this company. Should one of the Catco's helicopters find Supergirl dead or alive it will be gold for us." Gabby suggests, "Let her have her choppers for now, or maybe recommend to pull another back but keep one out there."

* * *

Vasquez pokes her head in Lucy's office, "Director, you have a call from the General."

"Dad? What does he want? I'm just about to go out with the next chopper." Sighing Lucy picks up the phone. "General? What can I do for you?"

"It's time, Director." The General says with his authoritative voice.

"It's time for what, Dad?" Lucy asks hoping it's not what she thinks.

"It's time Lucy to call off the search. Supergirl is gone. It's time for you and the city to move on." The General says nonchalantly as if what he just ordered was no big deal.

"What? No! No General, we are not giving up on the search for her!" Lucy argues tiredly into the phone.

"It's coming from above me, Director and you WILL call in your agents and stop the search by the end of day." The General barks back. "This isn't a request, it's an order, and if you want to keep your job or the DEO to continue at all then you will do as you're told. Is that clear, Director in Charge Lane?" General Lane demands.

"Yes General Lane, it's loud and clear." Lucy replies with clenched teeth then hangs up the phone then throws it against the wall. "VASQUEZ!"

Vasquez runs into the office, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need help with a covert operation. The General and it seems higher officials have ordered to stop the search for Supergirl by end of day." Lucy explains as she paces her office.

"It could mean losing your job here at the DEO and possibly any future government job but you'd be helping to find Kara. I know that I can't stop looking for her. If you want to help I would appreciate it but if you don't want to, I understand and it won't change anything between us." Lucy looks to Vasquez with hopeful eyes.

"Oh hell yeah I'm up for it and I know a few others will be too." Vasquez says putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We won't give up until we find her. I'm with you, Luce."

* * *

Eating an actual meal of solid foods for the first time in over a week, Kara felt much better. She looks over at Darcy and clears her throat, "So ummm did you want to talk about what happened to you?"

Darcy picks up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen then puts on some water to boil so she can wash them. Turning to face Kara who is still sitting on the couch, she leans against the counter and folds her arms in front of her.

"Here's an idea, you tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me, tit for tat. How does that sound?" Darcy asks Kara who looked away in thought, not really liking the idea but knowing it's only fair.

"I guess that's okay. I don't know how much I can tell you because a lot of it is classified." Kara replies.

"Same here, so we'll take it step by step and try not to mention anything that will get us arrested, okay?" Darcy asks with a smirk.

Chuckling at Darcy, Kara nods her head in agreement. Once the water boils, Darcy puts the dishes in the sink. "I do have running water here, but it's been so long since this place has been occupied that I wasn't sure if the water was safe for consumption. When I first arrived I took a sample to the city but I haven't been back to get the results." Darcy explains.

"Is this your place, do you own it?" Kara asks as she moves herself in a more comfy position.

My uncle Wally owned it. It was his father in laws and was passed down for a number of generations. There was no one left on that side of the family so he gave it to me when he was no longer able to come here." Darcy answers sadly.

Kara looked horrified that she might have brought up something upsetting, "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring up sad memories."

Darcy holds up her hand, "It's okay, I promise."

Drying her hands with the small towel on the counter Darcy continues, "I was the only one who used to come here with him when I was younger and I enjoyed it. He added the indoor bathroom years ago and was going to put electricity in but he fell ill and now he's not able to come back here." Darcy continued as she lit a match lighting another lantern before taking it to the bedroom giving a nice backlight to the living room area.

"I think this place is great. I like that it's rugged it's very homey." Kara acknowledges.

"Okay, Supergirl, your turn." Darcy smiles as she looks over to Kara.

"Um well... I...There's..." Kara stammers as she reaches to her face for her glasses that are not there.

"How about starting with a first name? I assume you have a secret identity and I'm not asking for you to tell me who you are in that sense but how about a name so I can call you something other than Supergirl?" Darcy asks.

Kara looks down thinking whether she should give her a fake name or her actual name. She looks up at Darcy, "My first name is Kara, and I do have a secret identity that a few people know about. I had to share that for my own sanity. I've always had the powers when I arrived here on earth but I've only just started using them in front of people then of course I had to "come out" and the woman I worked for named the unknown hero, Supergirl and well the rest is history as they say."

Darcy walks over to Kara, sits down next to her, and holds out her hand, "Hi it's nice to meet you Kara," She says as she takes Kara's outstretched hand and shakes it.

Laughing at Darcy's antics, "It's nice to meet you too, Darcy. Okay you're next. Tell me more!"

The two women talked the night away once Kara felt more comfortable with Darcy. The more they talked the more Darcy reminded her of Alex. The two had a lot in common, and she believed if they were ever to meet would most likely be good friends.

Darcy told her that she was born in Canada but her parents were from the US and lived in different cities because of their work. After she graduated University, she joined the FBI and slowly made her way up the ranks and was now a Supervisory Special Agent. Her parents had died in a car crash ten years ago and she came to the cabin to get through losing them making Kara realize that the cabin was Darcy's solace when things were bad for her.

Kara talked about her work at Catco and confessed that she had a crush on Cat and how being punished made her feel lost, depressed and alone and that's why she quit, leaving her favourite place, her home behind.

Darcy hugged her gently when she started to cry talking about Catco and feeling lonely. But Darcy noted with the way Kara talked about her boss that there was something more to it than a simple crush.

"Wow, it's almost daylight, we talked the night away." Darcy noticed as she pulled away from the hug.

"We didn't get into everything but are you okay? You did get a lot off your shoulders tonight." Darcy asked in concern for the young girl.

Wiping her eyes, Kara looked out the window seeing that the sun was soon to rise. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. It was good talking you were right but don't let that go to your head. I can see the little smirk you got going there." Kara gives her best Cat Grant eyebrow lift.

Laughing at Kara, Darcy says, "Okay, Okay I won't let it go to my head."

"The sun is almost up did you want to go outside or stay in here?" Darcy asks as she goes to the bedroom to get their night clothes.

"I think I would like to sleep in the bed in here and maybe go out later in the afternoon, if that's okay with you?" Kara replies with a yawn.

"Okay Miss Kara, let's get you to bed then. Did you want to try and walk there this time? Y'know after everything you've eaten for dinner, I don't know if I can lift you now." Darcy jokes as she goes over to the couch with the most serious expression.

Kara glares at her " Har, har I did not eat that much, Agent!"

"Okay then Miss Thang, hold out your hands and I'll pull you up. Try and stay as straight as you can so not to pull on the stitches." Darcy instructs as she reaches for her.

"That sounds awkward but all right." Kara replies as she tries to stay in a straight position.

After a few minutes of discomfort and manipulation, Kara is standing with weight on both legs with Darcy holding her up. "Okay, Kara you've got this, it's only a few steps you can do it."

Kara slowly makes her way to the bed and gently sits down. She is able to put on her t-shirt without help but she still needs assistance with the shorts. Luckily, she and Darcy wear the same clothes size and can share otherwise she'd be naked.

"Okay, lay back and I'll tuck you in Little One." Darcy says as she walks over to the lantern. Not hearing anything from Kara, she turns around and sees that she has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Darcy asks concerned.

Kara shakes her head, "No you called me Little One, I haven't been called that in awhile and well my aunt died not long ago and she would call me that. It just struck me that's all it's okay really."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kara. I won't call you that again." Darcy says then gives Kara a light hug and kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep you've had a long day."

Darcy gets up, goes to the couch, and puts out the last lantern before lying down.

"Thanks for opening up to me tonight, Kara. Good night."

* * *

"What is it?" Alex turns back to look at J'onn who went quiet after leaving a convenience store in disguise.

Looking very concerned and worried J'onn goes back to the car, gets in, and waits for Alex to join him.

"J'onn... you're scaring me. What is it? Did someone recognize us?" Alex asks as she looks out the car window looking around for someone suspicious.

"No, but I have some bad news." J'onn tells her as he holds out the newspaper in front of Alex. "There was an explosion and Kara is missing."

"Wh...What?" Alex asks then grabs the paper reading the headlines that Supergirl is still missing a week after the explosion. "OH MY GOD! We have to go back, we have to find her!" Alex exclaims looking at J'onn as if to ask why are you not driving already.

"If we go back they may find us and arrest us, Alex. Are you sure you want to go back now?" J'onn asks looking at the newspaper. "It says the Navy, Coast Guard, and CATCO are looking for her."

"If you have to ask me that then you don't know me at all, J'onn. With or without you, I am going back to find my sister." Alex states with a look so fierce J'onn pulls back a bit.

"I know, Alex, I just wanted to be sure that you know all of the risks by going back. I'm with you, Alex you know that. I want to find her too." J'onn says as he puts his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Let's go find our Supergirl."

 


	5. Where Do I Go From Here?

**Where Do I Go From Here**

**Chapter 5**

"Well good morning Miss Kara, I see you're up and half dressed!" Darcy remarks as she walks inside the cabin wet from a dip in the river.

"Hey, um yeah I thought I would try and move around a little and I know, I'm taking it easy, that's why I'm only partially dressed." Kara replies.

"Okay just let me look at those wounds; we need to keep an eye on them for infection." Darcy explains as she goes over and carefully removes the old bandages and checks the wounds on Kara's legs and abdomen.

"How's it looking Agent Doc?" Kara asks playfully.

Not answering right away, Darcy frowns and gets up and goes to the closet near the bed. "They're looking angry, Kara. I'm afraid there's infection in the beginning stage. I need to clean them and re-bandage them. How do you feel?"

"I feel good actually, better than I have been. I thought they were healing." Kara replies worriedly biting her bottom lip as she looks down at the red around the wound on her leg.

"I'm not sure if you should go outside with them like this." Darcy says as she puts water on to boil to clean the wounds.

"How about we lose the bandages and you take me outside and maybe the sun on them directly will help more." Kara said warily.

Darcy turns back to Kara, "You think so? I'm not sure Kara what if there's wind and dirt gets into your wounds. I know you said the sun heals you but has it been helping so far?"

"I've lost my powers before but not like this and that grenade was filled with green kryptonite. I'm not sure how I'm even alive let alone if I'll get my powers back." Kara says looking up at Darcy. "So to answer your question, I have no idea."

* * *

"Ms. Grant? Lucy Lane is on line two for you, she said it was urgent and you would want to take her call." Ellie spoke through the intercom on Cat's desk.

Cat quickly picks up the phone "Lane? Is there word, have you found her?"

"I'm sorry Cat but no we haven't found her and I've been ordered to stop the search." Lucy replies.

"What… by whose authority? You can't stop the search for one of your own and definitely not for Supergirl." Cat says angrily as she stands up and paces behind her desk.

"I know, believe me I've been fighting this order all morning. There's nothing I can do, I have to stop the search, or the DEO is gone." Lucy growled.

"Or the DEO is gone? This is not just about searching for Supergirl. Why would they threaten your agency? There is something else going on, Lane." Cat seethed.

"What about Superman, is he being ordered to cease his search?" Cat asks Lucy.

"He's been called back to Metropolis with some emergency but he said he'll be back as soon as he can."

Lucy sighs into the phone. "With the search and rescue being called off where do we go from here? She's out there, Cat I know it."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you will continue the search on your own time and you may need some assistance with that?" Cat inquired.

"You know me all too well Cat, I won't give up on her and I'm not alone with that." Lucy whispers into her phone.

"I know you won't Lane, I'm prepared to help in any way you need." Cat replies.

"Thank you Cat, I'll get you a list of everything we'll need. It will be a large list though."

"Whatever you need whenever you need it, it's yours." Cat replied. "We have to find her, she must be hurt and she needs us just as I...we need her."

Lucy smiled into the phone with Cat's slip. She knew of the crush Kara had on Cat and now she knows it's definitely not one sided and way more than a crush from the way Cat has been throughout this whole thing. "That we do, Cat that we do. I'll be in touch later tonight."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sleeping Beauty?" Darcy asks stepping out of the cabin and seeing that Kara is now awake.

"Why is it that you wanted to know my name yet you call me anything but?" Kara asks grumpily. She hasn't had coffee in over a week and it's been hell. "You remind me of my old boss. She never calls anyone by their proper name."

Darcy chuckles at her, "Ok Miss Grumpy Pants Kara, would you like a little help getting up and into the cabin?"

"UGH and you're too cheerful too! Why Rao? Why did I have to get saved by the one person in the world who doesn't drink coffee?" Kara sighs loudly.

"C'mon you, get up but slowly, take it easy there. Once we're inside I'll see to covering the wounds again, okay?" Darcy asks as she puts her arm around Kara to help her up off the makeshift outdoor bed.

Taking their time going up the two steps to the veranda then into the cabin, Darcy gets Kara to lie on the bed and then goes to the kitchen to reheat the water before checking on the wounds.

"Ok, what do we have here?" Darcy says as she gently pulls up Kara's t-shirt to look at the open wound on her abdomen. "Well, it's not getting any better but it doesn't look any worse."

"What about the legs? Are they getting infected or getting better?" Kara asks.

"They are the same as this morning, Kiddo." Darcy replies.

Cleaning the wounds and applying new bandages, Darcy helps Kara up and they go over to the couch to sit down.

"Why don't we have something to eat then we can talk, all right?" Darcy asks as she gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay sure. Y'know I would offer to help you. I'm not usually this lazy when I'm a guest in someone's home." Kara offers, as she feels a little guilty for everything Darcy has done for her. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you for saving my life and getting me back on my feet."

Looking over her shoulder Darcy replies, "First, you're not well enough or I would have you peeling potatoes and second, do you ask the people you save for compensation?"

"What? NO! I don't help or save people for money or gifts or... okay you got me. I get it." Kara says shaking her head.

"Exactly, now here munch on these while dinner cooks." Darcy says as she brings a plate of apple slices and orange segments over to Kara.

"Thanks. Without my powers I'm not eating like I normally would which believe me you should be thankful for." Kara mentions as she takes an orange segment.

"Ha-ha I can just imagine, you would probably need to eat a lot of calories a day to replenish what your body uses just to fly let alone take the bad guys down." Darcy acknowledges as she takes a wedge of an apple.

"So would you like to tell me the story behind your scars?" Kara asked with uncertainty.

The question had taken Darcy by surprise but she masked her shock and smiled at Kara, "I do believe it's your turn, Miss Kara. But then yes, I will share that story however it's not a nice one."

"Oh umm okay, it's my turn. Um let's see what have I told you already?" Kara bumbles as she tries to think of something she can tell the agent.

"How about you tell me how you fell in love with your boss, Cat Grant and why you left her?" Darcy asks one of her own questions obviously taking Kara by surprise by the look on her face.

"Wh...What?" Kara asks in shock.

* * *

Lucy, Vasquez, and two other agents from the DEO are gathered outside a local coffee shop to discuss the plan on continuing the search for Supergirl.

Lucy told Susan that Cat was helping but she didn't tell anyone else, knowing Cat would want to remain anonymous in the assistance in continuing the search against strict orders.

"Not only has the DEO been called off but the Navy and the Coast Guard as well." Vasquez reports to the team. "I'm not sure who is behind it but it seems rather peculiar and it must be someone high up the ranks."

"I can understand in some way as others out there need assistance but to take everyone off all at once and ordered to stand down all together? You're right it does seem strange." Lucy agrees.

"I just want to make sure all of you are positive that you want to do this. If anyone were to find out we could lose our jobs and never work for a government agency again." Lucy reminds everyone.

Looking at each other the agents nod, they're all in.

"Okay, so we've got two choppers and pilots for as long as we need as well as medical equipment. I think we need to focus on the mountain areas outside of National City." Lucy explains pointing on a map she brought.

"With the calculations the previous search areas were within this 25 miles radius, I think we should go further to 50-70 miles." Vasquez points out.

"I agree and Superman will be assisting as well but he's not able to come as much as he would like as there seems to be an uprise in crime since the explosion in both Metropolis and National City. The criminals have him and the LEO's hopping." Lucy states.

"We work the same shifts so as soon as we're off base we can meet and begin the search." Agent Sawyer instructs.

"True but we need to arrive sporadically no one can know we're meeting in case we're followed." Agent Thompson adds.

"The only one of us that might possibly be followed will be me. And don't worry I know how to ditch a tail." Lucy says.

The group agrees on the details of their plan. They agree not to speak of it again in order to avoid anyone eavesdropping and reporting their insubordination regarding the search for Supergirl.

Lucy leaves the coffee shop calling Cat as she walks to her car to let her know what more the team will need for their search.

* * *

Grabbing another apple wedge, Darcy gets up to check on their dinner then comes back to sit next to Kara, "I read, profile people for a living and it's as plain as that little scar by your eyebrow that you are so very much in love with Cat Grant and from the stories you've told me she has feelings for you as well." Darcy explains then grabs for an orange segment.

Kara snorts and then laughs until it hurts too much to laugh anymore. "Ow, ow you must not be very good at reading people because I am not in love with Cat and she is DEFINITELY not in love with me. She hates me!"

"Hmmm that's not what I'm getting from what you've told me." Darcy replies.

"You haven't even met her or know her how did you ever even come up with that?" Kara asks.

"From the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. You are correct that I don't know her or have met her personally but I do know who she is, from you. She's the one you love." Darcy adds.

"And from what I understand she worked very hard to get where she is today and that's she is tough but fair. She wants people to think she's a cold hearted bitch but she has a soft side not many people get to see, only you." Darcy describes her thoughts.

"Y...yes but how does that...?" Kara tries to cut in.

"Nuh uh, let me finish please." Darcy interrupts. "She never calls people by their proper name, this is a control thing, and she's letting her employees think that she doesn't care about them and they are easily replaceable." Darcy continues shaking her head at the last comment.

Darcy gets up and goes back to the kitchen and starts getting the plates down as she continues, "From what you've told me, you are the only assistant that has lasted more than three months and she gives you sound advice here and there. She also tried to push you and her son together and you broke up with him and she gave you the cold shoulder."

Kara snorts, "Cold shoulder? She wouldn't speak to me then she hired another assistant who she called by her proper name. They sat in her office chatting and laughing like old friends. Cold shoulder doesn't even begin to describe it."

"That's interesting. She called this new assistant by her proper name?" Darcy says almost to herself, "Yup, she's definitely into you."

"You're nuts, you're completely insane." Kara retorts.

"True, but I'm also right; hear me out." Darcy counters as she brings over a dinner plate and fork for Kara and then goes back to the kitchen for her own then sits back down next to Kara.

"Cat Grant is close to twice your age if not so, she has 2 children one being your age, she's your boss or was at the time, and she's in a different social stratosphere than you." Darcy declares.

"Just think about it, there is no way she would be the one to make the first move. She can't. She could be and possibly is head over heels in love with you but she can't show it." Darcy reveals as she eats her dinner.

"You... you are so off base here Agent Jordan you have no idea." Kara counters.

"No listen, if she were to pursue you, she would be the cliché boss banging her assistant to put another notch on her bedpost or you banging your boss for money or a promotion." Darcy states as she eats. "And she has a young son; he would be baggage in a relationship."

"HEY! He's not baggage he's a wonderful, smart kid and I adore him. How can you say those things? Cat would never take advantage of me like that and I wouldn't do that to her." Kara growls.

"I don't care about her social standing or if I'll get a promotion, I don't want one! I love taking care of her every day. I love her not how much money she has... Oh shit!" Kara covers her face with her hands.

Darcy barks out a laugh, "Works every time, e.v.e.r.y. time."

"You played me; you said those things to get a rise out of me!" Kara yells angrily.

"No I made you what? Realize? Come to terms? Acknowledge your feelings for Cat Grant? All those things were always there Kara you just kept them hidden. Why? I don't know. Were you afraid? I would think so but that's for you to know and understand. And think about it, the way she pushed you away, I'm betting she feels the same." The agent declares.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I don't know...what...it's... crush...not... I..." Kara stutters as she stares down at her feet.

"Kara, if you had woken up in the woods and you weren't injured and still had your super powers, what would have been the first thing you would've done?"

"I...I would have flown to Catco to see if Cat was okay and to let her know I was fine. I would have needed to see her." Kara answered quickly then realizing what Darcy has been saying is true.

"She's my touch stone. She grounds me when I'm nervous or scared. She's my home not Catco, she is." Kara professes.

* * *

A cell phone rings and is picked up after the third ring. "This better be good news," a man's voice answers.

"The order has been issued and the search for Supergirl has been suspended indefinitely by all agencies and by all military." the gruff voice of General Lane was heard.

"That's just what I wanted to hear General good work. One less thorn in my side with Supergirl gone for good." the man replied.

"This should be the last thing I have to do for you now, I have repaid my debt. Don't ask me for anything more." Lane growled.

The man laughed, "Oh General this is only the beginning. I'll be in touch." The call ends with a click and Lane slams his phone down on the desk.

* * *

"Alex, Alex!" J'onn calls out. "Danvers! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Catco! I'm going to find Cat Grant and now!" Alex responds angrily.

After finding out Kara was missing, Alex and J'onn were able to contact Eliza to find out what had happened. Learning that Kara had been very upset and then quit her job, and then working at the DEO nonstop until the final battle.

It didn't take long for Alex to realize Kara being upset and being Supergirl 24/7, she overexerted herself. There was no way she would have been 100% in that last fight with the Kryptonian. Alex knows that Cat Grant is the reason why Kara was upset and not herself and she wants to confront the woman.

"How do you propose that we get in there with her security, Alex?" J'onn asks wondering what is going on in Alex's head. They've been traveling nonstop to get back to National City unnoticed and now it's getting close to midnight and she wants to go to Catco.

"We are wanted by most law enforcement agencies as well as our own or have you forgotten?" J'onn questions.

Rolling her eyes at her boss, "I haven't forgotten but have you forgotten that Kara used to work there at all hours and I could get in without being seen or noticed by any security? A baby could toddle in there and no one would notice. So no worries, I got it handled."

Cat is working late as per usual since the explosion. Carter would come to the office after school then leave just before bedtime with the nanny. Cat hated to do that to him but she needed to be at the office to keep up with other news and the search for Kara.

Thankfully, Carter understood and wanted his mother to keep trying to find her. He wanted to stay and help each night but Cat was not having any of that. He needed his bedtime routine or he was a grumpy young man by two o'clock in the afternoon.

Hearing the ding of the elevator Cat looks up expecting to see a security guard but sees the two agents from the time Livewire attacked. One being Kara's sister and she looked pissed.

Cat doesn't get up and looks back down at her laptop not giving them the time of day.

"Cat." Alex calls standing inside Cat's office door.

"Yes Agent Scully, Mulder? What is it that you want at this late hour, hmmm?" Cat asks looking above her glasses then back to her laptop.

"It's Danvers and you know that. Maybe if you would call people by their actual names, Kara would still be here working for you instead of God knows where hurt and alone!" Alex pushes.

"Excuse me?" Cat looks up with a glare.

"Kara quit because she was unhappy here, because of the way YOU treated her. Then worked nonstop as Supergirl and she wasn't able to handle that Kryptonian!"

Cat gets up quickly from her desk and is in front of Alex faster than anyone should in four inch heels.

"What happened with Kara here at the office is between she and I and you do not get to come here and blame me for what has happened to her!"

"Danvers, stand down." J'onn quietly but firmly tells Alex trying to diffuse the situation. "This isn't helping matters and not helping to find...Supergirl." Then he places his hand on her shoulder to get her to step back.

Alex turns to look at J'onn then back to Cat realizing what she has just said.

"Oh please, of course I know Kara is Supergirl, I've known from the beginning." Cat said waving her hand in dismissal.

"She lied to me day after day, with lame excuses after excuses. She is terrible at lying and hiding her identity, which I am sure you are aware. I may have fallen for the two of them in my office a brief moment but please, she already had a look alike with Bizarro. It was easily to surmise that it could be achieved again. Then that ruse you pulled and yes I know it was you now both times." Cat said looking at J'onn. "Do NOT pretend to be my assistant EVER again. You rather suck at it to be honest, Agent Mulder."

"Rest assure Ms. Grant I have no plans to ever work for you again." J'onn replied.

"Why did you do it? Why did you treat her like that?" Alex asked exhausted "She loved this place, her job. She said it made her feel normal and then you took that from her. WHY?" Alex asked angrily.

"I was going to fix it, I came in that morning to apologize and fix what we had lost, but she had already submitted her letter of resignation. I was too late." Cat said defeated.

Exhausted as well, Cat turned away from Alex, and walked over to her desk. "She got too close, she stepped over a line between personal and professional...she...she..." Cat sighs as she closes her eyes and hangs her head down with her hands bracing her on the desk top.

"She started to change me, has changed me..." Cat says shaking her head "She started to break down the walls I have in place and I started to let her in." Looking up at Alex, Cat repeated, "She got too close and it was no longer just professional."

Alex looks over at Cat, "So you treated her like crap because she was becoming a friend? That's a crock of shit if I ever...wait." Alex stops as she realizes something Cat said, "You have feelings for her."

Cat looks up quickly, her face showing surprise. She tries to mask it but she's not quick enough for Alex to miss it. She folds her arms over her chest, "I'm not sure what makes you think such things Agent Danvers."

Alex looks at Cat trying to read her expression and sees it, "Oh my God, you love her!" Alex blurts out. "You love her and you pushed her away to what, save your reputation?"

"My reputation?" Cat asks laughing, "You don't know me at all Agent, so please don't try to assume that you do. You clearly have no idea."

"And whatever the relationship I have or do not have with Kara is between she and I and I will not discuss it with you." Cat said defensively.

"Well that is something I really don't want to have to discuss with you about my sister. I always thought that you were more bark than bite and that the way you treated her was misguided but I..." Alex says with a shake of her head.

"I just want to find her. I need to find her to know she's okay." Alex sighs looking at Cat, "and I need your help to do that."

Alex knew in her heart that Kara was alive and would hang on until she was found. She needed to believe it; she also needed help finding her. Needing to trust someone and not knowing who she could depend on at the DEO, Alex unfortunately had to put her trust in Cat Grant.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, Cat but I had to know that I could trust you. I am still angry with the way you treated Kara, but you're the only person we can trust right now because I know for sure that you really do care about her." Alex explains.

"We're wanted by our own agency as well as the LEO's. When we read about Kara we knew we had to get back be damned the consequences. Now, I don't know where to go from here, we don't have the contacts we once had and very little information about the explosion." Alex says worriedly.

"I'm assisting Lucy Lane and a few DEO agents and I'll tell you what I told her. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, it's yours." Cat responded softly.

"Well now that you two have finished with… all of that," J'onn says as he clasps his hands together, "let's figure out how to find our hero."


	6. We Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! You guys are great! And I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story.

**We Won't Give Up**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was up when Kara opened her eyes. She hadn't slept well after her admission of her feelings for Cat Grant. She always just thought it was a crush but when Cat pushed her away wanting to be more professional, it hurt. Then she hired Siobhan and Kara was angry and also jealous though she didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly the dream with her, Cat and Carter made more sense. Realizing, no admitting her crush was actually love, she wanted to get back to National City, back to Cat.

Hearing the cabin door creep open, Kara looks over to see Darcy coming in as quietly as she can to not disturb her. "Good morning Agent Jordan." Kara says loud enough to make Darcy jump a little.

"Geez Kara, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Darcy says placing her hand over her heart.

Chuckling Kara asks, "Where have you been?"

"I woke up and wanted to get some air so I went for a walk. I was just looking for some places I used to take off to when I was younger. It's peaceful not to mention beautiful out there." Darcy replied as she went to boil some water.

"Sounds nice, I wish I could get out there and walk around." Kara said dejectedly.

"Let's see how the wounds are today. They looked better last night and if they still are today then maybe we can get you walking a little. To get off this mountain we have to hike down quite a ways to the truck then it's an extremely bumpy ride from there." Darcy explains.

"Sounds like a long hike down the mountain. It will be hard but I need to get back." Kara says knowing the people who care about her are probably beyond worried about her.

She's been so concerned about her injuries and the loss of her powers she hasn't thought about her friends and family. She has been so selfish believing she never had a choice in who she was meant to be she forgot that she had people who cared about her and only wanted what was best for her. It was never up to them to let her be who she was. It was up to her to make the choice of being the person that she wanted to be.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, they love you, they'll understand. I'm sure they'll just be happy to get you back home." Darcy answers her kindly knowing Kara has been going through a lot emotionally and physically since her powers haven't returned. "You'll be okay, Kiddo I mean Miss Kara!" Darcy chuckles.

* * *

It's early morning and Alex and J'onn are driving out to the base of Mount Higgins. With the calculations, Vasquez had determined that this area would be the farthest point in which Supergirl might have been blown off course. Lucy and the other DEO agents were flying from Mount Ogden out towards Higgins.

Standing at the base of the Mountain, Alex and J'onn are adjusting their back packs and checking their radios that are linked with Lucy and her team. "This is huge, if she is up there I'm not sure how we're going to find her. If she's... if she..." Alex says as she holds back tears.

"Hey now," J'onn pulls Alex around to face him with his hands on her shoulders. "We can't go into this search thinking the worst. You know your sister better than anyone does and you know she will fight to stay alive. We will find her but you can't if you don't go in this with a better frame of mind."

"I know, I know, it's just, I wasn't here for her when she needed me the most and that hurts so much and I feel so bad because of that. Maybe if I had been here maybe this wouldn't have happened." Alex confesses.

"This is not your fault, Alex and you know that. This was the Kryptonian and his explosives not you." J'onn reminds Alex. "You and Kara are very protective of one another but you can't always be there for everything that happens."

"You've both grown up to be exceptional young women. You know I made a promise to your father to look after you but I didn't do it just for him, I did it because you and Kara are like daughters to me too and I will always be there for you both." J'onn admits to Alex.

Alex hugs J'onn and whispers into his ear, "I know J'onn and Kara knows too." Stepping back out of the hug Alex looks up the mountain, "Okay, let's do this, and let's go find our girl!"

* * *

"Hey Mom," Carter greets as he yawns and stretches walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Darling, what would you like for breakfast?" Cat asks as she turns from the coffee machine after finishing pouring herself a cup.

"I'll just have cereal please. Umm are you just getting home?" Carter asks as he sits down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Knowing she can't lie to her son because not only is he smart, he's very perceptive. "Yes Carter, I've only been home a short while and Isabel is still here and is going to stay with you today as well."

"Did something happen? Was Kara found?" Carter asks in a whisper.

"No, Kara hasn't been found yet, the officials have called off the search, but I have choppers out there continuing as well as the agency she works with." Cat replies knowing to keep him in the loop as much as she can have him know.

"Why would they call off the search? D...do they think she's dead?" Carter asks as he uses his spoon to play with the cereal in his bowl.

Cat turns away from Carter before she answers because she is so angry with the search being called off she doesn't want to upset him but before she can answer Isabel comes out of her room showered and changed and ready to take care of Carter for the day. "Oh good morning Isabel, thank you so much for staying overnight last night with such short notice."

Cat's phone then rings which she takes as she walks into her home office. "Cat Grant."

"You really should call off the search like everyone else, Ms. Grant. It seems that Supergirl is gone. Everyone finally believes it, why won't you?" A man's voice asks.

"Who is this?" Cat asks angrily.

"You'll be doing the world and yourself a favor by calling off your search now, Ms. Grant." The man barks ignoring her question.

"Like hell and you can go there as well." Cat barks back before she hangs up.

Stunned, Cat sits down at her desk. Wondering who the hell that was and what he has to do with Supergirl. "Why doesn't he want her found?" She asks out loud to herself then can't help but wonder if this is the same man who had the search called off. Making a call, Cat starts a little digging of her own.

* * *

"Okay Kiddo, let's get you up and see how you do walking around the cabin." Darcy suggests as she puts her hand out for Kara to take.

"Just the cabin? But I want to..." Kara starts to protest before being cut off by Darcy.

"Hey, hold on we're just walking around here to see what you can and can't do, then we'll try outside. Don't get your panties in a twist, Toots." Darcy says rolling her eyes at the impatient patient.

"Now give me your hand and I'll help you up." Darcy tells Kara.

"Sorry," Kara says ashamedly then gives Darcy her hand and they slowly get her up in a standing position. With her abdomen stitched up it's hard for her to bend or stretch without breaking or tearing them but once she's up it's good.

"All right, you're standing, now walk around the couch," Darcy commands then in her best British accent calls out, "Walkies!"

Kara stops and looks at Darcy, "Really? You went there?"

Laughing now, Darcy barely managed to get out, "How could I not? Now come on, Walk...eees."

Shaking her head at the agent, Kara walks around the couch, out to the kitchen, and back with only a small bit of soreness. "Okay I got this, let's go outside."

"As you wish, M'lady Kara." Darcy says as she bows opening the door.

"You're very full of yourself this morning, Agent. What exactly did you do when you went on your walk?" Kara asks as she steps outside for the first time on her own in over a week.

"Mushrooms." Darcy replies straight faced as Kara turns to look at her not quite sure if she's telling her the truth or not.

"I'm happy, aren't you happy? You're alive and now walking! Last week this time I was afraid you were going to die." Darcy exclaims.

"Yeah sorry, yeah I'm happy. I really am and thank you for saving me and well, putting up with my not-so-nice self." Kara replies as she takes the two steps down from the porch.

"You've thanked me enough, now take it easy no need to rush, just take small steps and then maybe we can try for the river." Darcy says as she points behind her where the river is.

"It's a little sore but not bad at all. Even though I don't have my powers the sun is still healing me just not at the super speed I'm used to." Kara explains. "And I would love to go to the river."

* * *

Setting up a command centre at the base of Mount Higgins, Alex and J'onn mark out what sections to sweep first. From the information Cat had from Lucy and Vasquez they figure that the midway point of the mountain would be the best place to start.

J'onn would fly above to search the areas farther away while Alex makes her way up from her position at the bottom of the mountain. The map shows that there is a river that runs through the area over a mile up and Alex will make her way there to meet J'onn.

Lucy and her agents will do flyovers of Kelly's Mountain and Mount Griffin and will keep in contact with Alex on the ground. The choppers are equipped with medical aid in case Kara is badly injured. Which they believe is the case not hearing from her for this long.

Cat spared no expense and obtained everything they would need and then some. Luckily, Agent Thompson has medical training and can attend to Kara's injuries if needed. All the agents are hoping that his services will not be necessary.

Most searches will be near the rivers, any waterways, and clearings that are shown on the maps. They believe that if Kara was able to move she would try to get to somewhere with water and a place where she could get the sun. There are no known inhabitants, hikers trails or logging roads on these mountains, visuals from the sky will be limited with the density of the trees.

J'onn will fly through as much of the forests as he can to give those in the air and Alex on the ground the best possible areas for them to search for Kara. It's thought that if the explosion did in fact send her this far then it's most likely further up the mountain than at the bottom.

Pointing to the map, J'onn shows Alex where their rendezvous point will be. "All right Alex we'll meet here, with the gradient at 1.4 it will be a slow climb for you."

"Yeah I see that, but look here, there's something there from the Sat map and it almost looks like a cleared path. If it is, then the climb may not be so bad." Alex reports looking at her tablet then to the map that J'onn is looking at.

"Yes, I see that too. Okay, when you get to that area let me know and I'll head back to you." J'onn says as he flies off to start his search.

Watching J'onn disappear through the trees, Alex starts her climb. "Please be okay Kara, just hold on I'm coming for you, Sis."

* * *

"You're doing great, Kara! How are you feeling?" Darcy asked as she stopped checking on Kara's demeanor.

"I'm doing the same when you asked 10 feet ago." Kara replies grumpily. "If I don't feel well or if I'm in pain I'll let you know, you don't have to ask every other minute."

"Whoa okay there, I'm asking because I'm concerned. I know that this is a bit much for your first time and that you are right now in a great deal of pain. It's written all over your face." Darcy points out to Kara "You are pale and the beads of sweat on your forehead ..."

"Okay, all right!" Kara yells. "Just stop already! Just stop!"

Darcy stops talking and lets Kara continue on until she stumbles and almost falls. "I think you've have enough for today and we should head back to the cabin."

"No, I want to get to the river today." Kara says while she pouts. The stumble tore a stitch a little causing more misery.

"Kara, we won't give up, we're just going back now, and maybe later if you're feeling up to it we can try again." Darcy replies hoping Kara will let her carry her back but knowing that will be a fight she will most likely lose.

"I know you might say no, but would you like me to help you back, I can carry ..." Darcy starts with a grimace

"No! I'll walk back on my own. Thank you but, no." Kara growls back knowing her anger is out of place and not warranted. Turning back, Kara walks past Darcy saying, "Sorry." Then she continues a slow progress back towards the cabin.

Sighing, Darcy follows closely choosing to stay quiet this time. Kara was so happy at first but the more she walked the slower she got and it was obvious she was in pain but wouldn't admit it. Thinking she should have never suggested the river to Kara in the first place. It was quite a walk for someone injured their first time out.

Hopefully after some rest, she might be able to try it again. They weren't very far from it but Darcy knew if Kara did get to the river, getting back would have been an even more difficult journey, one where Darcy would have had to carry her.

It took some time and some choice words from Kara but she did get back to the cabin on her own and she lay down on the bed falling asleep instantly with exhaustion.

* * *

Cat stares out at National City from her balcony after receiving an update about the search from Lucy.

Since Kara resigned, Cat hasn't been out to the balcony very much, not like she used to. It hasn't been the same without Kara, Supergirl. Missing the conversations they would have or even being there together in silence, just her presence was enough for Cat. Now, it was a sad reminder on what could have been had Cat been forthcoming of her feelings instead of hiding them and hurting the one person that deserved her love not her spite.

"Please be all right Kara, I don't care if you never forgive me. Just as long as you're alive and well that's all I want." Cat says looking up "We need you, Kara. I need you."

"Mom?" Carter calls out from Cat's office. "Hey Mom, did you hear anything?"

Turning around and walking towards Carter she gives him a hug and tells him that there is no news yet. They go back into the office and sit on the couch and she tells him what Lucy told her.

"They'll find her, Mom I know it." Carter says to comfort his Mom.

"Yes they will, Carter. We won't give up until we find her. I promise you that." Cat reaffirms her son and herself. "She will be found."

* * *

"Chopper one; to Chopper two do you copy?" Agent Thompson calls into the microphone.

"Chopper two, copy." Lucy replies.

"We're heading in to refuel; we'll be back in thirty minutes, copy." Agent Thompson informs as the pilot turns the helicopter back towards National City.

"Roger that Chopper one, we'll be heading back soon as well, copy." Lucy replies then informs Alex and J'onn that they are going back to refuel and will let them know when they resume their search.

As they begin to head back to refuel, Vasquez notices something on the satellite map she's been looking at. All agents have been equipped with GPS and she points to an area on the map close to where Alex is and calls her on the radio.

"Alex, if you were to travel east of where you are now, I think there is a clearing, a large one. It looks like something worth checking out, copy." Vasquez informs Alex.

"Yeah I noticed that patch before I left; I'm making my way over to that area now, thanks Sus, copy." Alex replies then slightly changes her direction towards the cleared area.

"I'm at Kelly's mountain flying over one of the rivers. I'm going down to check it out then I'll meet you at the clearing, Alex." J'onn updates Alex and the DEO agents.

"Copy that J'onn, I'll see you there." Alex responds.

Slowly making her way towards the clearing seen on the map, Alex trudges through the dense forest, receiving scratches and cuts and turned ankles on her way. It's worth it though if they find Kara she'll search for as long as she's able, she'll never give up on finding her sister.

* * *

Kara wakes up with a huge headache but only a small bit of pain around her abdomen and leg. She slowly turns over looking around the cabin, but doesn't see Darcy anywhere. She gets up slowly when sees the glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table. Of course, Darcy would know she would need that as soon as she woke up.

Kara felt guilty with the way she treated Darcy earlier and it made her want to find the agent to apologize and hopefully try for the river again. After taking the aspirin and drinking half the water, she pushed herself up, made her way to the door, and then stepped outside. Feeling very pleased with herself she looks around and doesn't see nor hear Darcy.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly descends the two steps from the cabin. She looks at the makeshift bed and thinks that she should really lay out in the sun for a bit but she really wants to try the walk to the river again.

Looking around she still doesn't see Darcy, she walks over towards the shed seeing where Darcy chops the blocks of wood for the fireplace and wood stove. Then turning back, she walks around the front of the cabin towards the path to the river. Seeing Darcy making her way back soaked but whistling a tune that is unfamiliar to Kara.

"Hey, looks who's up." Darcy calls out when she sees Kara poke around the side of the cabin. "How..." Darcy stops then looks at Kara, "Am I allowed to ask how you are or should I stay quiet?" Darcy crosses her arms in front of her looking like the agent she is.

Kara sighs she deserves that. "I have a headache but that's going away, thank you for the water and aspirin. The pain in my stomach is a dull ache and I've managed to get up and out of the cabin without any discomfort."

"Good, I assume that you want to try the walk to the river again?" Darcy asks as she turns and gestures the way to the river.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you." Kara replies then slowly walks passed the FBI agent.

"What have you been up to while I was asleep?" Kara asks as she notices Darcy's clothes are wet.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that, I try to keep busy, I don't like sitting around." Darcy responds walking to the right of Kara slightly behind her, hand at the ready in case she stumbles or falls.

"Did you go for a dip in the river? You're all wet." Kara inquires.

"I did, I was working on something and got hot and went in to cool off." Darcy replies smiling.

Noticing the smile or smirk as Kara would like to call it, "Okay, what were you up to? You have that Cheshire cat look." Then giving her the best Cat Grant glare she could manage.

Chuckling, Darcy would only shrug her shoulders and continued to walk the path to the river.

"For an FBI agent you are very childlike and even annoying at times. You're not like the FBI on the TV shows." Kara states nonchalantly hoping to get a rise out of Darcy.

Darcy actually stops to laugh at that comment. "Thanks I try my best to be childlike." Then the agent turns serious. "When you see the stuff I see you need something to keep you sane. I'm sure you've seen a lot of horrendous things since you've been saving lives and the stuff they show on TV isn't what it's really like in the FBI y'know."

"I have seen some things but I'm sure not close to what you have. I'm sure it can get to you I know it can for me." Kara replies quietly.

Stopping in her tracks, Kara sees the river and the cushions near it. Turning towards Darcy, Kara asks, "What's all that? Is that what you've been up to?"

"Well I thought that maybe once you got here you might like to lay out in the sun to heal more and well, the first attempt took a toll on you so I figured you would want to rest before going back." Darcy answered. "Plus you're eating more so carrying you _ALL_ the way back to the cabin will be harder on me."

Kara rolls her eyes at the agent, "I should punch you in the arm for that comment but thank you for doing all of this for me. I haven't been the best patient and you have been so great. So again, thank you for everything." Kara says as she gives Darcy a hug.

"I'll send you my bill in a couple of weeks." Darcy replied lightening up the sentimental moment.

Chuckling Kara turns back towards the river, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, "Of that I have no doubt. I hope I qualify for a super discount."

"Come along Lady Kara and I'll assist you down onto your lounger, shall I peel the grapes for you?" Darcy motions the way to the cushions set up as a lounger propped up with blocks of wood.

With help from Darcy, Kara sits down then lays back a little enjoying the sun on her face, and then lifting her t-shirt up for the sun to shine down on the wound on her abdomen. "This is just what the doctor ordered. I'm so glad we made it here, it's beautiful."

"I found you not far from here, just through that part in the trees a few hundred yards in." Darcy points towards the forest.

Raising her head and looking towards the forest then to Darcy, "You carried me all the way back to the cabin from in there?" Kara asked amazed.

"Well I had to get you down from the tree first; you were tangled up in one with your cape." Darcy replied "And then I got you as far as here then I rested and tried to get you to sip some water."

"If it weren't for the stomach wound I would have done a fireman's carry which would have made it easier but that wasn't in the cards." Darcy remembered.

"You're quite strong, are you sure you don't have super powers?" Kara asked jokingly.

"Hey, I work out all the time!" Darcy replies with a humph.

Giggling, Kara threw a small pebble into the water. "So what do you have there in that backpack?"

Laughing, Darcy shakes her head, "Food but you know that. I think you have super food powers, you always know when there's some around."

"I told you, I eat A LOT when I'm 100% so you've been lucky you haven't had to feed me what I'm used to. And you didn't answer me, what did you bring?" Kara asks, then chuckles as she eyes the bag for something to eat.

* * *

Making her way through the forest, Alex remembers when Kal-El first brought Kara to their home. She was so scared and overwhelmed and the Danvers' did their best to help her adjust and ease her anxiety and confusion.

Alex smiles when she recalls not wanting a little sister to drag around with her. But then when she saw how withdrawn she became not wanting to go outside at all, Alex did her best to calm her and show her how things worked.

Kara's smile was infectious and in the early days, she didn't smile often but when she did, all you wanted to do was make her smile all the time. When some of the neighbouring kids would pick on Kara that would make her cry, Alex would make sure no one made her cry like that ever again and stuck up for her from then on and for always. Because no matter how much stronger or faster Kara may be, Alex is her big sister and she will always look out for her.

Not paying attention to the ground Alex trips over a stump and falls to the ground. Looking up she sees a tire, further up she sees a black truck. Pulling out her weapon, she gets up quickly and checks her surroundings. Seeing and hearing no one, Alex walks to the truck and looks around.

"J'onn, do you copy?" Alex calls into the radio.

"Hold on Alex, give me a second," J'onn replies.

Hearing J'onn's reply with static and wind, Alex knows he's still flying and waits for him to call back. Waiting she looks around the truck and sees the poorly made road that most likely led back to the bottom of the mountain.

Then looking up she notices another trail cut out that would accommodate a four-wheeler. Wondering if someone lived further into the woods or if someone was just out 4-wheeling, Alex didn't know but she wanted to find out. And wondered why no one noticed this road on the map.

"Alex, do you copy?" J'onn calls.

"Copy, J'onn." Alex replies. "I found a vehicle in the cleared landing. Are you coming over, copy?"

"Um, no I'm not, Alex. I found something and I... and I want to investigate further, copy." J'onn answers with a thick voice.

"J'onn, what is it? What did you find? Is it her?" Alex practically yells into the radio.

"I'm not sure yet, Alex. I just noticed something and I want to check it out. I don't think it's her." J'onn replies.

"J'onn please. Tell me now!" Alex continues to yell.

"Chopper one to Alex, do you copy?" Lucy calls after overhearing the last call to J'onn from Alex and not hearing a reply. "Chopper one to Alex, do you copy?"

"J'onn, do you copy for chopper one?" Lucy calls, knowing that if J'onn indeed found Kara, Alex will be a mess.

"Chopper one, Alex, it's not her, but it is the Kryptonian Xa-Ol, copy." J'onn says sadly. Seeing the Kryptonian laying dead on the forest floor, J'onn can only imagine that Kara would be found the same way.

"Do you have eyes on Supergirl, copy? No one would ask but Lucy knew it had to be done.

"Negative no eyes on Supergirl, copy." J'onn answers back.

"Chopper two, go to J'onn's location and we'll follow, copy?" Lucy orders Thompson's chopper.

"Copy chopper one, go for J'onn's location." Thompson replies.

Alex was relieved when she heard J'onn say he did not have a visual of Kara. It still didn't mean they wouldn't find Kara alive but Alex was not going to give up.

"I'm going to continue up and follow this path. If Xa-Ol is there, she may have been blown away from him, copy."

"Chopper one, to Alex. We'll head over to where J'onn is and search. Keep in touch with us if you find anything. And be careful, Alex you don't know who that truck belongs to, copy." Lucy suggests to Alex knowing she's probably beside herself with worry.

"Roger Lucy. Maybe have someone check the plates. Virginia licence plate x-ray, kilo, golf, 1068, copy." Alex reports.

"Roger, we'll get right on it, copy." Lucy replies.

With both choppers and J'onn over at Kelly's mountain, Alex takes a drink of water and begins walking up the newly made path up the mountain.

With everyone converging to Kelly's mountain and trying to keep their wits about them as to what they may find, they forgot that someone else has been listening to the entire conversation. After Isabel came and took Carter home, Cat turned on the satellite radio she was given to the channel the search team were using, promising Lucy that she would only listen, and not talk on it.

Cat Grant sits at her desk stunned and shocked hearing that they found the alien who caused the explosion, dead. With tears streaming down her face, she gets up and goes to the balcony. Thinking that the search teams will find her Kara the same way as the alien is too much and she collapses sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

"Okay Miss Kara, it's time we get back to the cabin, don't you think?" Darcy asks as she gets up from the rock she had been sitting on. They've spent the afternoon chatting, fishing, and picking on one another. Darcy doing her best to make Kara laugh and feel lighter than she had earlier that day.

"It's so nice here; I see why you come here to veg out." Kara says as she slowly gets up from her homemade lounger. "Ow shit, too quick."

"You're so impatient, I was about to help you." Darcy admonishes.

"Yeah, yeah help me now." Kara orders.

"I'll come back for this later, let's get you back, and get some real food in you. Good fishing today, being your first time and all. You're a natural." Darcy compliments Kara as she caught two of the four fish Darcy is carrying back with them.

"It was easy you did all the work I just held the line." Kara replies.

"True, I did say I was an excellent fisherwoman!" Darcy agrees and then puffs out her chest as Kara rolls her eyes once again at the agent.

"Y'know, if you keep doing that your eyes will stay that way." Darcy says like an elderly woman.

About to roll her eyes at her again Kara stops and looks at Darcy wondering if she is telling the truth, then realizing who she's talking to says, "Yeah right, whatever."

They were taking their time getting back but it seemed that Kara was doing better than when she walked to the river. Darcy noticed thinking the sun really is helping the girl.

It was hard for Darcy to believe that this grumpy, silly, astute young woman was indeed Supergirl. Although recalling all the times she was grumpy and angry Darcy could see her kick some ass. But as the giggling, bumbling girl then she couldn't see it at all.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin?" Kara asked noticing that Darcy became quiet all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking how much better you're doing after being in the sun today, it really is working for you." Darcy replied.

"Yeah, hopefully it brings my powers back as well." Kara said sadly.

"I'm sure they will have faith, Kiddo." Darcy said to bring Kara out of her sadden thoughts. "Negative thoughts bring negative things; make sure you stay positive, yeah?"

"Yes, Agent Jordan, I'll try." Kara replies.

"We're back and in record time!" Darcy said with excitement. "Why don't you go lay down a bit and I'll start dinner." Darcy suggested as they walk through the cabin door.

"I'd like to help; I still feel pretty good, not overtired or anything." Kara replied not wanting to lie down again.

"Are you sure?" Darcy asks, "Because I have some potatoes to peel." Darcy says holding up a potato and wiggling her eyebrows.

Kara became unusually quiet while she was peeling the potatoes. Darcy assumed she was thinking about not getting her powers back and she was right when Kara's hand slipped and she cut herself.

"DAMMIT I hate this!" Kara yelled.

Frustrated with not being healed yet and her powers not having returned, Kara threw the knife which went through the open cabin door and landed on the steps.

"KARA! What the hell?" Darcy yelled at the girl wondering how things could go from great to shit in such a short span of time.

Unbeknownst to them Alex wasn't too far from the cabin when she heard a voice yell 'Kara' in anger. Crouching down she calls on her radio in an almost whisper. "Chopper one, J'onn? I just heard voices and one yelling a familiar name. I think someone is holding Kara hostage, I'm going to get closer. I'm turning the radio off, ground search out."

Alex turned her radio off in case Lucy or J'onn called back and was heard and disclosed her location.

"Alex, wait for back up, copy. Alex? Do you copy? Wait for backup." Lucy orders from the chopper. "Dammit, she's turn the radio off."

"J'onn, did you hear Alex, copy?" Lucy radios J'onn who's been sweeping the area where Xa-Ol was found.

"Roger that Lucy. I'm on my way to her now, copy." J'onn replies as he takes off towards Alex's location which Vasquez has been keeping track of.

Coming up around a cluster of trees Alex finds a cabin within a small clearing. The tall trees surrounding it concealed it from the helicopters and satellites.

Crouching down she can hear voices but not sure what they are saying. Pulling out her weapon, she walks a little closer until she sees someone's back in the window. Quickly hiding behind a tree, Alex peeks around and then she sees her, "Kara." she says in a whisper.

"Kara you have been seriously injured, you know full well your powers might not come back right away. Your body has suffered a severe trauma and it needs time to heal, stop being so damn frustrated, and give yourself time." Darcy tries to talk calmly but the irate, pacing Kara isn't allowing for that.

"You just don't understand so stop trying to because you have no idea what I'm feeling, what I've lost!" Kara yells turning quickly which gave her a twinge of pain and she grabs at her stomach.

Alex tries to get closer to see what's happening and sees Kara bend slightly grabbing at her stomach,

"Shit, she's hurting her." Alex starts to run towards the cabin with gun at the ready.

Watching Kara frown in pain and grabbing at her stomach Darcy reaches out towards her. "Christ, Kara just calm down and take it easy, you're..." Darcy stops mid sentence when she hears something outside.

"Someone is out there. Stay put." Darcy orders Kara who is walking towards the door.

Darcy sees Kara walk towards the doorway as she goes for her gun, "Kara I said stop!" With the gun in her hand, Darcy reaches for Kara and is about to pull her back when she hears a voice yelling.

Alex sees Kara in the doorway clutching her stomach and then a woman standing beside her trying to pull her back holding a gun.

"NOOOOO!"

J'onn is almost there when he hears Alex scream and then two shots ring out.


	7. What Did You Do?

**What Did You Do?**

**Chapter 7**

"Lucy, shots fired get over to Higgins Mountain now! I'm en route to Alex, over." J'onn yells into his radio as he flies to Alex's location.

"Shit! Thompson follow us, shots fired we may need medical assistance, over?" Lucy calls into the radio.

"Copy Chopper one, over." Thompson replies.

J'onn flies as fast as he can through the forest coming up to Alex's last location then up the road he assumes Alex climbed. Reaching the hidden cabin he hears screams coming from Kara and it stops J'onn in his tracks.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kara yells falling to her knees. Looking up she saw Alex standing there with her gun pointed at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO, ALEX? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

* * *

Hearing Alex say she's heard Kara's name, Cat gets up and goes to the radio and stares at it hoping it will tell her more. "Say something people, say something." Cat pleads.

A short while later hearing Lucy curse and call for the other chopper to follow in case medical assistance is needed, scares Cat as she heard J'onn say shots fired. "Who the hell is shooting and who are they shooting?" Cat asks no one while staring at the radio.

"Damn you Lane." Cats says cursing Lucy's name for telling her when handing over the radio to not speak on it under any circumstances. They were doing an unauthorized search and unnecessary chatter was not needed. It was for her to observe the search only and nothing more.

The only thing she hears now is Lucy directing the second chopper to a clearing near a river not far from a hidden cabin. Wondering if Kara had been hurt and held captive all this time Cat starts to pace in front of her desk. Thinking of many ways she will torture the person responsible for keeping Kara from her and her family.

Cat stops short almost dropping the radio. "The phone call telling me to stop the search, was it that man that was holding Kara hostage and the reason he wanted the search stopped?"

* * *

J'onn lands a little ways away from Alex so not to spook her but close enough that she can hear him over Kara's screams. "Alex, put the gun down. It's over, no one is in danger now, put the gun down."

Coming out of her stupor, Alex sees J'onn, sees, and hears Kara screaming at her. "Oh my God, Oh my God!" Then dropping the gun she begins to walk towards Kara.

Looking up from Darcy laying on the verandah bleeding from gunshot wounds, Kara yells at Alex to stay away. "DON'T!" Looking down at the unconscious Darcy not knowing whether she's alive or not. "Don't you dare come any closer!" Kara yells stopping Alex in her tracks.

"She's FBI! She saved me and has been helping me! Why would you shoot her? Why did you do it, Alex? Why would you shoot her?" Kara cries as she presses her hands onto Darcy's wounds.

J'onn puts his hands on Alex's shoulder. "Don't Alex, she's upset stand back and let us get her calmed down and get that woman medical attention. Just stay here okay?"

Realizing the woman she shot was a friendly and knowing she was out of line to shoot in the first place, Alex hangs her head knowing she might have just killed someone in cold blood.

"Lucy, we need medical assistance but I don't think this woman has time for your chopper. I'm going to take her to base myself, call ahead for the medical teams to be ready for multiple GSW's, copy?" J'onn calls into his radio then walks towards Kara and the fallen FBI agent.

"Kara, it's me J'onn can I come closer to help you?" J'onn says with his hands up palms out showing Kara he means no harm. He didn't see it at first but Kara has a gun in her hand and is crying uncontrollably.

"Can you put the gun down, Kara? I just want to take your friend here to the doctor. Okay?" J'onn asks, as he slowly gets closer.

Seeing J'onn and hearing the choppers, Kara looks around to see if anyone else might shoot Darcy. Seeing only Alex kneeling on the ground and J'onn coming up the steps, she puts the gun down and puts as much pressure on the wounds as she can.

"H...her name is D...Darcy and she's.. FBI. Sh...she's been help...helping me J'onn." Kara says breathlessly

"Okay, Kara, it's okay, I'm going to take Darcy to the DEO and Dr. Jules will look after her all right? I'll fly her back so to get her the medical attention she needs quickly." J'onn explains calmly to Kara.

"M...make sure th...they look after her, J'onn. She's my friend." Kara pleads.

"I will Kara, I will. Lucy will take you to the DEO on the chopper, are you okay to walk?" J'onn asks as he kneels down and begins to pick up the unconscious Darcy into his arms.

Crying, Kara nods yes and tries to stand up when she falls back down onto her knees. With the excitement of the shots being fired, Darcy pulling her back then getting shot and falling beside her, Kara managed to open the wound on her stomach and is now bleeding.

Alex sees this and is about to get up and help when Kara yells at her to stay away from her. Just then, Lucy runs around the corner and is up on the landing of the verandah and carefully helping Kara up. J'onn is about to take off when Lucy stops him.

"They'll arrest you at the DEO when you take her there. That I cannot stop. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure; she needs help right away I don't think she'll make it if you take her on the chopper. I'll be fine. Have them be ready, they won't get me." J'onn replies and then takes off to the DEO.

Lucy then looks to Kara who is still crying and looking at her hands covered in Darcy's blood.

"She just shot her, Lucy. Alex just shot her." Kara says in disbelief.

"C'mon, Kara let's get you to the chopper and back to the DEO, we'll get you looked at there, okay?" Lucy explains calmly looking over to a very distraught Alex knowing how she must feel. Then turning herself and Kara away, they walk towards the chopper by the river.

Vasquez comes up along Alex and puts her hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Alex they'll arrest you if we go to the DEO. Did you want to wait until J'onn gets back? I can wait with you."

"No I want to go the DEO, I'm surrendering myself to you. I just shot an FBI agent, you have my gun, and now you have me." Alex replies in a monotone voice holding her fisted hands out ready to be handcuffed.

"Alex, you can't do this, you need to go. When J'onn gets back you two need to get out of here." Vasquez argues.

"No, I've had enough running I can't do this anymore. I hurt Kara's friend, she hates me, and I can't just leave. I'm surrendering Sus, either you take me, or I'll go there myself." Alex gives in without any fight left in her.

Susan shakes her head but acquiesces because she knows Alex would take herself in. "Okay, we'll go in the other chopper. Kara will be all right, she's just in shock right now and injured. She'll come around."

Giving Vasquez a slight nod, they slowly walk behind Kara and Lucy towards the choppers.

* * *

Impatiently waiting for news on Kara and everything that is happening on the mountain, Cat can't wait any longer and calls Winn to let him know what she knows and hopefully get him to put a trace on that call to see who the mysterious man was.

"Hello?" Winn answers seeing it's from CATCO and hoping there's news.

"Winn, it's Cat Grant, I'm not sure of all the details but they've found Kara alive but injured along with another person who has been shot." Cat says quickly trying to get the information out before showing how emotional she is. "I haven't been able to contact Lucy yet but as soon as I know, you will know and if you could contact James to tell him I would be grateful."

"Alive? She's Alive! Oh, thank God! Um... y...yes of course I'll... I'll tell James right away. Th... Thank you for c...calling me, Ms. Grant." Winn replies relieved Kara is alive.

"One other thing Winn, someone called me earlier and I need you to find out who that was. If you need to come in then do so," Cat ordered then added, "This is very important and may be linked to why Kara was at that cabin in the woods."

"Cabin? Kara was in a cabin in the woods?" Winn asked confused.

"Yes, Winn." Cat sighed. "Just come to the office and I'll explain it all to you. Have James come as well. I may need you both to figure out who this man was."

"Y...yes Ms. Grant, I'll call James, and I'll be right over." Winn replied and then hung up.

After hanging up with Winn, Cat calls home to let Carter know that Kara was found alive but that she hasn't heard anything more. He was excited and wanted to come to the office but Cat said no, for him to stay home and she would let him know everything when she learned what had happened.

It took some persuasion but he finally agreed and then demanded a text every thirty minutes, news or no news. "He's certainly my son when it comes to demands." Cat says to herself chuckling at his antics.

Not able to wait any longer she calls Lucy but is not able to get an answer. Her next call was to Eliza hoping that she would shed some light as to what was happening and why no one was calling her.

* * *

Approaching the DEO J'onn can see the doctor and nurses waiting with a stretcher along with DEO agents with their weapons. They were only notified that a woman with GSW's was being brought in and to be ready, no one knew it was J'onn who was bringing her in. With his speed he was able to fly and place Darcy's unconscious body on the stretcher and was gone within milliseconds so no one saw him only Darcy laying there.

Thankfully, the doctor and the nurses spring into action taking Darcy into the base to hopefully save her life. The armed agents started looking around to see who brought the victim in. Confused as they saw no one arrive or leave, they remained posted outside the door waiting for the choppers to return thinking to themselves that maybe it was Supergirl.

J'onn rushed back to the cabin and saw Lucy assisting Kara towards the choppers and Vasquez and Alex talking then watching as Alex put her hands out looking as if she was about to be handcuffed. Stopping just behind Lucy and Kara, J'onn begins to walk towards Alex and Vasquez who are now walking towards him.

"Alex, we should get going before more agents are out here." J'onn explains as he is about to grab hold of Alex and take off.

"No J'onn, I've surrendered myself to the DEO, I shot someone, an FBI agent, and I can't run from that."

Alex answers as she walks passed J'onn.

"Alex, please don't do this, we can work something out here. You don't have to surrender like this." J'onn pleads knowing it's falling on deaf ears.

Ignoring J'onn, Alex continues towards the choppers not looking back, and not changing her mind. She knows what will happen when she's taken back to the DEO but she doesn't care anymore.

* * *

Rushing through the medical wing, the doors to the operation room are flung open with Dr. Jules and Nurse Willow Parker and Nurse Beth Graham along with all personnel with a medical background. The medical staff has dealt with a lot of injuries and are well equipped and they know to move fast and efficiently.

"Checking for entry and exit wounds, roll her over in three...two...one" Dr. Jules calls out, assessing the victims injuries.

Rolling her back not seeing any exit wounds, Nurse Graham calls out, "She's in respiratory distress, we need intubation!"

Nurse Parker who had been compressing the attached mask and bag, stops when Beth comes and opens Darcy's mouth, inserting the laryngoscope creating an open passageway then advancing the ET tube into the opening once she is successful the oxygen bag is then attached.

Quickly assessing the neurological status, Dr. Jules turns to Nurse Graham after the intubation and asks for a report. "I can hear air in the chest cavity and fluid as well, doctor." Nurse Graham reported after examining the patient.

"We need x-ray and cross-matching six units of blood. She's going to need a chest drain!" Dr Jules calls out.

* * *

Arriving at the DEO, another stretcher is waiting for Kara. "I can walk, Lucy I don't need a stretcher." Kara insisted as she was helped down from the chopper.

"Kara you may think that but you are bleeding and after all what's happened are most likely in shock, let us get you in there and assess the injuries okay?" Lucy asserts her authority hoping Kara won't give her a hard time. Agent Thomas was able to give Kara a mild sedative to help calm her down when she got to the chopper.

"I just want to know how Darcy is, then I'll do whatever you want Lucy, I just need to know that's she's okay. Please." Kara pleads.

"I promise to let you know what's happening Kara. Get onto the stretcher and let's get inside and I'll find out how Darcy is doing." Lucy replies then helps Kara up and on the stretcher and walks inside the base next to her.

As Kara is taken to the examination room, Lucy checks in with one of the agents posted outside the OR.

"What's the status of the patient, Agent Cooper?"

"To be honest, Ma'am I'm not sure. I know it wasn't looking good when they first assessed her but I believe they're operating on her now." Agent Cooper relays what one assistant told him just before the two choppers arrived back to base.

"Thank you Cooper, I'll send Agent Thompson in as soon as he's prepared." Lucy informed Cooper knowing he would know a little more as to what's happening to the FBI agent.

Walking towards the examination room, she sees Eliza running down the corridor, just arriving at the DEO when she was called by Cat Grant asking any news.

"Lucy! What happened? How did you find her? Is she all right?" Eliza bombarded Lucy with question after question.

"Hey, hey it's okay, Kara is alive but injured. She's in exam room one," Lucy conveys to Eliza before she is about to run to the examination room.

"No, Eliza, let them assess her and check out her wounds, she had been stitched up but I believe she ripped them when all hell broke loose." Lucy then explains to Eliza how they found Kara and what happened with Alex.

Feeling torn between her two daughters, Eliza isn't sure who needs her more at the moment.

Watching Eliza go through a myriad of emotions, Lucy explains that Alex has been taken into custody and will have to go through an interview and make a statement then she'll be processed.

"I'll take you to see Alex, after she's finished being processed and debriefed. Let's go see if Kara has been checked out by the doctor." Lucy says as she guides Eliza down another corridor.

"How did you know we had found Kara? We just got back and I didn't really time to notify anyone." Lucy asks.

"Cat Grant called, she was worried she had heard that Kara was found but injured and no word from anyone." Eliza replied.

"Oh shit. Stay here I need to call her ASAP." Lucy, now remembering now that Cat had her own radio and heard everything. "She must be beyond worried." She grabs for her phone to call Cat.

* * *

Winn and James had already arrived at Catco and had started retrieving the call log from Cat's phone when another call came in.

"LANE!" Where have you been? How is Kara? Is she okay?" Cat all but yells into her phone causing James and Winn to stop what they were doing and looking at her.

Putting her phone on speaker, they all listened to Lucy explain that Kara had been severely injured from the explosion but had been taken care of by an off duty FBI agent. Before anyone could interrupt her asking why she wasn't brought to a hospital, Lucy couldn't elaborate until they had spoken with Kara. Things were still unclear as to why Kara was there and for so long and who the agent was.

When she explained the shooting and that Alex surrendered herself, the trio wanted to be at the DEO immediately. Knowing that telling any of the three, no at this point was useless and told them that she would send Vasquez to pick them up on the Catco roof.

"Thank you, Lucy." Cat said softly. "Thank you for finding her." Then hanging up the trio left the office making their way to the rooftop, tracking the mysterious phone call forgotten.

* * *

Looking in at Kara as she's being treated and stitched up by the DEO medical staff, Eliza begins to cry, thinking she had lost Kara and now seeing her is such a relief. She can hardly wait to talk to her to learn what had happened to her and where's she been all this time.

Lucy stands next to Eliza putting her hand on her shoulder, "Her wounds are a little infected which is treatable and they are giving her some antibiotics now to help with that." Lucy says relaying the information she was given.

"Do you know what happened or who the other woman is?" Eliza asks as she wipes her eyes with the handkerchief she had stuck up the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm not able to tell you much yet, we need to talk to Kara first, and then I hope we will learn what exactly happened and how she came to be at that cabin with the agent." Lucy replies as she looks in on Kara.

"I do know that she lost her powers and they haven't returned yet. This is why our staff is able to stitch her up and give her the medicine she needs." Lucy explains. "I'm sure with everything that has happened, Kara will need us all to be strong for her and be there for her."

"Without a doubt, Lucy I just hope that with everything that has happened today, she will let us be there for her." Eliza replies knowing how Kara can be when she's upset.

Seeing that the medical staff is finished with Kara, Lucy walks into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Once the scans were checked, the doctor knew they had no other option than to open the woman up to see what damage the bullet has done. "Christ, this bullet traveled." Dr. Jules called out as he was exploring the abdominal cavity.

"I'm not seeing the bullet but there is blood here."

"The stomach is dilated, there has to be blood in there." The doctor points out, "And there's blood pooling in the abdomen as well. Dammit! "

"She's losing a lot of blood Doctor," Nurse Graham reports as she is holding a clamp in place and suctioning for the doctor.

"I can't find the bleeder, more suction!" Dr. Jules yells.

"Check the diaphragm on the left side!" I've got a hole in the stomach here. A diagnosis on the diaphragm? Is it the same? "

"Her pressure is dropping Doctor."

"More suction!" Jules yells. "Come on lady, hold on, just hold on."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, have you heard anything about Darcy?" Kara asks yawning feeling the effects of the medicine she has received.

"They took her into surgery about an hour ago, other than that I haven't heard anything. I'm sorry I don't have more news, Kara." Lucy replies. "You'll know as soon as I do, I promise."

"Thanks Lucy. She needs to be okay." Kara says sadly, "It's my fault she got shot."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks concerned on how Kara could think that.

Kara describes the events of the day of the shooting to Lucy. She tried to keep her emotions in check but it was hard talking about seeing her friend get shot and realizing that her sister was the one who shot her.

"She told me not to go outside but I didn't listen." Kara says with tears in her eyes, "Why didn't I listen?"

"Next thing I know someone's yelling no and I hear two shots. After that the rest is a blur of chaos."

She looked up at Lucy a tear slid down her cheek, "Why didn't I just stay inside?"

"Hey, hey It's not your fault, Kara, I'm sure it's all a huge misunderstanding." Lucy says giving Kara a gentle hug. "It's not your fault."

Seeing that Kara has fallen asleep, Lucy leaves the room to allow Eliza to go in. Giving her arm a squeeze as Eliza goes into the room and sits next to Kara's bed holding her hand.

Going outside, Lucy greets Vasquez as she disembarks the chopper followed by Cat, James, and Winn.

"Before you start, Kara has been assessed and treated. She has sustained severe traumas in her abdomen, legs and neck areas. She had been found and cared for by an off duty FBI agent." Lucy explains to the trio.

"From what I gathered from Kara before she fell asleep is that today was the first day she was able to walk unassisted. And being in the middle of nowhere and a steep climb and descend she was in no position to be moved beforehand."

"How is she now? Can we see her?" Winn butts in and asks impatiently.

"She was given a sedative and antibiotics so she is sleeping and Eliza is in with her now." Lucy replies.

"Is she going to be all right with her injuries? I'm assuming that since she was actually stitched and given medicine she doesn't have her powers." Cat asks quietly.

"She said she lost her powers with the explosion and they haven't returned since." Lucy replies.

"Can we go in? I just want to see her." James finally speaks knowing that his feelings for Kara are not reciprocated but he still cares about her. Looking at Lucy, he can see that the feelings they once had were still there but it was clear to James, Lucy had moved on.

"Of course, but the same rules apply as the last time you were here." Lucy gestures to the door. I'll take you to her."

Watching as Lucy takes the group onto base, the agent standing next to the chopper slumps his shoulder over hearing what Lucy told the trio. Walking back around the chopper out of site of the agents posted outside the door, the agent slowly transforms back into J'onn. Then quickly without being seen takes off in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great! I love reading your comments! Thank you so much! Just to reiterate that I am not a doctor nor do I have a medical background. The information I have written is from google or medical shows.


	8. Waking Up Is Hard To Do

**Waking Up Is Hard To Do**

**Chapter 8**

 

Kara wakes up groggy, looking around the room wondering where she was. Clearing her head she realizes the shooting wasn't a dream and that she is in fact at the DEO. Trying to get up she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara, stay still you might reinjure yourself." Cat said calmly trying not to upset Kara.

Cat wasn't sure how Kara would react to her being in her room since the last time they saw each other Cat was horrible to her.

"Cat?" Kara asks as she blinks her eyes a few times.

"Hi, yes it's me. If... If you want me to, I can leave." Cat replies and begins to stand up.

"No! No please don't leave." Kara pleads.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure how you would receive me after everything I put you through at Catco." Cat says softly as she wrings her hands together.

"I'm sure, Cat. I'm not in the best shape right now and I know we need to talk about everything but can we wait on that? Can we just forget all of that and ... and can you just sit with me?" Kara asks knowing that Cat is beating herself up on all the things that were said and done before she resigned from Catco.

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry, I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I am so very..." Cat starts but is stopped by Kara.

"Cat, after the last couple of weeks I've had, all of that petty stuff seems like nothing now." Kara continues. "So, if it's okay with you, I would like you to stay with me and maybe in a little while we can talk, really talk about our feelings for each other."

"Our...feelings? You mean that you care for me too?" Cat asks taken aback at Kara's confession.

Smiling, Kara says "For some time now, and we'll talk just not right now, is that all right?"

Returning the infectious smile of Kara's, Cat replies "Of course, Kara we can most certainly do that."

Kara gently reaches over, takes Cat's hand, and brings her closer to the bed, "Please sit with me. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kara, so very much." Cat replies holding Kara's hand.

* * *

Lucy is on her way to see Kara as Dr. Jules comes out of the OR to update Lucy on the Agent's prognosis. "It was touch and go there for a while but she's a fighter. There was bleeding in the abdomen and the diaphragm was perforated. The second bullet entered her left side and lodged into the tissue of her left lung."

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucy asks concerned thinking all of that sounds very serious.

"Yes, her prognosis is good, the main issue for her is an infection later on, but we're keeping a close eye on that. She had some contamination of the abdominal cavity and because of that; she could develop an abscess in her abdomen. There was also some contamination in her diaphragm as well so again, infection is the major risk for her." The doctor explained.

"She is a lucky woman; she got here just in time." Dr. Jules remarked.

"She was lucky to have you as her doctor as well, Aiden." Lucy replies knowing the DEO is lucky to have the medical team they do or they wouldn't have as many agents.

Chuckling, Dr. Aiden Jules shakes his head, "It's been a long time since I've had to deal with something that serious, it brought me back to my intern days." the doctor says looking back to the operating room door, "I hope I never have to deal with something like that anytime soon." And with that, he went back to the OR to check on his patient.

Knowing how eager Kara was to learn about Darcy's condition, Lucy continued on to her room. Not bothering to knock, thinking Kara was still asleep, Lucy was blown away with the scene in front of her, Cat and Kara hot and heavy, making out. Not wanting to interrupt, Lucy tries to quietly back her way out of the room when she hears Cat say, "We know you saw us; please, do come in Director Lane."

Smiling, Lucy stops and turns to close the door, "I'm sorry for not knocking, I won't forget the next time."

"Good to know." Cat quips. "Now was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, sorry, um Kara, Dr. Jules just came out to update me on Agent Jordan,"Lucy confirms then informs the ladies what the doctor had told her. "So it looks like she's going to be okay in a few days."

"Oh thank Rao, I thought... I thought she was going to die. When can I see her?" Kara asks as she tries to get up.

"Whoa there Kara, you're staying put until your doc gives you the okay, all right?" Lucy admonishes.

"But Luce, I need to see her, I need to see that she's okay, it's because of me that she was shot, I need to see her. Please." Kara all but begs.

With a heavy sigh, knowing that she can't say no to Kara, Lucy looks to Cat for a little help.

"Kara, let your friend..."

"Darcy." Kara answers the unasked question.

"Thank you. Let your friend Darcy recover, she just had surgery and you yourself suffered another trauma to your injuries by reopening them. No one is going anywhere, give yourselves both some time and you can see her in a little while." Cat tries to appease Kara.

"That's right, Kara, Darcy is sleeping and is in recovery. The doc wouldn't let you in anyway. Give it a little time and you can see her in a while." Lucy agrees.

"Fine, I'll wait. But I won't wait long. I just want to see her." Kara says giving in. Realizing now just how trying to get up hurt more than it should have.

"You will Darling, you will." Cat replies as she brushes the fallen strands of hair behind Kara's ear.

"Okay, well I should get going. I need to fill out way too many reports after all of this." Lucy says as she turns towards the door. "I'll uhhh just leave you two, to it." Lucy says as she leaves the room with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Alex is sitting up on her bunk with her arms around her knees when she hears a light knocking on the door as it slowly opens. "Knock, knock Sunshine." Eliza says as she peaks around the door to see Alex.

"Hey Mom," Alex replies with a monotone voice.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asks as she sits besides Alex on the bed.

"How do you think I'm doing, Mom? I shot an agent and she might die." Alex replies angrily.

"She's not going to die, Alex. I was just updated on her condition and she's going to be all right in a few days." Eliza informs Alex as she puts her hand on her knee giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad, I really am, but it doesn't change the fact that I shot her in the first place." Alex counters.

"Honey, from what I've heard, it might go as a good shoot. Is that how they put it?" Eliza asks.

"What? A good shoot? Who said that? How can they say that?" Alex all but yells as she jumps off the bed almost knocking her mother off with her.

"How can they say that was a good shoot?" Alex continues to ask as she paces her room.

"Alex, please calm down. I just overheard some agents speaking that's all." Eliza says.

Just as Alex was about to argue the door opens with Lucy and another agent.

"Hey, what's going on I heard raised voices?" Lucy questions as she steps further into the room.

"Mom just said that my shooting the agent was going down as a good shoot. Is that true, Director?" Alex questions standing within Lucy's personal space.

Lucy can see how upset Alex is and as wound tight as she is right now the wrong answer may cause some trouble.

"You know that I cannot discuss this with you Ms. Danvers and Dr. Danvers should know that she shouldn't have been listening or repeat things she is not sure of." Lucy conveys in her best commanders voice.

"You are not allowed visitors and it is because of my goodwill that your mother is allowed in here at all." Lucy adds, upset that Eliza would tell Alex about the investigation.

"You are not in custody for the shooting alone, Alex you have other charges to be accounted for and you know that." Lucy advises.

"I'm, I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't realize I was doing something wrong by telling Alex what I heard." Eliza says regretting telling Alex anything.

"Yes, well I think it best that you cut your visit short, Dr. Danvers. Agent Davis, please escort Dr. Danvers back to her quarters." Lucy orders.

"Yes Ma'am," Agent Davis replies as he shows Eliza to the door then down the hall.

Closing the door, Lucy has her back to Alex; she lets out a huge sigh and lets her shoulders slump, not showing the fierceness from before.

"Alex, I'm sorry I was so short but some agents here believe you are a danger to society and should be taken to Cadmus; Davis is one of them. I had to say those things, I'm sorry." Lucy says quietly as she turns back towards Alex.

Alex sighs herself wondering what had happened but now realizes that Lucy is still on her side and her friend. "Thank God, I thought... I didn't know what to think to be honest."

"Have you heard from J'onn?" Alex asks hopeful.

"No not since the cabin." Lucy replies sadly.

"It's for the best, if he was around he could be captured and well at least he's still out there." Alex says as she sits back down on her bed.

"Kara is feeling better, she still has a lot of healing to do, but she's better." Lucy tells Alex hoping that would cheer her up.

"That's good, that's really good." Alex replies. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that she didn't ask for me?"

"Well, when I interrupted her and Cat making out, Kara didn't have a lot to say." Lucy says with a laugh.

"Oh my God, really, they finally... talked?" Alex said with a smile. "It took them long enough."

Laughing a little, Lucy agrees then becomes serious. "Look, Alex, I know you feel terrible about Agent Jordan but your mom heard correctly. The final judgement will come when Darcy makes her statement."

"It will never be a good shoot to me, Lucy, never." Alex reaffirms. "I'll never forget how Kara looked at me." Shaking her head, she lays back onto her pillow. "She hates me and she will never forgive me and I can't forgive myself."

"Hey, give it time, give her time." Lucy consoles. "She was in shock and injured and in pain. She's getting better and she's calmer." Looking down at Alex, Lucy bites her lip, "She uhh actually blames herself for the shooting."

Sitting up quickly, Alex questions, "What, why? How did she come up with that?"

"I can't tell you right now, it's part of her statement and one of the reasons as to why it may go down as a good shoot." Lucy reveals.

"Dammit, she's probably worrying herself over it too." Alex responds quietly knowing how Kara will bear the guilt which will probably impede her recovery.

"I've spoken with her so has your mom and she's got Cat, she'll be okay." Lucy says hoping it will comfort Alex so she won't worry too much about her sister.

Lucy knows it won't be long before her father or another representative comes to take Alex to Cadmus. And they need a plan so that doesn't happen.

* * *

It was evening before Cat finally allowed an agent to escort her home. She didn't want to leave Kara but she did need to get home to Carter.

Kara had called Carter to let him know that she was all right and that she missed him. He chatted nonstop for most of the call. Kara, while laughing at his antics, realizes how much she adored this kid. Kara learned that Cat was going to apologize and make up for all that had happened between them and that Carter knew they were "into each other" which made Kara snort and Cat roll her eyes.

It's close to midnight when Kara awoke from her nap. After Lucy left the two earlier, they did continue what had been so rudely interrupted. Kara smiles thinking how great a kisser Cat is and that she never wants to stop kissing her and holding her. They did have a small talk but there was a lot more they had to work through but Kara has faith that it will work out.

It was great being with Cat and chatting with Carter and talking with her mother but Kara still needed to see Darcy, she had to see for herself that she was okay. Seeing that things were quiet this late at night, Kara slowly and gently sat up and got up off the bed.

Still hooked up to an IV full of antibiotics, Kara carefully pulled the drip stand with her as she exited her room to find Darcy's.

Kara stops short then leans against a wall when she hears voices coming near her. Thankfully, they head down another hall and miss Kara all together. Continuing down another hallway she finally finds Darcy's room.

Gingerly, she opens the door and Kara gasps when she sees Darcy hooked up to a lot of machines. Most of which Kara had no idea what they were for but she did see the one monitoring her heartbeat and there was a tube in her mouth helping her to breathe.

Seeing Darcy like this was too much for Kara and she begins to feel dizzy but catches herself by leaning on Darcy's bed enough to get her to a chair. Slowly sitting down Kara closes her eyes and takes in deep breaths, all she needed to do was to faint and be found on the floor, Lucy would kill her.

Once she feels better, Kara finally takes in Darcy lying in bed. If it weren't for the breathing tube, she would look as if she were only sleeping. It's hard to believe all of this happened less than a few hours ago.

Tears run down Kara's face seeing the strong, silly agent now looking weak and pale. "I'm sorry, Darcy." Kara whispers. "This is all my fault. If I had just listened you wouldn't have been shot."

She draws her chair closer to the bed and takes Darcy's hand in hers, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

It's about 2 a.m. when Nurse Lily Marshall finds Kara asleep sitting in a chair next to the FBI agent's bed. Shaking her head, she was warned that she may find Kara in there at some point during the night. She goes over to check the agent's vitals and change the IV bag before checking the monitors.

As Nurse Marshall records the vitals on her tablet, she notices the agent's heart rate slightly increasing. Looking over she can see the agent's head move slightly and some fluttering of the eye lids. Smiling, Nurse Marshall walks over to Kara and gently nudges her trying to wake her up.

"Kara, hey wake up Supergirl." Lily speaks into Kara's ear.

Jerking her head, Kara opens her eyes and looks around. Not remembering where she is until she hears the monitors beeping she knows she's in Darcy's room.

Seeing Nurse Marshall, Kara blushes knowing she was caught but then she hears what seems like a groan coming from Darcy.

"I do believe our patient is stirring." Nurse Marshall explains to Kara who is now more alert.

"She was heavily sedated but it's wearing off and she's slowly waking up." Lily tells her.

"Why are you doing that?" Kara asks concerned as she sees Lily placing restraints around Darcy's wrists.

"When she wakes up she most likely will be disoriented and will not want that breathing tube in her mouth and she may try and take it out. This wrapping will help prevent that as well as talking to her which is what I want you to help with."

"Okay, I can do that." Kara responds looking at Darcy willing her to wake up.

"Just talk to her and keep her calm, I'm going to get another nurse to assist me." Lily explains then leaves the room.

"Hey Agent Doc, it's me Miss Kara, kiddo." Kara starts listing the names Darcy would call her.

"I know things may seem groggy but you're okay and I'm right here. The doctor did a great job and you're going to be okay, Darcy. Just wake up please."

Darcy's head begins to move a little more and her eyelids are fluttering open. A small groan could be heard which brought a huge smile on Kara's face. "That's it Darcy, wake up. You're okay; you're going to be okay."

Nurses Marshall and Parker enter the room and recheck the monitors and vitals. Then watching as Darcy opens her eyes.

"Well hello there Agent Jordan, nice of you to join us." Nurse Marshall greets Darcy with a smile. Then patting her hand she continues, "You have an endotracheal tube to help you breathe. It needs to stay in so please don't try and pull it out. Do you understand?"

Darcy is blinking rapidly and slightly shaking her head trying to wake up from this weird dream that she thinks she's having.

"Hey Darcy, it's me, Kara. Do you remember me?" Kara can see Darcy is confused with the nurse so she tries to get Darcy to focus on her.

Turning her head towards the familiar voice, Darcy tries to talk when she sees Kara.

"Hey, no you can't talk with that breathing tube, just relax. Umm blink once for yes, two for no?" Kara asks trying to think of a way to communicate. "Umm yeah is that okay?"

Blinking once, Darcy tells her yes she can do that. Then looking down at her wrists she sees that's she constrained and doesn't like it and starts to pull away. Hearing Darcy's heart monitor increase and the frown on her face, Kara asks the nurses to take off the restraints.

The nurse confirms with Darcy that she will not try to remove the tube if they remove the wrappings. With Darcy blinking once, they remove the bindings and Darcy's heart rate goes back to normal.

It can easily be seen by the nurse that Darcy is in pain so once everything was settled, the nurse explains to Darcy that she has a PCA (Patient controlled Analgesia) pump and to just press the button to administer the pain medication.

Darcy blinks once conveying that she understands. This isn't her first time with a PCA or a breathing tube. Then turning back towards Kara, she's wanting to ask what happened and if Kara was okay.

"You should get your rest, Nurse Parker said that when the doctor arrives in the morning they'll take the tube out if your breathing continues to improve, and then we can talk." Kara explains seeing that Darcy is in pain but is fighting it.

"Press the button, I'll stay until you fall asleep, then I should get back to my room before I get into more trouble." Kara says jokingly but knowing she'll get her ass kicked when Lucy and Cat find out.

Darcy blinks twice for no but then concedes after the glare Kara gives her. She had seen a lot of those for the past week or so. So with a blink of yes she pushes the button for her medication and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kara is awakened by loud voices in the hallway. Slowly getting up she goes to the door and can hear Lucy and General Lane arguing about Alex. Kara slinks back to her bed realizing she hasn't even thought about Alex since she arrived here. Who does that? Alex her sister, her best friend, and who shot Darcy.

Eliza had told her that Alex surrendered herself but Kara was in no state at the time to comment or think about the consequences Alex now faces because of it.

"I need to see Alex!" Kara says aloud "I'm a terrible sister, she needed me, and I walked away from her."

No longer hearing Lucy and the General arguing, Kara takes her IV pole and walks out the door to go find Alex.

"Ahem and where do you think you're going, young lady?" Kara's doctor, Dr. Gibson stands behind her with a tablet in her hand the other hand on her hip.

Turning around slowly with the sweetest smile Kara can muster, all ready to tell a lie when Dr. Gibson says, "Save it, get back in your room I've come to check on your stitches." then gives Kara the 'don't mess with me' look.

With a gulp loud enough for the doctor to hear, Kara turns then heads back into her room.

* * *

Lucy enters her office and slams the door shut then kicks a chair over loud enough to be heard in the command centre, enough that Vasquez runs in the room. "ARRRGHHHH that man!"

"Luce. Uh Director, are you all right?" Susan asks as she picks up the chair.

"YES! No, no I'm not, Sus." Lucy confides, "The General wants Alex taken to Cadmus today. I don't even know how he knew she was here already." Lucy says as she paces. "Dammit!"

"Well I'm sure one of his cronies here divulged it when she was brought in." Vasquez deduces wishing she knew who it was who disliked Alex so much.

"I know it's hard to talk to her or to anyone about her that I can trust. You're the only one I can trust. I'm not even sure about Thompson and Sawyer anymore." Lucy says looking perplexed.

"You're right; you can trust me, Luce. And I'll help in any way I can." Vasquez comforts Lucy giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "We need a plan to get Alex out of here; I don't think hijacking the transport and allowing her to get away by bike will work this time."

"You, you knew about that?" Lucy asks shocked that Vasquez knew that she and Kara helped J'onn and Alex escape the last time.

Chuckling, Vasquez answers, "Of course I did, Luce. I know you, I know Kara, and there was no way you were going to let them take Alex and J'onn to Cadmus. You didn't then and we're not going to this time either, I'm with you."

"Thank you Sus, thank you. We're going to need all the help we can get though. I'm not sure how we can pull this one off." Lucy explains as she continues pacing her office.

"Maybe I can help you." Kal-El replies as he walks through the door, then points to his ears. "I still have my super hearing abilities."

"Kal!" Lucy bursts out then runs to give him a huge hug.

* * *

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

_"You just don't understand so stop trying to because you have no idea what I'm feeling, or what I've lost!"_

_"KARA! What the hell?"_

_"Christ, Kara just calm down and take it easy!"_

_"Someone is out there. Stay put. Kara I said stop!"_

Waking with a jolt, Darcy tries to sit up but is in too much pain. Pain, why is she in pain. The cabin, this isn't the cabin, what the hell is this place? Hospital? Or...shit no!

While trying to gather her thoughts a woman walks in and smiles then goes and checks the machines.

"Good morning, or well it's almost afternoon now. How are you feeling, Agent Jordan?" Nurse Graham who just came back on shift types in the vitals she just read.

"Ahhh..ahem I...I..." Darcy tries to reply but can't talk.

"Oh hey now, the endotracheal tube was taken out earlier when you were still asleep. It may be a little while before you can talk. Here, drink a little bit of water, I'll see about some ice chips. Just hold on until I get back." Nurse Graham explains then quickly leaves the room.

"Sh...iit!" Darcy tries to say.

"Here you go, Agent Jordan, try these ice chips it will help." Nurse Graham urges Darcy to take the cup.

"Th...tha...nks" Darcy replies then takes a few ice chip into her mouth.

"Wh...ere?" Darcy asks.

"Where are you? Well you were shot up on Mount Higgins and you were brought here with... "Nurse Graham stops not sure if she should say Supergirl or Kara knowing of the secret identity.

"Ka...ra Ok...ay?" Darcy again tries to talk, wanting to know what happened to Kara.

"Yes, Kara is doing well, she opened her wound a little, but she's resting down the hall." Nurse Graham explains. "I hear she snuck out of her room to come and see you last night. Do you remember that?"

Shaking her head no, Darcy tries to think back but the last thing she remembers is pulling Kara back away from door and screaming, so much screaming.

"Sh...ee's ok?" Darcy asks again wondering about the screams.

"Yes she is and I'm sure she'll be back to visit but properly and not sneaking around." Nurse Graham says laughing softly.

Smiling knowing Kara, Darcy can see her sneaking around this ... where is this again.

"Wh... ere heere?" Darcy asks again hoping the nurse will tell her where they are. "Hos..hospital?"

"Well this is the medical division but it's not a hospital, we are a government agency not unlike the FBI but a little different. Nothing to worry about Agent Jordan, you're in good hands here." Nurse Graham replies. "I'm going to let the doctor know you are awake and very alert. The Director will want to chat with you as well. I'll be right back!"

* * *

"I can't, we can't ask that of you Kal, it's not a great plan, and they'll be after you if you tried that!" Lucy tries to convince Kal-El to not just break Alex out of here full tilt through walls.

"But what else can we do, Lucy? The General will have her transported out today and you know it. How are you going to stop him?" Kal argues knowing Lucy is right but he's all out of ideas.

Walking back to her desk running both hands through her hair, Lucy is exhausted she's been up for 48 hours now and doesn't see sleep or rest in her near future.

"I don't know how, but I have to, she can't go there, Kal. She'll never leave, or if she does she won't be Alex anymore."

A knock at the door interrupts Lucy's next thought, "Yes come in."

"Director, Superman, sorry for the interruption, but I thought you would like to know that Agent Jordan is awake and alert and wants to "get out of here"." Nurse Graham shows the quote fingers as she reports to the director.

"I'm sure she does, thanks Beth, I should go and meet Agent Jordan and debrief her." Walking towards the door, Lucy turns back towards Kal, "Get some rest and we'll talk later okay?" Then she and Beth walk towards the medical wing.

Unsure of the predicament that Lucy has herself in, Kal knows they need more help and he also knows who that person is that can help them.

Checking in on Kara one more time, Kal leaves the DEO to enlist a co-conspirator to help them get Alex out of the DEO, away from the General and keep her from going to Cadmus.

* * *

Lightly knocking on the door, Lucy opens it then walks in quietly in case Agent Jordan was asleep.

"It's all right, I'm awake." Darcy speaks quietly with a slight croak to her voice.

"Hi, it's good to see you awake and talking. My name is Lucy Lane and I am the Acting Director here."

"Well talking seems to be new to me, my throat is a little sore but otherwise I can give my statement, it's why you're here, correct?" Darcy asks though knowing all too well what Lucy is here for.

"You are correct, Agent Jordan I need a statement about the shooting and debriefing about your time with Supergirl." Lucy continues knowing there is no need to beat around the bush with this agent.

"Please, call me Darcy. And sure, I'm ready to make my statement, Director. Shall I just start or would you like to ask questions as we go?"

"Why don't you just start and I'll stop you if I have any questions." Lucy replies as she places a recorder on the table, then sits on the chair next to the bed with her tablet.

Taking another drink of water Darcy begins, "Well, it was an up and down day for Kara. She was fed up with being injured, she had a long walk to the river, and back which made her tired and grumpy."

"We were getting our dinner ready when Kara cut herself peeling potatoes and got upset and threw the knife which went right out the door. I was shocked and pissed and I yelled at her." Darcy recalls shaking her head. "She's got a temper that one but I'm sure you know that."

Lucy smiles and nods but doesn't want to interrupt the agent. So far, what she is describing matches with Kara's statement.

"We argued a bit, I wanted her to calm down but she was pissed without her powers. I tried to placate her and remind her of her injuries. She turned quickly or something like that and it must have pulled her stitches because she grabbed her stomach in pain." Darcy stops and rethinks what she has said.

"Is something wrong, Darcy?" Lucy questions wondering why the agent stopped, she seemed to be going along well.

"Umm no, I...just. Thinking back and recalling it, I have to stop and think how the shooter would see it. There are windows on either side of the doorway. They might have thought I had hurt her."

"Well why don't you tell me what you remember and we'll take it from there, all right?" Lucy knows what the agent is thinking and is glad because this will help it go as a good shoot.

"Um yeah sure, I'm sorry about that." Darcy looks at Lucy frowning now wondering who it was that shot her.

"Uhh yeah arguing, hurt stomach, and I heard something outside. It sounded like someone was running. I told Kara to be quiet and then to stay inside. I went to grab my gun when I saw out of my peripheral that Kara was making her way outside."

I yelled to Kara and then I grabbed her arm and was trying to pull her back when I saw someone, I think I raised my gun but he/she shot first. I don't remember anything after that, except a lot of screaming. I'm not even sure that I got a shot off." Darcy says reliving the moment, thinking she had failed Kara. And what if the shooter was someone who came to hurt Kara?

"Are you all right, Agent?" Lucy asks concerned.

"Uh yeah, the person who was there, were they after Kara? Who was it anyway? And what happened to them?" Darcy questions.

"First, you didn't fire your weapon and the person who was there was not after Kara, well not in a bad way. She was part of a team trying to find Kara, to bring her home." Lucy acknowledges that much to Darcy hoping she wouldn't ask too much too soon.

Darcy watches Lucy and realizes that the person who shot her is someone Lucy knows. She also realizes that Lucy was there that night when she started talking to her, she remembers her voice, and there was a man there as well. Tilting her head, she knows she's making Lucy nervous so she continues to watch her and say nothing waiting for Lucy to tell her more than she should.

"Ummm is there anything else that you remember or that you would like to add or to retract from your statement?" Lucy asks hoping the agent will stop staring at her and move on.

"I remember voices; I assume it was your team that brought me here. I know you were there because I recognize your voice." Darcy reveals to Lucy to see her reaction.

"Yes I was there; I arrived by helicopter after the shooting was reported." Lucy replies as she stands up and turns off the recorder.

"I'll have your statement typed up for you to check over and sign. I don't want to overtire you so I'll come back a little later to go over your time with Supergirl." Lucy continues, "Unless there was anything more?"

"No that's all I remember, for now anyway." Darcy replies wondering why Lucy cut the meeting short.

"I haven't called anyone at the FBI to let them know what happened. Is there anyone in particular you would like me to call for you, or a family member?" Lucy adds before leaving.

"There's no real reason to call anyone at the FBI, I'm on sabbatical so I haven't been taken off any cases. So no, you don't need to call anyone, it's not needed. And I have no family to call." Darcy responds hoping Lucy won't call anyone at the FBI. It's the last thing she needs.

"All right, but if you change your mind, please let me know." Lucy says as she accepts Darcy's request and leaves the room.

* * *

Kara is up and walking gingerly around her room, an injured person's version of pacing and being completely bored out of her mind when someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." Kara calls out wondering who is visiting.

"Hi there." Cat says shyly as she comes in, closes the door, and leans against it. "How are you doing besides being bored out of your mind?"

"Cat!" Kara says with excitement as she walks as quickly as she can towards her. "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you."

"You did? You mean our making out session wasn't a dream?" Cat quips then meets Kara half way with a gentle hug and kiss which turns into more and not so gentle.

"Not. A. Dream." Kara replies with a kiss after each word. "And I can't wait to get out of here and show you what else won't be a dream." Kara smirks then kisses Cat again.

"Oh no, you need to stay here to get better, when the doctor gives you the all clear then we'll talk about the 'what else' then." Cat contends.

With a smile that weakens Cat, Kara kisses her then backs her way to the bed sitting down pulling Cat beside her without breaking the kiss. A knock at the door produces a groan from Cat which makes Kara blush a bright red enough for the visitor to know they interrupted something they shouldn't have.

"Hi Kara and Ms. Grant." Eliza greets her daughter and her... boss/girlfriend?

"Eliza!" Kara calls out with a squeaky voice. "Hi!"

Cat chuckles and pats Kara's knee, "It's okay Darling, I've spoken with Eliza and she knows about my feelings for you." Then looks to Eliza, "And please, it's Cat."

"She does?" Kara asks then looks at Eliza, "You do? And...And you're okay with it, with us?"

Laughing at Kara's shock and nervousness, Eliza answers, "Well I knew of Cat's feelings but I wasn't sure of yours towards her that is until I walked in." Chuckling at how red Kara's face is turning.

"When you left that phone message, I knew you left Catco because your heart had been broken and I knew it wasn't the job but that it was someone." Eliza explains to Kara.

"To say I was a bit shocked when Cat called and told me about her feelings for you, I knew from that message you left, that you felt the same at least in some way." Eliza confirms.

"Well we have a lot to talk about and I have a lot of groveling to do..." Cat begins to explain, but is cut off by Kara.

"Cat."

"I do Kara, I have a lot to make up for, and I don't know if I'll ever make up for all that I've said and done." Cat says looking down at her hands.

"Cat, we have a lot to talk about and we will but stop worrying, I've already forgiven you so you need to forgive yourself." Kara conveys to Cat then gives her a hug.

Kissing Kara's forehead, Cat breaks away from the hug, then turns to Eliza, "I'll leave you two for a visit, I need to speak with Director Lane, I'll be back in a little while." Cat says smiling at them both then leaves the room.

Eliza turns towards Kara, "She does feel badly about the way she treated you. But I think you're good for each other. Take it...umm slow and talk. You two need to talk."

"I know and we will. I... we need to have it out, to clear the air so to speak because if she can't forgive herself it's not going to work." Kara agrees thinking about the rough conversation they'll be having sooner rather than later.


	9. Cloak and Dagger

**Cloak and Dagger**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Doc, what's up?" Darcy asks smirking because she's standing up and Dr. Jules is shocked and a little miffed.

"You are I see and I don't believe I've signed off on that, Agent Jordan." Dr. Jules says as he continues into the room shaking his head. "How did you get up without assistance?"

"Slowly," Darcy comes back sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserve that one." Dr. Jules says. "I'm not going to bother to question the ability because I know this isn't the first time you've been injured or have had surgery after seeing your scars."

Walking closer to Darcy with his stethoscope, "So how do you feel now that you're up, soreness, pulling of the stitches? Any light headedness? And do tell me the truth; I am your ticket out of here."

Chuckling, Darcy concedes to the doctor, knowing he is her ticket out of here where ever here is, she thinks to herself. "No light headedness and a small bit of pulling of course but manageable. I do have a high pain tolerance, surprise, surprise. But I'm tired that's all."

"Okay, so why don't you get back into bed and I'll check your vitals and your wounds." Dr. Jules says as he types in the information into his tablet before helping Darcy lay back.

Nurse Graham enters the room as Dr. Jules checks Darcy's stitches. "How's the patient doing today?"

"Oh this patient is doing just fine; she was out of bed standing over there when I arrived." Dr. Jules answers with a little sarcasm of his own.

Shaking her head at Darcy and Dr. Jules, Beth goes over and checks the IV and medication levels.

"I see you haven't been taking any pain medication, Agent Jordan, are you sure the pain you have is manageable?"

"I don't like the way it makes me feel, and as I explained to the doc here I have a high pain threshold. I'm good, really I don't need it." Darcy replies to the nurse.

"Well despite that you were critical not 48 hours ago you are doing extremely well. Your vitals are good, the wounds are looking good, no infection. But I do want you on those antibiotics because you are susceptible to infection in the abdomen so you must continue those and if you do get up again you must take the IV pole." Dr. Jules explains knowing there's no use telling her to not over do it.

His experience with law enforcement reminds him that they do not like hospitals and want out as soon as they are awake. Darcy is no different it seems.

"Thanks Doc, I'll do what I can to not over do it." Darcy tells him with a wink and a smirk. She likes this doctor; he doesn't let her get away with any bullshit.

As the doctor leaves the room, Nurse Graham is changing the antibiotics bag with a new one and then checking the drip level. "Okay Agent Jordan you're all set, if you do feel like getting up please call me and I'll assist you."

"Thanks, I'll do that. The first time kinda tired me out." Darcy tells the nurse.

"You're doing really well, Agent. So don't try and overdo it and have a setback." Nurse Graham explains as she puts away the wiring and tubes from the monitors no longer being used then leaves the room.

Waiting five minutes after the nurse leaves, Darcy slowly gets up, manoeuvres the IV pole, and then opens the door, looks around then walks down a hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

General Lane enters his office just as his cell phone rings. He knows who it is and thinks about ignoring it but then answers it as he puts his things down on the desk. "General Lane."

"General, tell me it's not true." The man's voice states in a calm yet eerie voice, one that the General can't stand.

"Tell you what isn't true? I need more inf..." The General answers but is cut off.

"SUPERGIRL!" The man all but yells then calmly finishes his message. "Tell me, General that the news of her being found alive is not true."

Standing to attention when the man yells, Lane knows this isn't going to go well. "I'm afraid it is true, she was found alive in the mountains less than 48 hours ago."

"This is not good news, General. Supergirl is someone I cannot afford to have alive. You are to fix this now do I make myself clear. Because if you do not rectify this problem; they'll find you or maybe your daughters, on the mountains, not unlike the dead Kryptonian." The phone clicks and the General stands at his desk shaking.

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Riley Gibson makes her way towards Kara's room with another IV bag with green contents. Reaching the door, Riley looks in and sees that Kara is actually lying down. "Wow, you're actually in bed resting. Are you feeling okay?" The doctor asks sarcastically.

"Har, har Riley, I was bored and thought I would try for a nap, since I'm not allowed out of this room to see anyone." Kara answers back with a huff. "So what brings you here and what is that?" Kara asks looking at the green IV bag.

"This is what we call a banana bag; its usual purpose is to speed up recovery for someone who is inebriated or sometimes used for critical patients." Dr. Gibson explains.

"But I'm not drunk." Kara gives the doctor a look as if she were drunk herself.

Laughing, the petite doctor explains a little more, "I know that Kara, but it was suggested to me that you may still have green kryptonite in your system and this may help you flush it out so to speak."

"Alex, Alex suggested it to you? She did something like this before. Were you talking to her? Is she all right? Can I see her yet?" Kara sits up as she bombards the doctor with her questions.

Sighing, and then slightly pushing Kara back down onto her pillow. "Yes I've spoken with Alex and she's fine. She's upset but she's fine and she misses you. And the answer to when will you get to see her is that, I have no idea."

Riley squeezes Kara's shoulder apologetically then hangs the green banana bag on the IV pole, connects the IV and leaves Kara's room then makes her way down to see Lucy to discuss discharging Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

What seems like only moments later, Kara's door opens slowly and looking up she sees someone that brightens her day, "Darcy!"

"Shhhh, don't give me away! They don't know I've left my room!" Darcy hushes Kara then slips into the chair beside the door.

"What? You snuck out of your room?" Kara asks laughing at the thought of Darcy sneaking out like a ninja.

"Well I heard you did it the other night, so I thought I'd return the favour." Darcy replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I've missed that smirk of yours. Are you all right though? Should you be up and walking already?" Kara asks concerned.

"Pfft, they don't think so, but I know so. I've been in this situation before, the more I move the better I'll get. Doctors never seem to understand that with me for some reason." Darcy says perplexed.

"I bet they don't." Kara replies thinking Darcy is giving the DEO medical team a run for their money.

"So are you all right? How are the wounds? Are they healing?" Darcy asks all at once then gazes up at the banana bag. "What the hell is in that?"

"It's a banana bag to help flush out any green kryptonite that might still be in my system. My sister has done it before and it helped then so hopefully it will now." Kara answers indeed hoping it will work; her powers have yet to come back.

"You seem down, Kara, what's wrong? Are you not getting better?" Darcy asks concerned about her friend.

"Yes I'm slowly getting better. It's nothing. I'm fine." Kara tries to avoid Darcy's question.

"Bull! Now tell me what's wrong." Darcy demands.

Sighing, Kara sits up a little then moves to let her legs hang over the edge of the bed so she's facing Darcy. "There are so many things; I don't know where to start really."

"Well just start with one and we'll move to the next when you're ready. C'mon, talk to me." Darcy says trying to get Kara talking which is never easy especially when she's upset.

"My powers aren't back, and I don't know what I'll do if they don't come back." Kara sighs as she looks down at her hands. "I've always had them since I came to earth; I'm not sure what to do without them."

"You know I'm accident prone and without my powers I seem to get myself hurt or end up being sick or something." Kara explains. "I..."

"You're human." Darcy interrupts. "Just like the rest of us."

"Well yes, I guess so, but I can't save people like this. I don't know what to do without them." Kara continues thinking Darcy isn't getting it.

"You can help save people like the rest of us who do not have super powers." Darcy explains. "I'm with the FBI; I help save people, police, firefighters, medical staff. You don't have to be Supergirl to save lives."

"I...I... that's not..." Kara huffs but can't really give an answer to Darcy.

"I fly, I have freeze breath, and I'm bulletproof! I can get to people quickly and lift buses that are falling off a bridge. I can't do that as an FBI agent!" Kara counterclaims.

"Okay, all right, calm down. No we can't fly or lift buses or leap tall buildings but we do save lives in the way that we are able. So if, _if_ they don't come back then you find another way to help people."

Kara pouts as she crosses her arms and mumbles, "I don't leap tall buildings, I fly over them."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Darcy continues, "If you do lose your powers it's not the end of the world. I'm sorry but people live and die every day, there are good people and there are bad people then there are monsters out there. If you want to help or save lives that much then you find the way that you can without powers."

"This agency, I assume they save lives or help people, catch the bad ones..." Darcy stops then looks at Kara. "Your agency, you catch other aliens don't you? That's why they're so secretive, more than even the CIA." Darcy says excitedly. "Shit, is this the DEO?"

 

* * *

 

 

Cat is at the office when a familiar feeling washes over her and she looks towards her balcony just as Kal-El lands. Getting up she walks out and greets him, "Superman."

"Ms. Grant. I've come to see if you have made a decision about the prospect of helping out a possible in-law to be of yours?" Kal-El asks with a knowing smirk.

After leaving the DEO, he thought about the one person who might be able to help Alex get out of custody and he went to see Cat once she got home from visiting his cousin.

They sat and discussed the possibilities and the implications if she were to get caught. She couldn't give him an answer then but he's hoping she can now.

Lowering his head, he feels like he's failing his cousin again, first not being able to find her sooner, and now not being able to save Alex. "I know you don't know Alex very well, but she can't go to Cadmus, she won't make it there."

"Superman, I've talked to Director Lane and what we have come up with is risky for all involved but she is looking into it." Cat replies closing the doors to the balcony in case someone overhears them.

"The only thing we've thought of that might possibly work is to override the security feeds and get Alex out undetected. Once she's out we're hoping that J'onn can take her away but we haven't been able to get in contact with him." Cat divulges the plan she, Lucy and Vasquez came up with yesterday and at CATCO earlier this morning.

"I can do that!" Kal states as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"I know that, but we don't believe the people who are close to Alex should be involved with getting her out. Lucy and Kara especially, they need solid alibis as well as myself and most importantly, you." Cat tries to explain to the man of steel.

"Then if the people who are close to Alex can't do it then who will?" Kal-El questions Cat.

"That's being worked on." Cat says, "It's not easy, Superman but we're trying and we don't have a lot of time to work with."

"Lois!" Kal-El yells out.

Cat looks up sharply, "What?"

"Lois knows some sketchy people who might help with getting Alex out but it will probably cost money." Kal-El says thinking this idea is as bad as it sounds.

"She knows sketchy people, of that I have no doubt, but be it as it may, we can't hire mobsters or whomever these people are. No." Cat replies shaking her head as she walks over to the railing.

"Yeah, I know, I know bad idea." Kal-El says dejectedly.

"The biggest problem Lucy is facing is who to trust at the DEO. She knows there's at least one person who is keeping General Lane informed of all that is going on at the agency. If she were to ask the wrong person to help Alex escape, we'll all be going to this Cadmus." Cat states as she looks out at National City.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara looks up quickly, not knowing how Darcy knows about the DEO or even the name. "Ummm well, I don't know, what's a DEO?"

"Oh please, so this is the DEO. I've heard of it but never thought it was real." Darcy says now looking around.

"I didn't tell you! Don't let them think I told you." Kara says worriedly.

"No worries, Kiddo, you're good. I did come up with it myself you just confirmed it. Nice by the way, what is a DEO?" Darcy repeats mockingly then starts to laugh.

"Shut up." Kara retorts dejectedly.

"Oh come now," Darcy placates and walks over and gives Kara a hug. "Listen to me for once, let yourself heal, do as the doctors tell you, and see what happens. Don't give up on yourself or your powers. Okay?"

"Now, tell me about you and your lady, she has been to see you, hasn't she?" Darcy changes the subject hoping to cheer Kara up.

Laughing at Darcy's antics, "Yes she has been to see me and ..."

"Annnnnd? Did you guys... y'know?" Darcy looks at Kara and winks then smiles.

"We talked a little and we need to talk a lot more and get things out into the open but yes we kissed and Rao can she kiss." Kara says dreamily.

"Oh my God. HAH! Way to go!" Darcy barks out with laughter. Once she settles down, she looks at Kara and adds, "I do agree with talking because you two seem to need help with that. Don't you think?"

Kara only nods then smiles broadly. "I do love her. And you were right as well, she said loves me too."

"Well of course I was right! So when do you get out of here so you can umm kiss some more?" Darcy asks mischievously.

"Not soon enough but I'm not sure when yet, now that they're trying out this green stuff." Kara replies looking at the IV bag.

With another knock on the door, both Kara and Darcy look up as they watch Eliza walk in with her usual sunny smile.

"Hi Honey, how are you feeling this afternoon?" Eliza asks as she walks over and gives Kara a hug.

Then turning away to pull up a chair, "Oh, hello there, you must be Agent Jordan, I'm Kara's foster mother, Eliza," She says noticing Darcy sitting in the chair beside the door.

Slowly standing, Darcy gets up and walks over holding her hand out to shake Eliza's in greeting. "Yes I'm Agent Jordan, but please call me Darcy. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"Oh please I'll call you Darcy if you call me Eliza." Replying as she shakes the agent's hand. "Please sit down, should you even be up and around this soon after surgery?"

Kara snorts loud enough for both women to look her way. "She escaped from her room to come and visit with me." Kara relays trying to stay out of trouble.

"That's because you snuck out of your room in the middle of the night to see me." Darcy counters hoping Eliza will now focus on Kara's misbehaviour.

Eliza looks at them both, shakes her head then sits down on the chair. "So how are you both feeling?"

"Fine," Kara replies her usual.

"Fine, thank you." Darcy adds the thank you to one up Kara, then starts to chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy and Vasquez enter the showers after their workout session in the training room. The shower is the only room where cameras and microphones are not set up and they can talk about their plan.

"If we could get Winn to help us from an unknown location I can give him the codes to break into the system. Then he can loop the feeds and we can get Alex out without being recorded or seen." Vasquez informs Lucy.

"Yes that's great and the easy part. Who are we going to get to break Alex out, if she even goes with them? She has not been herself. She thinks that Kara hates her and that she deserves to go to Cadmus because of the shooting." Lucy reveals to Vasquez.

"We need Kara to talk to her, but Kara can't know about breaking Alex out, that would ruin everything." Lucy continues.

"She needs to convince Alex that she needs to fight, to not give up." Susan states, as she gets undressed and wraps a towel around her.

Lucy doesn't answer and then turns away quickly to undress and get ready for her shower. "I'll speak with Kara after this, she's wanted to see Alex, and now that Darcy has given her statement there's no reason why she can't see her now."

Smiling at how modest Lucy is being, Susan replies, "Sounds like a plan, Director," then goes into her shower stall.

"Yeah a plan," Lucy replies mostly to herself then shakes her head and walks into her own stall.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fine, I think that's the universal answer to I don't want to talk about it." Eliza comes back after both ladies answer her.

"Sorry Eliza, I just hate being in here any longer. I feel so cooped up." Kara apologizes.

"I guess being up in the mountains and outside everyday has spoiled you." Darcy replies jokingly.

"Well I stayed here for two weeks straight before the fight with Xa-Ol. Wait, did they ever find him?" Kara asks looking at Eliza.

"Yes they found him just before Alex found you." Eliza replies cautiously. She's not sure how much Darcy knows about Alex and the shooting.

"Alex, as in your sister, she found you? Does that mean she's the one who shot me?" Darcy asks knowing the answer.

"Yes." Kara answers quietly.

Kara realizes she shouldn't have brought up the search mission although she's not sure why no one told Darcy who it was that shot her.

"You haven't seen her since the shooting have you?" Darcy asks Kara now realizing that was one of the things that had her down. "Did she leave again? Didn't you say she was on a mission looking for someone?"

Eliza gets up, walks over to Kara, and puts her arm around her shoulder. "Alex surrendered herself after she shot you. She feels terrible and believes she deserves to be punished."

"But that's, that's not right. It should go down as a good shoot." Darcy complains. "How can they detain her like that? Doesn't she have a lawyer?" Darcy asks looking at Eliza seeing that Kara is crying.

"She wasn't on a mission, I lied about that. Alex was on the run, they were going to take her to this terrible place, but she got away and has been on the run for months." Kara confesses to Darcy.

"I was so upset that you were shot, I thought you were going to die and I just saw Alex standing there with her gun. I yelled at her and I wouldn't let her near me. I wouldn't talk to her then I was whisked away back here to be checked out by the doctors." Kara explained the night of the shooting to Darcy and Eliza.

"I was so concerned about your condition I never even asked or thought about Alex. I...I didn't even know she was here until late yesterday. And I haven't been allowed to see her yet." Kara finishes looking down, embarrassed on the way she treated her sister.

"She's here?" Darcy asks then realizing that Kara is really upset she goes over and stands in front of her, "Hey look at me. Kara, look at me please."

Looking up with tears in her eyes, Kara focuses on Darcy. "It was a bad night, and you were upset and confused and worried. Of course you're going to yell and keep away from her." Darcy tries to ease Kara's feelings.

"When you see her, you tell her how much you love her and that you don't hate her, that you're on her side." Darcy says giving Kara a hug.

"This place that they were going to take her, is it a prison? You said it was a terrible place." Darcy asks wondering how terrible it was to upset Kara so much.

"It's a long story and classified and I'm not sure how much you can know, you probably know too much now, If Lucy finds out..." Kara stops as the door opens.

"If Lucy finds out what, Kara?" Lucy Lane asks walking into the room. "Hello Agent Jordan, nice to see you up and about, though Nurse Graham has been looking for you."

Then Lucy turns towards Kara. "If I find out?"

"I was, we were just talking and..." Kara bites her lip knowing Lucy is going to kill her.

"We were talking about the cabin in the mountains and the night of the search. I figured out that Alex was the one who shot me and now I know she's here at the DEO." Darcy finishes helping Kara out.

Sighing heavily, Lucy closes her eyes to calm herself before speaking.

"Before you say anything, I had figured out that this is the DEO on my own, I had heard about it back at Langley so that wasn't Kara's doing." Darcy explains to the Director.

"Actually, the way you were acting when taking my statement made me realize that some things weren't adding up. Being secretive just makes me want to investigate further." Darcy points out.

Holding up her hands, conceding to the agent's account of how she knows what she knows. Lucy turns to Kara, "I actually came here to take you to see Alex, but first, I'm going to escort Darcy back to her room and let Nurse Graham look after her." Lucy smiles knowing Beth will give Darcy a hard time for lying and taking off like that.

"And when I come back, you'll have wiped your tears and put on a happy face to go see your sister, all right?" Lucy asks Kara giving her a look that says we'll talk about this later.

Kara nods her head and gives a small smile. She gives Darcy a thumbs up as she leaves with Lucy knowing Beth will likely kick her ass.

 

* * *

 

 

General Lane leaves his office, drives out of the city, and makes a call. "What can you tell me about Supergirl's condition?" Listening to the other person answer, he ends the call.

He now knows that Supergirl can be easily taken out because she still doesn't have her powers. "Now, we need to get to her without being detected." He says to himself.

Making another call, he sets up a meeting to be held in an out of the way location. His next moves have to be done covertly; he cannot be connected to this in any way.

Finishing the call, the General throws the phone into the water and heads back to his office.

Arriving back, he enters his office, locks the door, then sits down, and pulls out a glass and a bottle of scotch from his desk drawer.

Pouring himself three fingers of the scotch he downs it in one go. "What am I doing? I'm too old for all of this cloak and dagger bullshit."

Before he pours himself another drink, he calls his daughter at the DEO. "I think it's time for the prisoner to be transported to Cadmus, Director. You've had your time for the so called investigation into the shooting."

"Sorry General, but she could be brought up on charges of assault of a federal officer which is punishable up to twenty years imprisonment when a dangerous weapon is used or bodily injury occurs." Lucy counters bringing back the lawyer in her.

"Once the federal investigation is completed I'll inform you of their decision. Please don't contact me about this issue again. If that is all General, I have to go." Lucy hangs up and takes a deep breath.

Hoping that will give her a little more time to devise a plan to get Alex out before the General realizes there is no investigation.


	10. Good News or Bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great and I love all of your comments! Thank you all so very much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Good News or Bad?**

**Chapter 10**

"Alex?" Kara quietly calls out as she's led into a darkened room.

Waking up from a nap, Alex rubs her eyes and sits up from her bunk. "Kara?"

"Oh Rao! Alex!" Kara says excitedly as she makes her way to her sister and hugs her as she stands up. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry!"

"K...Kara? What are you sorry about? I'm the one who's sorry." Alex pulls back slightly from the hug as she looks at Kara.

"I'll leave you two to talk; I'll be back in a little while." Lucy says as she closes the door hoping the sisters will makeup since they've been apart for months.

"I was terrible to you the other night, I was upset, but I should have been here to see you sooner." Kara's words rush out before hugging Alex again.

"Kara, It's okay, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all this time, when you needed me I wasn't there. And ... And then I go and shoot your friend. God, Kara how can you even be near me right now?" Alex asks wondering how Kara still loved her after everything.

"Alex, you were on the run! The shooting with our statements will be ruled as justifiable. It's okay, please don't worry about Darcy, she's fine, up and around already." Kara says trying to alleviate the guilt Alex is feeling because she's feeling the same guilt.

"I'm glad she's going to be okay, but I still shot a federal agent..." Alex starts.

"Alex! No stop, stop this. Please. You have more to worry about. General Lane will be coming here to take you to Project Cadmus!" Kara all but yells being so upset. "I don't know what I'll do if they take you there, Alex!"

Kara falls into Alex's arms crying knowing she can't help her sister without powers and not knowing what will happen to Alex at Cadmus.

"I'll be okay there, Kara. Everything will be okay." Alex replies sounding more confident than she feels.

"Alex, you can't give up. We got you out before I know we can again just keep the faith, okay? I love you Alex, you're the best sister in the universe!" Kara tries to encourage Alex.

Laughing and crying at her sister, Alex pulls away and wipes her eyes with her shirtsleeve. "You're the best sister, Kara. Now tell me everything that's happened starting with CATCO and your resignation."

* * *

 

After getting back to her room and receiving a mild dress down from Nurse Graham, Darcy finds herself wanting to talk to Alex. But since being given strict orders to not leave her room for at least three hours so she can get her rest, Darcy wants to do the opposite but being extremely tired from her excursion to Kara's room she actually does as she's told, and lays down.

An hour later, Darcy is awake and bored, is itching to get up, and out for a walk again. Sitting herself up on the side of the bed, Nurse Lily Maxwell comes into the room with a couple of bags.

"Hello there Agent Jordan, did you have a nice nap? Nurse Graham mentioned that you went for an unattended walk earlier. How are you feeling after your stroll?" Lily asked Darcy as she went over to check the antibiotic bag.

"It was great! And I can't wait to do it again. Attended of course, I wouldn't want to get into trouble with Nurse Graham again." Darcy replies smiling sweetly.

Nurse Maxwell stops what she's doing and looks at Darcy. "Is that smile supposed to convince me of anything because it's not?" She then goes back to changing the antibiotic bag attached to Darcy's IV.

Frowning, Darcy replies, "Well yeah, it was supposed to." Then she looks at Nurse Maxwell. "Are you sure it didn't? Because you know that was the sweetest smile I have."

Chuckling at Darcy, Lily enters the information onto the tablet then goes to the chair where the she left the bags.

"Here are some of your things from the cabin. A few agents were there for the investigation and the Director thought you might need some clothing and essentials." Lily explained as she laid the bags next to Darcy.

"Oh! Great thanks." Darcy replies as she looks into a bag hoping they put her cell phone in there.

"Was there something you're looking for or needed that wasn't brought?" Lily inquires watching Darcy dig through the bags.

"Umm was just looking for my phone, but got it!" Darcy calls out lifting the phone in the air. "I uhh have a friend, the only one who knew I was at the cabin, I wanted to call him in case he was worried." Darcy explains to Nurse Maxwell. "There's no reception on the mountain but I usually see him when I make a supply run.

"I do believe there was someone at the cabin looking for you but you would have to ask the Director to be sure, my information is from the agent who handed me the bag." Lily informed Darcy who looked a little shocked from the information.

"Yeah that was most likely him. Seeing all those agents there probably got him worried. "Darcy replied as she bit her lip.

"Well I guess you had better give your friend a call then. Make sure you get your rest though, Agent Jordan." Nurse Maxwell says as she leaves the room.

Darcy waits to make sure the nurse doesn't come back then makes her call. Trying to reach her friend, Darcy tries a couple of times but no one answered. Feeling tired, she lies back onto her bed and falls asleep.

* * *

 

 

Eliza walks into Kara's room but sees that she's not there so she sits on the chair and waits. A few moments later, Dr. Gibson walks in followed by Lucy and Cat Grant.

"Hello Ladies, I came to see Kara but as you can see she's not here. But seeing you here, Doctor I'm now wondering where Kara is." Eliza greets the ladies.

"She's with Alex but I was going to go get her now that Cat is here." Lucy explains Kara's whereabouts.

"I'm glad you're here as well, Eliza. Dr. Gibson has some things to go over with Kara and she wanted us to be here as well. I'll go get her and I'll be right back." Lucy says as she leaves the room.

"Is there something wrong, Dr. Gibson? Is Kara going to be all right?" Eliza asks concerned.

"Oh there's nothing wrong, Dr. Danvers, nothing to worry about. But I would like to wait until Kara returns before I discuss anything further." Dr. Gibson replies then goes over some notes on her tablet.

Cat is sitting on the far side of the bed checking her phone awaiting a message concerning a certain plan that she and Lucy were discussing before arriving at Kara's room.

A few minutes pass when they hear Lucy outside telling Kara to take her time, as she still has the IV pole with the banana bag attached to it. Cat gets up and opens the door for them, smiling when she sees Kara walking cautiously with Lucy right beside her.

"Hi." Cat greets Kara with a small smile.

"Cat! Hi. I'm so glad you're back." Kara then responds quietly, "I missed you like crazy."

Walking just outside the door, Cat gives Kara a quick kiss, "I've missed you too."

"Okay love birds, take it inside," Lucy teases as she coaxes them into the room.

"Hi Eliza…Riley!" Kara greets the ladies inside. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you get into bed, Kara you've been up quite a bit today. I just have some things that I want to go over with you." Dr. Gibson replies as she guides Kara to her bed and assists her as she gets in.

"Okay, what do you need to go over? And does everyone need to be here? Is something wrong?" Kara asks nervously then reaches over for Cat's hand.

"No Kara, there's nothing wrong. It's actually good news." Dr. Gibson responds with a smile.

"I've been looking over your scans, and blood work. The fever is gone the infection seems to be as well, your wounds are healing although much slower than normal for you. They are healing on schedule for someone without..." Riley stops realizing she's upsetting Kara reminding her of not having her powers.

"Without my powers, it's okay Riley you can say it. I'm starting to believe that they're probably not going to come back." Kara interrupts then looks at Cat squeezing her hand a little.

"Sorry. So yes, for someone like me your wounds are healing on schedule. Agent Jordan did a great job with stitching you up and keeping them clean." Riley acknowledged.

"Yeah she was great, and she kicked my ass when I was out of line." Kara recalled.

"Oh so should we check your butt, that must be _REALLY_ sore?" Riley asked jokingly.

"Har, Har, Riley. I almost wish Darcy was your patient, you would have more fun with her." Kara responds with a glare, and then folds her arms in front of her.

"Ah c'mon, Kara you know how I love to pick on you." Riley says looking up at Kara then giving her a wink.

"All right, as I was saying. You're doing really well and I think it's time we release you. BUT..." Riley holds up her hand to stop Kara from interrupting.

"But, you can't be on your own. The wounds are still not healed enough for you to over stretch, or lift anything over five pounds." Riley explains. "So you need someone to stay with you for at least a week possibly two."

"She can stay with me!"

"She can stay with me."

Both Eliza and Cat call out at the same time.

Lucy smiles at the two ladies then winks at Kara; silently telling her good luck with that.

Cat takes Kara's hand, "If it's too soon I understand, but you are very welcomed to stay with Carter and I."

"I think it would be best if she stayed with me," Eliza stands up and goes over to Kara.

Kara glares at Lucy and Dr. Gibson for putting her into this predicament. "Thank you both, but Eliza you're in Midvale, I would like to stay in National City."

"Oh we can stay in your apartment, Kara." Eliza quickly answers.

"Well I kinda packed everything up into boxes before the uhh the explosion." Kara responds anxiously looking at Eliza then to Cat.

"Packed up?" Cat asks.

"I... I was going to leave National City but Xa-Ol escaped so I went after him and well you know what happened next." Kara replies nervously with Cat now knowing she was going to leave the city and everyone.

"Are you still planning on leaving the city once you are healed?" Cat asked apprehensively.

"No! No Cat, not now, I'm not leaving I promise." Kara says as she tightens her hold on Cat's hand.

"I'll explain everything to you but I promise I'm not leaving you again."

Cat lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding then softly smiles at Kara then looks up at everyone else, "Well I think it's settled, Kara will stay with Carter and I. I'll work from the home office while Kara recuperates."

"Sounds like a great idea," Lucy interjects as she claps her hands together.

"We'll keep you here another night and you'll be free to go in the morning." Riley explains to Kara and Cat then leaves the room.

"Well that's all settled, I'll leave you guys to visit. I have some things that I need to get done, I'll see you later." Lucy tells everyone then turns to leave.

"Oh Lucy, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Cat calls out then turns to Kara, "I'll be right back."

* * *

 

 

Lucy and Cat walk down the hall together until they reach the shower room both entering it and then Lucy locks the door.

"Why are we in here?" Cat asks as she looks around trying not to touch anything.

"This is the only room that we can speak without being recorded or overheard." Lucy replies as she paces around the benches. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard from the hobbit and he has a secure location up and ready. He says he has a small amount of time to hack into the feed before he is tracked." Cat informs Lucy.

"We have to be ready the second he loops the video and get _her_ out before anyone is seen." Cat says as she continues watching Lucy pace the aisle.

"I still haven't gotten in contact with J'onn and I don't know who I can trust to get Alex out. I haven't been able to talk to Alex alone to let her know what's going on. AND I'm not even sure she'll leave, she believes she should be punished." Lucy lets out all in one breath.

"It's going to be all right, Lane. Just calm down, the last thing we need is for you to have a coronary." Cat admonishes, "Leave it to another Lane to dramatize everything."

Calming down a bit, Lucy realizes what Cat was trying to do. "I know, but we have to do this tomorrow night. I gave the General a lame excuse today. I'm not sure how long he'll believe it."

"Kal suggested using your sister's sketchy friends but I told him we couldn't be beholden to mobsters or the like." Cat says to Lucy. "He also volunteered to get Alex out if you can't get J'onn."

"He can't! I know he wants to but we need to be nowhere near this with air tight alibis. Even then I don't think the General will buy it." Lucy exclaims frustrated.

"Kara will be home with me and Carter, I'll have a nurse come in the first couple of days to make sure Kara's wounds are cleaned and bandaged." Cat conveys her plan. "One from the DEO would be good; do you have a suggestion as to which one that might do that?"

"Beth, Beth Graham would be a good one. She and Kara get along well." Lucy replies.

"I'll have you and Susan over for dinner, and I'll ask this Beth to stay as well, she'll see that's she's a fifth wheel and not stay but she'll know we were all at the apartment and nowhere near here." Cat then finishes, "It's a perfect alibi."

"That she's a fifth wheel?" Lucy asks wondering what Cat was talking about.

"Well Carter will be in his room so it will be myself and Kara with you and Susan it will be like a double date." Cat says nonchalantly as she waves her hand and looks around the shower room trying not to touch anything.

Lucy shakes her head, "I'm not, we're not...you know what? It doesn't matter. As long as Beth sees us all, that will work. Now who the hell is going to help Alex escape?"

"Keep working on it, I have to get back to Kara before she suspects something. Keeping something like this from her, she's not going to like it one bit." Cat says worriedly. Starting their relationship like this may end it before it starts.

"I'll make sure she knows it was me who made you keep it to yourself. She'll understand." Lucy tries to quell Cat's concerns.

"She had better, Lane." Cat says waiting for Lucy to open the door, after doing so Cat walks back to Kara's room.

* * *

 

Two hours passed by the time Darcy wakes up from her nap. Getting up, she goes over to the bags with her things in them. Going through them, she found her favourite sweatshirt and jogging pants. Looking down at her hospital gown she wanted to change but wondered if the pants would irritate the stitches.

Figuring no way to know until she tries, she carefully bends over to put her jogging pants on but to no avail, her stomach wound won't allow that. Thinking of how she can put them on without bending she makes her way back to the bed.

Nurse Maxwell picks this exact moment to walk into Darcy's room. "I knew you would try to do that on your own." Lily states as she watches Darcy stop in her tracks. "So how is that working for you?"

"It's not; I guess I need a little assistance to get these on. That is, if I'm allowed to wear them." Darcy says begrudgingly.

Putting her hand up to her forehead, Nurse Maxwell asks, "Is the world ending? Did Agent Jordan just ask for help?" Then goes over, kneels down and helps Darcy into her jogging pants.

Rolling her eyes at the nurse, Darcy then smiles, "Well if this is the end of the world, there's no one prettier I would like to leave it with."

Actually snorting out loud Nurse Maxwell sits back on her ass and continues to laugh. "You didn't just..."

"Oh I did, and you deserved that, even though I wasn't lying." Darcy then replies with a smirk. "Do you need a hand?"

Still laughing at the agent, Lily waves off Darcy's help and gets up. "Well thank you for the compliment, agent but I'm already taken."

"Damn, the good ones always are." Darcy says disappointed.

"So Agent Jordan, how do the jogging pants feel? Is it irritating the incision at all?" Nurse Maxwell is back to business now, concerned for her patient.

"It's Darcy, and no it's not bothering it yet. I'll roll them down if it does though." Darcy replies.

"Okay, Darcy, is there anything else you need help with?" Lily asks smiling.

"I guess the sweatshirt as well but I would like to try it myself first, if that's okay?" Darcy suggests as she pulls the gown down and goes to put on her sweatshirt not caring that she's topless.

Looking away as Darcy slides her gown down, Lily chuckles at the patient who is not modest in the least and is forgetting the IV in her arm. Looking back up to see when Darcy will realize she needs help, Lily can now see the scars that cover Darcy's back more clearly than before.

Hearing a small gasp from behind her, Darcy stops trying to take off the gown and turns her head. "Oh the scars… I sometimes forget they're there or that no one knows about them."

"I guess putting something on with the IV is a little difficult. So, if you wouldn't mind, Nurse Maxwell I need help again."

"I'm sorry, yes of course I can help, and it's Lily, you can call me Lily." The nurse replies quietly as she helps Darcy with the gown and sweatshirt.

"Ah man, don't give me the pity name." Darcy pouts as she turns around with her favourite sweats on seeing Lily looking down.

Laughing at Darcy, Lily asks, "Pity name?"

"You told me your first name out of pity, after seeing my scars." Darcy explains.

Shaking her head at the agent, "It wasn't a pity name. I just hate being called nurse as a name. And Nurse Maxwell can be a mouthful sometimes."

"Oh I'm sure she can be... I mean I'm sure your name can be." Darcy replies trying to take Lily's mind off the scars.

"Oh my God you're incorrigible!" Lily bursts out.

"I do try." Darcy says with her most sincere expression.

"All right Darcy; if you're doing okay I'm going back to my desk. If you need me for anything..."

"I won't hesitate to call." Darcy finishes for her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lily leaves the room.

Darcy can't believe it but she's actually enjoying herself in the medical ward although no one in the Bureau can ever know that.

Her time with Lily has made her tired but she doesn't want to sleep anymore. She goes to get her phone as it begins to ring. Knowing who it is by the ringtone Darcy answers it with, "Jordan."

"Agent Jordan, it's so good to hear your voice. I thought you had reconsidered your mission and left town," the man's eerie voice stated crossly.

"No sir, I just had a small set back but I'm ready to continue." Darcy replied formally.

"Good, now you were to infiltrate the DEO, have you accomplished that?" He asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I did sir, I am here now." Darcy reports.

"That's the first good news I've heard today, Agent." The man stated.

"Sir, what is my next assignment?" Darcy asks quickly hoping to get whatever it is done.

"You are to get all the Intel on Agent Alex Danvers and her whereabouts." The man commands.

"Sir, that is easy. She is here." Darcy replies.

"She is?" The man asks not believing his good fortune.

"Yes Sir, she's being detained," Darcy replies not wanting him to know all the details.

"Well then your next mission should be just as easy, Agent." The man mocks.

"Yes sir, what does that entail?" Darcy asks knowing this isn't going to be good.

"I want Alex Danvers' head on a platter." The man orders then ends the call.


	11. Show Me the Way

**Show Me the Way**

**Chapter 11**

"Good Morning Kara, are you all ready to get out of here?" Dr. Gibson asks as she walks into Kara's room seeing a nurse removing her IV.

"Hey Riley, I am SO ready to get out of here, not that you're not good company and all that because you're not." Kara responds with a joke.

"Ha ha thanks Kara, Oh look I lost your releases papers, too bad!" Riley comes back with one of her own then turns to leave.

"NO! Okay, okay, you're good company when you're not picking on me." Kara says pouting knowing she can never win with Riley.

"Good enough, now lay back I want to check your wounds one more time before you go." Riley orders as she puts on a pair of latex gloves.

"Yes, Dr. Gibson." Kara replies with a smile and lies back down on her bed.

Removing the bandages, Dr. Gibson takes a careful look at the wounds on Kara's neck, abdomen, and leg. Seeing that things are progressing nicely she and the nurse bandages them back up. "Everything looks good Kara, really good. I do want you to stay out in the sun when you can and you're to be back here in a couple days for the sun bed."

"I will do that Riley, I promise." Kara replies glad things are looking better.

"That's a promise I'll make sure she keeps," Cat assures as she walks into the room smiling at Kara.

"Hi." Kara smiles in response and continues to look at Cat as if no one else is in the room.

"Wow those two got it bad." Riley jokes to the nurse. "Okay well, Kara you can get dressed and Agent Davis will take you home," Riley explains giving Kara a nudge.

"Huh? Oh yeah, great thanks, Riley." Kara finally acknowledges that she's been spoken to as Cat laughs at her giddiness.

"I'm sure Ms. Grant here can assist you with getting dressed, and Beth will be here to talk with you before you leave as well Ms. Grant." Riley says as she and the nurse leave the two love birds.

"Beth? Why do you want to talk to Beth?" Kara asks confusion on her face.

"I'm going to ask Beth to pop in to check your injuries for a couple of days." Cat replies then holds up her hand stopping Kara from interrupting. "I will feel more at ease knowing they're being monitored in case of infection."

"I... well it's not needed Cat but okay, if it makes you feel better." Kara agrees.

"It will, now I hear you may need help with getting dressed. Where are your things?" Cat asks looking around the room.

"Eliza brought me something to wear last night. I had left some things from when I was living here." Kara answers and points to the closet where Eliza hung her clothes.

"Oh, all right, well... good. Now get out of that gown, chop, chop." Cat orders as she goes to the closet to retrieve the clothing.

"Rao, I've missed that, I've missed you. I really don't know what I was thinking." Kara says softly as she removes the gown leaving her in only her underwear.

Cat turns around and stops abruptly seeing Kara standing there. "My God, you're beautiful." Cat blurts out surprising herself and Kara. Then slowly walks over and begins helping Kara get dressed. "And I've missed you too. The rest we'll talk about when we get home."

 

* * *

 

 

"Vasquez, could you come to my office?" Lucy calls into the command centre.

"Of course, Director," Susan says as she jumps up from her chair and follows Lucy to her office.

"What's up, Luce?"

"Kara, as you know is being released this morning and I believe Cat is going to ask us over for dinner tonight. I just wanted to give you the heads up." Lucy explains as she goes to sit at her desk.

"Um okay, that's strange to...oh, OH! Yes okay, sure that would be good." Vasquez now realizing this will be a good alibi for them both as well as Kara and Cat.

"You don't look so sure though, is there something wrong, Luce?" Susan asks concerned.

"No, no there's nothing wrong, it's just Cat thinks..." Lucy begins to reply, but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Director, Ms. Grant, and Ms. Danvers are ready; you said that you wanted to see them before they left." Agent Davis informs the Director with disdain.

Getting up from her chair she walks towards the agent, "Thank you Agent Davis, you can wait outside by the truck, I'll see them out myself." Lucy says authoritatively.

With a nod of his head, he leaves Vasquez and Lucy in the office.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy huffs, "I can see why Dad chose him; he's just like him, so full of it and himself."

Chuckling at Lucy, Vasquez guides her out of the office placing her hand at Lucy's back. "C'mon you, let's go see Supergirl off."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey." Kara greets as she walks into Darcy's room.

"Hey Kara! Look at you, no poles, or tubes! How did you manage that?" Darcy asks getting up from her chair.

"Oh no, don't get up for me, you stay seated and rest." Kara says holding up both hands gesturing for Darcy to remain seated. "And to answer your question on how did I get out of the IV tubes, I've been released!" Kara exclaims.

"Oh wow, good for you, Kara! That's great!" Darcy says excited for her friend, "Can I hide in your suitcase?"

"Sorry. But there is no suitcase to hide in. I'm sure they'll release you soon, then again you have been naughty they may just keep you." Kara chuckles.

"I was hoping an opposite affect actually, drive them crazy and they'll kick me out; it's worked before," Darcy says with her signature smirk.

"Of that I have no doubt." Nurse Graham says entering the room overhearing the conversation between the two.

"Is it working with you yet?" Darcy asks angelically.

"Nope." Beth replies then to Kara, "I hear Ms. Grant would like to speak with me, is she here?"

"Yeah, she was going to go see Lucy while I came here." Kara answered. "I was just going to say goodbye to Darcy then meet her back in my room."

"Okay, I'll go find her and if I don't see you," Beth reaches to give Kara a hug "I'm glad you're back and doing so well. You've been missed here."

Returning the hug, "Thank you Beth, but you'll be seeing me later if Cat has anything to say about it," giggling Kara pulls away and watches Beth frown.

Turning to Darcy, "And you, I'll be back for you later." Beth says then leaves.

"Promises, promises," Darcy mutters and smiles at Kara. "They love me here."

"So, your lady is here to take you...home? I'm assuming you can't stay by yourself, so is she going to be staying with you and play nursemaid?" Darcy inquires mischievously wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, I'm staying at her home with her son." Kara admitted with a huge smile.

"Ahh very good, I'm really happy for you, Kara." Darcy says a little somberly.

"Thanks? You don't seem happy, is something wrong?" Kara asks a little worried with how Darcy's mood changed so quickly.

"You know how I hate being cooped up I just want to get out of here." Darcy says looking up at the ceiling actually thinking of her mission.

"It won't be much longer; you're doing so well, so quickly. I would think you had superpowers." Kara suggests jokingly.

"I wish, but alas I do not have the powers you speak of, grasshopper," Darcy says imitating Master Po from Kung Fu.

Kara tilts her head and gives a questioning look. "What?"

"Oh my God you don't know the TV show Kung Fu, with Master Po, Kwai Chang Caine "Grasshopper"?" Darcy asks appalled. "You are so young."

"Well I do know that it's not Kung Fu Panda so that's something right?" Kara replies, laughing at Darcy's facial expression. "I was joking!"

"I think you just gave me a coronary, Kiddo." Darcy says with her hand over her heart.

"I'm going to miss you, Kara." Darcy admitted. "It's been an interesting couple of weeks and I'd rather neither of us had gotten hurt but I'm really glad I met you."

"Aw Darcy, this isn't the last you'll see of me. I'm due back in two days for the sun bed and when you get out of here you'll need someone to stay with you." Kara explains to her friend giving Darcy a smirk of her own. "It'll be my turn to look after you!"

"Oh dear God." Darcy retorts.

Kara laughs evilly as she rubs her hands together. "You won't know what hit you, my friend."

Darcy gulps, "Um isn't it time for you to go home with your honey bunny?"

"Hahah yes it is." Kara says then turns serious. "I can never thank you enough for saving my life, Darcy, and taking care of me when I was at my worst. You're a good friend and I'm so glad that we met." Kara says then hugs Darcy.

"I love ya, Kiddo." Darcy responds hugging Kara back. "Now go home and get some, yeah?"

"DARCY!"

"What? When you're able, but I'm sure a nursemaid knows her way around injuries." Darcy laughs.

"Okay, what's all the commotion?" Nurse Parker asks entering the room hearing their loud voices down at her desk.

"It was her!"

"It was her!"

They both answered together.

"Okay, I should get going; I'll see you in a couple of days, Darcy." Kara says as she gives Darcy another hug.

"Yeah. Yeah, in a couple of days," Darcy replies knowing that she'll never see Kara again after she completes the mission she was given, a mission to kill her friend's sister.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cat? Did you speak to Lucy already?" Kara asks seeing Cat sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"No Darling, she, and Agent Vasquez were talking with another agent and I didn't want to interrupt, so I came back here to wait for you." Cat answers getting up and giving Kara a light kiss.

"Mmm I love when you do that." Kara says then kisses Cat back.

Walking into the room Lucy and Vasquez stop quickly seeing Cat and Kara making out.

"I thought you said you were going to knock the next time, Lane?" Cat reminds Lucy as she pulls out of the kiss.

"Yeah I thought you two had more self control seeing that she's leaving now." Lucy quips, as Susan stands there chuckling.

"Well, now that you're here, I would like to ask you both to dinner this evening at the penthouse around seven. That is, if you're both agreeable?" Cat asks or orders the couple, neither are sure at the moment.

"Um I'm available tonight that would be great. Thank you Ms. Grant." Susan replies being the first to answer.

"Yes, of course Cat, I'll be there. Should we bring anything?" Lucy asks looking at Vasquez realizing she said we.

No, just bring yourselves; it's a casual dinner so you don't have to wear the uniforms. It's just a nice evening with friends." Cat says smiling like she knows something no one else does.

"Great we'll see you then, and you Ms. Kara you take care of yourself and do as Riley told you." Lucy orders as she hugs Kara.

"I will do my best, Luce. I'm sure Cat will make sure I do as the doctor ordered." Kara replies hugging Lucy back. Then goes to Susan and hugs her, "Thank you for narrowing down the search grid. I know you worked really hard to find me and that means so much." Kara whispers into Vasquez ear.

"Oh! We will also need to discuss how we are going to let National City know that Supergirl is back. We will have a lot to discuss over dinner." Cat adds.

"That we do, okay ladies it's time to get out of here, we'll walk you out." Lucy commands as she directs them down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay Agent Jordan, time to change your bandages and check the IV." Nurse Graham says putting on her gloves and walking up to the bed.

"You have perfect timing Nurse Graham." Darcy says marking the times the nurses make their rounds.

"Um is there any way to go outside and walk around? I really don't like being cooped up." Darcy asks sincerely hoping to scope out the base and check out all of the exits.

"Going outside is not feasible but I'll see what I can do for you to walk around more." Nurse Graham promised as she took off the bandage.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. Would a tour of the place be too much?" Darcy inquires. "I think I have enough clearance for this place."

"I'll suggest it to the Director and we'll see what she says." Beth replies looking up at Darcy and smiling.

"Thanks." Darcy says hoping she can get access to where Alex is. Kara leaving already has changed her plans. Now she's on her own to get around even with the map of the base on her phone it's not showing her everything.

"Everything is looking good, Agent. You're healing quite well." Beth says as she re-bandages the wounds and takes off her gloves and disposes of them.

"That's great, and I don't feel as tired as yesterday. Darcy reports to Nurse Graham. "Oh and please call me Darcy."

Typing the information Darcy gave her, Beth looks at her and smiles. "Lily said you were a flirt but you seem okay to me, Darcy."

"Oh man you guys are talking about me, I don't have a chance." Darcy complained sporting a small pout.

"That's right, agent I mean Darcy, you don't!" Beth agrees with a smile. "And you can call me Beth."

"So I guess trying to flirt my way out of here is not going to work with any of the nurses or doctors." Darcy states more to herself than to Beth who is chuckling at the agent.

"You're not like the agents here or the police officers I've met. I like your sense of humor it's refreshing." Beth admits.

"Well when you have to get into the head of a serial killer to catch him then try to get him out of your head afterwards, you need to find a release. You need to find something you enjoy and I like to joke and flirt, to lighten the mood so to speak." Darcy explains to the nurse.

"Sometimes, and I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I go a little overboard and I'll either get my face slapped or my ass kicked; sometimes both." Darcy continues and gives a small smile.

Laughing heartily at that, Beth then shakes her head. "It's not hard to believe at all, Darcy." Then turning to leave the room Beth continues, "I'll go ask the Director if you can have a small tour of the base. I don't want you to overdo it either, I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks Beth!" Darcy calls out.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar was dark and stunk of stale beer and cigarettes. Music was blaring from a stereo system on a makeshift stage and a large flat screen TV in the corner was showing a baseball game. The bartender was staring at his phone not noticing the large man that just walked in the door.

Walking around the bar, Kal -El sees the man he's looking for, walks over to the table, and sits down.

"You're a difficult man to track down, J'onn. What are you doing in a place like this?" Kal-El asks looking at a young blond haired male sitting across from him playing with the bottle of beer in front of him.

"How did you find me and how did you know it was me?" J'onn asked then took a sip of the beer.

"It wasn't easy but I do have my ways." Kal-El replied not giving J'onn any of his secrets. "We don't have much time, J'onn. We're planning on breaking Alex out tonight, and we need your help."

"How are you planning to get her out? What do need me to do?" J'onn asks ready to help Alex.

"I'm not sure who Lucy has to get Alex out yet, after the last time we need alibis to make sure we're not suspected. The General isn't an easy man to fool and it would be bad especially for Lucy if he found out."

"I'll do it, Kal; I can disguise myself as one of the agents and get her out myself. No one else has to be involved."

"Well, we have an IT guy ready to hack into the system and fix the video feeds so no one can see what's happening. But we don't have a large window of opportunity of that I'm sure you're aware." Kal admits.

"I do know the base inside and out and where the cameras are located. If he can loop the feeds I can get her out within the allotted time." J'onn replies as she stands up. "Let's go get our girl."

Kal stands up and leaves with J'onn to make their way back to National City.

 

* * *

 

 

"Director, I'm here to report that Ms. Danvers and Ms. Grant have arrived safely and soundly at their home in National City and I am back for duty." Agent Davis reports standing just inside Lucy's office door at attention.

"Did you do a security check in the apartment and the surrounding area?" Lucy asked the agent.

"The surrounding area I did, yes. The apartment no, Ms. Grant said it was not necessary and to get out." Davis replied with a little coolness.

"Of course she would. Thank you Agent Davis, you can ..." Lucy starts to give an order when Vasquez runs in and bumps into Davis.

"Woah! Hey there, it's nice of you to be in the way." Vasquez grumps out at Davis rubbing her arm. "Director, if I could speak with you a moment, privately?" She asks giving Lucy an insistent look.

"Of course, Davis you can start your rounds in medical and surrounding areas then meet me back at the command centre." Lucy orders and Davis leaves the office.

"What the hell was that about, Susan? Of all the agents to ram into, Davis isn't the one!" Lucy barks wondering why Vasquez did that.

"Sorry, sorry, I just got word." Susan informs Lucy as she looks back at the door then shuts it.

"Don't say anything Susan, let's go to the showers. I don't trust Davis, c'mon." Lucy shushes Vasquez and makes her way out of the office.

Davis had stayed behind trying to overhear what was being said but once the door closed, he continued on to the medical wing making a call to the General on his way.

"General, it's Agent Davis, Sir. I believe your daughter and Agent Vasquez are up to something."

"I thought as much, keep an eye on them Davis, and keep me informed." The General bellowed into the phone. He's had enough of Lucy's deflection and her constant defence of the aliens.

Lucy and Susan arrive outside of the showers; Lucy pushes the door open and then quickly pulls Susan inside, "What's the news?"

With her back up against the wall and Lucy in close proximity Susan smiles, and then chuckles. "A little forceful there Luce, not that I mind."

"Susan!" Lucy hissed. "Tell me, what news did you get?"

"Kal-El found J'onn! They're on their way back to National City." Vasquez apprises Lucy of the great news.

"Oh thank God. Did they say anything else? Do they have a plan?" Lucy all but hugs Vasquez then backs away and sits on a bench.

"Umm yeah they said J'onn would shape shift to get inside and then if needed shape shift as another agent to get Alex out." Vasquez exclaims.

"Good, good this is great. Now let's hope Alex goes along with it and goes with him. I need to talk to her but I'm not sure how safe it is in that room to inform her."

"Slip her a note; she's smart enough to know what to do with it after. Plus we'll still need Winn to loop the feeds but he's already set up and just needs to know a time."

"At twenty hundred hours. That way you and I are at Cat's with Kara. Kal-El should be in Metropolis hopefully stopping a robbery or saving someone. James is away on assignment and well Winn, shit what's his alibi?" Lucy asks after listing everyone involved.

"There's some sort of comic-con party, dance thing going on. He'll show up then leave for a bit, then go back no one will notice he said." Vasquez recites what Winn told her the other night.

"Okay, so this is good to go, isn't it? I didn't think we could pull this off. I'm so glad Kal found J'onn." Lucy says popping up off the bench and hugging Vasquez.

"Okay let's get back to work, we have to act normal and do what we normally do." Lucy chuckles as she advises her co-conspirator then makes her way back to her office, leaving a smiling Vasquez behind.

 

* * *

 

 

"OH hey there you are. I've been looking for you." Beth greets Lucy as she arrives back at her office.

"You were? Come in, what can I do for you, Beth?" Lucy asks gesturing her inside the office.

"Agent Jordan was wondering if she could have a tour of the facility. She's doing really well and I think being stuck in her room is making her antsy. You know how it is." Beth relays Darcy's request hoping the Director will allow it.

Thinking about it, Lucy replies, "I don't really have the time to do a tour this afternoon, but maybe I can find someone else who is able to."

"Well my shift ends shortly, if you want I could give her the tour and if you want to have another agent escort us that would be great as well." Beth says hoping Lucy will go along with it.

"All right, I think Agent Davis will be glad to escort the two of you. Just remember not to take her where the detainees are being held." Lucy advises Beth.

"Of course, there's no problem there. Thanks Lucy. I'll see you later." Beth agrees then leaves to go back to medical.

Calling Davis on their coms, Lucy informs him of his new duty. 'That will keep him out of my hair for awhile she thinks to herself.' Then she goes back to work but not before writing a note for Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yes Carter, no Carter, we won't do anything fun until you're home from school. Yes, I know, and you should be going to your next class. Yes, I will tell her. I love you too Sweetie. Have a good rest of the day." Cat finishes her call from Carter shortly after their arrival at the penthouse.

Hearing Cat talking with Carter, Kara steps out of the guest bathroom wrapped in a towel drying her hair with another. "Tell him I say hi!"

"Sorry Darling, he's already ended the call." Cat says walking towards Kara with a little extra sway in her hips. "You look exquisite in that towel."

Dropping the towel to the floor, Kara looks at Cat and asks, "And without the towel?"

"You are breathtakingly gorgeous." Cat answered admiring every inch of Kara's body.

"C'mere," Kara pulls Cat to her and kisses her softly at first then deeply. Feeling Cat's fingers caressing her body, she melts into her arms. Reaching around to Cat's back, Kara pulls the blouse out from Cat's skirt, and then runs her hands up over her ribs, needing to feel her skin.

Reluctantly, Cat breaks the kiss and pulls back. "As much as I'm enjoying this and would love for it to continue, I believe we were going to talk."

Groaning when Cat pulls away, Kara nods her head agreeing that this can't go any further until they talk.

About to bend to pick up her towel, Cat stops her, slowly bends at her knees, picks up the towel, and slowly stands up admiring Kara's body all the way.

Smirking, Cat gives the towel back to Kara and walks away towards the living room. "Join me when you have a little more on." Cat calls over her shoulder.

A few moments later, Kara enters the living room dressed in loose shorts and a t-shirt and her hair hanging down wet. Sitting down on the couch next to Cat, Kara starts. "I guess I have a few things to explain about what happened after I resigned."

"We both have a lot to explain, Kara." Cat sighs, "I more than anyone. I hurt you and there was no excuse for that."

"Cat," Kara begins.

"No, please Kara I have a lot more to make up for and to explain." Cat says as she takes a drink of her water. "I've had feelings for you for a long time, and I believed it would never happen because I was your boss, I'm older, and you were my assistant. I couldn't allow it, I wouldn't because you deserved better."

"Cat." Kara tries to interrupt.

"Please let me get this out." Cat asks softly.

Nodding her head Kara takes Cat's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"You've changed me, Kara. You've torn down walls I've had up for a very long time. But you got through them and I didn't know what to do with that."

"When you took one of my letters and sent it to Adam, I was so upset at first, but then I realized this is what you do and it made me love you that much more. Yes by then what I had felt for you had turned into more and it became difficult to keep it suppressed."

"And when Adam came it felt right to push you two together. I thought that as long as you were happy I could be too. It's all I ever wanted for you Kara; I hope you can believe that after everything."

"But then Adam came to my office that day, and said that you two broke up and there was nothing keeping him here any longer, it broke my heart. He stayed for you, not me. I thought we had gotten past the awkwardness but he left and I was so hurt and I blamed you."

"I blamed you because you brought him here in the first place. I felt like you gave us a relationship and then took it away. It all started with that blame then escalated from there and I didn't realize what I was doing."

"I was angry and hurt but I needed you. I loved you and I was frustrated because I couldn't have you. It was torture every day."

"But instead of coming to you and talking to you like an adult, I punished you, again and again and you would take it! Why did you take it? I wanted you to get mad, to scream, to tell me off even but you didn't. You would stand there and take it and that infuriated me."

"Knowing you were Supergirl and watching you leave and come back to the office disheveled or bloodied, I kept wondering to myself 'why are you here?' And I knew when you were lying to me and every time it angered me that much more. And for the life of me I couldn't understand why you kept your job."

"Hiring Siobhan was the worst thing I've ever done but by then the anger clouded my judgement I just wanted to hurt you. Every time you lied, I would punish you. And then I saw it or actually didn't see it any longer. I didn't see your smile, that light you had when you walked into the room. It was gone and that was because of me and the way I had been treating you."

"The day Carter came to the office, I wasn't trying to punish you but it came off that way and I knew it hurt you when you had left early. And I finally realized what I had been doing to you all that time and how much I hurt you."

"The next morning I was going to apologize and do whatever was needed to make it right  
but I was too late you resigned. You were gone from my life and I was devastated but I knew I deserved it."

"Cat, I'm not gone from your life and I'm never leaving like that again, I promise you that." Kara said lifting Cat's face towards hers. "What happened the last few months have been difficult and we've both done things we regret."

"I ran away instead of facing you, but I had gone through a lot of personal things that you didn't know about and I can't fault you for that. I was forbidden to tell you a lot of things by the DEO. But even if I was allowed to tell you I was Supergirl, I was afraid because I thought you would expose my private identity or even fire me so I could be Supergirl full time."

"I can't be her 24/7, I tried, and it almost killed me, literally but also emotionally. Catco was home to me; at least I thought it was. After I left, I didn't want to be Kara Danvers anymore. I felt lost and alone more than when I first arrived here on earth."

"I had recently found out my mother's twin sister was alive and on earth but she wasn't the same person I knew on Krypton and she and I were enemies here. I thought that I was getting her to realize she could do good but she was killed before I had the chance to make amends."

"And shortly after that, a parasitic alien plant attached itself to my body and put me in a dreamlike state where I was back on Krypton, the planet hadn't died and my parents were still alive."

"Alex was able to bring me back from that and destroy the Black Mercy, but by doing so, I felt like I lost my parents and my planet all over again."

"I wanted to come to you like I had before, but you said our relationship was strictly professional now and you had just hired Siobhan so I knew I couldn't come to you anymore."

"I didn't have anyone it seemed. Even though we'd made up after the red kryptonite, things weren't the same with James and Winn. Alex and Hank were on the run and, and then I lost you."

"I became distant to everyone, even you. I took whatever you gave me because at that point I was just going through the motions. Lucy asked if working at Catco was worth it. And with all the loss, and how difficult it was to be at Catco, I became depressed. I had to leave and I didn't want to be the bumbling nervous Kara Danvers any longer."

"I packed up my belongings and was about to leave a note when Xa-Ol escaped and injured Lucy, I left right away to find him and well I did and then the explosion."

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry for all that I put you through. If I hadn't been trying to push you away maybe you would have come to me and things would have been different and you wouldn't have been hurt in that explosion."Cat apologized.

"The explosion would have happened, Cat. Xa-Ol said it was Non's final wish to destroy me. That was not your fault, so please don't think that it was." Kara assures Cat.

"I was still terrible to you, and made you feel like you didn't have me to come to. I was foolish and I'll never be able to make it up to you."

"Loving me is enough, Cat."

"I didn't realize it until Darcy pointed it out to me. I always thought that Catco was my home, the place that allowed me to be normal but it wasn't Catco, it was you. You are my home, my touchstone and I am madly in love with you."


	12. I'm Here for Her

**I'm Here for Her**

**Chapter 12**

Alex is sitting on her bed, when the door opens and an agent delivers her lunch tray. She wasn't hungry in the slightest even though she hadn't eaten much since she was brought in. Knowing her fate when she's taken to Cadmus, she thinks there's no point anymore.

Lucy pops her head in as Alex is pushing her food around the plate not eating it. "You know you should eat something, you'll need your strength for later."

"My strength for later?" Alex questions.

"Yes and you've got something." Lucy says as she points to her chin then leaves hoping Alex sees the note inside the napkin.

Frowning at the now closed door, wondering what the hell is wrong with Lucy. Alex grabs her napkin to wipe something she knows isn't there when she sees the note.

Quickly taking it into her palm, Alex slides back onto the bed then lies down and turns away from the camera. Then unfolding it she reads, _'Lost Eagle takes flight tonight at 8, be ready.'_ Reading the note another time, Alex realizes they're going to try and free her tonight and isn't sure that they should.

Destroying the note, Alex goes back to her lunch tray and begins to eat. Her appetite suddenly coming back, she knows she has a lot to account for but finding her father and bringing down Cadmus is more important. Going to prison for the shooting of the FBI Agent will have to wait and she's okay with that for now.

Finishing her lunch, she paces around the containment room wondering how they're going to free her. Will it be like the last time en route to Cadmus or straight from the DEO? Wishing there was more information on the note but realizing Lucy was pushing it already.

_'We can't get caught or we'll all be going to Cadmus'._ Alex thinks to herself. Realizing the rest of the day will most likely creep along, she lays down for a nap. She'll need it if she's going to be on the run again.

* * *

Shortly after Kara and Cat had their long overdue conversation, Carter came home from school launching himself at Kara with a hug as soon as he was through the door. Cat, stopping him in time, reminding him that Kara is still injured and that he needs to hug gently.

Kara didn't care because she missed Carter so much she hugged him tight anyway. Having a real shower felt so good even with the plastic wrap around the bandages she felt more like herself than she has in weeks, months even.

Carter dragged Kara to his room to tell her everything he did that day and things that happened when she was missing. He thanked her for the album of their sketches and told her he'd still like to see her paintings one day.

"All right you two, Carter your dinner is ready, come out please." Cat called out as she plated Carter's dinner and placed it on the counter. She then finished putting together a tray of hors d'oeuvres for the dinner guests and began the prep for their dinner later.

Running out and sliding into the kitchen, Carter looks up and smiles knowing his mom will not like that entrance.

"Carter, what have I told you about running in the house and especially sliding?" Cat admonishes with her hands on her hip which is slightly tilted to the side.

"To not do it, but I love the expression you get when I do and I wanted to show Kara how far I could slide." Carter answers knowing his mother always lets him have his way especially when he gives her his puppy dog smile.

Kara walks in behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. "You, mister are going to get me into trouble too."

Seeing only one plate, Carters asks, "Are you guys not eating now?"

Placing a plate of veggies and fruit in front of Kara, "We'll have a light snack now with you but I have invited guests for dinner this evening."

"Why did you invite Lucy and Vasquez for dinner? It's not like you and you had this glint in your eye as if you were up to something. Are you?" Kara asks wondering why Cat would invite guests over their first night home together.

"Lucy and Vasquez I love those two!" Carter states as he begins eating his dinner. "Have they figured it out yet or are they like you two?"

"Carter!" Cat bellowed.

"How do you know Lucy and Vasquez so well? And figured it out? What do you mean... ohhhh! Really?" Kara questions realizing what Carter meant.

"Hey what do you mean like the two of us?" Kara questions with her hands on her hip not unlike Cat.

Carter looks up and sees them both and he starts to chuckle at the way they are glaring at him. "I stayed at the office every day while Mom had her search team looking for you. Lucy and Vasquez were at the office a lot during that time and I got to know them."

Kara looks over to Cat checking to see if what Carter was saying was true. Seeing her blush a little Kara knows it is.

"ANNNND you two were so into each other and everyone could see it but you. Lucy and Vasquez are the same way; you'll see." Carter finishes with a mouthful of food.

"How he goes from sliding around like an adolescent one moment to the Love Guru the next and then back to a child who should never talk with his mouth full, I'll never understand." Cat quips then turns to get something to drink for the three of them.

* * *

Darcy is looking over the floor plans of the DEO that were sent to her before arriving at the cabin. It gives her an idea of where they are holding Alex and which way she needs to go to get there. All she needs is a security card to get past the doors and gain entrance to the detainment wing. Doing something like this on the fly is not how Darcy operates and is feeling a little unsettled without more information, or a plan and a backup plan.

Feeling better but still not one hundred percent, Darcy left her lunch uneaten sitting on the table next to her bed. Though taking the knife and fork for later should she need them.

She memorizes the path she needs to take hoping that the tour will take her that way showing her more details and layout. Noting the armoury is in a section she needs to go past to get to where they should be holding Alex.

_'That will work out nicely, I just need a security pass_.' Darcy thinks to herself.

"Good afternoon, Darcy. How was your lunch... that I see you haven't touched?" Beth asked as she enters Darcy's room.

"Yeah I wasn't hungry yet and thought I could save it for later." Darcy lied as she smiles at Beth.

"Well, I would have liked for you to have had something in you for the tour. Grab that apple in case you feel hungry later and we'll start okay?" Beth instructed then stood by Darcy holding the IV pole.

"Umm can I lose the pole for the tour, it'll be awkward and might get in the way." Darcy asks hoping to get rid of the extra baggage.

Checking the IV bag Beth notes that this is the last dose of antibiotics Darcy will have and it's halfway done. "I'll take it out for the tour but we need to put it back until this is empty then we can get rid of the IV all together."

"Thanks Beth, I really appreciate it." Darcy says sincerely. She really likes Beth and hates what she might have to do later to get to Alex.

"Okay you're all set and we can begin the DEO tour." Beth walks out the doorway and stops to wait for Darcy to come through when she introduces the agent standing there. "This is Agent Davis and he will be escorting us today."

"Ahh I see so to make sure the troublemaker stays out of trouble and doesn't burn the place down?" Darcy jokes with Davis.

Frowning, Davis doesn't answer or even acknowledge Darcy's comment and starts to walk down the corridor out of the med bay.

"Wow, I see what you mean by me being refreshing," Darcy whispers to Beth, "Is that guy a cyborg or something? If you touch him, is he real?"

Snorting out loud Beth tries to hide her laughter seeing that Davis heard her. "We're not really sure yet. He's new and commissioned from the General's office." Beth whispers back to Darcy.

Waiting until the ladies are at the doorway to the tunnel that connects them to the command centre, Davis waves his key card and the door opens. Walking a short distance to another doorway, Davis again activates it to open it with his key card.

_'A real piece of work he is, commissioned by the General so his security must be Class A clearance. I need his key card; it should get me into anywhere I want.'_ Darcy thinks to herself.

"And this is our command centre." Beth continues bringing Darcy back to the conversation and the tour.

"Whoa, now THIS is a place I could play in." Darcy says entranced with the screens and the computer system, tracking and monitoring. Then watching the screens noting what they are looking at or who they are observing, "Interesting indeed."

Davis is watching Darcy from the corner of the room, not liking her from the moment he met her. He believes that agents shouldn't joke and carry on, that they are there to capture aliens and criminals not horse around like a teenager.

He's heard some of the agents talk about her, with how she saved Supergirl's life. That alone ruffled his feathers, not liking an alien out and interacting with humans in the first place. Knowing the General only allows it because the people seem to like Supergirl and imprisoning her would lead to an outcry.

Looking back over to Nurse Graham and the so called FBI agent, Davis notices Darcy is hovering over an agent pointing to something on the screen.

"I believe we should continue on, Nurse Graham. I think the _agent_ has seen enough of the centre." Davis instructs as he turns towards the doorway.

Darcy rolls her eyes after hearing Davis bark, and how he spoke when he said agent referring to her. ' _Oh I'm so gonna love taking your card and you receive the blame for Alex.'_ Darcy grins.

"Did someone piss in his cornflakes? Or do cyborgs eat cornflakes? Maybe he needs to get lai..." Darcy begins to suggest until Beth covers her mouth before she can finish.

"He is the reason we can go into sections I can't get in. So don't piss him off or the tour will be over." Beth whispers harshly into Darcy's ear. "But I do agree with you, he needs something but I'm not sure if cyborgs even _do_ it."

Beth's reply makes Darcy laugh out loud which she covers up with a cough which hurts her incision. So she had to stop a minute, using the desk to lean on while she recovered and in doing so, she lifted the key card off the agent who was monitoring alien activity beside her.

"Are you all right? Can you continue?" Beth asks concerned as Davis walks over towards them wondering what they are doing.

"Oh yeah I'm good, no worries just laughed too hard. Which is your fault, I'll have you know." Darcy says assuring Beth and Davis she can continue. All she needed to do now was to switch out the one key card for Davis' before the end of the tour.

* * *

Kal-El and J'onn are in Metropolis going over the plan for the night. Getting Alex out is one thing but where they are to go afterwards is another.

"It's not a good idea for you to know where we're going once I get her out of the DEO. The less you know about our whereabouts the better." J'onn explains to Kal.

"I'm just worried that if you get caught they'll take you both to Cadmus and no one would even know."

Kal disagrees with J'onn. "There must be a way to let us know you got her and are away safely."

J'onn gets up from the table and walks towards the window looking out at the city skyline. "Once I get Alex out of the DEO, I'll fly us over Mount Higgins and leave something on the roof of that woman's cabin and then you'll know we're out and okay." J'onn turns with his arms crossed in front if his chest mimicking Kal's stance. "Does that sound all right with you?"

"It does, thank you J'onn. I'm just really worried about this. Something just feels wrong and I can't shake the feeling." Kal admits to his friend.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks, Kal. You have been working nonstop, doing double duty. And with the explosion, worrying about Kara and now Alex, I'm sure you're just tired. I'll get Alex out, it will be fine." J'onn says trying to reassure Kal as he leaves the room.

"Yeah, fine." Kal says to himself.

* * *

Lucy and Vasquez are walking back from the shower room when they fall upon Agent Davis, Beth, and Darcy.

"Good afternoon, Agent Jordan. How are you feeling?" Lucy asks as she stops to greet them while Vasquez continues on to the command centre.

"I'm doing well, thank you Director. The base is phenomenal, I've learned a few things about the DEO, and I am very impressed by it all." Darcy replies.

"I'm glad; I hope it hasn't been too much for you, there is a lot of ground to cover. Has she been taking it easy, Beth?" Lucy asks Nurse Graham.

"She's doing wonderfully, one small hiccup but otherwise she's doing great." Beth answers giving Darcy a wink remembering the joke about Davis.

"Very good, I won't keep you." Lucy continues but interrupted by Darcy.

"I was wondering if I could see the armoury. I don't want to boast but I am the top marksmen in my unit and I can only imagine the hardware you have here." Darcy asks hoping Lucy will say yes, she would like to see how far she has to go to get to Alex; time being an issue once she is out of the medical ward.

"The armoury? Well I don't..." Lucy is about to deny the request when her phone rings. "Just a moment, excuse me please."

Turning away from the group, Lucy answers the call from her father. "General, is there something you need?"

"Alex Danvers is being transported tonight, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that!" The General bellowed loud enough for all to hear.

Sighing heavily, Lucy realizes that Darcy and the others are waiting for her. "I apologize, but I need to take this call. And yes Darcy, go ahead you can see the armoury."

"I don't think..." Agent Davis starts but Lucy waves him off and walks back towards her office.

"I guess this General is a real pain in her ... neck?" Darcy asks Beth as they turn towards the section of the armoury which is near the detainment area and Alex.

"The General is Director Lane's father and they tend to butt heads every once in awhile." Beth informs Darcy much to the chagrin of Agent Davis who thinks the FBI agent is asking too many questions and learning too much about the DEO.

"Ohhhh well yeah that would explain things. It's difficult to work with family especially if they don't see eye to eye." Darcy comments as she's being led down to the armoury. Hearing that the General is coming to pick up Alex tonight, she needs to make her move.

Whistling when they lead her into the armoury, Darcy makes a 360 around the room. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"MP5 submachine guns, Remington 700 Sniper rifles, and Remington 870 12 gauge shotguns, those I'm familiar with but these," Darcy points at the weaponry to take down specific aliens."I'm not so familiar with."

"They have specific functions that cannot be discussed with a civilian, whether you are an FBI agent or not, you do not have clearance for that information." Agent Davis began. "And I think the tour is at its end. We should head back to the medical unit." He then opens the door and gestures for the women to leave.

"Spoil sport." Darcy whispers just loud enough for Beth to hear as they walk out of the armoury room bumping into him as she went.

Going past what Darcy knows is the detainment area; she slows down and looks towards the door. "And where does that lead, a short cut to hell?" Darcy asks reading the word Detainment on the door.

"Another area you cannot have access to." Agent Davis replies and continues to walk away.

"Is, is that where Alex is, the agent who shot me? I haven't met her yet." Darcy asks looking at Beth.

"Ms. Danvers is not an agent and was a fugitive until her recapture the night she shot you." Davis retorts as he walks back to the women trying to get them away from the area.

"She was an agent and the Director of the DEO, I'll remind you Agent Davis." Beth said with fury having had enough of his attitude and dislike of everything to do with aliens and the DEO. "You can leave now Agent Davis, I think Agent Jordan and I can get back to the medical wing on our own."

Turning towards Darcy, Beth answers her question. "Yes, Alex would be down in that area awaiting her transport to another facility. I'm sure you know what transpired the time before, talking with Kara."

Darcy nods in agreement, "I would have liked to have met her. I'm sure she's guilt ridden from the shooting and she shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry, I would like to have you two meet but it's a no-go I'm afraid. That area is for top security clearance only." Beth replies putting her hand on Darcy's shoulder gesturing her to go along the other corridor.

Making their way back to the medical wing, Darcy grins to herself as she feels the key card she switched after bumping into Davis. Hoping he doesn't notice or go to an area the other agent from the command centre has no access to.

Arriving back to Darcy's room, Beth gets the IV and hooks Darcy back up to finish the last of her antibiotics. "You must be exhausted that was a long walk for you." Beth inquired as she threw away her latex gloves.

"I am a little tired but not like you would think. You were right though; I should have eaten my lunch and not just the apple you made me take." Darcy admits to her nurse.

"Wow, you are admitting that I was right and you were wrong?" Beth jokes with Darcy enjoying chatting with her.

"Yes, yes I am admitting that. You are something else, y'know that right?" Darcy teases.

"I am!" Beth agrees with a laugh.

"I know you stayed past your shift to take me around the homestead here, and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated it and that you made it a lot of fun. You tearing a strip off Davis was the icing on the cake. You rock Nurse Graham!" Darcy cheered then gave Beth a hug.

"That did feel good when I told him off; he was being such a jerk the entire tour but he's like that all the time. He wasn't here when Alex was an agent and Director. She was a great leader and what they're doing to her is unfair." Beth says as she breaks away from the hug.

"I assume the other facility is not a happy go lucky prison?" Darcy asks wondering what this place actually is. One man wants Alex there to be punished; the other wants her dead before getting there.

"It's a, it's not a good place, that's all I know. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to be sent to that place."

Beth admits. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all that."

"It's all right, I shouldn't have asked." Darcy replied.

"I should get going. I had an awesome time this afternoon even with Davis dragging along." Beth says as she goes towards the door.

"I had a great time too, you were awesome, Beth. Thank you so much, you've been so kind to me and I am so grateful." Darcy replies sincerely, knowing she won't see Beth again.

"You are very welcome Darcy, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Beth says as she waves goodbye.

"Goodbye, Beth."

* * *

It's almost seven when the doorbell rings at the penthouse. Carter runs to answer it but not before he is chastised for running and to make sure he looks to see who it is before he opens the door.

Rolling his eyes at his mother, Carter does as he's told, and checks to see who it is. Kara is not far behind, always there to protect even when she doesn't realize it.

"LUCY! VASQUEZ! Carter shouts his excitement, pulls open the door quickly, and gives both agents a huge hug.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" Vasquez asks while hugging the boy then ruffling his hair.

"Vasquez, my hair!" Carter grumbles then tries to fix it up.

"You still look handsome even after she messed with your hair, Carter." Lucy says giving him a wink.

"I think someone has a crush on yoooou." Susan whispers in Lucy's ear, earning her an elbow in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Try and behave, Sus, for at least a minute." Lucy quips as she walks further into the penthouse.

Kara stood back to watch the interaction, _'I think Carter was right!'_ she thinks to herself. Then looking over at Cat she gives her a wink and walks in behind the agents.

"Good evening, Lucy, Susan. I'm glad you could make it." Cat greets the ladies as they enter the living room. "Please have a seat, dinner will soon be ready. May I offer you a drink?"

"Susan?" Carter asks.

"Yes? That's my first name; you can use it if you like." Susan Vasquez answers Carter, with a small chuckle.

"I like calling you Vasquez, sounds tough and cool." Carter responds animating the tough by flexing his not-so there muscles.

"Carter Grant!" Cat calls out.

"It's okay, Ms. Grant, he can call me whatever he likes, he's a great kid and funny to boot." Susan replies hoping to keep Carter from getting into trouble.

"See Mom, it's all right Vasquez says so!" Carter points out then gives his best puppy dog smile.

"Susan, you are a guest in my house, so please call me Cat. And you young man, behave or you'll be going to your room sooner than you think." Cat gives him her best glare to match his puppy dog smile then raises her eyebrow; she wins.

Laughing at the three from the kitchen, Kara and Lucy are getting the drinks when the doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it." Kara calls out to keep Carter from running and getting into trouble again.

Opening the door, Kara greets and hugs Beth and gestures to her to come in.

"I guess you're here to check the wounds and bandages?" Kara asks as she walks into the kitchen where Lucy is just about to deliver two glasses of wine to Cat and Susan.

"Hello Lucy, Susan, and Ms. Grant." Beth greets everyone. "And you sir, I don't believe we've met. My name is Beth and I'm a nurse who looked after Kara."

Being the shy boy he is, Carter looks up at his mother then to Kara. "She was your nurse?"

Kara nods a yes and smiles at him and he walks over to Beth and shakes her hand, "Thank you for helping Kara, my name is Carter Grant and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Carter." Beth replies shaking his hand.

Cat is bursting with pride at how Carter introduced himself and shook Beth's hand. He's slowly growing out of his shyness and she couldn't be happier. Then looking over to Kara, she can see the same pride in her smile and glassy eyes.

"Okay, Kara let's have a look. I assumed you had a shower and you covered the bandages so they wouldn't get wet?" Beth asked as Kara escorted her to the bedroom.

It isn't long when Beth and Kara exit the bedroom and make their way to the living room joining the others.

"Beth, we're just having a small dinner party, would you care to join us? There is plenty of food. Plus you came all this way because of my uncertainty about Kara's injuries." Cat asked as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, Ms. Grant, thank you but I don't want to intrude, really thank you though." Beth replies.

"Nonsense, you're here now and you all know and work with one another, it will be great, what would you like a drink?" Cat asks from the kitchen.

"Please do, Beth. It will be fun," Kara assures as she nods her head towards Lucy and Susan and giving Beth a wink.

Smiling, and catching on Beth agrees and takes her glass of wine and settles in the chair across from Lucy and Susan.

* * *

Coming in to check on Darcy, Nurse Parker notices she's getting ready for bed. "Is everything all right, Darcy?"

"Oh hey Willow, yes I'm fine but the walk around base today really tired me out. I think I'm going to hit the hay early." Darcy replied.

"Are you sure you're just tired, do you have any blurriness or feel light headed?" Willow asks then gets the digital thermometer.

"I'm just tired, reall...mph." Darcy tries to respond but Nurse Parker sticks the thermometer in her mouth mid sentence.

Beeping, it shows Darcy's temperature is a little elevated but nothing serious. "All right, and you're sure about not being dizzy or anything?"

Chuckling at Willow's concern, "I'm fine, just pooped I have been pushing it since I woke up from surgery, at least that's what the doc always says."

"That's true, you have. You're done with your antibiotics so I'm just going to take out your IV." Willow explains as she takes out the needle from Darcy's arm holding a cotton swab over it then bandaging it a minute later. "Okay you're all set. You get your rest and I'll check back later." Willow replies as she's about to go out the door.

"No need to check on me, you'll wake me up then I'll be up all night bothering you!" Darcy jokes but hoping the nurse doesn't come back in too soon.

Laughing at Darcy, Willow waves and continues out of the room. While Darcy stuffs her duffle bag with towels and pillows, then placing it in her bed hoping it will pass as her with the lights off.

Changing into her street clothes Darcy takes her phone, the key card, and the cutlery she kept from today's meals. Turning out the lights she stands by the door and waits, making sure no one is walking by as she leaves.

* * *

"General, Sir. The prisoner transport truck and escort are ready and waiting, Sir." The new recruit from the academy informs Lane of the status of their departure for Alex Danvers.

"Thank you Cadet. Tell Commander Reed we'll leave in five minutes." General Lane orders as he packs up his desk. This time he is accompanying the transport team to make sure the detainee is delivered to Cadmus without any complications.

"Sir, yes Sir." The cadet salutes and goes back outside to find Commander Reed.

Finishing off the last of the scotch he poured earlier, General Lane thinks back to the phone conversation he had with Lucy. By demanding that Danvers be transported tonight because he didn't trust her to not thwart the mission, started an argument between the two like no other.

He can't prove it but he knows his daughter had something to do with J'onzz and Danvers escaping the last time. And Agent Davis informing him that she and another agent were up to something, he knew he had to act now, consequences will come later. Unfortunately, by doing so, he may have just ruined his relationship with his youngest daughter. Checking his desk that nothing is out of place before leaving, General Lane picks up his briefcase and heads outside.

* * *

J'onn leaves Kal-El's home around 7 p.m. and arrives at a local eatery near National City that is frequented by the agents of the DEO. Already disguised as a man from Metropolis, he enters the eatery looking for an agent that he can shape shift into.

Not believing his luck, he finds the perfect candidate, and within a few minutes leaves the eatery as Agent Kevin Price, in charge of the armoury and has top security clearance allowing J'onn to get to Alex without any foreseen problems.

A few agents are now heading to the DEO to start their night shift beginning at 8:00 p.m. and Agent Price a.k.a J'onn J'onzz is along for the ride.

* * *

It's now almost 7:30 p.m. in National City, and Winn leaves his comic-con party and makes his way to a rundown apartment building a few blocks away. Jogging up to the second floor where he has a network setup already in place, he powers up his laptop and waits for 8:00 p.m. to hack into the DEO's security and loop their video to hide Alex's escape.

"I hope everything you gave me is right, Vasquez, one slip, and I'll be someone's bitch at Cadmus." Winn mutters to himself as he watches the monitor and seeing the security feed for the DEO.

* * *

The ladies are chatting away as Cat sets a tray of hors d'oeuvres down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Beth was recalling the afternoon tour with Darcy and Agent Davis, which made Kara and Susan laugh. Then Kara told a couple of stories of her time with Darcy at the cabin. All agreeing that Darcy would be a good friend and a good DEO agent.

Carter was bored within 15 minutes of the ladies chatting and went to his room to play video games.

Lucy is a little quiet, since the phone call with her father this afternoon. It left her hurt and angry and worried they will get to Alex before J'onn does. Checking her watch Lucy is hoping everything is going to plan and that J'onn and Winn are ready for 8:00 p.m.

"Lucy?" Kara calls out. "Is everything all right you don't seem like yourself tonight?"

"Huh? Oh um yeah I'm good, Kara. It's been a rough couple of days with the General and everything." Lucy replies looking at her watch again. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

Vasquez reaches over and lightly covers the watch with her hand which gets Lucy to look up and sighs knowing she's too wound up.

"There's nothing you can do now, it's up to J'onn and Winn. They can do it, so stop worrying and take a deep breath and down your drink." Vasquez whispers in Lucy's ear.

Nodding her head agreeing she takes a deep breath and a drink from her wine glass. "Thanks, Sus."

Kara goes to the kitchen and hugs Cat from behind. "I think something is up with Lucy, though Susan seems to be helping her relax. You and Carter were right. You can see it in the way they look at each other."

"Just like us, it seems." Cat replies as she turns in Kara's arms and hugs her back.

Kissing Cat softly, Kara agrees, "Just like us."

* * *

Darcy has already made her way from the medical wing and through an underground tunnel to another section of the DEO unseen. Having had the tour earlier had actually tired her out and she is feeling the effects of it already.

Almost to the armoury now Darcy continues to make her way when she hears voices and she slips into a room with Davis' key card. Inside the room, there are lockers with training gear and uniforms. Finding boots and a DEO uniform that fit, Darcy changes and then checks outside finding no one, she continues on her way to Alex.

Checking her phone to make sure she's going the right way she hears Davis on his phone talking to General Lane. "Yes, Sir, I'll meet you outside and escort you to the detainment centre. No Sir, Director Lane, and Agent Vasquez are not on the premises. Things are quiet tonight, Sir." Davis relays his information to Lane. "Yes, Sir, I will see you at 1945 hours Sir," Davis finishes his call and walks towards the tunnel to lead him out of this section of the DEO.

_'You don't have much time Darce, get your ass in gear.'_ Darcy tells herself and continues to the armoury quickly.

Finally arriving at the weapons room, Darcy goes in and gets a handgun and some ammo, looking up she sees a bullet proof vest. Over reaching, she grabs the vest feeling her stitches pull in doing so. She grabs another gun then leaves the weapons room turning right towards the detainment area.

The centre is huge and looking down the long corridor, Darcy needs to find Alex and fast. Making her way down she looks into each window and continues on to the next and the next.

"Shit there are way too many prisoners in here, WAY too many!" Darcy says out loud to no one.

Then finally coming to the last door on the left, she looks in and sees her target pacing in a glass enclosure.

Winn watches the monitors then notices someone coming out of a room and heading towards where Alex is and thinks it could be J'onn. Not knowing for sure who he is disguised as, Winn loops the feed early hoping he is doing the right thing.

* * *

J'onn a.k.a Agent Price and the other agents arrive at the base and sign in using their key cards. Agent Price continues on towards the detainment centre when Agent Warren who is just getting off duty asks how his date went with Nurse Parker the prior night.

Not wanting to bring unwanted attention but needing to get going he winks at Warren and gives him the thumbs up and walks away.

Walking down the corridor, J'onn sees another agent coming from the command centre and is walking towards him. He stops and is about to ask J'onn a question, when his phone rings.

"General Lane Sir." Davis answers the phone. "Yes, Sir, I'm on my way up now, I'll see you in a few, Sir.

Turning away from J'onn, Agent Davis quickly walks past him and makes his way to the top to greet General Lane.

Realizing they don't have much time, J'onn may not be able to wait for Winn to loop the feed. Waiting for the Agent to walk out of J'onn's line of sight he starts towards the Detainment centre checking his watch for the time.

* * *

Arriving in a large black prison transfer truck that's been retrofitted with bars over the bullet proof windows with a segregated compartment for prisoners which seats six, General Lane and his guards are greeted by Agent Davis.

"General it is nice to see you this evening, Sir." Davis greets the General with a salute. "As I reported earlier, Director Lane and Agent Vasquez are not on base, Sir."

"Good, good. Now let's get the prisoner and get out of here. Have a few agents escort us to Detainment. I want to make damn sure no one stops this transfer." General Lane bellows and waits for the agent to let him onto the base.

"Of course Sir," Davis replies and calls on his coms to have three agents meet them outside the Detainment Centre. Walking down into the base, they walk through the corridors towards Alex.

* * *

Lucy checks her watch and notes that it's almost eight, so she gets up and walks out to the balcony. Wishing she could call someone to see if things are a go, but can't due to alibis and checking phone logs. She knows if this works, her father will be after blood and heads will roll. Alibis or not he's not going to believe she wasn't involved.

Vasquez follows Lucy out to the balcony and watches her go through a myriad of emotions. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, not until I know this is over and it worked. Dad knows something is up. I just hope J'onn gets there first, if we lose Alex to Cadmus..." Lucy starts but can't finish.

Susan hugs Lucy to comfort her, "Then we'll devise a plan to get her out of Cadmus, we won't stop trying, Lucy and Alex knows that. Have faith in J'onn he can blast through the walls. He won't let the General get to her first. Don't worry."

Hugging Susan back, Lucy lays her head on her shoulder, "We won't give up, and you're right, J'onn won't let the General get her first."

* * *

Darcy swipes the key card and the door to Alex's cell opens. Standing there, she sees the woman that has the DEO and others in a free for all pacing in her enclosure. Looking around, Darcy looks for something to open it up, thinking it's probably bullet and superpower proof.

Alex is pacing her room and sees the door opening up. Looking out she sees a DEO agent who is not familiar to her looking around as if she's never been in here before.

Walking to the glass, Alex notices something familiar about the woman but she's not sure. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Alex calls out.

Pulling out her gun and holding it down by her side, she answers, "I'm Darcy, and I'm here for you."


	13. My Trust in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving! And YAY Blue Jays! I apologize for not posting earlier but there's been a power outage all morning.  
> I would like to once again thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Even if you are not Canadian, you might consider being thankful because when I first began writing this story, the end goal was to finish it with Chapter 12. But a friend suggested it was a crap move and I agreed and was afraid of being tarred and feathered, so I continued writing. Enjoy!

**My Trust in You**

**Chapter 13**

"Right this way, Sir." Davis motions for the General to continue down the hall.

"I know where detainment is, Davis!" The General bellows and walks in front of the group of men.

"Of course, Sir," Davis replied and followed the General.

Davis, The General, and the armed agents arrive at the security door to the armoury and detainment unit.

"Allow me to open the door, Sir." Davis says as he nudges past Lane and swipes his card.

Not hearing the beep, and the door remaining closed, Davis swipes his key card again, still nothing. He tries for the third time and still nothing.

"What's wrong Davis?" The General asks angrily.

"I'm not sure, Sir. My security access card doesn't seem to be working." Davis replies swiping the card again.

"Give that to me!" General Lane growled as he grabbed the key card and swiped it, nothing.

Looking down at the card, the General turns around towards Davis. "Is this a joke, Davis? This isn't your security pass."

"What? How?" Davis questions as he grabs for the card looking at the name which is Agent Ramirez.

"You!" The General barks at another agent. "Do you have access to this area?"

"Yes Sir!" The agent replies and he takes out his card swiping it allowing the doors to open.

"Finally! Let's go and Davis?" The General stops and faces Agent Davis. "Find out who has your access card. This is not going to go over well with the head office." The General then walks down towards the detainment unit leaving a befuddled Davis behind.

 

* * *

 

 

"Darcy? The uhh, you're the agent I shot?" Alex stutters wondering how and why this woman is here in her cell. "Um you're here for me?" Alex asks Darcy looking at her gun.

"That's right, now how do I open that bubble thing you're in?" Darcy asks waving at the enclosure.

"Tell me why you're here first." Alex questions standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"We don't have time for this Alex." Darcy says walking over to the enclosure. "We need to get out of here and now."

"Why though? Why are you here trying to get me out?" Alex asks.

"Look, you're in danger Alex and I'm trying to help you here." Darcy tries to explain.

"They're going to take me to another facility for me to either help with experiments they do there or use me for one of them. So yeah I know I'm in danger." Alex snaps. "I just don't understand why you're trying to get me out. I thought..."

"You thought what?" Darcy asks as she turns then walks towards the doors.

Alex starts to pace. "This isn't right. You're not supposed to be in here and you're not supposed to be getting me out." Alex says as she stops and looks at Darcy. "Who are you really and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Supervisory Special Agent Darcy Jordan of the FBI." Darcy begins then turns to face Alex. "And I was actually sent here to kill you by someone who does not want you to go to this other facility." Darcy answers as if she was asked the time.

"Kill me?" Alex gasps as she stumbles backwards. "But why? Who?"

"Look, some wacked-out loon wants you dead and well, it's a long story that we don't have time for right now." Darcy replies as she looks at the keypad by the door. "Is this how you get out of there? Do you know the sequence?"

"A wacko? What? Look, I'm not going to tell you the code so you can shoot me!" Alex shrieked.

"Jesus, I'm NOT going to shoot you. I'm trying to help you and get you out of here!" Darcy barks out.

"Look Alex." Darcy starts then stops with a sigh. "I will explain it all to you later. But right now, you have to get out of that jail cell and come with me. I'm not going to hurt you but if you stay here you're as good as dead."

"I...I don't know... why should I trust you? You're here to kill me and... And I shot you and you have a gun and... Are you bleeding?" Alex questions.

Darcy looks down at her shirt and sees that it's wet and there's blood on her arm. "Crap! Yes, you shot me but you had good reason. Hell I would have shot me too under the same circumstances!" Darcy tries to explain as she checks to see a few stitches have popped.

"And I didn't know who you were then but I figured it out after I woke up from surgery. My mission was to infiltrate the DEO, to get intel and find you." Darcy continues. "Then you shoot me and surrendered and well here we are."

"Alex, your life is in danger but not by me. I know you may not believe that right now, but General Klink is on his way and he's taking you to Cadmus. And someone out there doesn't want that to happen so much so they would rather you die before you get there."

Taking a deep breath, Alex tries to weigh her options. She doesn't know this woman but she knows how much Kara likes and trusts her. She turns back towards the FBI agent and can see she's not well. Trusting her gut and Kara's faith in people she looks up at the agent, "The code is 8923 then * then 3298."

Quickly as she can, Darcy enters the code and the enclosure opens. "Great, thanks now c'mon I can hear raised voices."

Throwing the bullet proof vest at Alex, Darcy takes out another gun that she had hidden in her pants.

"Here put on the vest and take this gun. I'm not sure how many are coming and we might need these to get out but I'd rather get out quietly."

"You're giving me a gun?" Alex asks confused as she puts on the vest and checks the safety on the gun.

"Yes, I told you that I'm not going to hurt you Alex, I promise but we need to get out of here and now." Darcy assures and starts towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

J'onn checks his watch and knows he can't wait for Winn and he'll have to get Alex out on his own and be seen doing so. He quietly leaves the weapons room with a few guns and ammo just in case they are needed.

Hearing The General's bellow, J'onn stops and looks back at the security doors. Knowing he doesn't have any time left he is about to run at super speed to Alex's cell when the lights go out and the security alarm rings.

Not caring about the alarms, J'onn bursts through the door of Alex's cell. With it being dark and only small emergency lights on J'onn goes to the enclosure and sees that Alex is not there.

Calling out for Alex, J'onn hears the others getting closer. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, J'onn shape shifts into the wall just as General Lane and other agents come through the door.

"What the hell happened to the door?" Lane yells looking around the room. "And where the hell is Danvers?"

"Sir, Sir!" Davis calls out as he runs down the hallway. "I pulled the alarm because I think someone is going to break out..." Davis comes to a halt when he sees the door has been blown out. "Danvers."

"Yes well you're a little late, Davis, she's already gone! Lock it down! Lock the base down now!" Lane orders then looks around the cell.

"This was J'onn J'onnz. Only he would be able to blow out a door like that and not be seen." The General says as he looks around the room.

"Shut off the damn alarm and get the lights back on. You two come with me, the rest of you, FIND DANVERS AND J'ONN J'ONNZ NOW!" General Lane bellows then walks out the door back to the command centre with two agents.

Once the area was clear, J'onn comes out from the wall still as Agent Pierce. Hearing the General and Davis talk, J'onn can't figure out how Alex got out. But not wasting time, he sneaks out of the unit and away from the DEO.

 

* * *

 

 

"Which way can we go now?" Darcy asks leaning against the wall towards another part of the DEO. The emergency lights are all that's helping the two navigate through the hallways of the base.

"Through this door then take a left down the hall and there should be another door but don't go through that one." Alex calls out as the alarms are still booming throughout the base.

Making her way through the door and turning left, Darcy looks back. "Don't go through it? Then why are we going this way?"

"Just shut up and do as I say." Alex grumbles. "Trust me. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just hurry up." Darcy grumbles back.

"Stop!" Alex hissed as the alarms stop ringing. "Shit, the lights will be back on in five minutes." Alex informs Darcy as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Up there!" Alex points out a vent just above the door. "We need to get up there. It's our only way out."

"Christ, okay but this isn't going to be pretty." Darcy groaned as she bent down and threaded her fingers together to allow Alex to use her as a step.

"You should go first, you're injured." Alex says standing beside Darcy.

"They're after you not me. You go first and if I can't get out just keep going all right?" Darcy explains and waits for Alex to put her foot into her hand.

"We'll both get out of here don't you worry." Alex says as she steps into Darcy's hands and pushes the vent open and pulls herself up.

Getting up and through the vent Alex turns herself around and sticks her arms out reaching down for Darcy. "Come on, I've got you."

"I don't want to slow you down. Just go." Darcy responds looking up at Alex.

"Oh hell no, you are coming with me, Agent. You have a lot of explaining to do. Now come on!" Alex argues.

"Pushy thing aren't you. I see where Kara gets it." Darcy mumbles and reaches up to grab Alex's hands.

"Fuck that hurts." Darcy grimaced as Alex pulls her up ripping more stitches as she goes.

Taking a moment to gather where they are and what direction they need to take next. Darcy wonders why Alex just didn't take off, knowing that the agent was indeed ordered to kill her.

"You've got balls, Alex. You probably should have just left me." Darcy says wiping the sweat from her head.

"Yeah well don't let me regret this decision, Agent." Alex advised Darcy noticing that she was perspiring more than she should be which means she's probably in a lot more pain than what she's letting on.

"We need to get going before they find us. The vent will lead outside but then we will need to get out of the desert without being seen."

"Yeah well I've had a few cases that I was in worst shape and less options. This should be a piece of cake." Darcy replies crawling behind Alex.

"Yeah right, a piece of cake made of cement." Alex said mostly to herself as she continued to crawl down the vent towards the outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Not wanting to interrupt Lucy and Susan, Cat walks towards the balcony clearing her throat catching the two off guard. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but Lane your phone is buzzing itself off the coffee table."

Reaching down and checking her pocket for her phone, Lucy runs inside to grab it off the table. At the same time, Nurse Graham's phone begins to ring as well as Susan's.

"What's going?" Kara asks as she enters the living room. Looking around she sees Lucy, Vasquez, and Beth all looking at their phones then her eyes fall on Cat and she gives her a questioning look because Cat looks worried.

"Cat? Are you all right?" Kara asks as she walks over to Cat who is now looking at her own phone.

"We have to get back to base, there's been an escape." Susan informs the room as she ends her call.

"A patient is missing too. I'm sorry, Cat and Kara but I need to go." Beth apologizes then picks up her bag and leaves.

"WHAT?" Kara yells out. "How could a patient be missing and which prisoner?"

Lucy ends her call and looks towards everyone in the room. "It was Alex. Alex escaped."

With a small smile, Lucy looks over to Cat who is reading a text. "Cat?"

Looking up with fear in her eyes, Cat shakes her head. "I don't think it was J'onn. Winn just texted _failed_ with a question mark."

"We need to get to the DEO and now, come on Suz." Lucy says as she grabs her purse and looks to Vasquez.

"Wait! Someone needs to tell me what is going on and they need to tell me now!" Kara barks out angrily.

"Lucy, Susan you go I'll, I'll explain it to Kara." Cat says with confidence she doesn't have. She knows when Kara finds out she was withholding this from her it's not going to go well.

Lucy walks over to Kara and holds onto her arms. "This is on me, Kara. Please know that. We'll explain this all to you but we need to go."

Following behind Vasquez, Lucy looks back at Cat with a small smile and a whispered. "Sorry."

"Cat?" Kara barks.

"Just one moment, Kara, make your way out to the balcony, I just want to go check on Carter and then I'll explain it all to you." Cat says as she walks towards Carter's room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are we there yet Ma?" Darcy asks Alex as they slowly crawl through the DEO vents.

Sighing heavily at the agent, Alex replies knowing that if Darcy's wounds are open or torn she must be in a lot of pain and trying to hide it with humour. "Almost there."

"How are you doing, Darcy?" Alex asks hoping that she didn't make a mistake in bringing her along with her injuries.

"I'm good. I'm good. I just don't like tight spaces." Darcy answers, remembering a bad case from her past.

"Well, it looks like... we are here." Alex whispers as she can hear people talking outside.

"Thank God!" Darcy sighs. "Now where are we exactly? What's our location?"

"We are actually by the front door to the main unit." Alex whispered. "I can hear at least two men outside."

"If we open the vent will they see that?" Darcy asks thinking how she can get out so she can make her move.

"The vent opens on the side of building. So if they are standing at their posts at the front door then they shouldn't see us leave the vent. What do you have planned?" Alex asks.

"I need to go out first, after that it's all up in the air." Darcy says with a little chuckle.

"And how are you going to go out first? There's no roo..." Alex starts to ask then stops as Darcy climbs on top of her.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Alex sputters.

"Getting on top." Darcy replies as she continues to crawl over Alex. "I didn't figure you for a top, am I wrong?" Darcy giggles as she looks down into Alex's eyes.

"Geez, hurry up will you and get off me." Alex hisses.

"Scooch back a little will ya? And you didn't answer so I'm just going to take that as a yes." Darcy remarks as she makes it over Alex and is slowly pushing the vent open.

"What are you thirteen?" Alex whispers grumpily wondering what she's got herself into.

"Shhh I'm out, now come on." Darcy says as she looks around not seeing the two guys Alex heard.

With both of them out, Darcy puts out her hand, gesturing for Alex to stay put. Looking around the side of the building Darcy can see the two agents standing by a large truck. Pulling out her gun, she gives hand signals which tells Alex there are only two men and where they are located.

Understanding the signals, Alex also pulls out her weapon and slowly follows Darcy around the side of the building. It only takes a few moments for Darcy to render one agent unconscious and another for Alex to do the same. Then slowly, the women drag them around the corner so no one can see them right away. They check their pockets for keys to the truck and their coms link to listen in to other agents.

"Come on we need to get out of here even with the lockdown it won't be long before someone comes out to the truck." Alex whispers and gets into the driver's side.

Alex starts up the truck when Darcy gets in, then they take off towards the city. "So far so good, no one has noticed the truck gone." Darcy comments as she looks in her mirrors. "We'll ditch the truck as soon as we can get our hands on another vehicle without a GPS tracker on it."

 

* * *

 

 

J'onn took off from the DEO and flew towards Mount Higgins and the cabin. He was suppose to have Alex with him and leave a message for Kal-El but not knowing what happened he figures he'll stay there until Kal shows up. Calling anyone involved is out of the question.

It isn't long before Kal does show up and sees J'onn sitting atop the roof. Landing beside him, Kal asks, "Where's Alex?"

"I have no idea." J'onn replies looking up at Superman. "She was already gone by the time I got through the door. General Lane thinks it was me and is looking for the both of us again."

"What? What do you mean she was already gone? Where did she go? Does someone else have her?" Kal sputters out as he starts to pace the rooftop.

"I can't answer those questions, Kal. I don't know who else would want to take Alex. She knew I was coming for her so she wouldn't have left on her own. Or would she?" J'onn ponders his last thought.

"No, she wouldn't have gotten out of the jail pod." J'onn says. "I'm just not sure."

"I should contact Lucy and see what she knows!" Kal exclaims.

"No Kal. We can't contact Lucy, or Vasquez or even Cat Grant. We have to stand down until we hear from them." J'onn says standing up facing Kal-El.

"General Lane is at the DEO and he is blaming me for the escape. Let the smoke clear for Lucy and we can regroup." J'onn explains. "But I'm not going to sit here and wait. I'm going to search for her; I'm not giving up on her."

"I'll search as well." Kal agrees. "We won't give up on her. We will find her like we found Kara."

Agreeing upon where and when they were going to search and when they would meet back at the cabin. J'onn and Kal both take off in search of their friend.

_'I just hope that whoever has her is not worse than going to Cadmus.' J'onn thinks to himself._

 

* * *

 

 

Walking out to the balcony with a drink in her hand Cat sits down behind Kara who is looking out at the sky not turning when she hears Cat come out.

"Tell me." Kara says without turning.

"The reason why I invited everyone here tonight was to afford us alibis for the escape." Cat answered then began to explain the happenings of the last couple of days starting with Kal visiting her the night Kara was found, also how and when the extraction was to take place.

"J'onn was supposed to get on base disguised and Winn was going to loop the feed so they could get Alex without being seen. But something happened because Winn texted a 'failed?' and I'm not sure what it means since Alex did escape." Cat explained then got up and walked to the railing of the balcony next to Kara.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't want to keep it from you but it all happened so quickly even Alex didn't know until a few hours ago." Cat confessed hoping Kara would forgive her for not telling her.

"I thought we were going to be honest with one another, to talk about everything Cat." Kara started as she stepped back from the railing. "And here we are our first night together and you've been hiding this from me, and lying? How could you?" Kara asked astonished.

"It was to keep you from being blamed for her escape. The less you knew the better it was for you. Had things gone to plan we were going to tell you tonight." Cat assured Kara.

"That's bull! There was no reason to keep me in the dark. I could have helped!" Kara snapped.

"How could you have helped, Kara? You were just found and were seriously injured! You're still not that steady on your feet. How would you have helped?" Cat asked crossly, Kara's inability to allow others to do things weighing on her.

"I don't know exactly because I was not let in on the plan!" Kara yells walking away from Cat. "Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean that I am helpless or useless!"

"I know you're not helpless or useless, Kara. No one thinks that. This is not what this is about." Cat tries to explain.

"General Lane already believes that you and Lucy were in on the first escape and you two will be the first he blames for this. So even if you had your powers you still wouldn't have known." Cat says abruptly.

"I just don't understand you Cat. Has everything that you've said to me since I've been back been a lie?" Kara asked.

"No." Cat replies shaking her head wanting to reach out to her. "No, everything I've told you was the truth. I never lied to you. I love you, Kara and I want to be with you. Please believe that."

Shaking her head, Kara leaves the balcony walking towards her bedroom. "No, this is... no. I can't be here right now. I can't do this."

"Kara? What are you doing?" Cat asks as she follows Kara to the bedroom.

Kara goes to the closet and gets her bag and fills it with the clothes and things Eliza brought to her at the DEO. Grabbing her keys and wallet, she turns to leave.

Kara stops and looks at Cat. "I can't be here right now, Cat. I need to go."

"Where will you go? You're injured you can't be alone. Kara?" Cat questions as she tries to persuade Kara to stay as she quickly follows her to the front door.

"I don't know Cat! I just don't know but I can't be here with you right now." Kara hollered and goes out the door.

"You said you wouldn't leave again." Cat says quietly watching as her words make Kara falter for a moment but not enough to stop her from getting on the elevator.

"Mom?" Carter came out of his scratching his head messing up his hair. "Is everything okay? Where is everyone?"

"There was a problem at the base, Carter. Everyone had to leave." Cat replied walking to the living room to take the glasses to the kitchen.

"Where's Kara? I thought I heard her shouting." Carter asked as he walks to the kitchen with his mom.

"She left as well." Cat said sadly. "She's angry with me and she left. I'm not sure if she's coming back."

"What happened? Why is she angry with you?" Carter asked knowing his mom was holding back tears.

"It's a long story Carter but I had to keep something from her so she wouldn't get into trouble but she's not taking it well. I hope when things settle down she'll see reason and we can talk." Cat replies looking at her son knowing this will hurt him as well.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Carter says and hugs his mother tightly. "She'll come back because she loves us."

Hugging Carter just as tightly she answers, "I hope so Carter I truly do, my sweet boy."

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy and Susan are driving out of National City when they see Superman flying above them then landing a few yards away as they slow the car down and stop.

Jumping out of the car Lucy quickly walks over to Kal. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just speaking with J'onn. He didn't take Alex. He said that she was already gone by the time he got into her cell."

"Cat said Winn texted _'failed ?'_ to her. If J'onn doesn't have her and Dad doesn't then who does? And what are they going to do with her?" Lucy asks with worry.

"Beth said a patient was missing. Do you think it was Agent Jordan? And what would she want with Alex?" Vasquez asked putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Is Agent Jordan the woman that helped Kara? She's the one who Alex shot, right?" Kal asked, "Would she want revenge for the shooting?"

"No, she said Alex was in the right to shoot her. She's not out for revenge." Lucy replied pacing in front of her car.

"The only other patients are a couple of our own agents who were hurt in the last prisoner take down." Vasquez informed them both. "It has to be Jordan that's missing as well. Who would want them both?"

"That's something we need to find out and we need to get to base. Dad is waiting and he is beyond angry and has already blamed me for this." Lucy points out. "We can't be seen together yet Kal. You need to go back to Metropolis for awhile at least."

"J'onn is out looking for Alex and I'm going to as well. I don't care about the General, or who he's going to blame. He already thinks it's J'onn so you may be all right Lucy." Kal explains then flies off.

"This is just great. What mess are we about to walk into, Suz?" Lucy says a little frazzled.

"Hey, don't worry. It will be okay. I'm sure of it." Susan says with a little grin.

"You're so full of it Vasquez. Come on let's go to the inquisition. I'm sure my father has taken control of the DEO in my absence." Lucy retorts then gets into the car.

"Yes Ma'am, Director!" Vasquez replies jumping into the car and they continue on their way to the DEO.


	14. It's Not a Lie, Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was Supergirl night with the new season beginning I'm posting another chapter! Enjoy!

**It's Not a Lie, Really**

**Chapter 14**

Driving further away from the DEO, Alex is still on edge and not sure if trusting Darcy was a good thing. Biting her lip, she wonders if she should ditch Darcy when they ditch the truck. Darcy did help her escape but what happens now? Is Darcy going to kill her or take her to the guy who wants her dead?

"Hey, there's a car coming towards us. Just act normal don't drive erratically." Darcy says pointing ahead.

Giving Darcy an eye roll she replies, "This isn't my first escape y'know." She then puts on the hat that was laying on the dash, and looks away from the driver as the car passes them.

"Yeah, yeah I forgot you were an expert," Darcy replies as she keeps an eye on the car as it continues in the direction she and Alex just came from.

"The General must be calling in reinforcements to search for us." Darcy comments as she continues to watch the car until it's out of sight.

"Oh I'm sure all agents have been notified that there was an escape." Alex replies. "We're almost to the city limits; anyone else going to the DEO shouldn't see us once we get off this road."

"Good, because we're sitting ducks in this truck, we need to get another vehicle as soon as we can." Darcy explains as she turns to look at Alex.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alex, I know you're probably wondering what's going to happen next and I really have no idea where we go from here but I promise you I won't hurt you." Darcy says reassuring the worried look on Alex's face. "And I hope that you won't ditch me along with the truck."

Hearing Darcy speak what she had been thinking takes Alex for a loop, faltering enough that she swerves the truck as she looks over to Darcy with wide eyes.

"I'm good at reading people." Darcy remarks. "It's my job and I can see that you still don't trust me and that's fine for now but we still need to get off this road, find a car and a hiding place. What happens after that, I guess we'll find out."

"You have to understand my position here, Agent. You told me your orders were to kill me. It's not an easy thing to forget even if you did help me escape." Alex remarks as she turns her head away from Darcy.

"I know, and I wouldn't trust me either under the circumstances. Just so you know, if you want to go your own way after this, I understand." Darcy admits, as she looks out the side window feeling a little warm and woozy.

"All I know is that I need to find out who it is that wants me dead." Alex informs the agent. "I know my dad is alive and at Cadmus but what else is there that this man doesn't want me to find?"

Shaking her head, Darcy tries to clear her blurry vision then looks to Alex."Well, unfortunately, I do know what the guy looks like but for his reasons for wanting you gone, I don't know. And I don't know exactly where this Cadmus place is only that it's in this area." Darcy replies hoping Alex will want to stick together to find this guy.

"You know what he looks like? Cadmus is in this area?" Alex asks surprised. "J'onn and I have been looking for it for months. There was nothing to indicate it was here at all. How do you know that?"

"A-Alex, to be honest, it's a long story and I don't think now is the t-time..." Darcy stammers as her head slowly dips to her chest falling unconscious.

"Darcy? Darcy!"

* * *

Looking at his watch, he notes the time and wonders why he hasn't heard from General Lane or Agent Jordan. "She should have killed Danvers by now why hasn't she reported in?"

Unlocking the file cabinet, he reaches in and takes out another cell phone. Tapping the small screen, he leans against his desk waiting for the intended to pick up.

"General Lane, has the matter we've discussed been dealt with?" the man asks with a sneer.

After listening to the General rehash the night's events regarding a detainee and an FBI agent, he issues another warning to the General to get rid of Supergirl or he will get rid of the general. He then hangs up and locks up the phone.

' _Jordan broke out of the DEO with Danvers, what the hell is she thinking?_

A knock on his office door brings The Doctor out of his internal thoughts. "Yes come in."

A tall thin man with salt and pepper hair, wearing a white lab coat walks through the door towards the desk holding a large file. "Doctor I have been going over the results of the last procedure for patient DA49284 and I do not like what I see here."

Taking the file away from Dr. Sorenson, The Doctor opens it, reads the report then slowly closes it, and lays it on his desk. "The patient has a defect which caused the results you are now looking at. I've made arrangements for a few modifications which will deal with this specific defect and it should give us a more desired outcome."

"What do you mean a few modifications? I haven't been made aware of any new modifications. Since this is my patient, should I not have been notified about this?" Dr. Sorenson questions.

The Doctor, the controller of Cadmus doesn't have time for this and is getting a little frustrated with Sorenson. "Jarrod, the modifications are already in place on another subject and are being tested as we speak."

"This is not how we do things, Doctor. We have specific protocols for the combined clones and we cannot just modify things without proper testing." Sorenson argues.

"Victoria Biggs has corrected the genetic code you were working on and..." The Doctor retorts watching for Sorenson's reaction.

Jarrod Sorenson scoffs then interrupts, "Corrected my genetic codes, the codes that I've been working on for almost a year?"

"Yes, they are flawed but Victoria has found the problem and is now fixing it. Something you should have done a long time ago." The Doctor states angrily as he rests his elbows on top of his desk, intertwining his fingers.

"Mistakes have been made, Jarrod. Many of our test subjects are no longer viable." The Doctor stands up and leans his hands on his desk. "Victoria has been given a copy of your experiments and will be going over every test, every result to make sure you're doing your job and that your patients are suitable for the next phase."

"What other research of mine has she been made privy to?" Jarrod asks glaring at his boss knowing he is pushing his luck and may lose everything if he doesn't calm down.

"Now is not the time, Jarrod." The Doctor picks up the file and hands it back to Sorenson. "Go back to the lab and wait for the results of the modifications."

Looking down at the file, Sorenson shakes his head and turns towards the door," I don't know why I'm here anymore."

"I'm not sure either." The Doctor remarks to the departing man.

* * *

"Would someone please tell me what the hell happened here?" Lucy barks out as she enters the command centre with Vasquez beside her. "Agent Mooney, I left you in charge for the evening, what happened?"

"How did you get in here? We're on lockdown." Davis asks bewildered that Lucy got into the base without getting the okay from him.

"I'm the Director of the DEO, Davis. I have the security override code. Keep up will you?" Lucy admonishes then looks to her father raising her eyebrow. "You might as well lift the lockdown. It's pretty obvious they have left the base considering the two soldiers we found knocked out cold by the main door."

"What?" Both Davis and General Lane yell out.

"When we arrived we found two of your soldiers unconscious on the side of the main entrance." Lucy holds up her hand to stop either from interrupting. "Beth and Dr. Jules are attending to them as we speak. The truck you brought to transfer Agent Danvers is gone and I've already ordered agents to search for it."

"Davis!" General Lane bellows. "How did you let this happen? I thought you had the lockdown and your agents under control. Do as she says and get more agents out looking for Danvers. NOW, Davis!"

"Y…yes Sir," Davis replies and leaves the command centre.

Turning away from his daughter, General Lane continues to watch the security footage. "As you know, Danvers has escaped… again. We're looking at the security video to see who helped her. Although it's quite obvious that it was J'onzz with how he blew the door open." The General replied his back to Lucy.

"I doubt that." Lucy adds as she walks to Vasquez and looks at her monitor.

"You doubt what?" General Lanes asks turning towards his daughter.

"If J'onn took Alex he wouldn't have needed the truck." Lucy replies then looks to Vasquez. "What do you see?"

"Wait!" The General orders. "I don't want you or Agent Vasquez to touch anything."

"Excuse me?" Lucy asks before being cut off by General Lane.

"I know you had something to do with Danvers' first escape and I'm sure you were a part of this one as well." General Lane accuses walking over to Vasquez's chair. "You two are under suspicion for the escape. You would do well Agent Vasquez to step away from your desk now."

"Why are we under suspicion and no one else, General?" Lucy asks as she folds her arms in front of her.

"I've have documented proof that you and Agent Vasquez have been conspiring while here at the DEO." The General says with arrogance. "Now with the escape I can only imagine your time here is limited. Whether you are arrested will be left up to the Army Chief of Staff and ..."

"Arrested?" Vasquez asks as she stands up looking at Lucy. "You can't arrest us, Sir."

"Oh I most certainly can Agent Vasquez you and my daughter have been..."

"Dating!" Vasquez says interrupting the General.

"Have been what?" General Lane asks not believing what he heard.

"We're dating, Sir." Susan replies looking at Lucy with a smile. "The conspiring that you've been told about was actually the two of us stealing a moment here and there to be together. So you can't really arrest us for stealing a kiss."

Lucy is more than shocked with what Susan is saying but she knows she needs to make it believable so she tries to keep a straight face and return Vasquez's smile.

"Stealing a ki.." General Lane is more than in shock and looks to Lucy to verify what this agent is telling him. "You're dating a woman?"

"Ma'am, Sir. You should take a look at this." Agent Mooney calls out from behind the three arguing.

"Prior to the escape, nothing out of the ordinary had been seen on the security footage. That is until Agent Davis came in here looking for Ramirez. He noted that he had seen someone in that area and should be visible on the monitor and then said there was a security breach and to raise the alarm before he ran off." Mooney recalled then walked over to another set of monitors.

"It wasn't easy but we were able to detect an outside source hacking into our system. It's taking some time but we're trying to retrieve the original footage."

"Someone hacked into the DEO security system?" Vasquez asked then walked over to the monitors trying to keep her composure.

"Yes it wasn't for very long but they had looped the feed so we wouldn't see what was actually going on." Mooney replied.

"Agent Vasquez, you were the one who hacked into the system, just admit it." The General accused then moved closer to his daughter. "This dating excuse was clever but a lie nonetheless."

"I did not hack into our system, General and you shouldn't be throwing accusations around without proof." Susan replied getting upset with the General and the thought of getting caught.

"And the dating is not a lie; I love your daughter, Sir." Vasquez professes as she looks to Lucy mouthing 'sorry but it's true' then gives a small smile.

"General, let's take this to my office." Lucy orders finally finding her voice after hearing her father and possible girlfriend argue.

* * *

Kara finds herself wandering around the block not far from the penthouse when she needs to sit down feeling discomfort and a little weak. Looking up at the sky, she realizes how much she misses flying especially when she's upset. Flying always made her see things more clearly and helped her figure out what to do next. Now she just feels lost and alone again.

"Hey Kara." Kal greets as he lands just behind her causing her to jump then grab at her stomach.

"Kal! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Kara asks as she stands up and hugs her cousin.

"Sorry Kara, I didn't mean to frighten you." Kal replies as he hugs his cousin back.

"Cat called Lois who then called me and said that you left the penthouse. Cat must be very worried about you if she called Lois." Kal says with a smile hoping to get Kara to smile.

"She lied to me Kal, she hid the fact that they, you were going to get Alex out. You all lied to me, why?" Kara yells loudly as she paces in front of the park bench.

"You know why Kara, it was best for you to not know what was going on. Deniability was key since you were accused for the last escape you will be the first blamed for this one." Kal explains.

"Besides, Cat wasn't supposed to know about the plan; it was because of me that she knew. I went to her for help." Kal replied resting his hands on Kara's shoulders.

"It's easy to see that Cat loves you and worries about you. She was a force to be reckoning with when you were missing. Especially after the orders to stop the search was given."

"Wh…What? There were orders to stop searching for me?" Kara asks taking a few steps back then turning her back to her cousin.

"Yes, General Lane ordered the DEO to stop the search and the Navy, Coast Guard were all ordered to stand down." Kal replied not realizing Kara didn't know about it all.

"Th...That's wow, I didn't know." Kara replies softly.

Kara looks up to Kal, "Can you take me flying? I really need to think about things."

"Of course Kara, I would love to take you flying." Kal replies, then puts his arm around her, and takes off.

As the two superheroes fly off a man in the bushes across from the parkway, puts his rifle back in its case then walks to his car across the street and drives off.

* * *

J'onn lands on top of an apartment building and makes his way down the fire escape until he comes to the window he is looking for. A couple of taps on the glass and the person he wanted to talk to comes to the window.

"Winn, it's me J'onn let me in!" J'onn calls out quietly to the frighten man inside.

"J'onn? OH! Okay. Hold on the window sticks." Winn realizing who it is goes to open the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here? I thought we weren't to be in contact with anyone." Winn asks still shaken up from earlier.

"I need to know what you saw tonight, and who took Alex." J'onn asks as he walks over to the computer.

"I...I don't have it here. But I saw someone, an agent walking down the hall looking into windows. I...I thought it was you, J'onn so I looped the feed right away." Winn explains as he paces the floor.

"Could you see which agent it was?" J'onn asks trying to think who at the DEO would take Alex.

"No, not really, it kinda looked like a chick though." Winn replies trying to remember what he saw. "She seemed smaller and was carrying a vest. I really thought it was you in disguise."

"It's all right, Winn. You didn't know who I was going in as, I didn't know until the last minute." J'onn says trying to reassure the young man that this wasn't his fault. "The agent was carrying a vest? Were they wearing one?"

"Umm...no I don't think the agent was wearing one just carrying one. Why?" Winn asks looking up at J'onn.

"You don't have the security video here do you? I would like to take a look." J'onn asks.

"What? NO! I can't be caught with that." Winn yelled. "I only had a set amount of time to get in and when I saw the lights go out and the alarm triggered I got out of their system right away. I started the virus to destroy my system and left the building."

"Damn, so there is no way to see the actual footage?" J'onn asks Winn knowing the answer.

"No not unless I hack into their system, again. And ohhh no, I am NOT going to do that again! No, no!" Winn sputters shaking his head. "No."

* * *

"Darcy! Dammit! Wake up!" Alex yells as she turns and pulls the truck over in an alley way not far from Auto Row hoping to hide the truck amongst a street full of car sales.

Getting out of the truck, she runs around to the other side, pulls Darcy out, and lays her on the ground. Pulling up her shirt, Alex can only see blood and lots of it. "I need to get you out of here and to a hospital." She jumps back into the truck to look for a first aid kit. Finding one she takes it and the jacket that was lying on the seat and goes back to Darcy.

Putting pressure on Darcy's stomach wound, Alex pulls out some gauze and tape. "This is so not enough but it will have to do for now, Darcy. You stay with me; I'm not going to leave you, okay? Wake up, will you?" Alex mutters as she continued to patch the agent up.

Once she has done all that she can with the bandages she had, Alex stands up and looks around making sure they were not being watched. "I need to get another car and get us out of here."

She drags Darcy off the road and behind a building tucking the jacket around her. "I'll come back Darcy, I promise." Alex says then gets back into the truck and drives off.

* * *

Lucy walks into her office with her father on her heels.

"I'm not sure what you want to say but we really don't have the time for this." General Lane grumbled.

"First of all, you have no right to utter accusations without proof especially about me or my agents, Dad." Lucy begins as she walks behind her desk. "What happened here tonight with Alex and Darcy, I was not involved with. If you won't believe me then take it to the Commandeer." Lucy continued.

"To be honest, I really don't care what you accuse me of but do not accuse Susan or anyone else unless you have real proof and not what your lackey, Davis tells you." Lucy lays her hands flat on her desk looking up at her father. "I am still in charge of this Agency, Dad and until I am relieved of duty you cannot dictate what happens here at the DEO, with my agents or with me."

Sighing, Lucy sits down at her desk and gestures for her father to join her. "You also have to respect my choices with the people I date, male, or female, Dad. What Susan and I, what we have, it's new, very new and you can't just call my relationship a lie because you don't like it."

"So it's not a lie? You are dating this Vasquez woman?" General Lane asks genuinely concerned for his daughter.

"As I said it's quite new.' _So new I didn't even know it till now'_ we're in the early stages but yes we are, Dad." Lucy replies as she gets up and goes to her father. "Once you get to know her you'll see how great she is."

"I'm sure I will, but right now we have to find Alex Danvers. I'll accept that you were not involved with the FBI agent and Danvers escaping, for now. But if I find out that you or anyone else here helped in any way you will suffer the consequences of your actions." General Lane states then leaves Lucy's office to go back to the command centre.

Sitting down exhausted with what just occurred with her father, Lucy replays the events of the day as she lays her head on top of her hands on the desk. Then popping her head up fast enough to get whiplash, Lucy yells out, "VASQUEZ!"

* * *

Once he checked in with the command centre, General Lane excused himself and went outside towards the DEO vehicles. Getting inside one of the SUV's, he pulls out his phone and checks his messages. Seeing one with 'mission failed', he makes a call.

"What happened?" Lane asks as soon as he hears the person pick up.

"I was set and ready to take the shot but Superman showed up and they took off together, Sir." The hired gunman replied.

"Find her and get rid of her! We don't know how much time we have before she gets her powers back. This is a mission that cannot fail. Our heads will roll if we do not succeed. Do you understand?" General Lane bellows. "There's no room for error or we're all doomed."

"I understand, Sir. I won't fail." The man replies and ends the call.


	15. Where Did She Go?

**Where Did She Go?**

**Chapter 15**

Waking up with a chill, Darcy realizes that she's outside on the ground. Looking down she notices that she is covered with a jacket. Shaking her head, she tries to clear her mind trying to remember how she got there. Sitting up, she looks around and she has no clue as to where she is. "Well shit, she ditched me after I passed out!"

Pushing the jacket off, she slowly gets up off the ground and leans against a building. Looking down she notices that her wounds have been redressed. "Well at least she fixed me up before abandoning me." Darcy grumbles aloud.

" _Not sure why you feel bad, Darce, you did say you were there to kill her. Of course she would ditch you as soon as she could; you would have done the same_!" Darcy pouts as she talks to herself looking around to get her bearings. " _I must have lost a lot of blood, I'm in the middle of nowhere at night and I'm talking to myself._ " Darcy sighs and begins to walk down the deserted street.

" _I need to figure out what part of town I'm in."_ Darcy continues grumbling to herself. Walking to the corner she now knows that she's on the corner of West 8th Street and Roosevelt Avenue. "Well crap that's near the marina. I'm miles away from where I need to go. Dammit! dammit, dammit, dammit!"

With no money, no phone, Darcy does the only thing she can; she walks down Roosevelt to start her trek for shelter and hopefully a vehicle. _'I've been in worst situations, I can do this.'_

After walking about a 100 yards, Darcy notices a car coming her way but slowing down the closer it got to her. Looking around Darcy quickly slips in a darkened alley way and waits for the car to pass. Watching as the car travels further up the street, Darcy peeks around the corner of the building. The car stops near the spot where she woke up. She then sees someone get out of the driver's side and stand on the sidewalk looking around. _'Shit! How can he know where I am already?'_ Darcy wonders then begins to worry.

Looking down the street again, she can see the figure standing with their hands on their hips, still looking around, then watches as the person kicks at something and then starts to walk towards where Darcy is hiding. "SHIT!"

Looking back, Darcy sees the figure continuing their way towards her. She then steps back behind the corner of the building and waits for the person to walk by. A few moments later the figure is walking past the alley entrance when Darcy jumps out.

* * *

Cat is pacing in her living room willing her phone to ring or Kara to walk in the door. She called Lois thirty minutes ago hoping Superman would find Kara and talk some sense into her. "Why hasn't anyone called? Did he not find her? She could be hurt somewhere." Cat talks at her phone thinking it should reply with all the answers. "This is not acceptable. I need answers. I need to know that Kara is all right."

She is about to call Lois again when the phone rings and Cat answers right away. "Did he find her? Is she all right? Why didn't you call earlier?"

"Hey now Cat, calm down. Clark found Kara and they talked and then he took her flying. He just messaged me; he apologized for not calling right away." Lois answered quickly before Cat could interrupt with more questions.

"Is she all right? Where are they?" Cat asked worried that Kara was unwell. "Is she coming home?"

"He is trying to convince her to stay with us for a couple of days." Lois replied grimacing of what Cat's reply might be.

"Oh." Cat says shocked but knows that's what Kara most likely needs. "I see, well I hope that she takes him up on the offer. She is not to be alone, doctors' orders."

Lois looks down at her phone making sure that she did call Cat Grant and not someone else by mistake. "Are you all right, Cat?"

Sighing, and then sitting down on the couch, Cat shakes her head and replies with a soft, "No."

When I wanted her, I pushed her away and she almost died. Now she's back and she actually wanted to have a relationship with me and the first thing I do, is keep something important from her." Cat explains to her.

"Cat, come on. Kara is going through a lot right now. She just needs some time to think things through. She and Clark are a lot alike that way. They don't want to argue or say something in the heat of the moment so they take off and fly around to clear their minds. She'll be back, don't worry."

* * *

The Doctor walks down a long windowless corridor with pristine white walls and floors. He makes his way to an elevator, enters it and takes a key out of his lab coat pocket and slides it into the panel next to the button marked D. With a twist of the key the doors close and the elevator descends further underground. The only way in or out of this floor is in this elevator and with a key.

Once the elevator stops, The Doctor removes the key and the doors open. He walks out into an underground cavern and through a tunnel until he arrives at a steel door. He places his hand on the rock wall pressing until a concealed panel is displayed. The Doctor enters a code and then goes through the door.

He enters the main laboratory with steel lined walls and ceilings with eight desks and white boards filled with formulas. Gathered at one white board are Dr. Jarrod Sorenson and Dr. Victoria Biggs. They seem to be arguing about a formula on the board until they see The Doctor walking towards them.

"Good afternoon Victoria, Jarrod." Looking towards Dr. Biggs, The Doctor continues, "I see that you have shown him the new modifications for test subject 315216."

"Yes Doctor but I don't believe he likes what he sees." Victoria Briggs, a tall slender woman with long wavy auburn hair replies with a smile.

"I see," The Doctor replies then turns towards Dr. Sorenson. "Is there a problem, Jarrod? You don't look very happy." The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"She's changed everything! I'm not sure what it is that you two are up to but this is not what I signed up for. Those modifications are dangerous to the test subjects as well as those who are administering the serum. This…?" He waves his hand at the white board. "I want no part of!" Jarrod replies angrily and begins to walk away.

"Jarrod!" The Doctor barks out then quickly follows the retreating doctor.

Just as he turns back to answer, Jarrod turns into an oncoming fist and falls down to the floor. Shaking his head and grabbing at his chin he looks up to his mentor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Feeling a pinch in his neck and watching as everything in the room goes fuzzy, Jarrod Sorenson falls unconscious with a smiling Dr. Biggs looking down at him.

"I'm procuring a new test subject, Jarrod and you're going to be perfect." The Doctor replies looking at Victoria and smiling wickedly. "Yes, so very perfect."

* * *

"Kara? Do you want to continue flying or is it time to get back?" Kal asks his cousin as they fly over the Grand Canyon.

"I'm not sure what I want to do, Kal. I don't think I want to go back to Cat's at least not tonight. Maybe take me back to my apartment." Kara replies with her eyes closed loving the feeling of the wind on her face.

"You're not supposed to be on your own yet, Kara. Please, come back home with me. Lois would love to see you." Kal tries again to convince Kara to stay with him and Lois.

"I can't, Kal. Thank you though, but I just want to be alone for a little while. I'll be fine I promise." Kara tries to assure the man of steel. "It's just for the night, tomorrow I'll go to Cat's so we can talk."

"Then I'll stay with you, you won't even know I'm there." Kal replies.

"No Kal I don't need you there, I'm good!" Kara argues.

"Riley said you are not to be alone, so it's your place, mine, Eliza's, or back to Cat's. You are not staying anywhere by yourself." Kal states not taking a 'no' for an answer.

Kara remains quiet as they fly back to National City, knowing she can't win this fight and will have to put up with her cousin for the night. Her heart and mind just can't handle a conversation with Cat right now.

She knows she's overreacting but it hurt to know that Cat could hide something like that from her after everything they've said to each other.

"Fine, we'll stay at my place. You can unpack my things for me. I'm sure Riley wouldn't want me to lift those heavy boxes." Kara says with a smirk. Two can play at this game.

By the time the pizza arrives, Kal had all of Kara's things unpacked and put away in their rightful place.

"Thanks Coz, I really miss my powers. I'm truly beginning to think that they're not going to come back." Kara says sadly with tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey it's going to take time. But I have faith that they'll come back, so should you." Kal replies as he hands her a slice of pizza.

Kara gives a small smile but puts the pizza back down in the box. "I wish I could, Kal. I really wish I could."

* * *

Darcy jumps out from behind the building grabbing the figure and turns and pushes them back to the side of the building, pinning their arms above their head.

"What the fu… Darcy? God Dammit!" Alex screams at her would be assailant. "What the hell are you doing? I could have hurt you or shot you…again!" Alex yells angrily at Darcy.

"Well you left me alone on the street like a homeless Joe. You deserved a little scare. And puh-lease, I had you so fast you had no time to get your gun or pull a punch. For an agent on the run you're not quick on your feet or alert." Darcy replies still holding Alex's hands above her head, their faces so close their noses are almost touching.

Still breathing heavily from the scare, Alex looks at Darcy and then tilts her head. "Are you going to let me go or are we going to stay like this all night?" Alex asks quirking her eyebrow at the FBI agent.

"I don't know this is kind of a good look for you." Darcy says with a smile then letting go of Alex's wrists, she steps back. "If the stitches didn't hurt so much I think we could have stayed for a little while longer."

Realizing she has left Alex speechless, Darcy continues, "So where did you go and where did you get that car?"

"Huh?" Alex asks looking up quickly. "OH! Yes, I ditched it in a truck lot and picked this one up a few blocks from here outside a bar. I think we have a little time before they notice it's gone."

"Great! Maybe we should get going just in case. We'll have to ditch this one too but hopefully a little closer to my friend's place." Darcy says as she starts walking towards the car.

"Your friend's place what friend and where? Alex asks walking quickly to catch up with the agent. "Why didn't you tell me about this friend before?"

"Well you didn't and most likely still don't trust me and well I didn't trust you to just leave me so I kept something to myself." Darcy replies getting into the passenger's side of the car.

Alex gets into the car and begins to drive. "Okay Miss I have a friend and doesn't tell anyone, so which way do we go?"

"We're going out past Mount Higgins, to a little town called Holcomb. My friend owns a general store there and he lives on top. He can put us up for the time being." Darcy explains tiredly. The thought of being taken by that man again shook her up more than she thought.

"Hey are you all right?" Alex asks looking over at the agent.

"Yeah just tired, escaping takes a lot out of a person." Darcy replies with her signature smirk. "Or maybe it was pinning you up against a wall that tired me out."

Alex looks away as she rolls her eyes and chuckles then continues to drive out of National City.

* * *

Listening to the ringing of a phone, The Doctor impatiently waits for the general to answer. A gruff hello is heard and The Doctor knows his question won't be answered the way he wants. Listening to General Lane admit he failed yet again to eradicate Supergirl. The Doctor stops the general from talking. "I don't think you understand how important it is, General. If you leave it to me to handle it won't go well for you or..."

"She's constantly surrounded! It's difficult to get her alone. She's either with Superman or Cat Grant." The General interrupts and rambles on.

"Cat Grant?" The Doctor asks intrigued.

Clearing his throat the general answers, "Yes, it seems Supergirl and Cat Grant are in a relationship with one another."

"Well now, this should make it much easier Lane, bring Cat Grant here to me and I'll eliminate them both myself. Two birds with one stone if you will."

"Bring Cat Grant to you? But she has a young son..." the General starts to argue but is cut off by The Doctor.

"I don't care, Lane bring the boy as well he won't go to waste. Once Supergirl knows her beloved has been taken she'll be like a lamb to the slaughter."

"Listen here; I don't hurt innocent people and most certainly not young children. I do not condone kidnapping innocent humans. I won't do this." General Lane states.

"You will do this General or it will be your daughters that will pay the price. Which do you prefer?" The Doctor asks smiling knowing the general will do whatever he wants.

"Just remember this Lane, what will happen to your daughters, will be more painful than what happened to your loving wife. You owe me Lane and you will pay one way or another." The Doctor threatens then ends the call.

Shaken to the core, General Lane sits down at his desk. Knowing the threat that was given was real he has no other choice but to have Cat Grant taken to Cadmus but he'll be damned if the boy is taken as well.

Calming himself down he picks up the phone and calls his hired gunman, "There's a new target and her names is Cat Grant..."


	16. That's What Friends Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone, just another thank you for all of your kind comments and bookmarks and Kudos. It's hard to believe this started out as just a request for a paragraph and now look at me go!
> 
> I do not own or have any rights to place names, Supergirl or anything really. This is just for fun nothing is gained from this story.

**That's What Friends Are For**

**Chapter 16**

Alex and Darcy drive past Mount Higgins to the small village of Holcomb. Parking the car in a small clearing off the main road, the two begin their short walk to the Holcomb General Store. When they arrive, Darcy rings the bell to the upstairs apartment.

"He'll most likely answer the door with a shotgun so don't be surprised or scared," Darcy explains. "No one in their right mind comes here after closing hours at least not without calling first."

"Umm okay, great. You're friend is..." Alex begins then sees an older man with a grey beard holding a shotgun at her. "...is pointing his gun at me."

"Monty! It's me Darcy and my friend. Put down Old Yeller will ya?" Darcy yells out to get her friend's attention away from Alex.

"D...Darcy? You're all right. Thank God!" Montgomery Willis a man in his seventies exclaims when he sees Darcy standing there.

"Of course I am, a little gunshot wound or two won't keep me down old man, you know that."

"Of course not, what was I thinking?" Monty replies then shakes his head with a chuckle. "Come here girl, give me a hug. I was so worried about you when I saw the choppers and vehicles all around."

"Well you know me, when I do something I do it with a blast." Darcy replies as she hugs her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you. Monty, this is Alex, Alex this is my good old friend, Monty."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I apologize about the shotgun but no one comes here after dark unless they want to steal something." Monty explains as he shakes the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Monty." Alex returns the handshake. "And there is no need to apologize, it's quite understandable."

"Why don't you two come on in I'm assuming you need a place to stay the night. It's much too dark to go to the cabin." Monty says as he stands back and gestures for the ladies to go inside.

"I could really use a nice hot shower and something to eat." Darcy admits hoping Monty has something good in his refrigerator.

Allowing Alex to go first, Monty looks over his shoulder back towards Darcy, smiles and loudly whispers, "Is she your new squeeze? She's nice!"

"No Monty, she's not my new squeeze, you old fool. Let's get inside and we'll explain it all to you." Darcy replies then chuckles as she looks up at Alex who is as red as a tomato.

* * *

Lucy is sitting at her desk at the DEO way past her shift but isn't about to go home anytime soon. Not only are they looking for the escapee who is a friend but an injured FBI agent as well. Going over the video it was clear that it was Agent Jordan who helped Alex escape just before J'onn got there when the alarm was set off and the lights went out. J'onn had just missed them sneaking out the door when he turned back to look at something. It looked as if it was timed perfectly but she knows it wasn't and their escaped was pure luck. The only thing that no one understands is why Darcy did it. She hadn't even met Alex or talked with her. "It just doesn't make any sense. What am I missing?" Lucy asks herself.

A knock on her door makes her jump a little knocking a file onto the floor. "Damn. Come in." She calls out as she bends over to pick up the papers from the floor.

"Hey." Susan greets as she walks in and closes the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Hey." Lucy replies as finishes picking up the loose papers.

After the general left Lucy's office, she and Susan had a talk and decided that when this debacle calmed down and Alex was found that they would try dating but for now, it's business as usual.

"I was walking by and heard you. Do you want to talk? Or need any help with all of that?" Vasquez asks pointing towards the files on Lucy's desk.

"Thanks, I'm just trying to figure out why Darcy would help Alex." Lucy replies as she sits back at her desk."Maybe they did know one another?"

"Did you contact her supervisor at the FBI? Do they know why she was in this area?" Susan asked as she helped straighten some of the papers on the desk.

"A call was made but he's out on a case, I should hear from him tomorrow." Lucy replies then looks at her watch.

"I'm wondering if Kara knows anything, that maybe Darcy told her more about herself while they were at the cabin. I should give her a call." Lucy starts but is stopped by Vasquez.

"It is a little late Luce, maybe call her tomorrow, and ask her to come out here." Susan suggests. "Because you need to get out of here, go home, have something to eat then get some rest. You've been on the go for weeks. When have you had a good night sleep or a decent meal?" Susan asks sitting down.

"I can't go home, not yet. There's still so much to do, Suz. I'll sleep on one of the cots, I'm fine." Lucy replies then yawns.

"Nuh uh I don't think so, Director." Susan says as she stands up, walks behind the desk, and takes one of Lucy's arms. "I'm taking you home and we'll grab some food on the way. You are not staying here another night. Now come on lets go."

"Susan I'm fine... really." Lucy begins to argue then looks up at Vasquez and realizes she's not going to win this one. "Okay fine, I'll go home."

"Good. Now let's get out of here, I'm starving." Susan says and continues to slightly pull Lucy along with her out the office door.

* * *

Cat puts her empty glass down on the kitchen counter after receiving a text from Lois. The two had talked for over an hour and it felt good to have someone to talk to about her feelings for Kara and her actions the last few months. She and Lois were never that close but they were always there for the other when they needed someone.

The text let her know that Kal was with Kara at her apartment for the night. Being a little more at ease knowing that Kara was all right and not alone, Cat decided she would go to bed. It had been a long night and she hopes that tomorrow she and Kara can talk and straighten things out.

Before going to her bedroom, Cat checks in on Carter and sees that he's still awake reading under the blankets. "Carter what you doing up this hour? Put your book away and turn out that light, it's late and way past your bedtime."

"But I'm not sleepy Mom," Carter replies then yawns.

With her trademark pose and raised eyebrow, Cat thinks otherwise but understands why he is trying to stay awake. "Kara is at her own apartment with her cousin. She's all right and not alone so you don't have to worry about her." Cat explains and walks over to Carter, taking the book and the flashlight and putting them on his nightstand. "Go to sleep Carter, we'll talk about this in the morning. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too Mom. Goodnight." Carter replies then slides down further under the covers and turns to his side feigning going to sleep.

Cat stops at the doorway to look at her sweet boy then quietly leaves and shuts the door. Walking towards her bedroom, she feels a slight breeze so she turns and walks out to the living room to see where it was coming from. Noting that the balcony doors were still open she goes over to close them making sure they were locked tight. She then goes to set the alarm and walks to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Hearing his mother's bedroom door close, Carter gets up and leaves his room to call Kara. He really wanted to make sure that she was okay and that she would come back home. As he was making his way towards his mother's office, he hears her door open and he quickly ducks into the kitchen knowing she'll be upset to see him up. Ducking behind the counter he bumps into something. Looking up he sees a masked figure.

Cat comes out of her room and goes to her office, forgetting to make a call earlier. Sending off an email for a morning meeting, Cat is on her way back to her bedroom. Stopping when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen she turns around to see a man holding her son.

* * *

It's well after midnight when Dr. Victoria Biggs backs away from the table and removes her gloves and mask disposing them in the trash bin near the wall. Walking over to the sink, she washes up after injecting the modified alien serum into test subject 63501. She then goes over to her computer and enters the data from the procedure and prints out the recipe for the drug cocktail to keep the patient sedated.

Changing the sequence that Dr. Sorenson had developed allowed her to multiply the alien cells at an accelerated rate which allowed for a quicker absorption when mixed with human DNA. Dr. Sorenson's formula was missing a key ingredient as well as wrong measurements of alien cells.

"I see you couldn't sleep either, Victoria how did it go with our new patient?" The Doctor asks as he walks into the lab. Looking to his right he sees Jarrod unconscious on the table.

Victoria turned her laptop to show The Doctor the results of her most recent procedure."It went well, Doctor. I am recalculating the benzodiazepine levels. To keep him under until it's time to extract the DNA could be deadly to him but it is needed to continue and allow the serum to take affect and be ready. Calculating the amounts of amphetamines and barbiturates then raising the nordiazepan levels will keep the patient from having seizures and keep him viable for the next step."

"How long will it take until he is ready for the DNA extraction?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the drug levels already administered to Jarrod.

"Not long, two days if his brain remains unaffected by the overload of epinephrine then we can continue. This is the crucial stage, Doctor. If this works he'll be the first to make it this far with the alien serum." Victoria explains with excitement.

"You've done remarkably well in such a short time Victoria I'm so glad you joined us here at Cadmus. We've been trying for so long to make this experiment achievable, I wasn't sure if we would ever make it this far. Thank you." The Doctor responds then pulls Dr. Biggs to him kissing her.

* * *

After a quick shower for both Alex and Darcy, they grab a bite to eat sitting down with Monty explaining why they are there.

"We're not going to the cabin, Monty it's not safe for either of us. Actually, you might be getting some officers or agents knocking on your door soon. You see, we're on the run. Alex was umm, Alex was uhhh..." Darcy starts to explain but isn't sure how to continue.

"I'm the one who shot Darcy." Alex says helping the agent out. "I surrendered myself to an agency that I had already escaped from a few months ago."

"You did what?" YOU Shot Darcy, Why?" Monty asks angrily looking over at Darcy, "You, explain and now."

"Long story short, I was on a mission to infiltrate this agency and then I find an injured woman in the woods near the cabin with people searching for her for days. Alex here, being one of them and of course she is also the girl's sister. When Alex came across the cabin, the scenario she fell upon looked as though I was hurting her sister so she shot me."

Monty slowly looks from Darcy to Alex as his friend recounts her story. He can tell that Alex is still upset about the shooting whether it was intentional or not. He knows there is more to it than what Darcy is telling him, but he also knows she would tell him the truth no matter what and waits for her to continue.

"I helped her escape so now we're both on the run." Darcy finished.

"Actually you sort of forced me to escape." Alex counters. "I surrendered myself."

"Well yeah I guess you could say that. It was either me or Colonel Klink. And I do believe I am the much better choice." Darcy replies with a smirk.

"We'll see about that, it hasn't been that long yet." Alex quipped.

"So you forced her to escape because of whom now?" Monty asked a little confused.

"Um well, Alex here had escaped from the agency a few months ago and they were after her for that and umm." Darcy begins then takes a deep breath and continues, "Monty you remembered what happened to me almost two years ago, well that guy is back." Darcy replies somberly. "He…umm if I don't do what he says well, it's not good."

"What does he have over you, Darcy and what did he want you to do?" Monty asks knowing it can't be good. Whatever that man did to Darcy, she was never the same after she was found.

Alex is wondering the same thing as Monty as she watches the myriad of emotions across Darcy's face.

Looking down at her hands, Darcy tries to gain her composure to tell Monty what the crazed lunatic has done. "I was just starting back to work after medical leave and I received this call. It…it was him. That voice… it haunts me still today. He told me that I couldn't go back to work because he had a job for me. I told him to stick it because I was coming after him and I was going to put him away for good."

Darcy gets up and begins to pace. Monty has never seen her like this and is worried for his young friend.

"He told me that I had to do what he said or... or Wally would suffer worse than I had." Darcy finishes and looks at Monty. "He kidnapped Uncle Wally while I was in rehab, I'm not sure where he is or if he is even alive. But if I didn't do what he told me he was going to torture him, Monty! I lived through it but I don't think Wally can! I had to do what he said but I just couldn't hurt her. Please believe me." Darcy cries looking at both Alex and Monty. "I had to."

"Hey, hey it's all right, girl. It's all right." Monty repeats softly. "It's all right."

Alex is stunned to see Darcy like this but realizes that whatever she went through was beyond terrible and was scarred emotionally if not physically. Wanting to give the friends their privacy, Alex goes into the spare room, thinking that this man who wants her dead, is more of a monster than she ever thought possible.

Walking into the spare room, Alex sits down on the bed. Now making sense of the things Darcy was trying to explain to her at the DEO before they escaped. She has put the life of her uncle on the line because she could never kill someone even with another life at risk. _First I shot her now her uncle may be tortured and killed because she protected me._ Alex thought sadly.

She's not sure how long she was sitting on the bed when Darcy enters the room standing just inside the doorway.

"Are you coming in?" Alex asks wondering why Darcy isn't moving.

"I wasn't sure you would want me in here after hearing all of that." Darcy replies softly still unmoving in the doorway.

"Darcy, please come in here." Alex says as she holds out her hand.

Darcy moves through the door and walks towards Alex taking the outstretched hand.

Alex stands up and takes both of Darcy's hands into both of hers. "How could you think that I wouldn't want to be near you after hearing what you've been going through? You found Kara and helped her mended her emotionally as well as physically. You risked your health, your life to protect me and continue to do so even though the burden of your uncle falls on your shoulders. I'm thankful for you Darcy, not afraid or angry, I'm thankful. "

Darcy breaks down after hearing Alex's words. She's had to keep this all to herself for months. Knowing her uncle was now the prisoner she had no one to talk to or confide in. If anyone at the FBI found out and tried to help her, not only would her uncle suffer so would her coworkers. No, Darcy has been alone in this for too long and now that she has someone in her corner it's overwhelming as much as it is comforting.

When Darcy breaks down, Alex takes her into her arms, sits her down onto the bed, and just holds her. It isn't long until Darcy falls asleep with her head on Alex's shoulder. She gently lowers Darcy onto the bed and covers her with a quilt and leaves the room. Making her way to the kitchen she sees Monty sitting at the table with a drink in his hand.

"Care to join me, Alex? I think you might need one of these as well." Monty gestures to her to sit down and begins to pour her a drink.

"Thanks." Alex replies and sits across from him taking a sip of her drink. "She's asleep. I don't think she's slept in a long time."

"From what she told me, no she hasn't. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone or get help. The bastard seemed to have eyes everywhere." Monty sneers then downs his scotch pouring himself another.

"Her uncle and I are all the family she has left. Those two were as thick as thieves when she was younger." Monty continues looking at his glass as he swishes the brown liquid inside. "I can't believe that bastard has him. When she was found she was barely alive. I can't imagine a seventy year old man taking that kind of punishment for very long."

"What did he do to her?" Alex asks not sure if she really wanted to know.

"It's her story to tell but what I will say is that when her team found her she was in an almost comatose state. She wouldn't talk or look at anyone. It was as if she was lost inside of herself." Monty takes another sip of his scotch.

"It was Wally who helped her through it in the beginning. He went to the hospital every day and talked to her until one day she talked back." Monty continued. "We didn't think we would get her back but she's strong and a fighter."

"I've literally only just met her earlier tonight but I can see that she's a fighter and very stubborn." Alex agrees.

"When she came into my cell she wasn't going to leave until she convinced me to let her help me escape even though she was sent there to kill me." Alex continues shaking her head realizing how crazy it all sounds.

"She told you that and you let her help you? You've got balls or you're as crazy as she is." Monty replies in wonder.

"She helped my sister, saved her life actually and she trusted Darcy so I knew she was a good person plus she did say even though she was sent to kill me she would never hurt me." Alex continues after downing her drink then pours another.

"It is as crazy as it sounds but there was something about Darcy that I felt that I could trust so I gave her the code to unlock the cell and after a few interesting moments, and a stolen vehicle here we are.

"She said you were good people and to trust you and should something happen to her to help you all that I can." Monty says looking Alex in the eye. "Just so you know I will do whatever I can to help you both to get that son of a bitch. Now what do you need to get this monster?"

* * *

A black SUV pulls up alongside a black car at the remote location near Project Cadmus. The kidnapper gets out of the truck and walks to the back and opens the trunk where a bound Cat Grant lay.

The man roughly pulls at Cat and drags her out of the back pushing her against the side of the car, where she falls to the ground with her hands and feet tied.

"Move and you'll never see your son alive again." Cat doesn't say a word or moves hoping that this man won't harm her son.

Leaving Cat on the ground next to the SUV, the man then goes to the car where the back window begins to go down.

"I see someone knows how to follow orders. I'll assume that there were no complications. Now bring her here and put her into the trunk." The Doctor orders the hired gunman.

The man nods his head and turns to go back to his hostage. He easily picks her up and carries her to the back of the car where the trunk is now open. Not caring if he hurts her, the man roughly drops her in. Lifting his arm to shut the trunk, the Doctor is next to him with a silencer attached to the barrel of a gun, and shoots the man dead.

Hearing a thump, Cat tries to lift her head. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Where is my son? If you hurt a hair on his head I'll kill you." Cat tries to show her bravado and not how really scared she is.

The Doctor bends over close to her ear, "You should have listened to me when I told you to stop searching for Supergirl, Ms. Grant." The Doctor sneers then injects a needle into her neck.

Cat gasps now knowing she's in more trouble than she ever thought possible. She only hopes that Carter is not there and is somewhere safe.

Before shutting the trunk, The Doctor continues, "I do apologize for the unsatisfactory accommodations but this is so much better than where I'm taking you."


	17. An Uneasy Feeling

**An Uneasy Feeling**

**Chapter 17**

Kara and Kal talked once the apartment was put back together and she settled down a little but Kara still didn't sleep well and wakes up with an uneasy feeling. Checking her wounds and bandages, Kara gets up, gets dressed, and checks on Kal.

"Good morning Kara, how did you sleep?" Kal greeted her with a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Oh Rao, coffee! Thank you!" Kara says excitedly grabbing the mug and savouring the aroma. "Mm mm it's so good."

"I've never seen anyone so in love with coffee, even Lois doesn't go gaga over it like you do." Kal mused then feeling his phone vibrate he takes the call. "Lois! Hi! What, are you sure? No, don't worry; of course, I'm on my way."

"Hey I have to get back to Metropolis, are you going to be okay here on your own?" Kal asks as he walks to the window.

"Yes of course, besides I'm going to go to Cat's, we need to talk about last night. So go, save some lives," Kara replied wishing she could join him.

Shortly after Superman left the apartment, Kara gets her things and makes her way over to Cat's picking up her favourite latte on her way. Just as she arrives at the penthouse, she sees Lucy getting out of her car.

"Hey Kara, what are you doing out here?" Lucy asks walking up to her.

"I...um I didn't stay here last night, I was angry with Cat and left," Kara admitted. "Kal stayed with me so I wasn't alone."

"Kara, it was me who didn't want you to know about the escape plans. I told you that last night, it was on me." Lucy explained. "You shouldn't take that out on Cat."

"I know, I know. I came over so she and I could talk. Why are you here?" Kara asks as they walk into the building past the unoccupied security desk and into the elevator.

"I actually came to see you. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Agent Jordan." Lucy replies. "But I don't want to interfere with you and Cat talking so I should just go and maybe you can come to the DEO later today?"

The elevator dings as it arrives at the penthouse floor and Kara starts to walk out but has that uneasy feeling again.

"Kara? Are you all right? What is it?" Lucy asks following Kara out of the elevator.

"I'm not sure, just another weird feeling. You can come in and ask your questions. Cat and I will still..." Kara says then stops when she sees Cat's apartment door wide open.

Lucy pulls Kara back and un-holsters her weapon and walks towards the door, making her way into the apartment checking for intruders. "The front is clear, Kara I'm going to check the bedrooms."

"Wait!" Kara whispers loudly to Lucy. "I hear something."

Stopping in her tracks to listen, "What did you hear? I didn't hear anything." Lucy replies.

Kara starts for Carter's bedroom as Lucy tries to hold her back. "I haven't cleared the rooms yet Kara; you can't just go in there."

Kara doesn't listen to Lucy and continues to Carter's room. Slowly opening the door, she can hear a muffled sound. She walks over to the closet door with Lucy checking the room then stands to cover the doorway.

Opening the closet door Kara gasps seeing Carter tied up and gagged lying on the floor. "Carter!"

Kara quickly lifts Carter up and sits him on the bed, untying him, and removing the materials binding his eyes and mouth.

"KARA! A MAN TOOK MOM!" Carter screams then buries his head into Kara's shoulder. "He just took her." Carter then started to cry holding onto Kara tightly.

"Shh, shh its okay we'll find her, we'll get her back don't worry Carter, don't worry." Kara says as she rocks him sitting on the bed.

Lucy comes back into the room, "The rest of the house is clear, I'm calling it in. How is he?"

"Scared, and in shock." Kara replies, "Call an ambulance as well I want him checked out."

Lucy nods her head as she makes the call walking out to the main entrance. Once she finishes with 911 she calls Vasquez to let her know what's going on and to send a couple members of the DEO to the penthouse as well.

* * *

Darcy wakes up disoriented not knowing where she is. She takes a few moments to clear her head, and then remembers waking up on the street then coming to Monty's. Sitting up she looks around noting Alex isn't there but then hears voices coming from another room.

Making her way out to the kitchen where Monty is on the phone and Alex is making breakfast, Darcy thinks she's in a weird sitcom.

"Oh hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" Alex asks while scrambling some eggs.

"I feel hung over actually but otherwise I'm good. And you, did you even sleep?" Darcy asks scratching her head messing up the bed head doo she's already got going.

Alex tries not to chuckle but can't help it. "I, well we didn't sleep at all we've been getting things ready to go to Cadmus."

"What's so funny? And you two have been up all night getting what ready exactly?" Darcy asks frowning from the headache and wondering what those two have been up to.

Alex smiles and then gestures towards the living room, where an array of guns, ammo, and a couple of backpacks lay on the floor.

"Woah, we have our own armoury, you two have been busy." Darcy says a little shocked.

Monty then hangs up the phone, goes over to her, and gives Darcy a good morning hug. "How are you this morning? I hope you're hungry, your little woman here is making us breakfast." Monty asks then giving a chuckle when he sees both Darcy and Alex turn red.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy walks over to the _armoury_ they have set up in the living room. "Where the hell did you get all of this overnight?"

"Well I do have some of my own guns, though I'm not giving you 'Old Yeller'. I made some calls and when a friend is in need in this town, you get help in all sorts of ways, no questions asked." Monty replies then goes over to pour himself another cup of coffee and steals a piece of bacon from the plate Alex is holding.

"And here I thought this was a sweet, quiet little town where the old ladies gossip on their porch swings." Darcy laments as she picks up a grenade.

"I even called Ray and he's taken the car you stole and returned it to the bar it was taken from. I've also managed to get you another vehicle that should get you to where you need to go."

"Wow, how long was I asleep for?" Darcy asks then tries to steals a piece of bacon too, but the look she receives from Alex, she opts not to and goes to the fridge for some juice.

Watching the two women interact, Monty chuckles to himself. ' _Yup, she's your little woman.'_

"Not long enough I'm sure." Alex replies looking at the dark circles under Darcy's eyes.

"I'm good, really." Darcy says then when Alex's back is turned; she grabs the piece of bacon and goes back to the living room.

"I saw that!" Alex calls out as she plates the food and walks to the kitchen table. "Okay, eat up we have to get ready and head out. Monty and I have been talking, we have a plan."

"Oh and what plan might that be?" Darcy asks as she sits and begins to eat her breakfast.

"Eat up and we'll tell you." Alex replies stealing her own piece of bacon from Darcy's plate.

* * *

The Doctor walks into the lab where he observes Victoria injecting Jarrod with another dose of the alien serum. Pleased with the results, he continues to the back room where Cat Grant was taken upon her arrival.

"Has she woken up yet?" The Doctor asks the doctor who has been monitoring the new patient.

"No, Doctor she hasn't but with the amount of Phencyclidine I've given her she'll be out of for quite some time." Dr. Calloway replies.

"Don't keep her under for too long, I want her awake with what I have planned for our dear Ms. Grant," The Doctor orders.

"Of course, I'll cease the injections until you are ready for your procedure, Doctor." Dr. Calloway agrees and jots down a few notes then enters information into his tablet.

Slowly stroking his finger down Cat's cheek The Doctor smiles and whispers. "I have many plans for you, Ms. Grant and I cannot wait for you to experience every single one."

With that, The Doctor leaves and joins Dr. Biggs in the outer lab taking his place on the bed next to Jarrod. "All right Victoria let us begin the transfer, I feel this will be the one and you and I will have made medical history." The Doctor instructs as he unbuttons his dress shirt and holds out his arms.

* * *

The police arrive along with the DEO agents who began to work together to look for evidence of the intruder and if there are any clues as to who it was and why they kidnapped Cat Grant. The paramedics have checked Carter over and deduced that he was knocked unconscious with chloroform, then was tied up and left in the closet. Whoever took Cat didn't want Carter which Lucy and the police agree was a very good thing.

Kara is lying next to Carter trying to convince him to get some rest but he won't let go of her and is still afraid he'll be taken and worried about his mom. Deciding it's best for Carter and Kara, Lucy takes them to the DEO.

A few hours of consoling Carter, keeping him calm he finally succumbs to his overtiredness and falls to sleep. Kara wouldn't leave him unless someone was sitting with him. Beth was happy to be with Carter and promised to inform Kara as soon as he woke. Feeling a little more at ease with Beth staying with Carter, Kara finally left the room to find Lucy.

"Have they found anything?" Kara asks as soon as she walks into the command centre.

"Nothing yet, Kara, whoever it was knew his way around, this wasn't his first abduction. He knocked out the security guard leaving him full access to the penthouse." Lucy begins. "There was no note and no one has called for any ransom."

"The video feed shows him and Cat going to the elevators and down to the parking garage where he got her into a car and made her drive out turning and heading east. There's a BOLO out for the car but with this guy being a pro it most likely will be found abandoned." Lucy explains and gives Kara's arm a squeeze.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left!" Kara says worriedly. "I promised her that I wouldn't leave again and the first argument we have I leave and I left her and Carter alone and...And now she's gone!"

"Kara, come on now. You know that this isn't your fault; if you had been there, they might have taken you too. You can't do the 'what ifs' now, we need to put all our energy into finding Cat." Lucy admonishes then hugs her and speaks softly, "We'll get the guy and you'll get your girl, we'll find her Kara."

* * *

With the breakfast dishes put away, and the table cleared Monty places the map he brought from his store for National City to Arizona and another with the mountain regions of California.

"Since this place has government connections, we've pinned pointed three areas that have good cover and could possibly be used to set up their operation." Monty begins marking the spots on the map with his red marker.

"And I've marked off the places that J'onn and I have explored as we were making our way further out." Alex points to the outer areas of the large map also crossing them out with the red marker.

"The mountainous areas are too rugged to set up shop for something like that, so we don't think they would be here or in these areas." Monty continues circling areas on the other map.

"How is that you know that Cadmus is in this area?" Alex asks Darcy as she continues to cross out the areas she and J'onn had already explored.

"I…umm I overheard _him_ speaking to the guy who was drugging me up. They thought I was unconscious but I wasn't and he spoke freely with this other doctor." Darcy recounts feeling ill remembering the things that had happened to her. "Since I had gotten too close with my investigation, they were moving to another location and it was this area they were relocating to." Darcy finishes and then walks over to the window.

"It's been almost two years ago now when I was found near Metropolis. Moving wouldn't have been an easy or quick job especially with the police and FBI looking for them." Darcy says remembering her investigation, and where it had led her. "I wasn't the only one being held in that place so they would have needed to move everything and everyone; that is if they took the others with them." Darcy explains then wonders how many people have died by this man's and government officials hands.

"It all started because my partner and I were looking for a missing woman and it pointed us to more people who were missing and I was trying to link them. My partner didn't believe they were linked and was focusing on other avenues."

"One woman was from Metropolis and I wanted to go there and check things out. My partner thought it was a waste of time, as did my boss. So I went to Metropolis to interview her family and friends and talk to the local police on my own time."

Turning around she looks over to Monty who has heard some of what happened but not all of it. Darcy wouldn't go into detail because she wanted what happened to her to be in the past and talking about it just made her relive it. Visiting her at the hospital, he's never seen Darcy so frail and daunted. But she seemed more like herself when she was released from rehab. He didn't know that she's been under this monster's influence since she returned to the bureau.

"I was going to interview her workplace when I received a call from who I thought was an LEO but in fact was one of the bad guys. I went to this coffee shop and we were talking about the missing woman, Marie Horton, when I felt warm and fuzzy so I finished the interview and we parted ways. I got to my car and got in and then everything went black." Darcy says remembering the worst day of her life.

"When I woke up I was in this decrepit room tied to a chair. That's when I first met _him_ and learned firsthand what he had been doing to all those missing people _._ " Darcy finishes and turns back to the window.

"He's got Wally and your father; it's time we get him. It's time to end Cadmus." With that, Darcy takes a deep breath and releases it then turns and walks back to the maps. You have three possible locations but I'll bet my life that he is set up right here." Darcy declares as she points to Salton Sea.


	18. It's Time Now

**It's Time Now**

**Chapter 18**

Cat Grant begins to stir feeling the effects of the smack to the head from her kidnapper, and whatever it was that man injected into her neck when she was in the trunk of the car. Not knowing how long she's been out or even what day it is she worries about what happened to Carter. _'My sweet boy, what have they done with you? Please be all right Carter.'_

Trying to sit up she realizes that she's strapped to a hospital bed and that even though the room is dark she can see the blinking lights of the equipment and monitors lining the walls. Tilting her head up as far as she could she tries to find the door or to see if there are any windows.

' _Where the hell am I?' And why am I here?'_ Cat wonders as she tries to clear her head enough to think why this man, the one who had called warning her, wanted her and wondering if it was really about the search for Kara?

Unbeknownst to her, in the next room lays asleep the man who had her brought here while the man connected to him by tubes lays dead. Keeping a close eye on The Doctor, Victoria Briggs watches the security monitor showing her that Cat Grant is waking up.

"Hmm our newest visitor is awake, I should get that new serum ready, and maybe he'll allow me to try it on her." Victoria says aloud smirking thinking about how the vaccine will affect her newest test subject.

* * *

Kara steps into Carter's room where the boy is still asleep. "How is he? Did he wake up?" Kara whispers to Beth who is sitting beside the bed working on her tablet.

"He was having a bad dream but he didn't wake up. I just gently ran my hand over his shoulder and then he settled." Beth replied quietly with a sad look.

"Thanks, Beth. I wish I could give him good news when he wakes up but we have nothing to go on, we have no idea who took Cat or why." Kara says dejectedly.

"You will Kara, the police and Lucy won't rest until she's found." Beth replies as she gives Kara's arm a squeeze.

Kara just nods her head then goes over to Carter, kisses his head then leaves the room.

Kara let James know what had happened, given that he's done it before; he takes charge of Catco until Cat returns. For now, they want to keep the kidnapping, and Supergirl's return under wraps until the police, and the DEO investigate further. Not knowing what the Board will do if they knew their leader was missing.

Needing to take her frustrations out on something, she makes her way to the exercise room. Kara punches the wall next to the door. "Son of a bit…, that hurt." Kara says aloud as she grabs her hand then looking up she sees a huge hole in the wall she just punched.

"Woah, could it be that my powers are coming back?" Kara asks herself then looks around to see if anyone saw what she did. She didn't want to tell anyone about the little things she's been noticing lately in case they were just spikes. Seeing no one she continues through the door to go punch something a little softer.

* * *

"Salton Sea? But that's not very far from here." Monty points out, trying not to think of all the bad things happening to innocent people that close to home.

"It's the perfect place, being abandoned and off limits to people because of respiratory diseases and other environmental issues." Alex recites what she finds online. "It is the perfect setup for a science lab to do unauthorized experiments even if they're sanctioned by certain levels of the government."

"Let me guess, Colonel Klink is one of those people?" Darcy asks remembering the small bit of conversation she overheard with him and his daughter Lucy. "I'm assuming Lucy doesn't agree with his methods or she wouldn't have been adamant in keeping you at the DEO?" Darcy asked already knowing the answer. Lucy was a no bull kind of woman which she probably got from being raised by an Army man.

"Actually she did agree with him not long ago, but thankfully she changed her mind when J'onn and I were being taken to Cadmus the first time. She wanted my hide back then but luckily Kara convinced her otherwise and we were able to escape."

"Wow, good for Kara. I can see her being able to convince people of just about anything." Darcy replies remembering her time with Kara at the cabin. "I see a lot of similarities between the two of you, a huge pain in the ass being the main one." Darcy remarked holding back a smile, as she nonchalantly looks the map over waiting for Alex's reply which believes will be a good one.

Alex, with her arms folded in front of her tilts her head and gives both Monty and Darcy her best intimidating glare. "Oh I'll be a pain in your ass all right, especially when this is over and you and I go one on one in the gym and I literally kick your ass."

"Promises, promises Danvers." Darcy quips.

"All right ladies back to your corners we have to figure out how to get to Salton Sea without being detected." Monty says as he interrupts the staring match between the two.

"We, as in Alex and I, right? Because you're not coming with us Monty there is no way that you're going near that place." Darcy declares. "He took Wally he's not taking you too."

"I want to help, he's my friend too, and I want to help get him back!" Monty counters.

"Monty, you are helping right here, getting us a vehicle, guns and ammo, figuring out a plan on how to get there. This is how you're helping your friend; you don't need to be in there with us. It's too dangerous and if this man were to know who you are to Darcy, he would take you as well just to get to her." Alex explains then puts her hand on Monty's shoulder. "Besides, I don't think I could handle both you and Darcy in a vehicle for too long."

Chuckling, and then nodding, Monty goes over to Darcy, "I really want to go with you but I understand why I shouldn't and I'll stay put but if I don't hear from you within a certain time I'll be coming after you to drag your ass back here. You hear me?"

"Yes sir, I hear you and thanks Monty." Darcy replies then hugs her friend as she looks over to Alex and mouths a 'thank you'.

Breaking from the hug, Darcy goes back to the maps on the table. "Now, how do we get there unnoticed and how do we get in there without raising any alarms is the big question."

* * *

Lucy was in her office going over Darcy's FBI file that finally arrived. She was hoping to find some kind of clue or insight into the agent. Maybe if she could do that she could figure out where she might have gone and taken Alex with her.

She hears a knock on the door and looks up as Susan walks in. "Hey, I was just checking to see if everything was all right, you haven't been out of your office in awhile."

Smiling at the concern, Lucy greets Vasquez, "I was just going over Agent Jordan's file trying to figure her out."

"Do you need any help?" Susan asks coming closer to the desk.

"Yeah, sure thanks. You can have this file; it's a little bit older." Lucy replies and hands the file over to Susan as she sits down on the other side of the desk.

"Her file is exemplary; top marksman, and the accolades, the FBI Shield of Bravery and for Meritorious Achievement. She has saved countless lives and has found many missing persons. She's like the Supergirl of the FBI." Vasquez says as she recited snippets of the agent's life.

"And yet helps a person who shot her escape while wounded. I'm not sure how that will look on her file but it does speak volumes about her. Talking with Beth, she said that Darcy wanted to meet Alex and was very curious about the detainment area." Lucy added. "I think her little tour was to scope the place out."

"Has anyone gone through her things she left behind? Vasquez asked looking up from the file.

"No, we haven't, she left behind the bags we brought from the cabin in her room. I'll go get them and I'll be right back. As you noted earlier, I haven't been out of this office in quite some time." Lucy remarks giving Susan a wink and leaves the room.

* * *

Kara finishes her workout feeling a little bit better and a lot stronger. Feeling as though her powers are beginning to come back she knows she needs to tell someone and to get checked out but she still feels that she should hold on to that information for a while longer, just until she knows for sure.

After her shower, she changes and goes back to Carters room to relieve Beth of her babysitting duties.

"Hey did he wake up while I was gone?" Kara whispers to Beth as she enters the room.

"No, he has been asleep since you left. How are you doing?" Beth asks knowing how hard this must be for Kara.

"I'm worried and frustrated. I can't do anything here but I have no clue where to look even if I did have my powers. I just hope the police have come up with something with who wanted to take Cat."

"She's a strong woman, Kara she can handle herself. She's got this cute kid and you to come back to. She has a lot to fight for and she's not one to back down. We'll find her, and we'll find Alex too," Assured Beth.

"That she is Beth," Kara begins then hears Carter beginning to stir. "It looks like someone is waking up."

Carter blinks a little then frowns wondering where he is. Then remembering the night prior he bolts straight up and calls out, "Mom!"

"Hey, hey Carter, it's okay, it's Kara. You're all right there buddy." Kara said quietly trying to calm him down.

"Mom! Th...That man took Mom!" Carter calls out again. "He...he hit her over the head then he...he took me to my room. Have you found her, is...is she all right?"

"Shh, shh Carter, you're safe here, it's okay," Kara began as she was rubbing his back. "I'm sorry we haven't found her yet. We're still looking; we won't give up until we find her."

"H...he said that she should have listened and...and st...stopped the search then he just hit her! You have to find her Kara, you have to." Carter cried as he buried his head into Kara's shoulder.

"I will Carter, I promise you I will."

* * *

"These are old images but since we don't have Vasquez's satellite images this is all we have to go by." Alex points to pictures she's found on a website. "There are a lot of abandoned structures, so we'll have a lot of places to hide. It looks like the lab would be here, in what was once a hotel." Alex continues.

"Everything would be underground; nothing in these pictures would indicate those buildings actually being used for anything. Nothing looks stable enough to use as a laboratory." Darcy hypothesized.

"It's most likely similar to the DEO, everything is underground. The government likes their secrets to remain secret." Alex explains.

"Christ, I can't believe the government is allowing this, do they not know what's going on at this place?" Darcy growled.

"From what I understand, when Cadmus was first created its use was to capture and contain aliens, but then the experiments began. Whoever runs it now seems to have taken it beyond experiments now, I'm not sure if the government knows or still has control."

"They must if General Lane wanted to take you there. How much do you know about him anyway?" Darcy asks then goes over to check her backpack.

"Well it's easy to see he's anti-alien, he's arrogant, narrow-minded, selfish, but he cares about his country, and is overly protective of his daughters, his relationship being strained with both." Alex recites what she knows of General Sam Lane.

"So he's an arrogant asshole, perfect for someone helping out a mad scientist torture people." Darcy scoffs. "He needs to go down too."

Monty comes back up to the apartment after loading up the truck with their weapons and gear. Looking between the two women he can feel the tension and wonders what he just walked into. "Is, umm everything all right here?"

"Yeah, Monty I was just, we were just talking about a government guy who is most likely up to his neck in all of this, and needs to go down with the rest of the whack jobs at Cadmus." Darcy explains still fired up from their conversation. "I'm going to find out who knows about this place and allows it, funds it and take them down too."

"Hey now, you can't go into this hotheaded. You need to calm down so you can focus, get Wally out, and then take them all down." Monty cautioned Darcy knowing she could be her own worst enemy when pissed off.

"I'm okay old man, don't worry. We're going to get Wally and Alex's dad and anyone else they have there and then heads will roll." Darcy reassured Monty and looks over to Alex and nods letting her know she's good to go.

"All right, the truck is loaded and ready to go." Monty says wishing he could go but knows he would probably get in their way and then Darcy would be thinking about him and not what she was doing. Remembering something he wanted to give Darcy, he left the two and went back downstairs.

"I guess it's time to do this." Alex says as she grabs her backpack. "I've been looking for this place a long time. It's hard to believe this is happening. I've believed dad to be dead for so long, to think he's been there all this time..."

"Hey, if he's anything like you he's strong and a fighter. We'll get your dad don't worry. We're not leaving there without either of them. We got this." Darcy assures Alex then gives her a hug. "Now stop groping me and let's get out of here." Darcy jested and broke out of the hug and started downstairs.

"Gah, you're unbelievable, you know that right? Alex groaned then smiled shaking her head, "Unbelievable."

* * *

"Lucy!" Kara yells as she bursts into the director's office.

"Whoa hey there Kara, Lucy went to the medical wing to get Darcy's things that she left behind. What's going on?" Vasquez asks concerned for her friend.

"Carter remembered something; I think it could be helpful! I need to tell Lucy right away!" Kara exclaims.

"Hey, what's going on? I could hear you down the corridor." Lucy asks as she walks into the office carrying a duffle bag and backpack.

"Carter remembered something the kidnapper said before he hit Cat. He said that she _'should have listened and stopped the search'_. Do you know anything about that? Did she say anything to you about receiving a call like that?" Kara questioned looking at Lucy then to Vasquez.

"No, she didn't, but I think I know someone who does, hold on let me make some calls. You and Susan can check those bags to see if there is anything that Darcy might have left behind to help figure out where she might have gone with Alex.

"Well that's something at least." Lucy says as she ends her call with the chief of police. When Kara told Lucy the warning that Carter heard before his mom was struck, she remembered something Winn had said to Cat the night Kara was found.

After talking with Winn, Lucy learned that Cat had received a call from a mysterious man warning her to end the search for Kara. They were about to investigate the matter but went to the DEO to see Kara instead, the mysterious phone call and man forgotten because their Supergirl had been found.

"What did the chief say?" Kara asked as she paced in front of Lucy's desk.

"They're going to contact Winn for the time Cat received the call and check her phone logs. They might be able to track this guy." Lucy replies wondering if this man was involved with shutting down her search as well. She needs to call her father to ask if he knew of this and if he was involved.

"Rao, I hope they find something, I can't stand not doing anything, not knowing anything." Kara said running her hand through her hair. "Why didn't Winn say something before?"

"He said he forgot about it because there has been so much going on, and he said to tell you that he was sorry." Lucy replied knowing being angry with Winn was just Kara's way to deal with everything at the moment.

"Sorry isn't going to bring Cat back," Kara barked then left the office.

"Kara!" Lucy yells after her but knows it's best to give her some time to cool off.

Going to back to her desk, she sits down and calls her father but gets no answer. "That's odd he always answers." She calls again but this time leaving a message. _'Dad, it's Lucy, we need to talk, and I have some questions for you regarding the search for Supergirl. Please call me as soon as you can.'_

Ending the call, Lucy sits back and thinks about her father and the events leading up to the call that came in to cease the search. She never did learn who it was that called it off, and now it's time to find out especially if it can help to find who took Cat and where.

* * *

General Lane slowly wakes up in his office, after passing out from drinking the night before. The past coming back to haunt him had taken a toll, knowing that he procured the abduction of Cat Grant and God only knows how many lives he's affected or caused harm to had finally set in.

Not knowing whether the mercenary completed his mission or not, the General knows he's in more trouble than he's ever been and there is no one who will dig him out of this mess now.

He lost his wife because of Cadmus many years ago, leaving him to raise two daughters on his own, a job he didn't do well. He was away more than he was home and he liked it that way. He wanted a son to follow in his footsteps but that was not to be. Even though Lucy joined the army rising in the ranks to Major, it wasn't what he wanted and he made sure she knew it.

No matter how hard they tried, nothing was ever good enough for him. Even at work, nothing was good enough. Having to interact with aliens was against everything he ever believed in. They were infiltrators and enemies they were not to be a part of human society. But the more aliens there were the more the officials wanted to learn about them. Then they wanted to be friends and work together. This is not how it was meant to be and the General wasn't alone in this thinking. That's when Project Cadmus came to fruition.

Lane was lead to believe that Project Cadmus was about capturing aliens and destroying them not experimenting on them. But then when he saw what they were doing, he was fine with it. The aliens were suffering, that was good enough for him as long as they were away from society he didn't care, because they would die in the end anyway.

Things went well until they didn't. He knows he made many wrong decisions in his lifetime, associating with Project Cadmus was the biggest mistake of them all. Ordering the hunting and capturing of aliens was one thing but the allowing the experiments was another. But he couldn't stop, he hated the aliens and those who associated with them knowingly even more and wanted them punished.

But now, now he has lost any control that he had of Cadmus and is no more than a lackey doing as he's told. Doing things, he swore he would never do and he can't do it any longer. Having Cat Grant kidnapped and God knows what was done to her son, General can't live with this on his conscious.

He hears his phone beep knowing that he's missed a call. He picks it up and listens to his daughter's message. Deleting it, he goes back to his desk and sits down. Knowing it's all coming to a head he can't hide any longer. "I can't do this anymore."


	19. Cadmus is the Place to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Please know that the next few chapters will have some scenes of torture or speaking about torture.

**Cadmus is the Place to Be**

**Chapter 19**

Arriving on the outskirts of Salton Sea, Darcy and Alex get out of the truck to survey the area.

"I can't believe Cadmus has been this close all along." Alex whispers to Darcy. Living this close to her father and not know it, she feels like a failure.

"It's well hidden as is the DEO, all secret government facilities are. If more people knew about them then more officials would be incarcerated." Darcy responds angrily.

"Not all of them are bad; the DEO is doing good work." Alex answers back.

"Good work? How many detainees do you have in there and what are you going to do with them? When I was looking for you I passed by a lot of cells, again, what do you with them?" Darcy barks back.

"Look, this is not the time to discuss this, but most of the detainees are aliens who escaped a prison ship, none of the occupied cells have innocents in them." Alex warns then goes back to the truck to get their gear.

"I'm sorry, being this close to the prick that's got members of our family is making me want to go in there and blow it to bits." Darcy replies.

"I know, I know, it's all right. When this is over and after I've kicked your ass in the gym we can go out for drinks and discuss all of this." Alex suggests. "Oh and of course, you're buying."

"It's a date! Now where are we on this map Monty sketched for us?" Darcy asked seeing how red Alex turned when she said date.

"Argh, I can't win with you can I?" Alex grumbles.

"You might after our date. I now have more incentive to come out of this alive." Darcy chuckled.

"Okay now, we're here and we think the lab is over there." Darcy says pointing at the map. Then looking up at the actual landmarks it's quite a desolate place with decrepit buildings. "Hard to believe this was a happening place in the 50's. And God that smell, it's really hard to take." Darcy grimaces and places her hand over her nose and mouth.

"There are a lot of structures to hide behind as we move forward. We leave the truck here; we don't want to alert them that we're coming." Alex points out and covers her mouth and nose as well. "It didn't seem that strong when we first arrived."

"I'm just wondering if it's the salt and decaying fish or something else that's decaying." Darcy wonders thinking it might be the latter. "Okay, let's grab our gear and get this asshole."

* * *

Cat opens her eyes when she hears a door opening. Still not being able to see very well in the dark, she can onlyhear someone walking past her towards the monitors. ' _Well it's a woman, wearing three, no four inch heels, and knock offs at that.'_ Cat thinks to herself. She continues to listen, hearing another door being opened, a cabinet maybe, and then more footsteps that were getting a little louder with each step. Then looking up she sees a woman but her face is hidden because of the darkened room and her long hair.

Looking down at the Queen of All Media, incapacitated and powerless, makes Victoria Biggs want to inject Cat Grant with one of her special serums but The Doctor only wanted her sedated until he woke from his own procedure. Not wanting to be on the bad side of the man, she did as she was told giving Cat a sedative to put her to sleep. "It won't be long now Cat Grant before you and I have a little fun. You'll be begging me to put you down like the feral beast that you are." Victoria sneers then leaves the room.

Cat had feigned falling asleep and heard every word albeit unclear. Now feeling woozy from the injection, she falls asleep wondering who the woman was, and what exactly does she want to do to her. Once asleep, Cat has a wonderful dream with her, Kara and Carter on a beach without a care in the world.

_Kara and Carter are playing in the sand and then running out into the water. She calls out for them to be careful but they don't listen and go further out to sea. So much further, that she can't see them anymore. Getting up off her lounge chair, she goes to the edge of the beach. She stares out, her hand above her eyes trying to see past the sun's glare._ _Barely visible, she can see Kara's head and then Carter's._ _Then in the blink of an eye, they're gone. Screaming for help, she runs out into the water swimming as fast as she can. Stopping to see how far she had come and how close she might be to where they disappeared. Cat looks back at the beach; there were Kara and Carter playing in the sand, as they had been earlier. She turns around to swim back when something grabs her foot and pulls her back and then down under the water._ _She fights, trying to pull herself back to the top to get a breath,_ _but whatever has her is strong and continues to pull her down further and further. No longer able to hold her breath, she inhales water and watches the water turn darker and darker until it turns black._

Watching on the monitor, Victoria snickers as she watches Cat Grant struggle against her restraints, taking in small gasps of air. "Dream sweet, Cat, dream sweet."

* * *

"Riley! RILEY!" Kara calls out as she runs down the hall of the medical wing looking for her doctor.

"In here Kara, is there something wrong?" Riley answers from within her office.

Kara enters the room quickly and shuts the door. "I think my powers are coming back, as in almost totally back!"

"What? When did this happen?" Riley asks as she gets up from her chair and pushes Kara back and down onto another chair beginning to exam her.

"It's been happening a little bit here and there since the night Alex...escaped." Kara replied softly.

"And you never mentioned anything?" Riley asked a little annoyed with Kara. "You should have been in the sun bed with the first signs, Kara you know that."

"With Alex's escape and then Cat being taken. There was too much going on, I'm sorry I know I should have but I was afraid that they were just spikes, residual energy before they finally faded for good."  
Kara replied ashamedly.

"All right, yes you've had more than your share lately, so let's just get started with the assessment. Now get going to the exam room." Riley orders and shoves Kara out the door.

"You're really pushy today," Kara began then saw the look Riley had, "Uhh and that's okay pushy is good."

* * *

"I hate not having an earpiece or something to keep in contact. What if we have to split up?" Darcy inquires as she squats down next to an abandoned camper.

"I know, I don't like it either, but walkie talkies are out of the question, too noisy and we are _**not**_ to split up." Alex replies checking over her shoulder thinking she heard something.

"What? Did you see something?" Darcy asks noticing Alex continuingly checking over her shoulder.

"No, I just have this creepy feeling that we're being watched." Alex responded looking over her shoulder again then at Darcy, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we are going in blind here; they could have security all over this place, and we're being watched right now. We could be walking into a trap." Darcy concluded shrugging back at Alex.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" gibes Alex, knowing what Darcy is saying is true. "We know the risks, we know this could be a trap, do you want to stop and go back?"

"Oh hell no, I want to continue, don't you?" Darcy asks wondering if Alex is afraid that they are walking into something that they couldn't handle. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. We're partners we go or we stop, together."

"No, I want to go, I know what could be ahead of us, but I want this over. I want my Dad and Wally and I want to end Cadmus. Let's go!" Alex commands and moves around the camper towards the next structure.

"Aye aye, Captain." Darcy whispers as she follows behind Alex.

They've slowly made their way across the dilapidated park, stopping behind an abandoned truck. "Jesus, it looks like everyone just up and left leaving everything behind, almost like one of those zombie movies." Darcy observed as she looked around her.

"Yeah it sort of does." Alex agrees, "I wonder if Project Cadmus had anything to do with it or if it really was the water drying up from what she read online."

"That could be, it would make more sense." Darcy says, "Now we need to get inside that hotel and find our way to the labs. Most of the doorways that I see are broken or torn off all together."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right. I don't like this, Darcy." Alex replies looking at the abandoned hotel wondering if this is indeed the right place for Cadmus.

Darcy was about to reply when they hear a noise coming from the abandoned restaurant across what was the main street. They could see a door open with a light behind it, and a man pushing a trolley with a large container on top walking towards near where they are hidden.

The two women crouch low and watch the man push the trolley across the road towards the hotel. He goes past the hotel doors to the side then out of Darcy and Alex's line of sight. Darcy makes a hand signal and she and Alex make their way over to the hotel to follow the man. Darcy stops suddenly and Alex almost crashes into her. "He's coming back," Darcy whispers and the two women back themselves up and into a doorway.

The man walks passed with an empty trolley and makes his way back to the abandoned restaurant. Darcy makes a gesture to follow her and they stay behind the man all the way back across the road. As he opens the door, Darcy tackles him and knocks him out. Then she and Alex make their way inside pulling the unconscious man in with them.

Dragging the man into a nearby closet, Darcy takes off his lab coat and gives it to Alex, "Here put this on, you'll look like one of them."

"I kind of am one of them, I am a scientist that study aliens but not like this!" Alex reassures hoping Darcy doesn't think less of her.

"Again, that's a discussion for another time, yeah?" Darcy replies looking at Alex. She doesn't know a lot about Alex but what she does know, she likes and cannot see her as a mad scientist torturing aliens in the name of science at least she hopes not.

"Yeah to be discussed on our, _date_." Alex quips as she slips on the lab coat.

Darcy smiles, chuckles, and is about to make a sarcastic reply but a noise down the hallway sobers up the moment and the two women duck and hide in the closet.

"If it weren't for our necks being on the line I would make a comment regarding where we are right now." Darcy whispers trying to lighten the mood and hope that no one saw or heard them.

Alex tilts her head as she looks at Darcy then rolls her eyes but holds back her remark when they hear two men talking about why Dr. Crick was taking so long or ifthey had missed him and he's already back at the lab. Luckily, for the Alex and Darcy the men continued on as their voices were fading with their footsteps.

"That was a close one," Alex whispered. "I guess this is Dr. Crick here on the floor."

"Did you check his pockets for key cards or anything that might get us to where we need to go?" Darcy inquires as she checked outside the door.

"There's nothing in his lab coat, I didn't notice if he used anything to open the door to get in here." Alex replies then bends down to check the man's pockets.

"Found it!" Alex replied softly as she stood up, finding herself in close proximity to Darcy.

"Hi! Is that something in your pocket or mmmph...," Darcy starts but her banter is stopped when Alex's hand covers her mouth. Darcy nods her head and Alex lets go. "Sorry, I can't help it, but I'll be good from now on." Darcy says then smiles.

The two leave the closet and make their way down a hallway until it ends and there are two ways to go.

"We're not splitting up, which way do you want to go?" Alex asks and looks to Darcy.

Darcy looks both way and turns, "Left, let's go left."

* * *

Lucy hears a knock on her door just as she hangs up her phone after leaving her father another message. "Come in!"

To her surprise, it's the man in question that walksthrough her door."Dad, I've been trying to reach you. Where have you been, you look terrible, are you all right?" Lucy bombards the General with questions while she gets up and goes to him gesturing for him to sit down and pours him a glass of water.

"No Lucy, I'm not all right. I haven't been all right for a very long time and it's time for me to come clean." Sam Lane replies in a gruff shaky voice. "I've done a lot of things in my lifetime, Lucy some good and many not. Just know that you, Lois, and your mother are what I treasure most even when I didn't show it. I hope you can believe me when I tell you that."

"Dad, what's wrong, why are you telling me... what do you need to come clean about?" Lucy asks partly in shock not knowing what's going on with her father, she's never seen him like this before.

Looking down at his hands the General begins, "I've done terrible things, Lucy. I've hurt a lot of people, human and non humans. I was one of the five that started Project Cadmus to hunt down aliens and destroy them."

The General then looked up at Lucy, "As the years went by the aliens weren't destroyed they were tested and experimented on. At first, it was to learn about them, so the scientists said, but at some point, it all changed."

"The scientists started using humans, supposedly convicts. They were on death row so it didn't seem to matter and the scientists viewed it as giving back to society." The General continued, as Lucy remained quiet knowing whatever it was, he needed to do it his way and not interrupt him.

"Then it seemed one day, what was once a test subject an experiment gained control of Cadmus. As part of the experiment he was able to work among the others, learn, and then he slowly moved up to where he took control and anyone who opposed, disappeared."

"Now that I'm the last of the original five members, I'm no more than a lackey to the one who is now in control of it. I should have put a stop to it but in the beginning, things were fine. The work, the experiments were being continued as usual with the new regime but then things took a turn for the worst."

"I owed for a past mistake, one that I will regret all of my life, one that, it seems I will never live down, or repay." The General continues but gets up and stands next to the glass wall looking out to the command centre.

"You do good work here at the DEO, and you are a great Director, I'm so very proud of you, Lucy. I wish I had told you that more often. You've both made me so proud with everything you've accomplished I'm sorry for not being the father you and Lois deserved." General apologized as he turned towards Lucy.

"What I've always wanted to tell you was that your mother didn't pass away in a car accident. She was taken to Cadmus and she died there. The man, if you can call him that wanted me to do something that was against what I stood for, and I refused to do it. So, he took your mother and," The General clears his throat. "When I saw her last she was comatose and she never regained consciousness. I wasn't allowed to see her again and one day I get a call telling me that she was gone."

"Mom was alive at Cadmus while we buried her at the cemetery? While we buried a body, you mean that there's someone else in mom's coffin?" Lucy yelled out not caring if she was heard by the rest of the DEO. What her father told her was more than she could handle and she didn't know what to do with the information.

"There was nothing I could do, Lucy he had her! He threatened to take you and Lois. He still threatens that every time he wants me to do something. I've repaid my debt to him over and over but he still demands me to do more. But I just couldn't do it, not any longer." Sam Lane explained to his daughter.

"What did he demand you to do this time, Dad? Because this is why you're here now isn't it?" Lucy questions standing with her arms folded in front of her. "I assume he was the one who had the search for Supergirl called off, that's why I've been calling you Dad. Am I correct that he is the one?"

Shaking his head yes, the General confirms what Lucy believed was true. "So does that mean that, Cat...?" Lucy starts but stops, looking up at her father.

"His last demand was for me to have Cat Grant and her son brought to him at Cadmus." The General stops when he hears Lucy gasp. "I'm so sorry, Lucy I had her taken to him, but I refused to let him have her son. If I hadn't done it, he was going to take you and Lois and do awful things to you and I couldn't allow that. I'm so sorry, Lucy." The General falls into his seat with his hands over his face, "I'm so sorry."

"Cat is at a Cadmus?" Kara who is standing in the doorway asks in disbelief.

* * *

Alex and Darcy make their way to another set of doors and an elevator. Pulling out their weapons, they open one of the doors; the room seems to be used for storage seeing many storage and file boxes. Going to the next door, they have to use the key card and when they open the door, the smell is so bad and intense it brings tears to the women's eyes. Not waiting to see what the cause of the stench was Alex closes the door right away.

"Holy shit, that was... I don't want to know what that was." Darcy replies swallowing down the queasiness. "Autopsies on rotten corpses don't smell that bad."

"Wow, that's just...It's nothing I've ever smelled before. Do you want to see where the elevator takes us?" Alex asks with the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah let's do this," Darcy replies as she hits the button to open the doors.

The elevator only goes down one level and opens up to a long windowless white corridor. "Huh, this is an underground tunnel back to the motel." Darcy mutters looking over to Alex. "I bet there's no way to get to the labs from the motel because it's all blocked off, that's elaborate."

As they make their way down the corridor, they come to a set of office doors. Checking the first door is locked as is the second and third. They come to the final one and it's unlocked. Guns at the ready, Darcy opens the door as Alex goes in turning to the right, with Darcy behind her going left. The office is empty both clearing each side.

The vast office has a large oak desk in the far back. In behind the desk, the bookcases line the wall, filled with jars with unknown substances. The left side has counters from one end to the other with sixteen computer monitors showing different parts of the facility. The right side is lined with file cabinets and more computers and monitors along with a white board. Behind them on either side of the door, there is a couch and then another door.

"Jesus this looks like a mad scientist's office." Darcy remarks as she looks at the jars behind the desk.

Alex points to the door and Darcy stands in position behind her with her gun pointing at the door as Alex opens it. The door opens into a large closet with twelve hanging lab coats as well as clippings of Supergirl lining the side wall. The other side, pictures of members of the DEO, Alex in the forefront.

"Shit, he's been keeping tabs on all of you guys." Darcy comments as she looks at the pictures then back to Alex. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah it's, it's just weird. I don't even know who this person is and why he hates us so much. Cadmus and the DEO were supposed to work together, in the beginning at least." Alex replies still staring at the pictures of her, Lucy, Vasquez, Kara, and Hank.

Darcy gives Alex's arm a squeeze then goes to the desk at the far end of the room. Looking through the files left on top, she hears a noise and looks up. "Shit someone is coming down the hallway."

"Alex, Alex!" Darcy whisper yells. Alex comes out of the closet when she sees Darcy waving at her. "Get back in and close the door!" Doing as she's told Alex goes back inside and closes the door.

"Well, well, well, Agent Jordan, so nice of you to drop by." The Doctor greets as he walks in through his office door.


	20. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not MacGyver nor do I have any electrical knowledge, so what Alex was able to do was pure BS-she's a MacGyver at heart and a badass!

**The Doctor**

**Chapter 20**

Alex does as Darcy instructs and closes the door, she's about to open it a crack when she hears another person in the room. "Crap, she's caught. What should I do?"

"Yeah well, it's nice of you to greet me; it's been what, almost two years since I last saw you?" Darcy retorts hoping that Alex keeps her ass in the closet and doesn't try anything crazy.

"Hmm indeed it has been; you know I didn't want to let you go but you were worth more to me out there in the working world then in one of my little bottles on the wall." The Doctor replied with a smirk.

"So tell me Agent Jordan, where is Alex Danvers? I heard you helped her escape, why did you do that when I wanted you to eliminate her?"

"No need to worry, Ms. Danvers is in a safe place. I'll give her to you or eliminate her when you release my uncle and her father." Darcy demanded.

Listening as closely as she can, she can't tell who the other person is but Darcy's voice seems to be calm. Wanting to go out and help Darcy, she checks her gun, takes a deep breath, and slowly opens the door when she hears Darcy say, ' _Danvers is in a safe place._ _I'll give her to you or eliminate her when you release my uncle...'_

Stepping back and closing the door, Alex wonders if this was Darcy's plan all along,' but no it couldn't be. Darcy is not that great an actress is she?'

"When I release her father?" The Doctor questions, "Whatever makes you think he's here let alone alive? Because I assure you, Jeremiah Danvers died long ago."

"We've been told otherwise and to be honest I don't believe a word you tell me. So release my uncle and Jeremiah or you'll regret ever letting me go the last time." Darcy commands.

Laughing heartily, The Doctor walks closer to his desk, towards Darcy. She quickly takes out her gun and points it at him, "Don't come any closer, Doc."

"Oh Agent Jordan, don't be so hostile, you can put that gun down, you won't need it. You see, I know that Alex is in the closet behind me and if you try and harm me, well you'll only get her killed." The Doctor explains as two armed men come in the door and stand close to where Alex is hiding.

"So here's what we're going to do. You're going to give me your gun then you and I are going for a little walk. It will be like old times." The Doctor jests holding his hand out for Darcy's gun.

"Let Alex go, and I'll go with you and you can do whatever you want to me. Just let her go." Darcy pleads.  
  


* * *

 

"How do you know that Cat is at Cadmus, General?" Kara asks again with a little more authority.

"Kara," Lucy begins but stops when Kara's eyes start to glow.

"NO Lucy, I want to hear it from him!" Kara says angrily. "Well General, why is Cat at Cadmus?"

"I was told to have her and the boy taken there, so you would go after them and then you would both be eliminated at one time." The General replies to Kara looking her straight in the eyes.

"So someone wants us dead, who?" Kara asked, "Who General?

"The man running Cadmus, he is referred to as The Doctor." Sam Lane answered then lowers his head. "He ordered to have you taken out first because you no longer had your powers but the hit man didn't get the job done, so the next order was to take Ms. Grant instead."

"How did this man, this doctor know Kara didn't have her powers let alone was found?" Lucy asks afraid she already knows the answer.

"The information was given to me and I passed it along. I didn't mean to tell him about your relationship with Ms. Grant but once he found out he changed the order to kidnap her from shooting you."

"He's not stable, he...if you go against his orders he disposes of you but now I think he's just getting rid of those he feels is in his way." The General adds.

"Is that why you're here now, General because you went against his orders? Are you here surrendering to have a place to hide?" Kara sneers. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS CADMUS?" Kara yells grabbing the General by his shirt lifting him up off the chair.

"KARA! Put him down. Put him down NOW!" Lucy orders. When Kara finally complies Lucy asks, "When did your powers come back?"

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters now is that General Lane here is going to tell us where Cadmus is so we can go get Cat!" Kara barks.

"Kara you need to calm down, you can't rescue Cat when you're this emotional. We will go and get her together. The General will tell us what we need to know, won't you General?"

"I will, I'll tell you everything you need to get there and to get inside." General Lane answers knowing Supergirl could have finished him then and there. Looking outside the office, the General sees three agents coming towards them.

"I'm sorry, Dad but I have to do this," Lucy begins, "General Lane, you, are under arrest."

* * *

Waking up from continuous nightmares, Cat gasps for breath. Her chest burning from what she thinks was lack of oxygen but if they were only dreams then she's not quite sure why everything hurts. Looking over to her right, she notices another person strapped to a table not unlike hers. Blinking her eyes a few times to try and see clearer she can tell the person next to her is also awake.

"Who's there? Carter?" Cat croaks out needing fluids for her dry throat. "Is that you Carter?"

"Hi there, Ms. Grant," Darcy replies wondering who else they have here in Cadmus, "It's me Darcy Jordan."

"I hope you are not my rescuer, because if you are, you suck." Cat admonishes as she lays her head back.

"No Ma'am, I'm not. Actually, I didn't even know you were here." Darcy replies with a grimace.

"Only because I'm strapped to a table are you still breathing, no one calls me Ma'am, is that clear?"

"Of course, Ms. Grant, I apologize." Darcy answers thinking that even during a terrifying time in her life, she's still one to be reckoned with.

"So if you're not my rescuer, the last I recall you were still recovering at the DEO, how is it that you've come to be here wherever here is?" Cat inquired, and then wondered how long she's been here.

"Wow, you're always the reporter no matter how dire the situation." Darcy observed. Then feeling the Cat Grant glare even in the dark, "I... well this lovely place here is Project Cadmus and I'm here because I helped Alex escape the DEO and we came to Cadmus to rescue her father and my uncle."

"You are here to rescue someone but you get yourself caught instead. I'll reiterate my earlier statement; you suck, Agent." Cat gibed.

"Thanks." Darcy replies rolling her eyes.

"So you what, walked in and said here I am, strap me to a table? And where might Alex be? Shackled in the next room?" Cat snapped wondering how and why she's here at Cadmus.

"Look, I get it y'know. I get that you like to insult people when you're scared or feel as if you're not in control. I tend to make jokes and flirt, so I understand where you're coming from, but there is no need to be so rude." Darcy scolds.

"I do like to be in control, you are not wrong." Cat replies with what she would call an apology, it's the best Darcy will get.

"How many times have they injected you?" Darcy asks after a few minutes of quiet.

"How did you know?" Cat replies.

"I've been there done that already almost two years ago now." Darcy says quietly.

"Twice that I know of," Cat offers, and then wonders where Carter is and if they're doing the same to him.

"Have they been causing your terrible nightmares where you think you're dying?" Darcy inquires. "You'll dream of the things that you fear most and that will be what will kill you in the dreams."

"Yes! I just, I couldn't breathe, the first one I was drowning, the other I was being choked. How did you know?"

"I've been through it before, and it's not easy and with every injection it gets worse. I was their pet project back then; I was able to take more injections than anyone else they had experimented on." Darcy said remembering the excruciating pain after every nightmare.

"How were you able to get through it?" Cat asks.

"I just thought of the most special person in my life and added them to my dream, I would make them my saviour, and the nightmares were more or less scary dreams after that." Darcy replied. "Maybe the next time, add Supergirl to your dreams and she can save you."

"Yes, I'll try that, thank you." Cat answered when the door opened and the lights were turned on blinding Cat for a few moments.

"Hello Cat, Darcy so good to see you again," Victoria Briggs greets as she walks in the door. "It's time for another wonderful nightmare, Cat and well for you Darcy I'll just start where we left off with the next test serum for you. I never did get to finish my research on your abilities, so little deterioration and keeping somewhat sane, you were remarkable."

"Gee, thanks Vickie, I can't wait." Darcy said provoking the crazed woman.

"Don't worry, Darcy, I'll make sure you enjoy every single injection and this time I'm not going to let you leave Cadmus ever again." Dr. Briggs responds as she injects Darcy with a black serum.

* * *

Vasquez had brought up a satellite image of Salton Sea and the General went over the area where Project Cadmus was located showing them where the video cameras were and how to get into the facility undetected. The General had already given Lucy the key card to get into the facility as well as the elevator key to get to the laboratories and prison cells underground.

Kara was being checked over by Riley one more time before they would let her come on this mission. It had been decided that she not wear her Supergirl uniform, to make them believe that her powers had not yet come back which could help with a diversion if needed.

"It's hard to believe that Cadmus has been there all this time with no one the wiser." Vasquez comments as she looks over the sections where the security cameras were.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, and harder yet finding out what your father is really capable of." Lucy replies softly. Now knowing her mother died at this facility because of who knows what, sacrificing herself for her daughters.

"Hey, he came forward when it was needed most, he knows he has done wrong and wants to atone for it. It may have taken a long time but he is doing the right thing, now." Vasquez soothes Lucy while hugging her.

"Thank you Susan, I'm not sure what I'm going to be like after this is all over. I'm only holding on by a thread here." Lucy says quietly hugging Susan tighter. "The things my father confessed to, I will never forgive him for."

"You'll be okay, Lucy. We'll get Cat and we'll find Alex then you are going to take a much needed vacation." Vasquez assures her.

"Will you be joining me on this so called vacation?" Lucy asks taking her head off Susan's shoulder to look into her eyes.

"Well, I'll have to ask my boss if I can have the time off. She can be a hard ass so..." Susan replies but is cut off with a kiss from Lucy. "So yeah I'll definitely join you on your vacation." Wow."

Lucy chuckles as she walks away from Susan, "C'mon you, we need to change into our tac gear, because something tells me this Doctor won't go quietly."

* * *

Alex is crouching on the closet floor with her gun in hand pointing it towards the door. It's been a few minutes since she heard Darcy say those things and the mumbles of the continuing conversation. But now, there are no mumbles everything seems quiet.

Getting up she places her ear against the door, still hearing nothing she slowly turns the door handle and opens the door. Coming out with her gun raised she clears the room. She walks to the desk where she saw Darcy last and finds Darcy's backpack. A flutter catches her eye and she looks up. Pinned to the closet door is a note. Getting back quickly, Alex takes it down and reads it.

_'Chivalry isn't dead after all. Leave here now and Darcy's death will be quick. Stay and her death will be slow and painful, as will yours. She gave it up for you, honour her, leave and never come back. -The Doctor.'_

"God, Darcy what have you done now?" Alex mutters out loud. Alex reads the note one more time and then puts it in her pocket. "Sorry, no one is dying Doctor, not on my watch."

Alex starts to pace trying to figure out where Darcy was taken. "There's nothing up here only offices, so that means everything must be down further underground but the elevator won't go lower. There must be a key, shit."

She goes to the desk and looks through all the drawers, finding nothing she then goes through Darcy's backpack. "Well, this might do."

Taking both backpacks, Alex makes her way to the elevator, using the multi hunting tool, she takes out the small file and tries to pick the lock but it doesn't work. She then uses the screwdriver and unscrews of the elevator control panel. With the panel off, she checks the interconnections made within the circuit. An elevator works using a counter, needing to switch the wires from the current floor to go to the floor below. Turning the lock Alex can see which wire she needs to switch out from the keypad matrix to the segment display.

She takes a calming breath, cuts two wires from the encoder, and then connects those wires to BCD counter. Then doing the same process with the desired floor she then turns the lock and presses the D floor.

The elevator shakes but doesn't move. "Damn, what did I miss?" Turning the lock then checking the wires from the lock to the D button she notices one is off, she takes it and reconnects it, then turns the lock again, the elevator starts to rumble then begins its descend.

* * *

"I can't see why I just can't fly there bust in get Cat and get out!" Kara exclaims, now having her powers she feels like she's being held back from doing what she does best.

"First of all Kara, you have no idea how many people are there working for the doctor, what weaponry they have or how many people are there being experimented on. If you go blasting your way in there, you could get innocents, yourself or Cat killed. Do you want that? Lucy admonishes then goes back to the board next to the satellite image of Salton Sea.

"Six trucks have already been deployed and they'll be setting up a perimeter here, here and over here. No one from Cadmus is going to get away." Lucy says as she looks back at her team.

"The labs are here below this abandoned hotel, but to get in we have to go through an underground tunnel from this abandoned building here. The video cameras will be knocked out as we pass through then brought back on a loop, we have to keep to the plan, or we'll be giving ourselves away." Vasquez tells them as she indicates the locations on the maps.

"Once we get in, we go to the set of elevators here; the General has given me the pass and key to the elevator. He did say there was a hidden panel once we get to the steel doors that needs a pass code which he provided to me, to get into the section where the detainees and laboratories are but the code may not work and if not, then Supergirl will do her thing." Lucy explains.

Vasquez cuts in, "We're not sure where Cat or Jeremiah Danvers will be at this point, but we'll be taking everyone into custody that we come across. Make sure you bring enough plastic handcuffs; I think we'll need a lot."

"With the detainees, who have been experimented on do not engage, we have no idea what they've been through or what powers they possess. We know they are working on meta-humans and have been for quite some time." Lucy orders them.

She goes on to tell them, "We'll be flying there with the black hawks making soft entry. I don't want them to know we're there until they're being cuffed."

She stands looking at her team and asks, "Are there any questions or concerns?" When no one speaks up she says, "Well let's bring our people home and take down Cadmus for good."

* * *

Cat wakes up gasping for air again, and pulling against her restraints. Her last nightmare felt so real she thought she was going to die.

"Darcy?" Cat calls over turning her head to see if the agent was still out cold. But as she looked over, the table that was beside her is gone.

"She has been taken to another section of the lab, Ms. Grant," the eerie voice of the man who had her kidnapped answered.

"What are you going to do to her? Why hurt her? What has she ever done to you?" Cat asked getting agitated being bound and drugged by this pathetic lunatic.

"You're a fiery woman, Ms. Grant I like that, it's a shame you and I won't have the chance to become better acquainted. I think you and I would have gotten along swimmingly." The Doctor jeered.

"Why am I here? I don't know you or have reported anything on Cadmus, why kidnap me?"

"You are here to lure Supergirl that is your only purpose, Ms Grant." And with that, The Doctor leaves her where she lies, reeling with guilt and anger.

* * *

As the elevator doors open, Alex, with her gun pointed out checks left to right clearing the area, and then continuing to the underground cavern then through a tunnel until she comes to a steel door. Looking around there are no handles, or panels; she can see no way through this door.

"Shit, now what? There's got to be a way in there." She says to herself as she continues to look around and then tries to pry the door open.

Hearing a noise, she ducks inside a small opening of the rock formation near the steel door. Luck being on Alex's side, the door opens as a tall auburn haired woman walks out and down the tunnel. As fast as she can, Alex squeezes inside before the door shuts completely.

Tucking her gun quickly in the pocket of her lab coat, Alex makes her way into the main laboratory. So far, no one has noticed her as she continues down a hallway. She quickly grabs a file off a desk to make herself look less inconspicuous.

Not knowing which way to go through this labyrinth of rooms and offices, she continues straight until she can go left, when a man comes out of a room down the hall. So she quickly backtracks and goes right.

Looking into the rooms as she walks by she can see subjects hooked up to machines, some look like they're sleeping as if in a hospital, others seems like they're being filled with poisons as they call out in pain. Knowing she needs to keep going to find Darcy and her father, she doesn't stop to help.

* * *

The Doctor enters the exam room where Darcy was brought earlier. Still asleep and most likely experiencing the worst nightmares, Darcy is straining against the straps that keep her bound to the table causing her gunshot wounds to open and bleed.

The Doctor continues over to the side of the room where his instruments have been laid out on a tray on top of portable table, charged and ready to go. He turns and goes to the cooler and takes out a rack holding an array of vials. He puts the vials onto the tray and then rolls the table to where Darcy lies.

"Alex? Alex, no don't, leave here, RUN!" Darcy calls out her dream causing her distress and opens her wounds even more.

"There, there Agent Jordan. It will soon be over, don't you worry now." The Doctor coos then smiles as he fills a needle with a purple substance then injecting her with it. "Yes it will be over for you but it will be excruciatingly slow and painful."

The Doctor then places the needle down on the tray and pulls it closer to the table. Picking up a scalpel, he smiles down at the sleeping agent, "Shall we begin Darcy?"

Alex continues down the corridors looking in rooms when she hears Darcy cry out. "Oh my god, what's happening to her?"

She pulls out her gun and runs down to the end of the hall. Leaning against the wall she reaches over and turns the handle and opens the door and goes in quickly, "Stop right there! Put the scalpel down slowly and back away from her, NOW!"

The Doctor doesn't listen to Alex right away; he hesitates with the scalpel which is very close to Darcy's neck.

"I said NOW! I _will_ shoot you." Alex yells out.

The Doctor does as he's told, and places the scalpel back onto the tray, but not moving back as ordered.

"Step away from Agent Jordan now. I won't tell you again." Alex barks stepping a little closer and around a counter to get a look at Darcy.

Looking back at the man, she sees him backing away from the table.

"Now turn around with your hands up. Do it!" Alex orders needing to restrain the man before she can check on Darcy who she can see is bleeding profusely. "What did you do to her? And I said hands above your head and turn around!"

"I only gave her Desmopressin to slow her bleeding. As you can see she has opened her wounds and I didn't want her to die before I was finished with her." The Doctor replied evilly.

"You bastard, do as I say, turn around with your hands above your head!"

The Doctor smiles and complies putting his hands above his head then turns around with an amused look.

Alex almost drops her gun when the man turns around to face her.

"Dad?"


	21. Who Are You Really?

**Who Are You Really?**

**Chapter 21**

Lucy was discussing something with Vasquez when Agent Mooney approached them.

"Director Lane?" Agent Mooney addressed.

"Yes Mooney?" Lucy replied as she was about to go out to the helicopters.

"Your father requested to speak with you before you left. He said it was urgent." She answered.

"Urgent?" Lucy asks then sighs, "All right, I'll go see him now" Then turning to Vasquez, "Tell team 3 I'll be out in ten." Lucy instructs a little annoyed having to delay even for a few minutes.

Making her way down to Detainment, Lucy wondered what her father wanted to tell her now before the raid. With the possibility that it may have something to do with Cadmus, she felt that she should go and see him.

Entering his cell, she saw a fallen man, this was not the General not even her father; this man was not someone she recognized. Making her way to the jail pod, she clears her throat to alert him of her presence.

"General, you wanted to see me?" Lucy asked as she stepped closer to the pod.

"Lucy! Thank you for seeing me; I wanted to inform you of something before you went to Cadmus but I didn't want to tell you in front of Supergirl." Sam Lane replied as he stood in front her.

"What is it Dad? I don't have a lot of time we're about to leave." Lucy asked getting a little impatient.

"It's about The Doctor, he's not unknown to Supergirl, and seeing him may be extremely upsetting and could be distracting to her." The General admitted.

"Not unknown to her? What do you mean? Who is this man?" Lucy questions.

Looking at his daughter the General regretfully replies, "The Doctor is Jeremiah Danvers."

* * *

"I...it can't be you, y...you can't be him." Alex stutters trying to make sense of what she is seeing. "Y... you're a clone, you're not my father."

"Where it is true that we have been experimenting with cloning aliens and humans you are incorrect, I am not a clone," The Doctor replies then looks down gesturing his hands down then up his body," This _is_ Jeremiah Danvers' body."

"Keep your hands above your head!" Alex orders her gun still pointed at him.

"Alex, you don't want to shoot your dear old dad now do you?" The Doctor asks as he steps away from Darcy towards her.

"You're NOT HIM! He wouldn't hurt people!" Alex hollered, "Stop moving, and stay right where you are!"

"Yes Jeremiah, sweet, caring, would do anything for anyone, even save the life of a Martian." The Doctor says sarcastically hoping to distract Alex, as he steps a little closer to her.

"Yes that's exactly who he is." Alex answered. "He's nothing like you."

* * *

Lucy isn't sure how to tell Kara about The Doctor but she knows she's got to do it before they enter the building.

When the chopper finally sets down, Lucy pulls Kara aside before she leaves with the rest of the team.

"What are you doing, Lucy? We need to get going here." Kara asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kara, but Dad informed me of something that isn't going to sit well with you and I wanted to tell you before we went in there." Lucy replied then paused before finally saying, "The Doctor who has taken over Cadmus, he's… he's Jeremiah."

"WHAT? No way, Lucy the General must have been lying. There is no way that Jeremiah is doing all of this, wanting me dead and kidnapping Cat? NO! No he must be wrong." Kara says shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Kara, but I believe him. I just didn't want you to be blindsided when we go in there and you see him for yourself."

Kara takes a few moments to take in the disastrous information. But finding Cat was more important and took priority over her foster father being a monster.

"I'll be fine, Lucy. Let's go get these guys I need to get Cat. Everything else I'll deal with later." Kara replies.

With a small smile and a nod towards Kara, Lucy orders the teams to breach the building.

The agents know their mission and are ready to go when Lucy gave the order. First breaching the restaurant door, and then clearing each room as they went, Lucy, Kara, Vasquez, and Thompson bringing up the rear. Once the floor was cleared, they make their way to the elevator. Lucy took note that the panel had been damaged but was able to use the key the General gave her then pressing the D button taking them down to the laboratories.

When the elevator doors opened, two armed men were standing at attention not realizing they were being raided. Easily taken down and cuffed, the rest of the teams arrived and they began down the tunnel. Reaching the steel door, Lucy easily found the hidden panel and then entered the code to open it.

What happened next seemed like a whirlwind. The DEO agents didn't take long to neutralize the main laboratory, leaving Kara to take off to find Cat, and leaving Lucy and the rest to continue to take down Cadmus personnel.

* * *

Cat was deep into another nightmare where Carter had been taken from her, she ran and ran after him, but he was always just out of reach. Falling to her knees, she begs the man to give Carter back. The kidnapper only laughs and takes Carter farther away.

_Cat continues to run faster and further until she can't breathe, but she trudges on because she can't lose her son. The further she ran the farther away he would be. But she wouldn't give up, he was her son and she would never leave him._

_Her feet were bloodied, her clothes torn and barely able catch her breath, but Cat wouldn't stop looking for her son. Finally, a woman called out to her telling her that Carter was with her safe, to stop running, turn around, and come back._

_When Cat turned around, Carter was indeed there but was being held by a woman who was about to inject him with a black serum. Running back, Cat tried to get to Carter before the woman inserted the needle._

_The more she ran, the further away Carter seemed to be. He was crying out to her to help him, to save him. Why wasn't she saving him? Hearing his screams, she knew she was too late. When she finally got to Carter, he was gone. Cat cradled her son in her arms crying while the woman standing above her laughed a maniacal laugh that echoed and echoed, it wouldn't stop._

_Cat wanted to cover her ears but didn't want to let go of Carter. Her sweet boy, gone and it was her fault, she wasn't fast enough. The woman stopped laughing and looked down at Cat, sneering at her telling her she wasn't a good mother, had she been Carter would be alive. How could she let go of him like that, didn't she care, didn't she love him, that it was her who killed him!_

_"Yes, I love him! I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY SON! I DIDN'T KILL HIM YOU DID!" Cat yelled out in her sleep pulling so hard on her restraints her wrists were bleeding. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! CARTER! CARTER!"_

The strain that Cat was under was making her heart beat erratically, pulling at her restraints and gasping for breath, the substance that she was injected with earlier causing her upper chambers of her heart to beat increasingly fast, possibly causing her to have a tachycardia, and if she didn't calm down soon, could result in a stroke or heart attack.

" _Come back to me Carter, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't hold on. Please come back to me! CARTER!"_

_Cat cried as she cradled Carter in her arms rocking him. "There must be something, SUPERGIRL HELP ME! HELP CARTER, SUPERGIRL! PLEASE."_

Kara was just leaving the main laboratory when she heard Cat's screams. Taking off with her super powers, she was next to Cat in mere moments. Seeing Cat struggling against the bindings and in what looks like a nightmare, Kara takes the bindings off and holds Cat in her arms trying to soothe her. Doing a quick scan Kara can see that Cat's heart was beating too fast and she needed to calm down.

"Cat, CAT! It's me, it's Kara, please wake up!" Kara calls out trying to wake the woman she loves, who is struggling to breathe, and still calling out for Supergirl.

Laying her back, Kara places her hand over Cat's chest adding a little heat and whispering soothing words, letting her know that Carter was safe, "It's me, Cat it's Supergirl. I have Carter; he's going to be okay. Come back to me, come back to us, I love you Cat, come back please."

Seeing that Cat is beginning to respond, she continues to whisper the same mantra over and over until Cat's heart slows down to a more normal rate.

"Thank Rao. You're going to be all right Cat, can you hear me? Wake up for me Cat, you're safe now, wake up, please."

Cradled in Kara's arms, Cat begins to stir then wakes and jolts upwards away from Kara. "CARTER!"

"Hey, hey Cat, it's me Kara, Carter is safe, he's at the DEO. He's okay; you're going to be okay." Kara says soothingly.

"K…Kara? Is, is that really you?" Cat asks sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped and brought to Cadmus, Cat, do you remember?" Kara asks concerned wondering what they've done to her.

"Cadmus, yes I remember… that man and the woman who kept injecting me. Carter she had Carter!"

"Shh, shh Cat, they didn't have Carter, it was just a dream, sweetie. Carter is safe I promise you."

"He's safe? Are you sure? Please don't lie to me."

"I promise you Cat he is safe back at the DEO."

Cat seemed to settle a little more believing that her son was safe; Kara saved him in time from the black serum.

"Oh no, that black serum. Darcy!" Cat calls out as she sits up quickly causing her to feel dizzy.

"Darcy? What about Darcy, Cat?" Kara asks concerned.

"She's here, they have her they gave her the black serum and she started to convulse. When I woke up again, they had already taken her away."

"Are you sure she's here, Cat? It wasn't a dream?" Kara asks gently not wanting to upset Cat seeing that she's still not herself.

"NO! She was here, she told me to put Supergirl in my nightmares to keep them from hurting me." Cat continued. "Alex is here too but I never saw her. I'm telling you the truth; they're here and in danger."

Calling Lucy on the radio, Kara lets her know that Alex and Darcy were here at Cadmus.

"I need to go and find them Cat, I'll have an agent come and stay with you…"

NO! Don't leave me again, Kara please don't leave me alone here." Cat yells out still in a daze from her nightmare about Carter.

"Okay, it's all right, I won't leave you." Kara placates as she holds onto Cat. "Can you stand up? Are you all right to walk?"

"Yes, I'm all right." Cat replies standing up on shaky legs she gains control and stands without assistance.

"I've got you, Cat." Kara says softly then picks her up into her arms. "I can hear Alex; she's upset I need to go to her. And I'm going to take you with me, I won't leave you, hold on tight."

* * *

_Darcy wakes up in a dark room, barely able to see her hands in front of her. She moves to walk ahead but trips over something and falls to the floor. Feeling around she comes across an unmoving body. Finding who seems to be a man's arm she moves her hand up to his neck she feels for a pulse, but there isn't one. Feeling around the man's head and over his face, Darcy starts to cry. "Wally."_

" _You were too late, Agent Jordan. He couldn't handle any more injections, he cried out for you over and over but where were you?" A voice said accusingly. "He died a pitiful old man, all alone. How could you Agent?"_

" _NO I was trying to find him. You kept me from him!" Darcy yelled at the voice. "You didn't have to kill him. He did nothing to you!"_

Darcy groans, slightly moving her head.

"What's happening to her? What did you give her?" Alex yells out to her father.

"Oh just a little something we came up with to torture our adversaries. She should be feeling the most potent affects right about now. And she'll be lost in her own hellish world." The Doctor replied looking at his watch.

"Stop it, make it stop, don't hurt her anymore!" Alex cries out seeing pain etched on Darcy's face.

"It's too late I'm afraid, once she's this far under, it will be a miracle to bring her back, there is no antidote for this vaccine." The Doctor answered looking very pleased with his accomplishment. "She didn't follow orders so she will suffer because of it. And I did tell you to leave here or her death would be long and excruciatingly painful."

Alex shakes her gun a little pointing at her father, at the monster. "Wake her up! Wake her up now!"

"No."

"DARCY! WAKE UP!" Alex yells as she slowly goes over to the unconscious woman.

The Doctor watches Alex go towards Darcy. He starts to back away from them both, hoping the agent's anguish distracts Alex enough to get a weapon.

"Don't try it," Alex says as she turns her attention to her so called father, "You're not getting out of here, so just stay right there, don't you dare move."

"As you wish," The Doctor replies stashing a scalpel into his lab coat pocket.

* * *

Kara and Cat arrive outside the door of the lab where Alex and the man they thought dead for ten years were standing. "Rao, it is Jeremiah," With the soft declaration from Kara, Cat looks up and into the room where she sees the man that has been torturing her and Darcy.

"That's him; he's the bastard that had me brought here." Cat whispered to Kara.

"Well, well, look who has arrived to join our little family reunion. Come in Kara and bring Ms. Grant with you, I hear you two are an item now so she's just like family. Pity her son couldn't join us." The Doctor greets with a wicked smile.

The two women walk in and stand a short distance from Alex, who still has her gun on him. Seeing Kara was here, she's hoping that means that help is on the way but seeing Cat looking dishevelled and in pain, she's afraid they might have been prisoners here as well.

"What's going on?" Kara asked feeling overwhelmed seeing her foster father again noting that he looks that same yet very different.

"Well you see Kara dear, without your powers it seemed to be the best time to be rid of you. But alas, since the hit man the general hired couldn't seem to get you in his sights long enough to shoot you dead, I kidnapped Ms. Grant." The Doctor confessed, "Alex was never to come here, but she's a very stubborn woman, not unlike your mother."

"Don't you dare talk about our mother, you have no right!" Alex barks out. "I can't believe you would want Kara dead, you're evil!"

Ignoring her, The Doctor continues, "As I was saying, Agent Jordan here was supposed to kill Alex before she was brought to Cadmus but she couldn't do that now could she? And as a result of that, she is suffering for her actions." The Doctor said as he smiled at the agent lying on a bed struggling.

"Why would you want your children to be killed? Are you insane or just a vile excuse of a human being?" Cat interjected not believing what she's hearing from the gentle, loving man Kara always described him to be.

"I am not Jeremiah Danvers!" The Doctor roars. "He died ten years ago in the Peruvian jungle!"

Kara's instincts are to use her super speed and destroy this man after everything he's done. But wanting to know why is keeping her from doing so. After Cat's outburst, she gently pulled her slightly behind her, protecting her.

"Then who are you? Why do you look like our father?" Alex calls out also holding off shooting this man to know the answers.

"As I said, Jeremiah died that night in the jungle; the agents brought the body home. And lo and behold, they had a new test subject! The doctors who were running Cadmus at that time took parts from a living alien and put them inside Jeremiah's body. Experiment after experiment, vaccine after vaccine, part after part and what did they get. They got this!" The Doctor points at himself with both hands, clearly agitated now as he begins to pace.

"They brought his body back to life, it took some time, but it was accomplished. I've read every file, every procedure that was done to me. What they did was inhumane and I made them pay for every needle, every shock, everything those men did to me was paid tenfold." The Doctor said with a sneer.

"This man, this evil monster that you've deemed me to be was created by those running Cadmus. Dear General Lane was more than happy to see Jeremiah and every alien desecrated to create this, to create me. He's the only one left alive, I've used him to do my bidding, and I have not regretted one thing. They all deserved how they ended up, in the jars in my office. There is one space left that I have reserved for the great Sam Lane."

"Why now? Why come after us now after all this time?" Kara asks.

"Things were fine until Darcy began snooping, and I've wanted her to suffer for making things so difficult for me. I still can and will, even if she lives through what I've injected her with, she'll never find her uncle and that in itself, will kill her.

"Human blood, amongst other things, stabilizes me so when I ran out of Cadmus personnel I kidnapped more; I tried to only take those who were alone and wouldn't be missed. And it worked for years but then Agent Jordan comes along and puts two and two together. She kept digging and digging, even bringing herself to Metropolis. I had to put a stop to that and I did."

"I was going to kill her right away but I was enjoying torturing her slowly, she is so strong; she piqued my interest. So then I decided to see how strong she actually was and experimented on her. I was going to use her to stabilize me and that would have ended her but then I found out about her uncle, so we took him and let her go. I knew she would be good at following orders and she's very good at finding people. So I sent her after you Alex and she almost did what she was ordered but instead of killing you she brought you here, which was the last thing I ever wanted."

"Why us, why do you want to kill me and Kara?" Alex asks, still unsure.

"With Supergirl is quite obvious. She's been determined to shut Cadmus down, expose us, and she once had the power to destroy me."

"At one point Cadmus was in possession of kryptonite but the General foolishly gave what we had to Hank Henshaw and it was never used. I didn't understand that until J'onn J'onzz was exposed then it all made sense. If I had the kryptonite I would have finished you and Superman off long ago." The Doctor explained looking over at Kara.

He then looks at Alex, "When J'onn was exposed and you were arrested I knew they would bring you here and I couldn't have that. I was about to have you killed then, but you and J'onn escaped which allowed you your life for the time being."

"But knowing you were out there looking for Cadmus, I had to stop you. Once Agent Jordan recuperated, I had her go to National City, to infiltrate the DEO, and to find you. Then you came back when Supergirl went missing, I tried to stop that from happening, but someone wouldn't stop searching." The Doctor continued as he glared at Cat.

"Once you were back, I knew I had to put you down for good because I knew you would never stop looking if you thought your father was still alive."

"Alex, had you been brought here and then seen me you would have only seen your father. You would have wanted to fix me but you can't fix what I've become and I don't want you too. You can't save what doesn't want to be saved."

"Yes, I would have tried to help you, to bring you back as either my father or the alien you used to be." Alex replied having already lowered her gun when The Doctor was explaining how they've come to this point in time.

Noting, the placement of Kara and Alex lowering her gun, The Doctor looks for a way to get close to one of them, even if he only gets the agent he doesn't care, but he wants to take someone with him. He just needs to keep talking; it seems to be upsetting to them which mean it's distracting them.

"To be frightfully honest, I hate you both with everything inside of me, I hate you. Jeremiah Danvers died and this is just a shell that was used to put together another being. But every now and then I get a flash of you and your sister together as children, a happy family, something I will never have. I've tried but I can't get him out of my head. So, it's plausible that if you two were dead maybe he or at least his thoughts would leave me for good."

It's at this moment that Darcy cries out in pain and tries to get off the table but being unable to she begins to pull hard on her bindings causing more damage to her already opened wounds. She screams out, "Nooooo! Alex run get out of here!" Then with another try at pulling her bindings she collapses back on the table, her heart monitor flat lining.


	22. The End is Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to say a sincere thank you for reading the story and sticking with it to the end and to tell you how much I love all of the comments, you guys are great! This is the last chapter but there is an Epilogue so it's not quite the end yet. As the title says, it's near. Again, thank you for the Bookmarks, Kudos and comments!

**The End is Near**

**Chapter 22**

Lucy and Vasquez are just coming back inside after escorting more Cadmus staff into the awaiting prisoner trucks. Checking in with a few team leaders, they have a lot more rooms to clear and detainees to transport.

"This place is a lot bigger than I thought, and to think what they've been doing here and I supported it, I just can't..."

"Hey, enough, you changed your view on this place and helped people out." Vasquez responded quietly not wanting anyone to hear that last part.

"I know, I know." Lucy replied turning away when she saw Agent Thompson coming her way.

"Director Lane, have you heard from Supergirl?" Thompson asked seemingly concerned.

"Not since she radioed that she had Cat and that Agent Jordan and Alex were here. I assume she is still looking for them. But you're right we should have heard from her by now." Lucy responds now a little worried she hasn't heard from Kara.

"Alex and the agent are both here?" Thompson asks quite surprised about that.

Trying her radio, she calls to Kara but hears nothing back. "Yes, Cat told her that Darcy had been with her but was taken away. She never saw Alex; she was going by what Darcy told her."

"I'll umm if it's all right with you, Director I would like help with the search for Alex and the agent." Agent Thompson requests.

"Of course, Thompson but keep in constant radio contact." Lucy ordered, "We'll be searching as well."

Yes Director, I'll start with the east wing." Thompson replied and went down the corridor.

* * *

"Darcy!" Both Alex and Kara yell out. Alex being closer is at Darcy's bedside first beginning CPR.

"Is she having a heart attack? What can I do?" Kara asks desperate to help her friend.

"No Kara, she's not having a heart attack, this is what doctors like to call sudden cardiac arrest, which when provoked properly will cause death," The Doctor explains enthusiastically, "It was inevitable with what I've given her."

Continuing CPR, Alex looks around for a defibrillator but doesn't see one. "Kara, continue the chest compressions, Cat come and help her." Alex commands then goes to one of the cabinets looking for a drug that would help.

"Simple compressions won't help her, they're not strong enough. Soon she'll either be dead or in a comatose state which was what I was hoping for but her death will do nicely." The Doctor beamed watching the woman in distress.

Kara continued the compressions for what seemed like forever when Darcy's eyes finally opened and she drew in a deep breath. Stopping quickly, Kara looks down and smiles at Darcy who is looking around wondering where she was. Kara then ripped off the straps, "You were injected with something terrible so stay down and rest. We thought we lost you."

With everyone focusing on Darcy, no one noticed The Doctor with the scalpel in his hands reaching for Alex. Seeing Cat look up with fright, Kara quickly turns around seeing The Doctor had grabbed Alex from behind, a scalpel to her neck hard enough to draw blood.

"I see you've regained your powers Supergirl. Bringing Agent Jordan back on CPR alone is not something that can be done usually."

Alex lets out a grunt and he pushes the scalpel a little harder into her neck.

"I know you want to use your super speed and save your sister here but have they returned fully? I mean, are you positively sure, that you'll be quick enough before I cut into her carotid artery? She'll bleed out in minutes or even faster since her pulse is racing at the moment." The Doctor taunts.

Kara knows in her heart that she is fast enough to save Alex but her mind is making her second guess herself. The more blood that runs down Alex's neck the less sure she is that her powers are at their fullest. What if she tries and she is too slow? He'll kill Alex; she'll have let him kill her sister.

* * *

The General, sitting on his bunk in his cell at the DEO, is hoping that his daughter and her agents are able to take down The Doctor and Cadmus before it's too late for Cat Grant. The cruelty had gone on long enough and he can't believe he remained a part of it as long as he had. His hate for aliens clouded his judgement and his love for his country and his family. He lost so much because of Project Cadmus, he wonders what his life would have been like had he never been a part of it.

Seeing Lucy today all fired up and ready to go made him realize how much he's missed of her life. He doesn't know either of his daughters. And even though he'll be imprisoned for the rest of his life, he hopes they'll visit him and maybe give him a chance to at least get to know them.

The cell opens and Sam Lane looks up to see five armed men along with a DEO agent and an old adversary, General William Harris. The General and the Agent in charge are having words but Sam can't hear them.

"What's going on here?" Lane calls out.

"As a prisoner, you really have no rights to ask anything of anyone, Sam." General Harris replies walking closer to the cell. "But if you must know, you are being taken to another prison, where we will look after you while you serve your sentence. Or should I say sentences. You really have been busy haven't you?"

"I was following orders for the most part; Project Cadmus was a government..." Sam began before being interrupted.

"Enough, enough General, you will say nothing more until you have been properly detained in a more secure site."

"I still have rights here, Harris!" Sam Lane spits out. Knowing where they're going to take him, he'll never see the light of day again. "There are still procedures to follow."

"When we enlisted in the military, we understood that we would fall under a different system of justice with a unique set of procedures and punishments. And you sir, most definitely fall under a special form of punishment but no worries, you will be given your due process." Turning to his armed officers, "Agent in charge Mooney, you are to give my officers the code to this jail pod, and now."

Not wanting to be arrested for going against orders of a General, Agent Mooney does as she's ordered, and gives the officer the code to unlock the pod.

"Good, now take him." General Harris orders and then turns to leave the cell. "Don't be long; we have a lot more to do today."

* * *

Lucy and Vasquez were checking rooms on their search for Alex and Agent Jordan, calling in for backup when they came across two men destroying filled vials and computers. The fumes from the broken vials made the women cough and become disoriented briefly but were able to stop the men from destroying anything else.

Once backup arrived, the door was shut and sealed off for EL-CDC, a form of Disease Control specific to aliens. Lucy stopped before continuing, receiving a call from Agent Mooney, "Thanks for letting me know, do you think they're on their way here? All right yes."

"A General Harris has taken Dad to a more secure prison and Mooney thinks they're on their way here to stop the raid and arrests. We need to find this doctor before Harris gets here." Lucy relays to Vasquez.

"Wow, do you think they've taken him to Guantanamo?" Susan asks Lucy who is a little shaken by the news.

"To be honest, I hope they have but something tells me that where ever they're taking him, being at Cadmus will seem like a day at the spa." Lucy replies sadly.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Susan says as she gives her a hug.

"I mean, he got himself into this mess, he did have a choice," Lucy continues as she holds on to Susan a little longer.

Lucy pulls out of the hug and wipes away a tear, "Come on let's find Alex and Jeremiah before we get kicked out of this place."

Lucy then calls her team leaders to apprise them of General Harris and to make haste with capturing the rest of the staff and containing the aliens.

* * *

"Kara," Cat says gently, putting her hand on the girl's arm."You are strong enough, and you are fast enough. Don't let him get to you, he is a master manipulator, so don't let him win. You can do this because you are Supergirl."

When Kara felt Cat's touch, all the tension seemed to leave her body and her soft inspiring words made Kara feel ten times stronger and she knew she could do it because Cat believes in her, Alex believes in her and now she believes in herself as well.

It's in a blink of an eye that the smug look on The Doctor's face was gone and his body lay unconscious against the wall behind Alex. Kara quickly had her sister and applied pressure on her neck.

"Hey Kara, easy now, don't press my neck too hard." Alex said jokingly then quickly hugged her sister. Looking over Kara's shoulder, she mouthed 'thank you.' to Cat knowing her words helped them both.

Hearing a little groan and a 'woo boy' everyone turns to look over at Darcy who was trying to sit up, "So what did I miss?"

"Oh no, you lay yourself right back down, Agent," Alex reprimanded as she walked over to the bed and lightly pushed Darcy back down.

"Ugh, you're a pushy thing." Darcy mumbles then falls asleep.

"I think she'll be all right for now," Alex says, as she looks down at the woman who could make her laugh one minute and want to kick her ass the next.

Kara jerks her head up when she hears someone coming, she motions to Alex who then takes out her gun and points it towards the door. Kara is about to go when she hears Lucy's whisper to Vasquez.

"It's all right Alex, it's Lucy and Susan."

A moment later, the two agents come through the door, guns drawn before quickly lowering then holstering them.

"Was there a party and no one invited us?" Vasquez asked looking at everyone then seeing a man on the floor behind Alex and Kara. "Was it too much fun for him?"

"Yeah you could say that, Vasquez, he couldn't handle us." Alex replied somberly wishing things had ended differently. She was hoping to bring her father home, not arresting a man who used to be him.

"We'll need to detain him but I'm not sure what will happen to him and well to all of them, it seems General Harris is on his way to take claim on Cadmus and everything and everyone belonging to it." Lucy reports to her friends in the room.

"What do you mean? What will become of that... man and all the others? Who is this General Harris?" Cat asks wondering how many facilities like this the government owns, operates, and keeps a secret.

"I would say he's now Dad's successor as he's already been at the DEO and has taken him to another prison." Lucy replies. "What happens to Cadmus and its inhabitants is a good question."

Looking at the dishevelled Cat, Lucy makes a call to base and then hands the phone to Cat, "I think there's someone on here who wants to talk to you."

"Carter?" Cat calls out when handed the phone. "Oh Carter, yes darling I'm all right. Yes, I'm sure are you all right? Did that man hurt you?"

Kara smiles at the conversation between her two favourite people and stands behind Cat with her hands on both shoulders.

Vasquez radios that they need the medic to take a patient back to the DEO and the team to retrieve medical evidence to take back as well.

* * *

Darcy wakes again with Cat yelling out to Carter, making her think that she's in another dream. Trying to clear her head and open her eyes, she can hear more people talking but can't seem to see them, her eyelids too heavy. Then feeling a hand in hers, she turns her head, "Hey you, I know you're trying to wake up, fight it and wake up Darcy. I need you at your best, for when I kick your ass in the gym, remember?"

Darcy groans out and is able to slowly open her eyes then closes them against the bright light. "I'm not sure what it is about my _ass_ that you want to feel it up all the time but I do like it when you talk about it."

"Well it seems to be the only thing that will get you to do what I want," Alex retorts. "And after all of this, I do owe you now."

"Oh you do, do you? Please go on, Danvers." Darcy answers back with a smile. Still feeling groggy but focusing on Alex helps.

"You gave yourself up to save me and by not listening and leaving it made your punishment worse." Alex replies softly, still holding pressure on Darcy's opened wounds.

"It's all right. I knew you wouldn't leave me here. So let's call it even since you saved me from the whack job over there." Darcy says looking over at the unconscious man on the floor then back to Alex who is looking at him sadly. "Hey, he may have his looks, but he's not your dad, remember that."

"I know it's just hard, I'll be fine." Alex replies looking down at a sleepy Darcy. "We have medics coming in to take you back to the DEO and we're going to find out what he gave you and help you get through it."

"Sounds good, I kinda missed Beth and Lily but don't tell them that!" Darcy says with a smile. "And no need to be jealous either."

Shaking her head, Alex looks away from Darcy over to Cat and Kara who are hugging. It seems that after her talk with Carter, Cat needed Kara."It's nice to see those two finally together. I hope they can get through all of this."

Alex is about to stand up from the bed when there's a rumble and the building shakes knocking her back onto Darcy's bed. "What the hell was that?" Alex called out then looking down when Darcy said, 'ow', her holstered gun hitting her in the stomach.

"A small earthquake, Salton Sea is parallel to the San Andreas Fault. I'm surprised we haven't felt more actually. When I researched the area it said there had been a number of them this week alone." Vasquez reports to the team.

When Vasquez was reciting the earthquake information, The Doctor wakes up and sees everyone back on to him. He slowly gets up and grabs a knife that was on the floor from the knocked over medical tray he was using for Darcy's experiment.

He can't get the want of killing Alex out of his system so it's time that he does something about it and now, be damned the consequences. He takes the opportunity of their distraction and runs at Alex sitting on the agent's bed. With knife in hand and his arm raised, he's about to strike down on Alex when Darcy yells 'FLOOR NOW' and then a gunshot is heard.

Darcy took Alex's gun and shot the raging man but the shot didn't stop his momentum and he falls on top of Darcy causing so much pain she passes out.

Agent Thompson runs in through the door, his gun raised, looking around making sure everyone was all right. He then went over to the man lying across Darcy, took him off, and laid him on the floor. When he sees the man's face, he jerks his head back and stands up quickly, not taking his eyes off the man.

Then hearing Alex groan out her quickly turns away, "Alex? Are you all right?" Thompson asks as he takes her arm and helps her up.

"Um sure, thanks Agent Thompson." Alex replies then goes to Darcy who is unconscious again.

Looking around the room, Thompson asks, "Is everyone all right? Anyone hurt?"

"Yes we're all fine, just a little beat up but Darcy is the worst. She needs medical care which we already called in, not sure why it's taking so long." Lucy replies.

"It's me guys, it's J'onn," he says as he switches back to Hank Henshaw. "I've been checking in on the DEO since Kara was found and when I heard you were coming for Cadmus I shaped shifted into Agent Thompson."

"You've been keeping an eye on us?" Kara asks as she gives him a hug.

"Not enough apparently, after hearing what General Lane admitted to. If you would have been hurt by that hit man I would have never forgiven myself." J'onn says hugging Kara back.

Alex comes over and hugs him as well. "I've missed you J'onn."

With everyone welcoming J'onn they hear a ruckus coming from the corridor, Lucy goes out to investigate when she sees who she believes to be General Harris along with a team of Marines behind him. Stepping back into the room, Lucy lets J'onn know he needs to be Thompson again or to leave quickly.

When the General arrives at the door, he nods his head towards Lucy, "Director Lane, I'm General Harris."

"General, as you can see we have everything under control here, I'm not sure why you felt that you needed to come to Cadmus unless you are assisting with transport."

"I'm afraid not, you no longer have authority here, Director _Lane_. I am taking command of this operation; you and your teams are to leave the premises immediately."

"We found Cadmus and shut it down. Why are we to leave, and under whose orders?" Lucy argues.

"It's under National Security. You don't have the ranking to know anything else, Major." General Harris answers then turns away from her and orders the team inside to retrieve the body of Jeremiah Danvers and to take the FBI Agent as well.

"What? You can't take Agent Jordan. She's FBI and was held captive here, she needs immediate medical care which we can provide at the DEO." Lucy counters as she comes around and stands in front of Darcy's bed alongside Alex, Kara, Cat, and Agent Thompson. Vasquez is behind the door on the phone to the DEO asking Mooney to call the FBI and have Darcy's supervisor know what's transpiring.

"First, she just shot a...man so she'll need to account for that and she's been experimented on twice now, she could be infected with God knows what so yes I am taking her to be tested, she may not be suitable to be out in society. She is coming with me and will be released if and when I see fit." General Harris barks and pushes Lucy out of his way. "Anyone trying to stop this will be arrested. Now get out of the way."

"Where are you taking her exactly?" Alex asks still standing in the way of the officer trying to take Darcy.

"That's need to know, Ma'am. Step away from the bed, now." The officer orders, and then reaches for his weapon.

J'onn pulls on Alex's shoulder to get her out of the way before she too is taken. "Come on; don't do something you'll regret."

Lucy and the others are being escorted out of the room and facility as well as all the DEO agents. When they get outside they witness, large transport trucks filling up with the captives the DEO had already secured.

"This is unbelievable, let's get back to base; I have a few calls to make." Lucy says to Vasquez.

Knowing that she too could be taken by the General, Cat asks Kara to fly her back before Harris realizes she was injected with similar serums Darcy was.

Alex, to make it look good is handcuffed by Agent Thompson and taken to a DEO transport. "You are still a fugitive; let's get you out of here before the General wants to take you too." Once the doors are shut, J'onn un-cuffs her and sits across from her.

"We can't let them keep her and do who knows what to her J'onn. We have to get her away from that General." Alex tells him.

"I know, but right now, our hands are tied, Alex. Agent Jordan's fate is in General Harris' hands now. Lucy will get to the bottom of it." J'onn says trying to calm Alex down. "We'll get her back."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Lucy walks into Alex's cell and opens the pod. "I'm sorry for having you stay in here but I had to do everything by the book. But you are now free to go, Alex. You and J'onn have been reinstated by The President herself. She wanted to be here to thank you for not giving up and saving countless lives but she couldn't make it."

Coming out of the pod Alex goes over to Lucy and hugs her, "Thanks Lucy, I know you had to do it this way, it's okay." Then walking out of the cell she and Lucy make their way to the command centre.

"Is J'onn here? Is he going to be the Director again?" Alex asked as they walk through the halls of the DEO.

"Yes, to both actually, but he came to me before I came here and wants to work together as Co- Directors. We're putting it to the chief to see if it's doable."

"Oh that's great Lucy; you two will work really well together." Alex says happy for her friends.

"We all will, you, Kara, Vasquez and J'onn and I we make the best team." Lucy replies.

"Umm have you heard anything about Darcy?" Alex asks knowing it will be the same reply she received the day before and the day before that.

"I'm sorry, Alex no I haven't. I made a call to Darcy's supervisor and I can't get any information concerning her whereabouts or her well being." Lucy replies sadly.

"At least they're looking out for her or have her. I'm afraid to think what Harris would do to her. I'm not sure what his role is in all of this. Does he hate aliens or those studying them? He just seems to hate everything."

"I'm not sure either, Alex. There's not a lot out there about him except for his military record." Lucy responded. "I just hope he manages it wisely, if not we could have a lot of unstable humans and aliens out there in the world."

"Something tells me the people of Cadmus, all of them won't see the light of day again."

I'm just glad it's been stopped. I lost two parents because of that place; it deserves to be destroyed." Lucy says.

"You have lost a lot, Lucy. I'm so sorry; I just wish things could have ended differently for us all." Alex replies giving Lucy a one armed hug.

"Thanks, I wish it could have too."

* * *

The day of the Cadmus raid, Kara brought Cat straight to the DEO and Riley took control of her immediate care. Vasquez had been able to retrieve a laptop as well as some serums from Cadmus without Harris' team knowing. Taking blood samples from Cat the DEO lab went straight to work to find out what she had been injected with and what effect it will have later on if any.

It's unsure who was more excited to see the other when Carter was brought to Cat's room, IV's be damned she was hugging her child and not letting go.

"Oh Carter, I missed you terribly, are you certain that man didn't hurt you?" Cat asked still clinging onto him.

"He just made me go to sleep, he put me in the closet, Kara found me and untied me, I wasn't hurt Mom, I promise. I was so worried about you; he hit you over the head. I thought I might never see you again."

"Oh Carter, I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again. I'm going to be all right and then you, Kara and I we're going to go away together, just the three of us."

After three days of constant care, which was mostly consisted of Cat being poked and prodded and her insults getting uncivil, Cat has been granted a clean bill of health. And the first thing she does is to call James to tell him he's going to be filling in for her a while longer. Then she called her assistant and told her to book a vacation home somewhere in the Virgin Islands, possibly St. Thomas somewhere secluded, "We'll leave in two weeks and will be gone for a month, make it happen Emily."

"You do know her name is Ellie, right?" Kara asks giving Cat a look.

"Of course I do, and I do believe I did call her Ellie for a short while and well now I'm over it, she looks better as an Emily any way." Cat responds with her signature hip tilt.

"I love you, Cat." Kara sighs and takes Cat into her arms, kissing her. "Whatever will we do in the Virgin Islands for an entire month?" Kara asks with a sly smile and another kiss.

"Well I'm not sure, I guess we'll have to play it by ear," Cat replies then kisses Kara's ear, "Or by nose" then kisses Kara's nose, "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something to do, we won't be bored." Then she kisses Kara on the lips, until they're two feet off the ground. "Kara, do you think we could do this with our feet planted safely on the floor?"

"In a minute," Kara mumbles as she continues to kiss the woman she loves.

_**Stay tuned for the conclusion of, I'm Here For You...** _

_**;-)** _


	23. It Ain't Over...

**It Ain't Over...**

**Epilogue**

Victoria Briggs is in her lab measuring out a liquid she extracted from an alien, adding it to another vial watching it turn colour. Looking up she sees General Harris walking towards her with two armed guards behind him.

"General, so nice to see you this afternoon," Victoria greets with a smile as she puts the vial back in its tray.

"You as well Victoria," The General returns the greeting with a kiss on both cheeks. "The staff and subjects from Project Cadmus have been dispersed throughout the remaining Cadmus facilities and no one is the wiser."

"Very good, William, I'm so glad that you were able to stop the DEO from destroying my research and taking away my experiments. And thank you for the warning; luckily I was able to get out before they arrived." Dr. Briggs says with a small smile nodding to the guards to leave them.

"Of course, when I learned Lane had turned himself in to the DEO I knew he would reveal what he knew about Cadmus and I had to call you right away." Harris confessed.

"At least now with him put out to pasture, the government stymied, and the test subjects still viable and safe we can continue the quest to rid this world of Superman and Supergirl."

"Yes we will William; I will not give up on that. They think they own all of us with their power, one day I'll make sure they are the weak and powerless."

"It's unfortunate that we arrived a little late to keep them from seeing everything and well, there was nothing I could do for The Doctor." William replied.

"Indeed, but he wasn't stable in the end, his focus was on himself not our goal and it wouldn't have been long before he would have been incompetent, the procedures he continued were no longer effective causing more harm than good." Victoria conceded.

"I still had his remains brought here, what will become of him?" General Harris inquired.

"Oh, his brain and some internal organs were deteriorating and will be replaced; the body is in storage until I'm ready to try to make him the man, which my dear Jeremiah should have always been."

* * *

**A Month later**

Alex is sitting on a stool in her lab reading the latest test results of the few samples of serum that Vasquez was able to remove from Cadmus undetected along with a laptop and some files. So enthralled with her work, she didn't hear Lucy walk in the door until she cleared her throat giving Alex a start.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in, sorry about that. How are things going?" Alex asked looking up at Lucy.

"I noticed you were really engrossed in that report. Is there anything interesting in the results?" Lucy questions as she sat in a chair by Alex's desk.

"Um yes and no, Vasquez was great in getting us this information but there's so much missing. Have you found out what Harris did with everything? Was it all destroyed?"

"I have no idea and no one will talk to me about it. All I get is, 'It's been dealt with, to move on.' I really can't ask any more questions it seems. At least not through proper channels, I won't stop checking on it, it's really not sitting well with me and I have to wonder how far up this project went."

"We're just lucky that Susan was able to get what she did, who knew she was so sneaky? Well I guess you did," Alex jested. "How are things going with you two? You've been on what six dates now?"

"What are you, keeping tabs on us?" Lucy asks giving Alex the raised eyebrow. "Things are going quite well thank you and yes she can be very sneaky but so can I."

Alex frowns a little, "Good to know, I think."

"So really, is everything all right, you seem really down lately? I know it must be hard with your dad..." Lucy started to say but Alex cut her off.

"No, it's not that, I lost my dad a long time ago. That man, that thing was not my father. I don't feel sad about him." Alex replies.

"Then what is it? Is Kara all right? Have you heard from her, lately?"

"Yeah, she's good. She, Cat and Carter are still enjoying their well-deserved vacation. Although I can imagine she's not seeing a lot of the sun." Alex quips then chuckles. "It was probably a good idea to take the nanny along with them."

"And your dad, have you heard anything about where he was taken?" Alex asked hoping to take the focus off her.

"No, nothing, it's classified. That's all they'll tell me."

"I'm sorry Lucy, he did help in the end, and he did do the right thing, who knows what that man would have done to Carter had he been taken there. And you might not have found Cadmus in time without him."

"Yeah, I know he came through at the end but I'm not sure if it was because he really felt remorse or he was trying to save his own ass from The Doctor. I guess I'll never know now." Lucy said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"From what you've told me, I think he wanted to do right by you and Lois, he wanted to be the father you always wanted and could be proud of."

"Yeah, thanks I kind of want to believe it that way, it's hard with everything he told me but yeah thanks." Lucy said then changed the subject, "So back to you, I know what you were trying to do there. What's really got you down?"

"I don't know, I just...there's been so much that has happened in such a short amount of time and I guess I'm just slow in getting caught up with it all."

"Have you heard from Darcy? I heard she was released from the hospital and was waiting upon a disciplinary hearing regarding her time here." Lucy asks wondering how Alex truly felt about Darcy.

When she was taken from Cadmus, Alex was beyond worried and tried to find out where she was taken. It wasn't until she heard from Darcy's Supervisor that she was taken to a facility in D.C. and was in FBI custody that she calmed down some. He did thank Vasquez for the heads up; he had a difficult time getting Darcy out of Harris' hands. But in the end she was released from the military's hold and had been in the hospital in D.C. ever since.

"Um yeah a few days ago actually, she's trying to get the FBI to look into her uncle's disappearance although anything pertaining to Project Cadmus is classified. There's no proof he was ever taken there but she won't be giving up on the search. She says she's doing better and feels good about the hearing so she's not sure how it will all go down but she thinks she'll just get a slap on the wrists, suspension, and maybe some community service thing. She seemed excited about that, I'm not sure why." Alex replies nonchalantly.

"Oh I see, so that's it, you miss her!" Lucy quips.

"What? No, why would I miss her, we hardly know one another?" Alex replies.

"Well Beth and Lily do, I assumed with all that you two went through, almost dying how many times was it, that you would have a little affection for her?" Lucy responds then smiles.

"She was a pain in the ass! And she's worse than a thirteen year old boy most of the time. I still can't believe I left with her after her telling me she was there to kill me!" Alex bursts out then shakes her head in wonder.

Laughing, Lucy shakes her head at Alex. "I'm not sure how she did that either, she's a smooth talker that one. She can pretty well talk her way in and out of anything, even the DEO it seems." Lucy replied with a smirk then looked behind her.

"Y'know, I thought, at one point when I overheard her talking to _him,_ I thought she had played me and was going to give me up to him to get her uncle back but I guess if I had heard the entire conversation I would have heard her giving herself up to save me."

"And what a waste of bargaining that was!" Darcy exclaims as she walks into the room.

"Darcy? Wh...wh…?" Alex tries to ask but is too surprised to see the agent in front of her.

"I give myself up for you to get out safe and you stick around!" Darcy replies folding her arms in front of her. "Oh and if I recall correctly, YOU are the pain in the ass not the other way around."

"But, but wh…" Alex is still surprised because she truly didn't think she would see this woman again.

"Darcy looks over to Lucy, "Did something happen to her? Did you guys break her or something? Oh, was she a cyborg too like Davis? Whatever happened to him anyway?"

Laughing at Darcy, "No she's not a cyborg, I'm not sure what's wrong with her, she was chatty a couple of minutes ago." Lucy replies looking over at Alex who still has her mouth opened. "Oh and Davis was transferred to General Harris' office so I'm sure he'll do well with him." Lucy replied rolling her eyes.

Darcy walks over to her Alex, waves her hand in front of her face, and then pokes her arm. "She feels real, almost life-like."

"Hey! Stop poking me!" Alex says and slaps at her hand.

"Oh look she speaks real words!" Darcy says feigning surprise.

"Shut it you!" Alex orders.

"What? You didn't want to see me? Didn't ya miss me just a wee little bit?" Darcy shakes her head no. "Not even a teensy weensy little bit?" She asks holding her fingers up showing a small amount.

Alex raises her eyebrow and folds her arms in front of her, "No, not at all."

"Oh really, well that just wounds my heart, Agent Danvers. I guess I'll just do my time with Beth and Lily, _THEY_ missed me." Darcy says holding her hand to her heart.

"What? You'll do your time here?" Alex asks then looks to Lucy.

Still chuckling at the two, Lucy replies, "Her 'community service' is to work here for a month or so until her suspension with the FBI is over."

"Plus, I do owe you a date, so y'know I didn't want to break my word." Darcy says innocently with her signature smirk.

"I believe I was to kick your ass in the gym, then you were going to take me out for drinks, which you are buying don't forget." Alex says reminding the agent what the deal was.

"Of course M'lady, you shall _try_ and kick my ass in the gym then I'll buy you drinks." Darcy replied bowing.

"And with that, I'm going to leave you two to do whatever it is you two do." Lucy quips then leaves the lab.

"So that's why you're here, to work off your suspension?" Alex asks.

Shaking her head no, Darcy walks closer Alex, "No, I'm here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, the end of I'm Here For You. The story came from nowhere and was to be a paragraph for a friend and turned into 23 chapters. Who would've thought? Not me! I can't thank those who read the story and Bookmarked, left Kudos and commented enough, you guys were awesome! I would just like to thank Madaboutagirl for inspiring me to make things better, and Jokerssmile for getting me to write this in the first place, all her editing and suggestions and kicks in the butt to keep it going after the original cliff hanger ending. Thanks again for reading! Until next time…


End file.
